Digimon Hunters: Mistress Huntress Digi Momo!
by Pie11644
Summary: One year after the Damn Seven Generals Saga. Nami Arisu, Zeena's little sister along with Mikey and Yuu are enjoying peace as they now formed a Fusion Heart Basketball team as well as a Cheerleading Team. When Nami and Tagiru enter Digi Quartz they not only meet Gumdramon and learn about Hunting but they also realise that Nami is a Legendary Digi Celeb Hero Aka Digi Momo! YuuxOC
1. Enter:Nami Arisu! Digi Human Legend!

Well guys you've asked for it and you awaited this for over 24hrs now so here it is! ENJOYYYY!

Japanese Opening Credits:

It's starts with Tagiru and Nami running through the city as people walk by. The two then stop and pull out their Fusion Loaders. Tagiru and Nami then narrate as they explain whats going on. The city then flashes showing Digi Quartz showing Mikey and Yuu who are next to them. The four of them each hold up their Fusion Loaders higher with serious looks on their face. Nami who sucks on a special lollipop when she holds up her Fusion Loader. Silhouettes of digimon are shown in the background. The scene then switches to a Digital silhouette of a boy on a bird digimon fighting and eventually creating the title as the music begins to play. The title then breaks digitally and Gumdramon, Shoutmon, Chuchumon and Damemon are shown jumping down to the ground and they each land in an area full of smoke. The smoke then cleared revealing our four heroes holding their Fusion Loaders standing behind their digimon partners. Nami is shown in between Yuu and Ren holding her Fusion Loader upward. The screen then zooms out showing all the hunters together with the title above them.

The scene then switches to Nami's feet as she is moonwalking in her cheerleading outfit dancing until the camera pans up to her shaking her pom poms and then pointing her pom poms upward while her other pom pom is on her hip with the Fusion Heart symbol in the background as the silhouettes of three other cheerleaders are shown next to her. The scene then switches to Mikey wearing his Fusion Heart uniform as he bounces the basket ball in place as silhouettes of basket ball players are near him and as another player corners him Mikey passes the ball to Yuu as more players corner him Yuu turns around and shoots up the ball and Tagiru catches it and he slams a dunk in the hoop.

The scene then switches to Ryouma, Ren and Airu entering Digi Quartz. They then turn around and swipe their Fusion Loaders as they glow. The scene then switches to the digimon silhouettes sliding across the screen who reveal to be the rival digimon partners. The scene then switches to Tagiru running towards the left as a dark red silhouette as Gumdramon is shown attacking with his tail hammer. The scene then switches to Mikey running towards the right as a bright red silhouette as Shoutmon is shown attacking with his mic. The scene then switches to Yuu running towards the front as a golden yellow silhouette as Damemon attacking with his metal poles. The scene then switches to Nami running towards the back as a peach silhouette as Chuchumon is shown attacking with his electric claws.

The scene then switches to the digimon partners coming together in little circles fusing. The scene then switches to the four of them rising upwards and they each Super Evolve into Arresterdramon, OmniShoutmon, Twarmon and Chuchismon. The scene then switches to Arresterdramon spinning backwards with his face shown in the background as blue dragons then come out. The scene then switches to Shoutmon activating his Fusion Victory attack as OmniShoutmon face is shown roaring and the scene then switches to Twarmon making random slash attacks as metal covers him and he begins to spin like a dradel with a Twarmon shown in the background. The scene then switches to Chuchismon who spins creating electrical energy as he is shown in the background ready to attack.

The scene then switches to the rival digimon partners who have been circles surrounding them until they are revealed in their Super Evolved forms ready to fight. The scene then switches to a digital explosion creating smoke. The smoke then cleared showing our heroes on the left side with their digimon as they hold their Fusion Loaders ready to fight. Nami who is right next to Mikey with a serious look on her face. The smoke then cleared on the right side showing the rivals with their digimon as they hold their Fusion Loaders. The scene the switches to the seven heroes ready to face of the Digital green digimon. Nami bites into a special lollipop which makes her transform and she flies and charges towards the digimon to fight as everyone watches in awe. The scene then switches to the old clock shop man standing on a piece of a clock as the camera zooms out twice showing several digital lights and the lights then reveal to be Fusion Loaders and the heroes then appear with their digimon. Nami who is shown between Yuu and Ren...

Wow! A long ass intro much? Anyway let's get to the story!

Your POV:

You were all enjoying a time of peace. Since then...The Fusion Heart team is very much alive! This time in street basket ball as well as a cheerleading squad! You and your squad were currently in your red two piece cheerleading uniform which had the white outline Fusion Heart symbol on the top. The outfit consisted of a cropped tank top that showed your stomach, a red flowly mini skirt with split white trims and red sneakers that had the Fusion Heart symbol on the side. You of course were captain and you designed the uniforms. "Yay! Go Fusion Heart!"You cheer shaking your pom poms. "Go Fusion Heart!"You squad repeats. Mikey currently had the ball in his hand and other players cornered him. Yuu was behind the player coming him. "Mikey!" He calls. _'Yes that's it! Pass the ball to Yuu and we can win this!'_ You thought as you shook your pom poms.

To your shock you saw Mikey bounce the ball between his legs and Tagiru caught it. Yuu looked worried. Tagiru licked his lips. "Alright! Now's my turn to make a move!" He said eagerly. You facepalm with your pom poms. "Oh no..." You said shaking your head. "He's gonna screw it up! I just know it!" Mami said. "Tagiru pass the ball to Yuu" Mikey said. Tagiru didn't listen and he proceeded to dribble. "No Tagiru! Don't do it!"You cried. "I'll make sure my shot won't be blocked!" Tagiru said. He then charged faster as more players tried to block him. He then jumped up in the air "HERE WE GO!" Tagiru said as steam escaped his nose. Tagiru then kicked a players face using him as a boost and as a result...BANG! Tagiru then got his face pressed against the back board. Mikey then took the ball and landed a dunk in the hoop. Tagiru then slowly slid down the back board leaving some snot. You smile at that. "Yay! Go Fusion Heart! WOO!"You cheer.

You then felt a breeze of air play with your skirt. You then drop your pom poms and quickly pull the front of your skirt down. Although it didn't stop the back of your skirt from then heard wolf whistles and cat calls. You then back blushing seeing it came from the guys who were behind the fence whistling at you. You glare at them as they laugh at you. "YOU DIRTY BOYS! DON'T YOU GUYS HAVE ANY SENSE OF DECENCY?!"You yelled. You felt an intense pressure from your head for a brief second and the three boys then suddenly flew back and landed in the bushes from the intense force. Everyone turned to look at you and then at the boys. You widdened your eyes. "Whoa...how did... that happen?" You muttered.

Tagiru woke up with a bandage on his nose and saw the score board. "Whoa we won! This is incredible! Let's see now..." Tagiru began as he drew on his backpack. "This is going to be my 26th win already!" Tagiru said. Mami then proceeded to pour water on Tagiru's head. "HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR MAMI?!" Tagiru cried. "You passed out after your dunking attempt you dummy! Mikey and Mr. Yuu won the game without your help!" Mami scolded. You saw the whole thing and you walked back into the court in your new outfit. "Mami what did I say about harming the dummy?"You asked. Everyone turned to you. A surprise on all four of their faces. You felt a little self conscious about it. "There's my favorite one strapped beauty!" Tagiru said happily. "Wait! One strapped beauty?!"

You wore a really short flowly maroon,black and peach mini tube dress that was held together by one strap with a gold metal circle chain to give it that asymmetrical look. Although your strap would often fall to the side revealing alot of your...ahem...cleavage and you regret not having a bra underneath. Your dress had large cut outs that exposed parts of your back and all the sides of your stomach but your navel was covered. You also wore yellow hair bows with black trimmings on each side of your now deeper peach and wavy hair that went down to your waist. On your wrist were cuffs and attached to those cuffs were a finger wraps. You wore black thigh high boots with cut out string cross sides with bows on top.**(Me: Ok you guys probably can't picture the outfit in your head like I can but if you want to know what Nami wears go on Google or whatever and type in 'Mii Kouryuuji' the first pic you see is the outfit on Namis wears except everything black on Miis outfit is maroon on Nami, everything white on Mii is black on Nami, and everything yellow on Mii is peach on Nami. Also Nami dosent have that silly large bow going down at the back of her dress or Mii's hat on her head. So yeah she wears Mii's outfit only it reveals the sides of her stomach)**

You closed your eyes and hang your head in shame as you blush putting your arms behind your back. "I hope this is okay..." You said nervously. "Wow you look really nice today Nami!" Mikey said. "Really beautiful Momo!" Yuu said. He then kissed your cheek. You blushed at that. "Thanks!" 'Momo' is the nickname Yuu would call you. He says it's because of your beautiful peach hair. Momo also meaning 'Peach' in Japanese. You two continued to date and when everyone at school found out you both became the schools Power Couple even when you both aren't trying to be. Your 'Couple Name' everyone at school named you was 'The Golden Peach' and you both clearly saw why. It's due to both of you being pretty popular considering that your both honor students. You both even had your own set of fans. Some being the ones on your cheer squad. Aside from your cheerleading and his basketball playing. Yuu did kendo and you did dance of all sorts.

"Oh wow! Ms. Momo-Chan you look so nice today! Are you cosplaying as a maid?" Mami asked. You sighed at that. Your dress did have a maid theme to it due to the ruffles and bows. "No Mami I'm not cosplaying..."You said. Tagiru then walked up to you. "Then why are you wearing that?" He asked. He then circled around you. "It looks kinda tight don't you think?" Tagiru asked. You blush at that. "Hey...don't say things like that..."You said nervously. Now you were even more self conscious and to make matters worse your one strap fell down and you were to embarrass to fix it on when the others looked at you.

Tagiru smirked at that. "Oh silly Nami! Heh heh your only wearing that dress just to impress me!" He said. "Impress you?! Am not!"You cried. Tagiru chuckled at that. "Oh sure your not Nami! You don't need to wear a dress to impress me! I think your pretty just the way you are!" Tagiru said putting his arm around your waist. You sighed at that. Ah Yes Tagiru has been your best friend for as long as you can remember. But that's when he developed a crush on you after seeing you eat 20 hamburgers and 18 drinks at a school BBQ and he always thought you were pretty. Though the relationship was one sided you valued each other's friendship.

Yuu then walked up to both of you and pushed Tagiru away from you. "Ah hey what was that for?" Tagiru asked. "Keep your hands of of her! She's my girlfriend!" Yuu said. Tagiru said. "She may be your girlfriend but she's a whole lot more into me if she's gonna go far as to impress me by wearing that dress!" Tagiru said. "...Actually I'm promoting the clothing line..." You said. "Promoting a clothing line?" Tagiru asked confused. "Oh yeah I almost forgot you were a model!"Mikey said. You smiled at him. "Yeah as for this season I was made top model!" "Congrats!"Mikey said. "Thanks!"You said. Yes you were a fashion model alright. It was for Japan's biggest clothing line and you were picked to model the 'Kawaii Dress' that you are wearing. This got you even more fans and admirers...ugh!

"Well I'll see you later guys!"Mikey said as he walked away. "Bye!"You Tagiru and Yuu said. You and Yuu then began to walk away holding hands. "We'll see you later Tagiru!"You said as you walked out the court to the streets with Yuu. "Hopefully we won't!" Yuu muttered. "Oh c'mon don't be like that! Tagiru is my best friend!"You said chuckling. "Well he's not mine!" Yuu said. The two of you then stopped on a side walk ready to cross the streets as cars drove by. Across the street on the other side was a man moving a candy cart. "Momo Popz! Get your Momo Popz here!" He said.

"Momo Popz!"You say excitedly as your eyes anime sparked. Momo Popz were your favorite candy and lollipop. They came in all sorts of colors and flavors and shapes. Whenever you were sad or angry Momo Popz would cheer you up. But the rarest Pop was the peach flavored Pop which was the hardest to find! Which was why it was called the Momo Popz You were determined to find it one day. "We'll get some Momo Popz after we cross the street oka-AHHH NAMI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Yuu cried.

You were already speeding through the streets just to go after the Momo Popz cart. You were able to dash and speed through the cars as they honked at you. "Crazy kid!" A woman yelled from inside her car. You were soon near to the side walk where the cart was as you continue to run. "Mr. Popz!" You called. Mr. Popz then turned to you. A look of horror spreads on his face. "Nami! Watch out!" Mr. Popz cried. You then stopped running and turned seeing a speeding car rush towards you."Ah!"You cry. "NAMIIIII!" Yuu cried. You closed your eyes putting your hands out as you brace for impact. You heard a loud crash and pieces of a million shards being cracked come from behind you.

You then opened your eyes. "Huh? Where did the car go?"You asked confused. You then saw Yuu who ran over to you. "Nami! How did you do that!?" Yuu asked asked. "Do what? Wait where is the car that was about to hit me?"You asked. "Over there!" Yuu said pointing. You then turn around seeing the car that was about to hit you was now turned upside down which caused an accident on the streets. Multiple horns buzzed. A man helped a passenger out the car. "Are you ok?" The man asks. "No I'm not man! I swear that girl over there she has...powers! It's crazy!" The passenger cried. "Nonsense! The little girl in the skimpy sexualized one strapped dress couldn't have done any harm!" The man said happily. "Um what are they talking about?"You asked. "Didn't you see what just happened?" Yuu asked. "No my eyes were closed" you said.

"Well if you must know as the car was speeding towards you, you somehow summoned a mysterious force which made the car flip over and hit the ground. It's pretty strange...do you think this has something to do with...?" Yuu began. "My powers?"You finished as you grinned. Yuu raised and eyebrow at you. "Why are you smirking?" "Well...I think it's pretty cool and interesting how I finally reached that age where I finally got my powers!" You said smiling. Yuu narrowed his eyes at you. "Yeah well the fact that you were almost killed isn't so cool or interesting!" He said. You chuckle at that and get behind Yuu putting your hands on his shoulders and begin to push him.

"Forget about that now! Let's go get some Momo Popz ok Honey?"You asked. 'Honey' was your nickname for Yuu because of his hair and how he was sweet to you. Yuu sighed. "What am I going to do with you Momo?" He asked as you both finally made it to the Momo Popz stand. "18 Momo Popz please! 9 Blue Swirl 9 Raspberry!" You ordered. Yeah...that was your usual daily amount. "AH! STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU ONE STRAPPED WITCH! I SAW WHAT YOU DID WITH THAT CAR! WITCH CRAFT!" Mr. Popz said. "But Mr. Popz I-" you began. "STAY AWAY WITCH!" Mr. Popz cried as he drove away with his Momo Popz cart. You frown at that. "My Momo Pop..." You cry. Yuu then digged into his pocket and pulled out 3 Momo Popz. "For you Momo! I almost forgot I had them!" Yuu said smiling. You smile at that and pull him into a deep hug. "Yuu! Thank you!" You cried. You then kissed his cheek. "Heh heh sure thing Momo!" He said.

You both later walked into the arcade holding hands as you sucked on you Red Raspberry Heart Shaped Momo Pop. "Hey look there's Tagiru!"You said. "Let's go meet him!" You say running up through the arcade. "Wait hold on Nami!" Yuu cried. You both then saw Tagiru playing on a pinball machine struggling to get a high score. The pinball then dropped. "Aw it's already over? I can't believe I lost again! I wish that there was some place where I can out do Mikey" Tagiru cried. "Keep dreaming Tagiru! You and Mikey don't have the same skills!" Yuu said.

You rolled your eyes as the two were seemingly about to start an argument so you leaned against the wall next to the pinball machine Tagiru was playing and sucked on your Momo Popz as you close your eyes. You slowly licked your lips as you moaned a bit and began to suck on the Momo Pop some more. The raspberry saucy taste was so saucy...so sweet...it felt smooth like a...That's when you heard the sound of moaning which wasn't coming from you. You stopped sucking on your Momo Pop and opened your eyes only to see three boys who were seemingly turned on by your sucking and licking display as they were drooling. You glare at them. "Why don't you take a picture you tongue fetishists!" You yelled. The three boys than ran away now scared of you. A tall boy who looked over 18 then walked up to you. "Wanna go grab a drink with me Honey?" He asked. You widen your eyes and choked a bit on your lollipop as you blush. "Oh...no thanks..." "C'mon baby...take a risk..." He said smoothly as he strokes your arm. You laugh nervously and take his hand off your shoulder. "No thank you...really! I'm only underaged!" You say innocently as you back away. Two security guards then grab a hold of the man. "Thats it! This is the 8th time we saw you seducing a young girl at this arcade! Your coming with us!" Security said dragging him out. "Hey! Wait!" The guy cried as he struggled to break free. You blushed. Even the older men wanted a piece of 'Momo'. _'Pfft yeah...a 'young girl' in a skimpy stripper dress...wait! What am I thinking?!' You thought._

"So what are you guys doing here anyway? You guys on a date?" Tagiru asked. "No we're not. I was thinking about participating in the card game tournament that starts today!" Yuu said. "And I'm here to support him!"You said. "That sounds like fun! Let's have a quick match!" Tagiru said. Yuu chuckled at that. "Not a chance! How can you beat me in a card game when you can't do that in basket ball?" Yuu asked. Tagiru glared at him and then grabbed Yuu by the collar and good in his face. "Can you say that again?! Your getting on my nerves!" "It's YOU who gets on my nerves! You don't even know the true story about the Fusion Heart team and yet you imitate Mikey down to his goggles" Yuu said. "You shut up! You got a problem with that? If I see myself becoming a superstar like Mikey someday I am going to need these goggles with me!"Tagiru said. You then walked up to them. "Hey now break it up already! Do I have to separate you two like a couple of kids?"You asked.

You were about to separate them but that's when you clutch your head in pain. "Hey Nami are you alright?" Tagiru asked. _'What is that strange energy I'm feeling?'_You thought. You then open your eyes seeing a figure with glowing eyes. Tagiru seemed space out as he tried to walk up to look at him and then back at the figure who was gone. "Hey guys what's up?" Yuu asked. "I think I saw something" Tagiru said. "Wait you saw it too?" You asked. That's when a somewhat cute boy with deep blue hair wearing a gray hoodie ran into Tagiru. "Don't stand in the middle of the way!" The boy said. "Your the one who ran into me!" Tagiru said. The boy then pointed his gray Fusion Loader in Tagirus face. "Look I don't have time for this right now! If you wanna fight it has to wait!" The boy said. He then ran away. _'Making earthquakes on boys, flipping over cars, sensing digital things, and seeing a boy with a Fusion Loader? This could only mean one thing!'_You thought.

"Hey wait up!" Tagiru said running after him. "Wait Tagiru!"You then run after him until you finally found him in a closet. "Tagiru?"You asked. "Hey wait a second!" Tagiru cried. You then looked and saw three humans enter a Digital Portal. "That energy! Wait how am I feeling this? Could this really mean-?"You began. "-We can't let them get away! C'mon Nami!" Tagiru said. He then grabbed your arm tightly and you both ran into the portal. "Momo! Tagiru!" You heard. You turned around and saw Yuu at the closet door. "Yuu!"You cried. But you and Tagiru were already in the portal.

You both then saw yourselves in an alleyway where Tagiru tried and scrapped his hand against a mossy wall which released data. "What's this?" Tagiru asked walking out. You followed him.."Digital World?"You asked looking around. "Digital what?"Tagiru asked confused. You sweatdrop. "Oh um nothing..." "Wait were only right behind the arcade center right?"Tagiru asked. "Uh...sure right..."You said nervously. "What did we get ourselves into?" Tagiru asked. You then saw the people your age run towards each other. "Did you find him?" Silver hair asked. "He's not here!" Blonde hair said. "Grrr...now I got you three!" Tagiru said. The two of you were then tackled by some creature in a flash.

The creature had pinned you both down and covered your mouths. "If you both don't shut up they will find us!" The creature said. The creature then leaned closer to you both which seemed to freaked Tagiru out. "If they do find us I won't be able to witness the fight that Is about to happen!" The purple creature said. He took his hand off your mouth seeing that you were calm and then looked at Tagiru. "What's wrong? Your acting like it's your first time seeing a digimon before" the creature said. 'Digimon huh? I knew it!'You thought. Tagiru screamed with his mouth still covered and you could tell he was saying 'It is!' be cause he was nodding. The purple creature turned to you. "Sheesh what's his problem?" You chuckle. "I guess he's pretty new at this!"

The purple creature then got up and looked through a glass panel. "Hey look at this! I led those guys here for you both to see!" The purple creature said. You then looked through the glass panel. "Cool!" Tagiru then looked through the panel seeing a giant dinosaur digimon. Your eyes then turned peach. "That is a MetalTyranamon!"You said. "Yeah this place is his territory!" The purple creature said. Your eyes then go back to your original state. "Wait Nami how did you know that?"Tagiru asked. "Know what?"You asked confused. "What you just to us?"Tagiru said. "Huh? I didn't say anything before" you said. _'But maybe my Intelligence Artificial State did! Hmmm...maybe my eyes turned peach?'_ You thought.

"So what do you guys think? He's a fierce some digimon right? Not only is he huge but he has an immense amount of power too!" The purple digimon said. Steam then came from Tagiru's now as his eyes anime sparked. "THIS IS SO COOL! SO AWESOME!" Tagiru said happily. "Isn't it? I knew you would agree with me! Now watch this!" The purple digimon said as he turned Tagiru's head. You smirked at the pair._ 'They almost remind me of Mikey and Shoutmon!'_ You then turned to the the kids.

They each had Fusion Loaders and they summoned weird digital stuff. "Hmm...MetalTyranamon is a strong one! He is our target! Astamon get ready to hunt!" Silver hair said. Astamon then jumped down from the sky and knocked MetalTyranamon to the ground. "Wowww! This is just like watching a movie!" Tagiru said excitedly. "This does look exciting!" You said. "Capture him!" Silver hair said. The the of them then had their Fusion Loaders glow as purple energy surrounded MetalTyranamon. "They really caught him!" Tagiru said excitedly. Your eyes then turned peach. "This display is from the power and digimon and humans! Putting them together can create powerful and amazing combinations!"You said. "How do you know about all this Nami?" Tagiru asked.

You were about to explain but you all heard a boom and crash. This caught your attention as your eyes turned back to normal."Hold him down!" Silver hair said. The the of them then swiped with their Fusion Loaders causing MetalTyranamon to scream. "I wish I had that much power! I want to hunt too!" The purple digimon said. Harsh wind then blew hard as MetalTyranamon jumped away. The wind kept blowing in your faces. "Whoa this is way too intense!" Tagiru said. "It's so COOOLLLLL!"You say as the wind blew hard in your hair. Tagiru then ran up to the three humans. "Wait Tagiru!"You cry. Tagiru didn't seem to decided to stay with the people digimon as you both watched.

"Hey!" Tagiru called. The three humans then turned back to him. "This is way too cool! What kind of game is this?"Tagiru asked. "Oh no! Another weird liking kid managed to show up" Blue haired said. "A game you say? This isn't a game this is a digimon hunt!" Silver hair said smirking as he held up a green Fusion Loader. You got a good look at the three humans. _'So we have a...blue haired midget hobo, a chinese barbie, and a sexy silver haired hedgehog man with beautiful aqua eyes who's clothes look like either something from Tron or Star Trek...wait why did I describe that last one in such detail? Did I just say sexy?!'_ You thought.

"A digimon hunt? THAT'S SO COOL! Where do I sign up for this? I want to join as well!" Tagiru said as he made a :3 face which you thought was cute as you chuckle a bit. "Forget about that..." Chinese Barbie began. She then walked over to Tagiru and stroked her finger under his chin. "Do you know where the digimon I'm looking for went after? He's purple and he's really cute!" She said as she hugged Tagiru close to her chest. You look at the her in digust. "What a skank!" You blurted out. The purple digimon seemed to wince at that. "Oh no!" The purple digimon cried. You picked him up and sat him in your lap. "Don't worry! I won't let her find you!"You said. "Uh...I have no idea!" Tagiru said. The Chinese Barbie then pushed him as she walked away. "Your absolutely useless!"

"For a nice looking girl your pretty rude!" Tagiru said. _'Nice looking? If you ask me she looks like a Barbie hooker doll especially with a skirt so short like that! I mean compared to my outfit I-'_ You thoughts were then interrupted when you looked down at the revealing dress you had on. Your one strap fell off your shoulder as you were thinking. You sweatdrop. _'I sound like a hypocrite right?'_ You thought. You then fix on your strap and looked back at the others.

"Well whatever! Just get out of my sight!" Chinese Barbie said. "Alright now...if he was able to get inside the Digi Quartz that means he has what it takes to join! But you have to remember this: if you want to join the hunt you are going to need a digimon to serve as your partner!" Sexy silver boy said. The the then showed Tagiru Astamon, a rat possum with balloons and creepy masked digimon with eyeballs in his hands. "The strong digimon are usually spared with a song hunter! We'll see you around rookie!" Sexy silver said as he and his crew walked away.

You and the people digimon then walked out of hiding. "This is just to awesome!" Tagiru said. "Do you really want to join the hunt that badly?" The purple digimon asked. "I really do! I WANT TO DO BADLY I'M GETTING CHILLS!" Tagiru said as his eyes anime flamed. "Uh oh! There you go again Tagiru! Just like at the basketball game..."You sighed. "Oh c'mon buddy you know we won that game because of me!" Tagiru said happily as he wrapped his arm around your semi bare waist. "Ugh...let go of me Tagiru.." You sighed. Tagiru chuckled at that and pulled you close to him. "Ha ha! Your just so cute when you try to resist me Nami!" He said. You roll your eyes at that.

The purple digimon then jumped down and stood next to you. "Hey why don't we team up?" He asked. You then got a good look at him. He had a red vest, yellow dragon wings and a hammer tail. You looked at him and then got a full analysis as your eyes turned peach. "Gumdramon! An obnoxious Dragon Digimon who loves to stand out! He attacks by waving his hammer tail in all directions!" You explained. "Yep that's me! You seem to know a lot! Why don't you be out guide as we hunt?" Gumdramon asked. You chuckle and bend over to meet his level. "Ok! I'm Arisu Nami!"You say shaking his hand. "Nami? Where have I heard that name before?" Gumdramon asked confused. "I'm Akashi Tagiru and...Hey your a lot smaller than I thought. Are you sure you have what it takes to be my partner?"Tagiru asked. "HEY I MAY BE SMALL BUT I AM KNOWN HERE AS THE WILD CHILD!" Gumdramon shouted. "Yeah Tagiru why don't you give him a chance?"You asked.

"Very interesting...You all are quite a like" You heard as a cane stuck into the ground. You all turned seeing an old man with a large white beard and red glasses. "I heard you want to join the hunt!" The man said. You were about to say something but the old man brought out his Fusion Loader. "Time Shift!" He said. You and Tagiru were then sent back through the portal from before.

"Where are we?" Tagiru asked. "The real world!" The old man said. "Where's Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked. "You can't see him right now!" The old man said walking past you. "It's good to see you again dad!"You said happily. "HOLD ON! YOU MEAN THIS OLD GUY IS YOUR DAD?!" Tagiru asked shocked. Indeed he was. Your father soon got out of the retirement home after recovering and began to run an old clock business. Although he didn't live with you because he was in an apartment and you lived somewhere else. You smacked Tagiru upside the head. "Ow! Hey!" He cried. "Why don't you show some respect?!"You scolded. "I'm sorry!" He cried. You were then whacked in the head by your dad's cane. "Ow! What did I do?"You cried. "YOU THINK YOUR ANY BETTER? LOOK AT YOU RUNNING AROUND IN A SHORT AND SEXUALIZED ONE STRAPPED DRESS AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Dad shouted. You hid behind Tagiru. "Well you didn't have to hit her!" Tagiru said angrily. "I'm only wearing this to promote the clothing line! That's all! Nothing more dad I swear!"You cried.

Your dad sighed and walked towards this Digital control area. "The time lapses between the human world and the Digital World within an air space called Digi Quartz" Dad said. "Just who are you really?"Tagiru asked. "You can call me Old Man Arisu! I am an old clock shop site owner!" Dad said. You both now we're in your dad's clock shop. "If you want to hunt digimon. You will need this Fusion Loader" dad said as he was fixing on a white one. "Fusion Loader? It's just the ones those hunters have! Could I have it?"Tagiru said touching it. Your dad grabbed his hand. "Are you really prepared for all this?" "Prepared for what?"Tagiru asked. You smirked. "Prepare for what's ahead Tagiru!" You said winking. "Indeed! Once you get this Fusion Loader you can't turn your back anymore! This is a one way street. Digimon are monsters who hunger for power. They are immensely attracted to the power that's inside humans" your dad explains directing that last part to you. _'My...power too?'_You thought.

"And if necessary these monsters will attack humans without having to think twice just to get their hands on that power! Are you ready to fight digimon that are like that?" Dad asked. You looked at Tagiru for an answer. "Yes I am...I will do anything that excites me! I'm so ready for anything!" Tagiru said excitedly. You sigh and grin. "Should have known you'd say that!"You said. At that the Fusion Loader then colored itself into a crisp deep crimson. Tagiru then took it and grabbed your arm. "Thanks Old Man Arisu!" Tagiru said as he ran out with you. You had no time to say goodbye because you and Tagiru were already running through the streets. _'So Tagiru's Fusion Loader is red too...I wonder what this means...'_ You thought.

You and Tagiru then stop at an alleyway seeing the Digital stuff. "There you are!" Tagiru said. "Go for it!"You said. Tagiru nodded at that and raised up his Fusion Loader. "Time Shift!" The portal then opened up and you both ran inside. You were both now in Digi Quartz and continued running. An instrumental version of _'Stand Up'_ began playing in the background. Gumdramon appeared and ran next to you. "Welcome to our world the Digi Quartz!" Gumdramon said. "There you are Gumdramon!" Tagiru said. "It's nice to see you again!"You said happily. "Yeah we'll always be together here! Don't worry!" Gumdramon said. "So where can we find our prey?" Tagiru asked. "Were right on his trail c'mon! Nami you can be our guide!" Gumdramon said. "Ok!"You said.

The three of you ran through the alleyway. You saw a wall that was really high and you and Gumdramon we're able to jump it. '_Huh! Looks like my cheerleading skills have improved!'_ You thought. You then stopped running and looked back at Tagiru who was roughly climbing the wall. "I didn't know being a hunter would be this hard!" He said. "C'mon Tagiru! Keep up!" You say chuckling. You then continue to run forward after Gumdramon seeing a deep pit up ahead. _'Uh oh? What do I do? Should I stop or keep running? Stop or keep running? What should I-'_ Your thoughts were interrupted because you and Gumdramon performed a large wide leap across the pit. You both then safely land to the other side and continued running.

"Oh no I'm done forrrr!" You heard Tagiru cry. You turn back to see Tagiru falling down the pit. "TAGIRUUUU!"You cry. That's when your long peach hair uncoiled itself like Rapunzel and reached down and grabbed Tagiru by the waist. "Whoa!"You cry. Your hair then hoisted him up and he was put down right next to you. Your hair then recoiled back to its original state. You widen your eyes and blinked in surprise at what you just did. "I don't believe this! How is it that she can jump across the pit and you can't?" Gumdramon asked. "I don't know!" Tagiru cried. He then turned to you. "Nami how was your hair able to do that just now?" "I...I don't know..."You said nervously. "Hmmm...You were able to know my name, you know a lot about Digi Quartz, you were able to jump higher than a normal human and your hair is a living creature that can grab things...this could only mean one thing!" Gumdramon began. You widen your eyes at that. '_Living Creature?'_You thought.

"ITS YOU! It's the famous Digi Human Hybrid, Digi Momo! The younger sister of the Legendary Digi Zee!" Gumdramon said excitedly as he ran up and hugged your leg. "Digi Momo?"You asked confused. Gumdramon then nuzzled against your leg which somewhat tickled. He then looked up at you. "From this day forth I'll be your body guard Digi Momo!" He said. "Wait what does he mean by Digi Human Hybrid? You know something your not telling me?"Tagiru asked. "We...Tagiru...see..."You began. "Look! It's MetalTyranamon!" Gumdramon cried. He then ran after him with you and Tagiru following. 'My powers?! Have I really reached that age? Is my blood fully peach now?'You thought.

You three were now in a new area. "Aw man we lost him!" Gumdramon cried. "Did we? Look over there!"You said pointing upward. The two then looked up seeing MetalTyranamon on a building eating. "Wow! Good eye Digi Momo!" Gumdramon said. "Isn't that the digimon those the kids couldn't capture?"Tagiru asked. "Whatever let's go get it!" Gumdramon said charging in. He then ran up the building and began beating on MetalTyranamon with his tail and eventually got a hold of him. "Alright Gumdramon!"You cheer. Gumdramon then got knocked away. "No! Gumdramon!" Tagiru cried. You couldn't bare watching so you charged for the building. "Wait Nami what are you doing?! Your going to get killed!" Tagiru cried. You then began to run straight up the buildings exterior in the same way Gumdramon did. Tagiru looked dumbstruck. "WHAT THE HECK?! I'M NO SCIENCE TEACHER BUT THIS DEFIES THE LAW OF PHYSICS!" Tagiru said shocked.

You then jump up and uncoil your hair and use it as a whip on MetalTyranamon who cried out in pain. You were then knocked to the ground. "Oh no Nami!"Tagiru cried. He then ran to your side. "I'm ok" you said. "That was amazing! How did you do that?!" Tagiru asked. "Well actually Tagiru...there's some thing I should tell you..." You began. That's when you heard an explosion. You and Tagiru look up seeing it came from Gumdramon and MetalTyranamon. "Gumdramon!"Tagiru cried. "Don't worry guys I can handle this!" Gumdramon said. He then continued to fight as Tagiru helped you to your feet. "Can you stand?" He asked. "Yeah...I just wish there was something we can do..."You said. You the pull out a Strawberry flavored Momo Popz which was shaped like a circle and suck on it as Tagiru looks you crazy. "This is no time to be eating Nami!"Tagiru cried.

You of course didn't listen you then close your eyes as you suck and lick. 'The power of the Popz...use them!' A voice in your head said. 'Grandma...wait your dead! How are you able to talk to me anw What power of the Popz do you mean? Tell me please...'You thought. 'The Momo Popz will let you know...focus and suck...' Your grandma's voice said. You slowly breathed in and breathed out as you sucked on your Momo Popz you then feel a surge of energy on your tongue and allow it to flow through your body. Your eyes then shoot open. "Grandma...I feel it!" You said happily. "Grandma? What are you talking about Nami?"Tagiru asked confused.

You then stick your Strawberry flavored Momo Popz in the air. "Digi Momo Go! Strawberry Power Up: Juliet Starling!" Your Momo Popz then glowed a light pink aura. You then bite the lollipop and you then instantly change appearance. You were now in a revealing two piece cheerleading outfit which was blue and some what pink that read 'San Romeo Knights'. You also had white thigh high socks and does. Your hair was now blonde and styled in double sided pony tails and you held a bedazzled chainsaw.

Tagiru looked at you surprised as a bit of drool came out of his mouth. "N-Nami?" He asked. "Well I'm Juliet right now in this Artificial State Tagiru but I guess you can call me that" You said as you suck on a normal lollipop. "Artificial State?" Tagiru asked then looked at MetalTyranamon who roared at you. You glare at him. "Stupid ugly disgusting douchebag!"You said. You then saw how Gumdramon knocked MetalTyranamon into the ground. You charged for MetalTyranamon and began to slice at him. He cried out in pain. "Now's it's my turn!" Gumdramon said. He then circled up into a ball as fire surrounded him and to you it looked liked a mixture of Sonic the Hedgehog spin dash and a Flame Wheel pokemon attack. "Fire Vortex!"

"Gumdramon don't do it!" Tagiru cried as he ran for him. "Only a fool would stop-" Gumdramons tail then came in contact with MetalTyranamons mouth. MetalTyranamon then bit and broke Gumdramons hammer tail causing him to scream in pain. "Gumdramon!" Tagiru cried. He then made grab for Gumdramon before MetalTyranamon could eat him. "How dare you try to eat my friend! You perverted d***head! HA!" You then beat on MetalTyranamons head with your chainsaw and he roared at that. You then run to the alleyway where Tagiru and Gumdramon we're hiding.

"Are you guys alright? Did that douchebag over there hurt you?"You asked. "Um...Well I'm fine...What about you Gumdramon?"Tagiru asked. "I...I'm fine" Gumdramon said..Tagiru then chuckled. "Now I know why Mikey's always stopping me! I always get so caught up in excitement! But you and I we have the same traits!"Tagiru said. Gumdramon smiled at that. You then saw MetalTyranamon closing in on you all. "Oh Crap! that perverted dinosuar is back! This is worse than a zombie hunt!"You cry. "Zombie hunt?"Tagiru asked confused. MetalTyranamon then closed in. "Tagiru get back!" Gumdramon both then got ready to fight. Gumdramon struggled to stand up. "I hold this douchebag off! You guys figure some thing out!" You said. You then attacked MetalTyranamon with your chainsaw and some amazing cheerleading moves.

MetalTyranamon then proved to be to tough for you as he knocked you to the back of the alleyway and you went back to your original state. "Digi Momo are you ok?" Gumdramon asked. You clutch your arm in pain. "Ow...don't worry I'll be fine..." You said. You then sensed energy come from Tagiru and Gumdramon. Their arms then glowed a gold light. "What is this?"Tagiru asked. Your eyes then turned peach as you stood up. "That is the light of Super Evolution!" You said. "Huh? Super Evolution?" Tagiru asked as he and Gumdramon looked back at you. "Your emotions will make you stronger at this point!"You said. "She's right Tagiru!" Gumdramon said. "Really? That's awesome! Are you ready Gumdramon?"Tagiru asked. "Yeah!" Gumdramon said. "Lets do it!" They say in light then shined brighter. You sensed the positive energy emit from them.

"Gumdramon...Super Evolve!"Tagiru said. "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!" He said. Arresterdramon then over powered MetalTyranamon with his jabs and his hard tail. MetalTyranamon then disappeared and went in Tagirus Fusion Loader as a hologram. "We got him!"Tagiru said happily. "Alright Tagiru!"You cheer. He chuckled and you both gave each other a high five. "So this officially makes me one of the hunters!" Gumdramon said. Tagiru then swiped the holographic box. "Digimon capture complete!"He said.

Gumdramon then walked up to both of you. "That was a tough battle!" Gumdramon said. "My heart was pounding so fast! Let's keep hunting digimon ok partner?"Tagiru asked. "Right! And Digi Momo can be our guide! Gumdramon said. "Alright!"Tagiru said. You smiled at that. "Tagiru! Nami!"You heard. You three then looked over seeing Mikey and Yuu. "Guys!"You said. "Tagiru! Nami! We were watching you both!"Mikey said as he and Yuu raised up their red and gold Fusion Loaders. "You both have Fusion Loaders too?"Tagiru asked. "Oops! I guess the secrets out huh?"You asked as you pull out your peach Fusion Loader. "WHAT? You mean you had one the whole time!?"Tagiru asked shocked. "Earlier we saw you go after a digimon is this particular air space" Mikey said.

"Mikey!" A voice said. "Can you hear us?" Another voice asked. "Shoutmon! Zetimon!" Mikey cried as he looked at his Fusion Loader. Gumdramon then freaked out and his behind your leg. You smirked at him. "Now why are you hiding behind me? I thought you were my bodyguard" You said. "And who's Shoutmon and Zetimon?"Tagiru asked. "They are the king and queens of the digimon" Gumdramon said.

Sorry the persona part was bad. I'd appreciate some requests. This took me 2 in a half days to finish. Anyways if you want to watch the second season of digimon Fusion and digimon hunters there is a popular English fandub of YouTube. Tell me what you liked about this chap. ^^ Aside from that R&R and no flames please.


	2. Belle of the Bombs!

ENJOY!

The four of you stood at the very top of the school building that day. "Reload Gumdramon!" Tagiru said. Gumdramon then came out of his Fusion Loader. "Reloading still works in the human world!" Gumdramon said. "This is unbelievable! This Fusion Loader is really something!" Tagiru said. Yuu then snatched the Fusion Loader from his hand. "Hey what are you doing?!" Tagiru asked. "You still have that dinosaur digimon right?" Yuu asked. He then swiped the Fusion Loader and a digital picture of MetalTyranamon was shown. "I see that he already knows how to use it!"Tagiru said. "Yep!"You said smiling. "Tagiru!" Gumdramon called. Tagiru then kneeled down to his level. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that the Legendary Mikey Kudo is also part of the team? He's your senior too! He's really famous like Digi Momo here!" Gumdramon said. "As if I could have told you...I just found out about it very recently" Tagiru said. He then turned to you. "I still can't believe your part digimon and your hair is a living creature Nami! I mean I wish you told me before!"Tagiru cried. You sighed nervously. "Yeah well..."

_Flashback:_

_ Mikey showed Tagiru his wallet. Inside the wallet was a picture of all of you from last year. Mikey and Zeena were in the center holding there Fusion Loaders while Kiriha and Nene stood there. You were standing next to Yuu and all the digimon were in the background. The Fusion Heart symbol then glowed across the picture. "No way! Are you serious?"Tagiru asked. "Yep! Fusion Heart was the name of the team we formed back when Shoutmon, Zetimon, Zeena and I participated and fought actively in the last war! Right now Shoutmon and Zetimon are rebuilding the Digital World into a better place through leadership as King and Queen!" Mikey said as he put the wallet away. _

_ "I don't believe this!" Tagiru said. He then turned to you. "So you and your sister are Digi Human Hybrids?" He asked. "That's right! My sister is known as Zeenamon. And I am really Namimon. Nami meaning **N**itro Genetic, **A**utomatic, **M**ega Humanoid, **I**mmortal Intelligence. This is why my eyes would turn peach and I am able to speak knowledge about the Digital World without really knowing. And also I have peach colored blood" you said. "THIS IS SO MUCH INFORMATION! ITS MAKING MY HEAD SPIN!" Tagiru cried._

_ "I'm sorry I can't rebuild the Digital World but digimon have been disappearing left and right!" Shoutmon said from inside the Fusion Loader. "And all of those digimon happen to be showing up in our world" Mikey said. "Well anyway I will find a way to go there!" Shoutmon said. "Alright! I'd really like to see you again partner!" Mikey said. "Me too!" Shoutmon said. "And Zetimon I'm sure Zeena would like to see you as well" Mikey said. "Yeah I miss her alright...she promised we'd go out for pedicures one day!" Zetimon cried. You smile seeing she hasn't changed a bit. "By the way did you happen to see a guy by the name of Gumdramon?" Shoutmon asked. Gumdramon then freaked out at that and hid behind you'd leg. "Gumdramon?" Mikey asked confused as he looked at Gumdramon who shook his head._

_ "I don't think I've seen him yet!"Mikey lied. "That guy causes so much trouble!" Zetimon cried. "If you find him you have to let us know alright?" Shoutmon asked. "As soon as possible! See you later!" The screen on the Fusion Loader then turned off. Mikey smirked at Gumdramon. "You must have caused Shoutmon and Zetimon alot of trouble!"Mikey said. Gumdramon blushed in embarrassment._

_End of Flashback!_

"So Nami, you were able to unlock your Artificial State through the power of Momo Popz?" Yuu asked. You nodded. "Yeah and I will change into a different State if I eat a Momo Popz of a different color, shape and flavor" You said. "Strange...It's a lot more different then how Zeena changes" Mikey said. He then turned to Tagiru."Right now your the only one who can use a digimons power Tagiru! If anything happens is up to you to take care of everything alright?" Mikey asks giving Tagiru back his Fusion Loader. "Ha ha! No problem at all! You can count on me anytime Mikey!" Tagiru said smiling as he scratches his head. You smile at that. Tagiru turned to you putting a hand on your shoulder. "And Nami? You will be my guide!" You nodded. "Yeah! Let's do this together!" You said happily.

You walked out of the school building with Tagiru. "So where should we go first Nami? The movies? The park? A fast-food restaurant for pizza?" Tagiru asks grining. You chuckle at that. "Those all sound like dating spots. If I didn't know better I'd say you were trying to ask me out!"You said. "I am asking you out! So will you go on a date with me?" Tagiru asks wrapping his arm around your waist. Your peach hair then uncoils itself and obediently pries Tagirus arm off your waist. "When will you learn Tagiru? I'm going out with Yuu!"You said. "She's right! You guys can't go to either because we have to keep hunting right now! We have to keep hunting and gain more strength! We have to do that before the King and Queen get here!" Gumdramon said from the Fusion Loader.

"I can't seem to understand why your that scared of them. Are they that scary?" Tagiru asked. "I'm not scared of them! I actually think Zetimon is really pretty and nice! I even look up to Shoutmon!" Gumdramon said. You smirk at him. "Ooh does someone have a crush?" You asked. "Wh-What? I do not!" Gumdramon cried as he blushed. You grin at that. "So you and Shoutmon are like me and Mikey...OK! Let's start hunting right away!" Tagiru said. He then looked at you who began to walk away. "Hey Nami were going to need a guide" Tagiru said. You sighed and looked back at him. "I guess I have a little time" you said. Tagiru smirked at that. "Great! Let's go! Time Shift!"Tagiru said as he opened the portal with his Fusion Loader and you both run in.

You both were now inside Digi Quartz. "Reload Gumdramon!" Tagiru said. He then brought out Gumdramon from his Fusion Loader. "OK let's start hunting!" Tagiru said. Your eyes then turn peach. "Before you begin please bring out MetalTyranamon and check his power level" You said. "OK! Reload! MetalTyranamon!" Tagiru said. MetalTyranamon came out of the Fusion Loader as Gumdramon came back in. "Huh? I reloaded MetalTyranamon...but Gumdramon disappeared!" Tagiru said. 'Recite the rules to Tagiru' You heard you grandma's voice say in your head. You then turn to Tagiru as your eyes turn peach.

"You are only allowed to reload one digimon at a time..."You began. Tagiru turned to you with a curious look on his face. "The hunter may only use one digimon from his personal collection during battles...You can switch between them but whenever you do the first digimon you reload will return to your Fusion Loader" you explain. "I see now..." Tagiru said. "If you are able to Digi Fuse you will have more options available" You continued. "Digi Fuse?"Tagiru asked confused. "Yes...Aside from Super Evolution a digimons strength using the power of a human heart can fuse a digimon together. That is Digi Fusion" You finished. "So we can do that? Awesome! Digimon can do anything!"Tagiru said happily.

Your eyes then go back to their original state. "Beautiful and smart! Could a girl get any better than that?" Tagiru asked happily. You look at him confused. He then grabbed you by the waist and puckers his lips in attempt to kiss you. You widen your eyes. "Tagiru...Tagiru! Let me go!" You cry as you try to break free of his grasp. "Just one kiss Nami that's all I'm asking" Tagiru said as he leaned closer to you. "TAGIRU GET OFF!" You shout. That's when a bird like digimon carrying an unconscious human sped by. Tagiru then finally let go of you. "Did you see that?" "Yeah let's go hunt him!" You said. You three then run after the digimon who then jumped into a pool and the water splashed on you.

"Hey I think that girl is from our school" You said. "Yeah I think your right" Tagiru said. "Tagiru! MetalTyranamon isn't fast enough to catch an agile digimon reload me now" Gumdramon said. "OK! Reload Gumdramon!"Tagiru said. Gumdramon then came out as MetalTyranamon came back in. The bird digimon then unleashed water to hit Gumdramon who swiftly dodges. The digimon then jumps out of the water ready to attack. "Oh no! What do we do?" you cry. _'Lift up your leg...'_ Your grandma's voice said. You choose your eyes. _'But if I lift up my leg he will see up my skirt!' _You thought. _'Trust me Nami...Lift your leg straight up towards the enemy and unleash your attack...'_ Your grandma's voice said.

You were confused at first but decided to do it. As the digimon was slowly coming towards you. You lift your leg straight up high and to your shock a bomb came out from under your dress. The digimon looks at you confused for a moment and the bomb then blasted the digimon back. "WHOA! How did bombs come out from your dress?!"Tagiru asked confused. "She's Digi Momo! She can do anything!" Gumdramon said happily. You smirked. '_I guess now I know what to do if a guy tries to look up my skirt'You thought._ You then saw the bird digimon charge for you. You decided to have a little fun. You bow and curtsey lifting your dress up a little bit and that's when three bombs fell out from your dress. The digimon looked scared and you smirked. You then kick up the three bombs towards the digimon blasting his face. You then lift up your leg unleashing 20 sticks of dynamite and kick them all towards the digimon. "Alright Nami!"Tagiru cheered.

The digimon saw this and summoned a water cannon on Tagiru and Gumdramon drowning them in his water tornado. "Noo!" You cried. You then run to them and pull both Tagiru and Gumdramon out of the water tornado. They then fall to the ground clearly passed out. "Tagiru? Gumdramon? Are you guys ok? Say something!" You cry as you shook them. There was no answer. Although Gumdramon went back to Tagirus Fusion Loader. "Please Tagiru! Wake up! Don't you dare die on me!" You cry as you lightly slap him awake. Still no answer. Now you were mad. "THAT'S IT! YOUR GONNA GET-"you yell as you turn to where the digimon was only to see that he escaped. You sigh and turn back to Tagiru touching his forehead. "What am I gonna do with you, you idiot?" You whispered.

"Digi Momo I presume?" A voice asked. You turned seeing that silver haired boy along with Astamon. You stood up glaring at him. "Tell me... Just who are you?" You demanded. The silver haired boy chuckled at you. "Now now, there's no need for such a pretty face to get angry" He said as he walked up to you and took your hand his. "I'm Mogami Ryouma...charmed..." With that Ryouma then kissed your hand. This made you blush. You looked at your hand where he had kissed you that moment. "But you know? I don't like the name Digi Momo. I prefer the name..." Ryouma then lifted up your chin to face him. "Alady..." He finished. "A-Alady?" You asked blushing. "Well you are a charming lady are you not?" Ryouma asked. "Well I...I... look! My name isn't Digi Momo or Alady! My name is-" you began. "-Arisu Nami!" Ryouma finished. You raise an eyebrow at him. "How do you know my name?"You asked. "Your the daughter of Old Man Arisu who runs the old clock shop as well as the first Digi Human Hybrid like your older sister...Zeena Arisu...is it?" Ryouma asked. "Yes I'm all of that but that still doesn't explain how you know my name"you say suspiciously.

Ryouma chuckled at that. "Ah yes...Arisu Nami...a beautiful name for a beautiful girl..." He said as he began to twirl your hair. Your peach hair then obediently pries Ryoumas fingers away from your hair as you glare at him. "Look! If your trying to seduce me or anything-" "Seduce you?" Ryouma asked looking surprised he then smirked at you. "I'd never do that. I'm just being a gentleman" he said winking at you. You roll your eyes. _'A seductive gentleman' You thought._ Ryouma circled around you a bit until he was behind you. He put his hands on your shoulders pulling you closer to him and slowly his cold hand stroked your arm. You shivered at the somewhat soothing touch and didn't bother to move."Wh-wh-What are you doing here anyway?"You asked nervously as you blush. Ryouma then sniffed your neck making you wince. "Mmm...you smell wonderful...like peaches..." Ryouma said. You let out a whimper as your hands jitter nervously. You clearly did not know what to do! Your thoughts were then interrupted when you felt Ryouma's hand massage and stroke them hem of your dress. You gasp and blush a deep red. "...That Kawaii Dress you're wearing is really something...it hugs and fits in just the right places...I'm very pleased!" Ryouma said. You turn to glare at him only for him to smirk at you. You then slightly push him away. "I'll ask again...what ARE you doing HERE?!" You ask sternly. Ryouma grinned."I just came to help out" He said. "Help me out? Oh you mean him?" You asked looking back at Tagiru. "Well no thanks! I can take him home on my-" "-Do you have a way out Digi Quartz?" Ryouma asked. You sigh and turn away as you cross your arms. "...No"you said.

Ryouma then put his hand on your cheek and turned you to face him. "Then allow me to escort you all back...Alady" Ryouma said as he stroked your chin. You blush but you clearly had enough. You then slapped Ryoumas hand away from your chin. "Look! Stop touching me and stop calling me Alady! My name is Nami! So quit trying to seduce me and take us back already!" You yelled in his face. Ryouma chuckled at that. "Your even cuter when your angry...Astamon take us home" Astamon nodded at that as you pick up Tagiru. You then walk up Astamon. "Right this way Alady" he said. You blush and glare at him. _'Geez even his digimon partner is a seductive gentleman' You thought. 'Now then...I hope the Fanfiction viewing audience won't ship us together...'You thought. 'Hmm...Rami?...Nyouma?!' as you look at Ryouma seeing him smirk. You glare at him. 'UGH NO WAY! Nuu/Yami forever! Ship us! SHIP US!'_

You all were now back in the human world on top of the school building. Tagiru was still unconscious as he was leaned against the wall. You were kneeling down next to him watching him the whole time. Mostly because you wanted to avoid Ryouma and his seductive stares because he looked at you the whole time scanning you up and down which made you uncomfortable although Astamon who proven to be a true gentleman looked away. "Oh Tagiru please please wake up...this is so awkward...He keeps looking at me..." You whispered. You heard Ryouma snicker and you blushed because he heard everything you said.

That's when Tagiru finally woke up. "Finally he's awake!" Ryouma said. "Thank god!" You whispered quietly. "Where are we?" Tagiru asked. "Tagiru!" You cried. You then hug him tightly. He blushed at that. You then pull away from him. "Um are we on the school rooftop?" Tagiru asked. "Yes! We are back in the human world! Your battle caught my attention while I was at Digi Quartz. Although Alady showed off some impressive skills you were on the losing end so I decided to save you!" Ryouma said. "You should choose the digimon you hunt wisely next time" Ryouma said. "Wait! The student! Where did he take the student that he had with him?" Tagiru asked. "And where's Gumdramon?" "I didn't notice any student" Ryouma said. "The digimon escaped with the student when I was trying to free you and Gumdramon from the water tornado" you said.

"I see...Well as for Gumdramon he is inside your Fusion Loader! He will recover from his wounds as long as he stays there!" Ryouma said. Tagiru then looked at his Fusion Loader. "Even an experienced hunter such as I would need a detailed strategy as well as time to able to capture a digimon. Since you only started hunting recently I can only tell you that he is way out of your league rookie! You should quit while you still can" Ryouma said smirking. You stood up and glare at him. "He doesn't have to quit if he doesn't want to ok?! Stop pretending to be Mr. Perfect or anything because it is not cute! Tagiru may have just started out but he has potential as a hunter and I believe in him! So leave him alone you pimp!" You yell. Ryouma stared at you amused. "'Pimp'? Heh! Bold words...I wouldn't expect anything less from Old Man Arisu's daughter" Ryouma said. This guy was really getting on your nerves. Tagiru then stood up. "If I catch this guy I will be a superstar right?" He asked. Ryouma looked at him surprised and then smirked.

You and Tagiru walked out the school building. Well Tagiru stomped out. "Just you wait you arrogant fool! I will beat you before you even realize it!" Tagiru said to himself. "I hope I never see that guy again" you said rolling your eyes. You and Tagiru then stopped walking. "Another thing Nami! How is it that you were able to release bombs from your dress?"Tagiru asked. "Well I don't really know. I guess it's one of my other powers when I'm not in my Artificial State. It's pretty cool huh?" You asked. Tagiru then circled around you. "Well it is pretty cool but I'm just curious..." Tagiru said. He was now behind you. You look at him confused. "...Huh?" "...What's under this dress anyway?" Tagiru asked. To your shock Tagiru lifted up the back of your dress. "Whhooooaaa! That's definitely no bomb alright!"Tagiru said grinning.

You gasp and scream. You then back kick Tagiru in the face and then pull down your skirt. "Ow! What was that for?" Tagiru cried as he grabbed his nose. "IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION?! DIDN'T YOUR MOTHER EVER TEACH YOU NEVER TO LOOK UP A GIRLS SKIRT?! HONESTY YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT TAGIRU!"You cried. "Hey it's not like I saw your underwear! All I saw were your biker shorts" Tagiru said. You blushed in embarrassment. "IT DOESN'T MATTER! DON'T LIFT UP MY SKIRT!"You cried. "OK I'm sorry..." Tagiru said looking hurt. You sighed and patted his back. "It's ok Tagiru! C'mon let's go" you said. "OK!"Tagiru said. You both then started walking again.

"Tagiru! Nami! I've been looking for you guys!" A voice said. You both then saw Yuu. "Hi Yuu!" You said. You then walk up to him giving him a hug and a small kiss on his cheek. Yuu hugs you back briefly before pulling away and looked at Tagiru. "You know Tagiru you can't travel to that air space whenever you like to. I can't let you get into these digimon battles thinking that it was some video game" Yuu said. "Hey I was under the impression that it was all up to me!" Tagiru said. "Well forget about that! Some kid was captured by a digimon and was taken to Digi Quartz! We have to save her!" You said. "You can't fool me with a story like that!" Yuu said. You glare at him. "Are you taking me for a liar?" "I didn't say that Momo. It's just that-" Yuu began. "Help us!" A voice cried.

You the then saw Mami and the rest of your fangirls. "What's wrong?" Yuu asked. "Somebody saw a kid disappear and he hasn't come home since" Mami cried. Yuu then looked at you and Tagiru and you both nodded. Yuu then turned back to the fangirls. "OK tell me since when did your schoolmates start disappearing?" Yuu asked. "It started the other day when someone on the swim team disappeared by the pool" Mami said. "The pool huh?" You asked. "Then that must mean he's at the pool at Digi Quartz" Tagiru said. "So you were telling the truth about the disappearing kids" Yuu said. "Yes I was! I just cannot believe you would take me for a liar" You said turning away. "I'm sorry Momo! Please forgive me!" Yuu cried as he hugged you from behind. You smiled at that. You then turn and hug him. "OK I forgive you!" You then heard a flash come from a camera. You both looked up seeing Mami who was holding her phone up. "This picture is going in the school yearbook! Golden Peach you both are so cute together!" Mami cooed. "So so cute!" The fangirls repeated. You and Yuu sweatdropped. "C'mon guys let's go check!" Tagiru said. "Right!" You said. You the then ran through the school. "Mr. Yuu! Ms. Momo-chan!" The fangirls cried.

You three where now by the pool. "Is this the place?" Yuu asked. "Yeah! Time Shift!" Tagiru said. The portal then opened and you three then ran inside. You were now inside the Digi Quartz where you each saw a jello blob and inside the blob were all the captured children. "Hey wake up!" Tagiru said as he soon the blob that was on the human. The captured students then muttered regrets of what they couldn't achieve. "I get it! What draws digimon to humans is their emotions!" Yuu said. "Hey Nami why don't you use your new bomb power and help the students break out of there?" Tagiru asked. "Are you stupid? If I bomb the jello blob it will bomb the kids too!" You said. "Um what does he mean by 'bomb power'?" Yuu asked confused. "I'll explain later!" You said.

You then clutch your head in pain. "Nami what's wrong?" Yuu asked. "I'm sensing a...Digi Signature..." You said as you press two fingers against your head. "Digi Signature?" Tagiru asked confused. You all then saw the digimon rise out of the pool and charge for you all. "Reload Gumdramon!" Tagiru said. Gumdramon then came out of the Fusion Loader. "Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!" "I think I'll help too!" You said smirking. You then pull out a Momo Popz which was half purple and half yellow and it was shaped like a crown. You then lift it up into the air. "Digi Momo Go! Golden Grape Power Up: Princess!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed a purple aura. "Nami?" Yuu asked confused. You then bite the Momo Popz and you were now in different clothing instantly. Your outfit consisted of a golden bra tank top with the word 'Princess' written in purple along with a purple shiny miniskirt with a gold belt as well as purple pumps. Your hair was styled in a bun and inside the bun was a purple princess crown. You held two gold pom poms.

"Nami!" Yuu said surprised. "She looks prettier every time I look at her" Tagiru said happily. "Hey don't forget Nami is my girlfriend!" Yuu said. "Oh I'm not Nami right now! I am Princess!"You cheer as you shook your pom poms as your skirt swished. "Well are you gonna help me fight or what?" Arresterdramon asked. "No problem!" You say cheerfully. You then toss up your pom poms extremely high in the air. "Give me an S give me a W give me a ORD!"You cheer as you do some dance moves. "What does that spell?" "I don't know..." Tagiru said confused. Yuu sweatdropped at that. Two gold swords then appear next to you as they stabbed into the ground. You grabbed them. "SWORD DANCE!" You shout. Yuu and Tagiru looked scared.

You and Arresterdramon charged for the digimon and attacked him in the water. You slashed the digimon with your twin swords while Arresterdramon held him down. The digimon eventually slammed both you and Arresterdramon towards a wall. "I won't give up! I am the princess of all cheerleaders!" You said. You then jump up in the air bringing your two swords together merging them into one creating an electric sword. The digimon looks at you confused. "Shine brightly princess sword!" You said as your eyes glisten. You then drill your sword into the digimon and tased him. He then fell back as you go back into your original state.

Your eyes then turn peach. "Tagiru! You must Digi Fuse!" You said. "Digi Fuse?"Tagiru asked confused. "She's right Tagiru!" You heard. You all looked back seeing Mikey. "You can Digi Fuse with the digimon in your Fusion Loader!" Mikey said. "Really? They can do all that?"Tagiru asked. "JUST DO IT!" Mikey yelled. "Arresterdramon! MetalTyranamon! Digi Fusion!" "Digi Fusion Up! Arresterdramon!"

You smiled as your eyes go back into your original state. You watched Arresterdramon fight it out with the digimon. The digimon seemed to be losing at first until he sucked the energy out of the kids that Yuu was trying to free. He then proceeded to beat up Arresterdramon. "Arresterdramon!" You cry. You then charge for the digimon who was above Arresterdramon ready to strike him. You then uncoil your hair and whip the digimon with it. You then wrap your hair around the digimon and your him up. To your shock the digimon then cuts part of your hair with his cleaver sword and breaks free. "No! My hairrrrr!"You cry.

"How dare you rip of pieces of hair from a beautiful girl?!" Tagiru cried. He then jumped on the digimons back only to be slammed to the ground next to Arresterdramon. "Tagiru!" You cry. Tagiru and Arresterdramon slowly get up. "I'm not giving up!" Tagiru cried. "I can't turn my back on him..." You heard Mikey whisper. You then sensed energy come from Mikey's Fusion Loader. "Reload Shoutmon!" He said. You then turn around seeing Shoutmon who was completely different. "Hello Mikey!" Shoutmon said. Shoutmon was taller, his spikey forehead was pointier and was much more detailed, he had a white breastplate, an instead of green head phones he had crown circle designs, he wore a black belt and a long yellow scarf.

"Shoutmon!" You say surprised. He turned to you. "Ah yes! It's good to see you too Nami!" Shoutmon said. He then turned back to Mikey. "All of us are inside your Fusion Loader Mikey!" Shoutmon said. "All of you?" Mikey asked. "That's right!" Dorulamon said from inside the Fusion Loader. "We're all here!" Cutemon said. "Including me!" Zetimon said. Mikey smiled. "Lets do this Shoutmon!" Mikey said. "OK!" Shoutmon said. He then charged for the digimon and punched him. You charged for the digimon and raised up your leg releasing several rolls of dynamite creating an explosion.

"It's the king!" Arresterdramon cried. "THAT'S SHOUTMON!?" Tagiru asked shocked. Shoutmon turned back to him. "Is this the best the 'Wild Child' can do?" He asked. "Grrrr what did you say?!" Arresterdramon asked angrily. He then fought it out with the digimon. "Shoutmon! Super Evolve!" "OmniShoutmon!" "Digi Fusion! OmniShoutmon! Dorulamon!" "Digi Fusion Up! OmniShoutmon!" OmniShoutmon was now getting his Dorulamon cannon ready. "Dorulu Cannon!" OmniShoutmon then rapidly shot blasts at the digimon sending him crashing towards a wall.

It was now your turn. You then ran straight up a building. "WHAT THE? NAMI?!" Mikey asked shocked. "THIS DEFIES THE LAW OF PHYSICS! HOW IS SHE ABLE TO RUN UP A BUILDING WITHOUT FALLING? WHATEVER HAPPENED TO GRAVITY?!" Yuu asked shocked. You finally reached the very top of the building and then flip down backwards. You then point your boots towards the digimon. "Lets go Tiger Heels!" You said. Multiple Gun pistols then came out of your heels and rapidly fired out at the digimon in a circular formation of a minigun. "WHOA this is incredible!"Mikey said shocked. "SHE'S AWESOME!" Tagiru said excitedly as he blushed.

You then land in front of the digimon and lift up your leg releasing a bomb from under your dress. You then kick the bomb to the digimon which blasted him towards the wall. "Arresterdramon! All yours!" You say cooly as you step out the way. Arresterdramon then proceeded to rapidly punch the digimon. "Spinning Calbur!" He then attacked the digimon with his purple ring then surrounds the digimon who then disappears and then gets send to Tagirus Fusion Loader as a hologram. "Digimon Capture Complete!" Tagiru said. You then look at your hair seeing it automatically grew back. "My hair! It's back how? Could...my hair regenerate itself?" _'The color of your hair is from your Bagra Blood which will never die...thus regenerating your hair...' You heard your grandma's voice said. _You were in awe. "I...Wow..."

You all then free the kids and you were all sent back to the human world watching all the kids walk home who were all determined to make something of themselves. "I'm really glad they are alright now!" Tagiru said. "I know!" Mikey said. Tagiru then pulled you close to him as he wrapped his arm around his waist. "So Nami since we won...how about some fanservice?" Tagiru asked. You blush in embarrassment. "Um...WHAT?" You asked angrily. "C'mon you know what I mean! A guy deserves to enjoy after a tough battle right?" Tagiru asked grinning. "Tagiru leave her alone!" Yuu said. "No no it's ok Yuu I'm gonna give the fan what he wants..."You said. Yuu and Mikey look at you crazy. "Yayyy!" Tagiru said happily. "Close your eyes Tagiru" you say teasingly as you twirl your hair. Tagiru, with an excited look on his face then closed his eyes. You smirk and tug at the side of your dress and a piece of small dynamite silently falls out from your dress. You pick it up. "Hold out your hands Tagiru" You said. Tagiru then held out his hand. You then place the dynamite in his hands. "Open your eyes..."You said. Tagiru then opens his eyes only for...BOOM! The dynamite then explodes in his face. "I guess we can call you the 'Belle of the Bombs' Nami!" Mikey joked.

Mikey and Yuu then laughs along with Gumdramon and Shoutmon. "Hey!" Tagiru cried. "How's that for fanservice?" You asked giggling. "Well I wasn't expecting that..." Tagiru said. "GOOD! Then don't ask for fanservice again!" You said. "Now then...I finally found you!" Shoutmon said. Gumdramon looked nervous. "You mean we!" A voice said from inside Mikey's Fusion Loader. "Reload! Zetimon!" Mikey said. As Shoutmon went back in the Fusion Loader Zetimon came out. She looked completely different. Her hair was now in a long green high pony tail and she grew two small horns on her forehead. She now had a curvaceous and voluptuous figure. Her curly tail had pink stripes,she wore black lip stick and eyeshadow. Her nail polish was now blue to match her eyes and she wore a necklace with a king symbol to match Shoutmon.

"Hey Zetimon it's you!" You say happily. "But why are you in Mikey's Fusion Loader?" "Oh hello Nami it's good to see you! I'll explain that later!" Zetimon said. She then glared at Gumdramon. "Hi Zetimon..." He said blushing. "YOU should be arrested! You broke buildings, trashed part of our castle and interrupted MY honeymoon with Shoutmon! When I get my hands on you..." Zetimon scolded. "Reload Shoutmon!" Mikey said. Zetimon then went back into the Fusion Loader as Shoutmon came out. "Heh heh! What she really means is that she is glad you found a partner! That's a relief!" He said. "Shoutmon you made him look like a bad guy!" Mikey said. You and Gumdramon are similar to Mikey and Tagiru" Yuu said. _'I could say the same about the love triangle' You thought._

"Some day I'm gonna be better than you Mikey! I'm not staying in your shadow forever" Tagiru said. "My thoughts exactly! Enjoy your kingship while you still can! Zetimon will soon be my queen! Tagiru and I will be stronger before you know it!" Gumdramon said. "You still have a lot to learn before you defeat us!" Shoutmon said. With that Mikey swiped his Fusion Loader showing all his digimon. "You have that much already!? That's not fair Mikey!" Tagiru cried. "OK Gumdramon! We have to capture as many digimon as we can! C'mon Nami!" Tagiru said grabbing your arm. "Why am I coming!?" You asked shocked. "We need a guide in Digi Quartz right buddy?" Tagiru asked grinning. You look at him surprised and then smirked. "Yeah...right...buddy" You said. "OK let's go! Time Shift!" Tagiru said opening the portal. You both along with Gumdramon then run into the portal to Digi Quartz.

OK guys! Send me personas of your favorite anime and video game characters! Also tell me what you like about the chap! In the mean time...R&R!


	3. No Puppetmon!

ENJOY!

You were in your last class with Yuu and Tagiru and thats when the bell rang. Tagiru shot up from his desk. "Alright! School is finally over!" Tagiru said happily. You sighed. "Must you be so loud?" "It cant be helped" Yuu said. "Hold on there Tagiru you forgot to do your homework! I'd like to speak with you!" Your teacher said. "HUH? Please dont tell me I have to stay here! Im a very busy boy sir!" Tagiru said. "I dont think you can celebrate yet you forgot to do your homework! If you dont want to stay around with me go to Tokio's house and give him this print out alright?" Your teacher asked as he held up a piece of paper. Tagiru then took the piece of paper. Mami walked up to him. "Now that you mentioned it he didnt come to class today" Mami said. "You got it sir! I'll do it because I dont want to get left behind here!" Tagiru said. You roll your eyes as you packed your bag. "Like a trueeee friend" "Im counting on you!" Your teacher said.

You then walk up to Yuu. "So you wanna do anything later? Some dinner maybe?" You asked. Yuu smiled at you. "Dinner sounds nice! This new pizza place opened up! We could go there!" He said. You smile back "Great!" _'Hopefully no digimon disaster will occur' You thought. _ "Hey Yuu! Lets play rock paper scissors!" Tagiru said as he walked up to the both of you. "Well why do I have to do that with you Tagiru?" Yuu asked. "Well loser will take the papers to Tokio's house! And winner gets to take Nami out for dinner tonight!" Tagiru said. "...But I'm not even your girlfriend and-" You began. "-I wont take no for an answer Nami! You will go out on a date with me sooner or later!" Tagiru said. "And theres no chance for me to win over those circumstances at all!" Yuu cried.

"Oh c'mon dont be such a sore thumb!" Tagiru said. "Tagiru! Leave the Golden Peach couple alone!" Mami cried. "Are you trying to run away Yuu?" Tagiru asked. "I told you I dont have to play this stupid game!" Yuu cried. "Rock Paper Scissors!" Tagiru began. "...SHOOT!" Instantly Tagiru brought out paper while Yuu brought out scissors. "Aw I lost!" Tagiru cries. "Yay! Yuu still gets to take me out tonight!" You cheer as you hug Yuu. "Alright!" Mami cheered. Yuu sighed. "LETS DO BEST TWO OUT OF THREE!" Tagiru said. You, Mami and Yuu anime fall. "Im leaving!" Mami said. She then walked out the room. "Tagiru don't try to were me out of your tasks!" Yuu cried. "Yeah your being ridiculous!" You said.

"Oh c'mon Nami I know that you secretly have the hots for me! Huh? Huh? Am I right?" Tagiru asked nudging you. "UGH! Can you just stop talking for 5 Minutes!" You cried. Tagiru was then slowly pushed back by a mysterious force and move his mouth but didnt say a word. "Um...Tagiru?" You asked confused. Tagiru freaked out and tried to move his mouth but no words came out. "Um...Nami? What did you just do?" Yuu asked scared. "I'll I did was ask him to stop talking for 5 minutes! Are you ok Tagiru?" You asked. Tagiru glared at you and looked to be shouting but no words came out. Yuu chuckled. "I guess it's alot better this way" "Maybe! I think I'll keep it permanent for awhile" You said smirking. After 5 minutes..."WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" Tagiru shouted. You and Yuu looked at him surprised. "Oh great he can talk again..." Yuu cried. You thought for a moment. "I guess I have the power to make people stop for a limited amount of time..." You said. You smirk. "Pretty interesting stuff..." "Uh oh..." Yuu said scared. "I thought I could never talk in my life ever again!" Tagiru cried. "Oh that would be a dream come true!" Yuu said. "Grr what did you say?" Tagiru asks angrily. "I didnt know you two were such good friends" A voice said. You three turned and saw Mikey leaning at the door. You wave at him. "Hi Mikey!" Mikey then waved back at you. "Who told him im friends with him?" Yuu and Tagiru ask in unison as they point at each other. The two then look at each other in surprise and glare at each other. You and Mikey chuckle at that.

The four of you walked along the streets while you sucked on a Momo Popz as you held hands with Yuu. "I see...so thats how Tagiru ended up having to deliver the print out" Mikey said. "Yep! Thats the story alright!" You said. You then continued to suck on your Momo Popz. "Your getting really addicted to those things" Yuu said. "So what if I am? Momo Popz are my wittle babiessss!" You said sucking on it hard. "Can I have one?" Tagiru asked. "NO!" You shout. Tagiru looks at you surprised and you continued to suck. "Worse thing is...she wont even share with anyone else..." Yuu said sweatdropping. "I cant share babies yet. Not until we're married at least Yuu" You said. Yuu blushed at that. "Wait! Married?!" Yuu asked shocked.

Mikey then stopped walking. "Tagiru?" The three of you then stop walking and turned back to him. "That kid Tokio is he part of the robotics club?" Mikey asked. "Yeah he is! How did you know?" Tagiru asked. "Well there was a kid in my class who didnt show up in my school today either. They were also seventh and ninth graders who werent able to attend their classes. They were from the robotics club" Mikey said. "Mikey are you saying theres a reason why?" Yuu asked. "Yeah maybe there are digimon involved in this" Mikey said. "Well we did have that encounter with that digimon earlier" Yuu said. "Come with me! We might find something once we get to Tokio's house!" Tagiru said. "Oh goody were gonna play the stalking game! Why not?" You asked saracastically. "We're not stalking were just gonna pay Tokio a quick visit" Mikey said. "Whatever! Lets just make it quick!" You said yawning.

You four then make it to Tokio's house where you rang the doorbell. Tokio's mother then opened the door. "Hello Tokio wasn't in class today so we came to give him this!" Tagiru said as he held up homework. "What? But Tokio came from class 10 minutes ago" Tokio's mouth said. The four of you then look at each other confused and then turn back to Tokio's mother. "May we come in please?" You asked. Tokio's mother then looked at you. A look of disgust on her face. "Young lady! Have you no shame?" Tokio's mother asked. "What do you mean ma'm?" You asked. "I mean how could you run around in a hoochie french maid one strapped dress at such a young age! You're promoting sexualization! Shame on you!" Tokio's mother said angrily. "Hoochie? But...I'm not a hoochie..." You say innocently. "Your right! Your a stripper! Thats where you go after school!" Tokio's mother said. "Actually I go for cheer practice after school" You said. "OH so your a stripping cheerleader huh? That may explain that hoochie pop your sucking just to attract boys!" Tokio's mother said. "Young Lady! Wheres your mother?!" Tokio's mother shouted. You narrowed your eyes. "She's in jail for forcing me into prostitution...are you happy now?" You asked. A surprised look spreads on Tokio's moms face. "You three boys can come in! I am not allowing this skimpy provocative hoochie into my house!" With that the boys shrug and enter the house. "What? But im not a hoochie or a stripper I swear!" You cried. Tokio's mom then slammed the door in your face. You sighed and sat on the door step.

After 10 minutes the boys then walked out. You stood up and followed them behind Tokio's house. "What did you guys find? And...why are we going behind Tokio's house?" You asked. "Shh..." Mikey said. "Tokio was acting strange when we came in so we are going to spy on him and see what he does" Tagiru said. "Ok" You said. You all then peered towards the front to wait for Tokio to leave the house. You look at your dress sadly. "Do I really look like a hoochie stripper in this dress?" You asked. "No Momo" Yuu said. "Look here he comes!" Tagiru said. You each watched how Tokio walked out the house. "I feel like we are detectives in a cartoon! This is really cool!" Tagiru said. "This is not a cartoon this is an anime and we are in a Fanfiction right now" You said. "Whats Fanfiction?" Tagiru asked. "Quiet Tagiru" Yuu said.

You each then closely follow Tokio and watch him climb back into the room of his window. "Thats probably what he did this morning!" Mikey said. "Lets try to get as close as we can without him noticing" Yuu said. "Oh I can help with that" You said. The boys then looked at you confused. Your hair then separates itself by four strands and wraps itself separately around each of the boys while you keep one strand next to you. "Whoa! Nami what are you doing?" Tagiru asks. "C'mon just trust me!" You say as you walk towards the side of Tokio's house under his bedroom window when you were close enough your hair strand you kept next to you pressed against the ground and extended itself lifting you off the ground as it stood while the boys were still being held by your other strands of hair. You then positioned them near the window but far enough so Tokio wouldnt see. "Good work Nami!" Mikey said. You each then saw Tokio on the computer. Tokio was then sucked into the computer. "Its the path to Digi Quartz! Lets go guys!" Mikey said. "Ok!" You said. Your hair then obediently tosses the boys inside the bedroom window and untied them. "Ow!" They cried. "Sorry guys!" You cry as you walk with your hair and enter the bedroom. The four of you then enter Digi Quartz.

"Where are we? We were supposed to enter the Digi parallel of Tokio's room" Mikey said. Your eyes then turned peach. "You donnot always get to your specific location when entering Digi Quartz. Whenever a Digimon is involved in a situation he can have humans taken to any area in Digi Quartz that it desires" You explain. "I see..." Mikey said as your eyes go back to their original state. "Reload! Gumdramon!" Tagiru said. Gumdramon then came out from the Fusion Loader. "Reload! Shoutmon!" Mikey said. He then brought Shoutmon from out of his Fusion Loader. "Ahhhh! Your majesty!" Gumdramon cried. "Good! We will need all of our digimons forces! Strength in numbers right?" You asked. "Right!" Mikey said. "Gumdramon! Can you tell us where Tokio is?" Shoutmon asked. "Yeah ok!" Gumdramon said. He then began to sniff out the scent. "He's this way!" He said pointing in a direction. You all then follow him.

"There he is!" Gumdramon said. You all then peered over and saw Tokio walking by a building. "I wonder what he's up to" You said. "Lets get closer guys" Mikey said. You all then went close to the door and looked in and to your shock you saw a giant dinosaur digimon robot being built. "Theres a huge digimon!" Tagiru cried. "Hey keep it down!" Yuu cried. "Cool! They're having a Super Robot War!" You say happily. "You actually like that series?" Tagiru asked. You blush in embarrasment. "Well yeah...see I'm a bit of an otaku you could say since I like alot of anime, manga and video games. Well considering the fact that we are in an anime right now..." You said as you innocently tap your two fingers against each other.**(Me: Read my Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier story guys...seriously its lacking views...lol)**

"Hey thats Breakdramon what's a powerful digimon doing here at Digi Quartz?" Mikey asked confused. You all then looked seeing the robotics club students building the robot. "Hey look theres Tokio" You said. "I expected nothing less from experienced engineers and soon this robot will be complete!" A voice said. "Its Puppetmon!" Mikey said. "Puppetmon? You know him?" Tagiru asked. "Puppetmon was someone we befriended back in the Digital World" Mikey said. He then walked into the room. "Puppetmon! Its me Mikey!" Mikey said. The members of the robotics club then looked at him. "Hmm? Mikey? Who are you?" Puppetmon asked. "Hey Puppetmon you know who I am? I am the king of the Digital World" Shoutmon said. "I wont ask you again! Who are you? Why are you here?" Puppetmon asked.

Tagiru then ran up to him. You followed closely behind. "Hey why did you bring all of the robotics club members into Digi Quartz?" "Thats because this robotic digimon will be of service to the robotics club members so I can help them" Puppetmon said. You then notice his nose grow. "Whats your purpose to assemble this giant digimon?" Tagiru asked. "To promote world peace!" Puppetmon said as his nose grew. "Hey guys his intentions doesn't seem so bad" Tagiru said. "Have you learned nothing from watching the Disney Pinocchio movie when we were kids Tagiru?" You asked. Yes! You and Tagiru were childhood friends..."Pinocchio? Whats that?" Tagiru asked confused. "Of course you don't remember a thing..." You said sighing. "She's right Tagiru! Its just like Puppetmon here! His nose will grow when he lies" Mikey said. "How did you know about that?" Puppetmon asked. "WHAT? HE'S LYING?" Tagiru asked shock. "Shut up Tagiru" You said.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU TRICKED ME!" Tagiru shouted. "Fine I will tell you all the truth! Once this GigaBreakdramon is complete I'm going to use him to make me the most powerful digimon that ever existed!" Puppetmon then laughed. "Your wrong! The only strong digimon is ME!" Gumdramon said. "What? Dont be cheeky! I can cross a little thing like you anytime of the day!" Puppetmon said. "C'mon then I'd like to see you try!" Gumdramon said. "Lets do it Gumdramon!" Tagiru said. "Don't! Puppetmon is an old friend of ours!" Mikey cried. "Only a fool would stop!" Gumdramon said. "You want some of this? Ok! Puppet Pummel!" Puppetmon jumped down with his hammer ready. Shoutmon then charged in and deflected Puppetmon with his mic. "We have no reason to fight Puppetmon!" Shoutmon said. "Yeah your still our friend and I still believe in you" Mikey said.

You and Yuu then went over to where the robotics students were. "Everyone lets all get out of here while we still can!" Yuu cried. "No! We have to win the tournament and finish the robot to win and we will do that at all costs!" Tokio said. "We could do this the easy way or the hard way..." You said as you slowly walk up to a robotics member. He looked at you confused. You smile and twirl your hair. "Hey there..." You said. "Um...h-hello" The robotics member said. _'Good he's flustered' you thought._ If there was one thing Zeena taught you it was to always choose the 'Seductive Fanservice Root' if things don't go as planned but she said only to use this at desperate times and this was one of those times. You then stroke his chest a few times. "If you stop building this thing..." You began. You then stroke his chin and lean close to his face. "I'll give you something to look forward too..." You say seductively. "R-really?" The robotics member asked as drool came from his mouth. _'Whoa! Too far?' You thought._ Tokio saw all this and pulled the boy away from you. "Look I already told you this once! We wont stop! So don't try to flirt your way out of this to get us to stop!" Tokio said. You sigh. Yuu who saw everything you did shook his head and glared at you. "Hey I was only trying to bring the boy out to his senses" You said shrugging. "Yeah, well I don't like it when you do that Momo" Yuu said. "I'm sorry! Really!" You say as you hug him. Yuu seemed to gave in an hugged you back.

"GigaBreakdramon! Go!" Puppetmon said. "Oh no!" You cried. GigaBreakdramon then activated. "Listen guys we gotta go!" You said. "No way this is cool!" Tokio said. GigaBreakdramon then rose up which made a powerful wind force sending you all back. "Look guys! That robot looks amazing!" Tokio said. "Tagiru! Lets capture him!" Gumdramon said. "Ok lets do it! Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" Tagiru said. "Gumdramon! Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!" "My turn!" You said in a sing song voice. You then pull out a Momo Popz which was in a camoflague color and it was shaped like a gun and stick it into the air. "Digi Momo Go! Coco Mint Power Up: Lara Croft!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed a minty green aura. You then bite the Momo Popz and you were now in different clothing. You were now in a cropped tank with matching short shorts and combat boots. Your hair was in a pony tail. On your thighs were two holsters where your twin pistols were.

"Lets go Arresterdramon!" You said cocking your gun. "Ok!" Arresterdramon said. You then climbed onto of Arresterdramon and he sped to charge at Puppetmon while you had your guns ready. As soon as you both got there you jump up in the air as Arresterdramon attacked. You saw that it did nothing so you put your guns in a cross fire formation and fire rapidly only making a few dents in GigaBreakdramon. "Dude she's like that chick from Tomb Raider!" A robotics member said. "Only hotter!" Another said. You ignored that and procceded to attack but it did no good. "None of our attacks are working!" Arresterdramon said. "Before I become the strongest in the world I will crush all of you! GigaBreakdramon! Counter attack!" Puppetmon ordered. GigaBreakdramon then attacked sending you falling off Arresterdramon and you hit the ground. "Nami I mean...Lara! Are you ok?" Yuu asked as he ran to your side. Your Lara Artificial State then disappeared and you were back to normal. "Dont worry...I got other ideas!" You said.

You then pull out a pure white, black and gold Momo Popz which was shaped like a female elf head. You stick it up in the air. "Digi Momo Go! Cool Creme Power Up: Elven Princess Neige Hausen!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed a white aura. You bite into it and transform instantly. You were now in an extremely cropped white halter top that barely covered the sides of your chest which was accented with a red ribbon, along with a black, gold and white wide mini skirt,metallic white gloves,fairy heels and a white tiara with red accents. Your hair was now long light brown with straight curls going out the top. You were holding a large sword blade.

"Whoaaaaa!" You heard the robotics members said. You look back to them seeing them drool at the sight of you. You roll your eyes at that and turn back to GigaBreakdramon. You then charge for him and jump up. "Kindness Seven!" You said. You charge up for GigaBreakdramon pointing your sword and slash him several times going back and forth in the formation of a Z. "Wow she's amazing!" Mikey said. "Red Hot Pumps!" You said. You then lift up your leg releasing fire from your heels and it hits GigaBreakdramon. You then stick your blade in the ground and swing around it horizontally in the formation of a pole dance releasing fire from your heels. "Whoa! N-Nami?!" Yuu asked shocked. "No! GigaBreakdramon!" Puppetmon cries. "Venus Comb!" You said. You then spin your blade up like a batton slicing him a bit before you slam him back to the ground. "GigaBreakdramon! Attack!" Puppetmon said. GigaBreakdramon then got up and aims drills at both you and Arresterdramon sending you both hitting the ground.

Tagiru runs over to your side. "Arresterdramon! Na- I mean Neige! Are you guys ok?" Tagiru asks. You and Arresterdramon slowly get up. "We're alright..." You said. "He's really strong Tagiru" Arresterdramon said. "But we're gonna keep fighting. Because my dream is to be the strongest in the Digital World!" "And my dream is to surpass Mikey! So lets do it!" Tagiru said. You all then heard an explosion. "To think that we would find an amazing digimon in a place like this!" A voice said. You all then looked seeing Ryouma and his team up upon a hill. "We will catch that GigaBreakdramon even before you all have chance to do so!" Ryouma said. "OH JUST BUTT OUT!" You shout making everyone around you wine. Ryouma just smirked. "Go Astamon!" "Oppasamon!" Chinese Barbie said. "Dracmon!" Blue Haired Hobo said. "If any of you all get in my way I will have to destroy you all!" Puppetmon said as he made GigaBreakdramon summon drills making Astamon have a hard time.

Oppasumon then bombed Puppetmon knocking him to the ground. "Hero Fire!" Astamon was shooting for Puppetmon but Mikey and Shoutmon deflected it. "You saved me!" Puppetmon cried. "Thats what friends are for! You saved me once back in the Dust Zone! We're friends Puppetmon!" Mikey said. "Mikey...Shoutmon!" Puppetmon cried. "Glad to know your memories back Puppetmon!" Shoutmon said. "Mikey brought Puppetmons memory back through friendship! He's so awesome!" Tagiru said. You nodded in agreement.

GigaBreakdramon then went insane as he roared. "Oh no! He's going out of control!" You cried. GigaBreakdramon then shot drills into the ground. "Astamon Return! It's useless!" Ryouma said. **(Me: 'Astamon Return' huh? Ok Pokemon CO please don't sue the company for that one liner...just let it slide...)** "Shoutmon! Puppetmon! Digi Fusion!" Mikey said. "Fusion Up! Shoutmon!" "Fusion Rocker!" Shoutmon then spinned around in the formation of a flame wheel. GigaBreakdramon then brought out his drills but you kept him busy. "Hunters Mercy!" You said. To everyones shock you shot a beam out from your sword three times at GigaBreakdramon. "Ha...Ha! FIYAH!" You said shooting the beams. "Whoa its a GunBlade?" Mikey asked. "She's so cooolllll!" Tagiru said. Shoutmon then blasted fire at GigaBreakdramon.

"Arresterdramon! Lets go!" You said. "Right!" He said. You then slice GigaBreakdramon upward. Arresterdramon got on one side of GigaBreakdramon while you got on the other. As Arresterdramon attacked him music played from your gunblade as music notes came out of it as you did a little dance. "Her sword can play music? AWESOME!" Tagiru said. Arresterdramon then kicked GigaBreakdramon towards you and you sliced him up as Arresterdramon spinned and danced towards you and when he got close enough you both unleash several slicing combos at GigaBreakdramon. Arresterdramon then kicked GigaBreakdramon to the sky. "Royal Hat Blaster!" You said. A large beam then shot out from your gunblade and hits GigaBreakdramon.

A ring then surrounds GigaBreakdramon and he disappears into Tagiru's Fusion Loader. "Alright! Digimon Capture Complete!" Tagiru said. You smiled and high fived Arresterdramon. "Yay we did it!" You said. "Yeah! We make a pretty good fighting team Digi Momo!" Arresterdramon said.

You all then go back to the human world seeing all the robotics club members happy since they were able to get their little robot fix. You all smiled and headed to the rooftop. "But still what Mikey did was really amazing! He had so much faith in Puppetmon!" Tagiru said. "You know what Tagiru? Mikey would never turn his back on digimon who lose their way in Digi Quartz! Thats who he is!" Yuu said. "I know that but Mikey did such a great job hunting Puppetmon...he captured his heart as well" Tagiru said. Mikey coughed nervously at that. Tagiru sighed. "I want to hunt digimon and capture their hearts too!" Tagiru said. "Dream on Tagiru!" Yuu said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Tagiru asked angrily. You giggle and take Yuu's hand. You begin to walk with him. "You wanna know what captures my heart? Pizza at a resturant for dinner. What do you say?" You asked. Yuu smiles at that. "I'd like that...lets go" Yuu said. Yuu then wraps his arm by your waist and you both walk away together. "Hey wait! I wanna go with Nami to that new resturant too! Pleaseeeee!" Tagiru cried. You and Yuu chuckled and you both headed out the building.

R&R! Sorry if this chap was bad...any anime or video game character requests? Give one to me in the reviews!


	4. I Hate Tentacles!

Rated T for...Tentacles... you'll see...ENJOY...

That day you and your squad were in your Fusion Heart cheerleading uniforms on the basketball court while Mikey, Yuu, and Tagiru played basketball against another team. "Go Fusion Heart!" You cheer. "Yay go Fusion Heart!" Your squad repeats. You all then shake your pom poms in the air. You watched as Mikey had the ball in his hand ready to move but more players blocked him. Mikey freaked out and quickly..."Yuu!" He said as he passed the ball to Yuu who was startled as he caught the ball. "GO GO YUU!" Mami shouted at she got infront of you as she shook her pom poms, whacking one in your face."Ow..." An anime angry vein then goes on your forehead as you growl. You then push her aside and shake your pom poms rapidly. "GO YUU GOOOOOOOO! I BELIVE IN YOU!" You shout as you did a little dance. To your shock Yuu dropped the ball. Tagiru's nose steamed in anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He asked. He then swopes in a takes the ball and swiftly dodges the other players. He then jumped in the air shiny brightly as the sun glistened over his goggles he then shoots the ball into the hoop. The whistle then blows. Tagiru cheers and high fives Mikey. "YAAYYYYY GO...Tagiru?" You asked confused. You then turn seeing Yuu with a sad look on his face.

You later on change to your one strapped outfit and run back to the others. "Yeah! We made our 31st win!" Tagiru said. You ran into Tagiru and hugged him. "Tagiru! That was amazing! Im so proud of you!" You said happily. "THANKS!" Tagiru said blushing as he hugged you back. "Yeah its very unsual for you to score a basket!" Gumdramon said. Indeed it was unusual because usually after a game you would run up to hug Yuu for making a goal. "HEY WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tagiru asked angrily. He then begins to chase Gumdramon. You hear a whimper. You then turned back seeing Yuu sitting on the steps with a sad look on his face. You walk over to him. "Hey Yuu. What happened back there? You looked lost" You said. Yuu sighed and slowly got up and began walking away. "Hey Yuu! Don't walk away! Please!" You cry as you got up and slowly followed him.

You and Yuu were currently walking on the streets. "Hey Yuu please tell me what's wrong?" You asked. Yuu said nothing. He looked to the ground to avoid your eyes. "Yuu talk to me!" You cry. He said nothing. "YUU ANSWER ME!" You shout. Yuu flinched at that and slowly looked at you and then looked back to the ground. "D-Da...me..." Yuu began. "Whats a Da...me?" You asked confused. You gasped. _'Wait! Could he mean?' You thought._ "Yuu Amano!" A girls voice said. "And Nami Arisu!" A male voice said. You both then saw two kids your age leaning against the wall holding books. They were seemingly twins.

"Hey your from our class! Mihu Suto right?" Yuu asked. "And your Akira Suto" You said. "You both have wonderful hearts!" Mihu said. "What?" Yuu asked confused. "You feel jealously towards someone right? And you Nami feel something...different" Akira said. "Everytime your around that person they shine brightly while you feel small...we understand that feeling...and it's marvelous..." Mihu said with a evil grin on her face. "What are you guys talking about?" You asked suspiciously. "Yuu! Nami!" you heard. You both turned around seeing Mikey. "Let's head back!" Mikey said. You then sensed digital energy. You quickly turn around seeing nothing. "What's wrong Nami?" Mikey asked. "Um...nothing just thought I felt something..." You said. The three of you then begin walking.

The next morning in class you were in your desk while the teacher wrote an equation on the board. You couldnt help but to look back at Akira who had a sad look in his eye. "This is pretty tricky! Anyone wanna try it out?" The teacher asked. "AH NOT ME! I DONT KNOW HOW TO ANSWER THAT!" Tagiru cried. The two top students then raised their hands. You then saw a smirk form on Akira's face and thats when the lights flickered. "Alright Michima!" The teacher said. Michima then got up and went up to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. He suddenly began to twitch and slowly he turned to wood and the same then happened to the other top student. The students in class then started to scream.

"Whats going on here?" Tagiru asked. "I can sense a Digi Signature..." You muttered. You then look seeing both Akira and Mihu walk out of class. "Nami! Lets follow them!" Yuu said. You nodded and you both walked out the room. You both ran through the school to other class rooms seeing more kids turn into wooden statues. "Its the exact thing that happened to Michima!" Yuu cried. "How awful!" You cried. You both then looked seeing Akira and Mihu walking into the library. "They must have something to do with this!" Yuu said. "C'mon!" You said. You both then ran through the hall and into the library.

The library was dark and you both walked through eventually seeing Akira and Mihu standing there. You both then ran up to them. "Hey guys! Are...are you alright?" You asked. "Michima the first placer is finally gone..." Mihu said. "The second place Takashi is also gone..." Akira said. "And the third placer Tomoka is gone as well..." Mihu said. "What are you guys talking about?" Yuu asked as he touched her shoulder. The two then turned back with mysterious looks on their faces that startled Yuu and you. "They are finally gone...and now we can be the top students!" Akira said. They then chuckled evilly. "Top student?" You say confused.

"The two of us were always top students before we went into Junior Year...but the moment we started competing with kids from other schools our ranking went down..." Mihu said. "We couldnt stand it any longer! Thats why we disposed of the other 6 students whose ranking was above us!" Akira said. The two then shared an evil laugh. They then stopped. "But the two of you should know how we really feel...having someone shine brightly while you both sit there and feel useless..the feeling that your alone and that your left behind...can you take away this feeling that keeps nawing at your soul?" Mihu asked. "But...I'm not jealous of anyone..." You said. You then turned to Yuu seeing a guilty look on his face. "Yuu?" You asked. Akira and Mihu then scream out in pain. "Mihu! Akira!" Yuu cried. You then press to fingers to your forehead. "A Digi Signature?" You asked. You then saw green data flow on the two students and under them. They were then sucked in. You and Yuu jumped in after them.

"We're in Digi Quartz!" You said. You both then rise up seeing that you were all in the Digi Quartz parallel of the library. "Yuu! Nami!" Tagiru said running into you. "Tagiru!" You cried. You then turn back to Akira and Mihu who slowly walk towards you all like zombies panting heavily. "Tagiru...did you do this to us?" Mihu asked. "Wait! You guys are the digimon?" Tagiru asked. "Wait! Are they Digi Human Hybrids too?" You asked. "HOW DARE YOU?!" They roared. They were now tangled in Blossomon's vines with Mihu on one side and Akira on the other side. Your eyes then turn peach for a second. "That's a Blossomon!" You said before your eyes turn back to normal. "You're right...it's a pretty rare breed too!" A voice said. You then turn back seeing the blue haired hobo from before. "It's tentacles are willing to attack without thinking twice!" Blue haired hobo said. "T-tentacles?" You asked scared. If there was one thing you knew about tentacles in an anime it's that they were really naughty with what they would squeeze weither its something...or someone...

The blue haired hobo saw that you were scared and chuckled. Mihu and Akria then shot their tentacles out at Tagiru and tangled him. "NOOOO! The tentacles! They got Tagiru!" You cry out in horror. The tentacles then grabbed Gumdramon. "NOOOOO!" You cry. "What can we do? We dont even have a digimon!" Yuu cried. "Maybe not but I have..." You began as you pull out...nothing. You gasped. "OH NO! I dont have any Momo Popz!" You cried. "No Momo Popz?! But you never put them down!" Yuu cried. "Well I kinda put most of my Momo Popz at the Candy Bank today..." You said nervously. Yuu sweatdropped at that. "We're done for..." "No worries I still have a few powers of my own!" You said. You then uncoil your hair to attack but Akria's tentacles then wrap around your hair tightening it. "OW!" You cry. "OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWWW!" You then sank to the ground. "Momo!" Yuu cried. "Grrr! Im not stopping now!" You said. You then lift up your leg to drop a bomb but Akira's tentacles then tighten around your leg and then pulls you up. You scream.

Mihu's tentacles soon wrapped around Yuu and Akira tightened his tentacles around you. "You and I Momo-Chan...we are the same..." Akira whispered. "No we're not! Thinking that kicking people around just to be better won't solve anything!" You said. "I see...if thats how you really think...the I will have some fun with you..." Akira said. Akira then snaked his tentacle around your cheek and to your collar bone and to your shock he slowly pulled your one strap off your shoulder. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" You asked shocked. Akira smirked at that. "NO! Dont touch her!" Yuu cried. He then cried out in pain because Mihu's flower sucked on his head for energy. "YUUU!" You cried. "Now I'm going to play some more..." Akira said. He then slid his tentacle into your chest and it went deep and wrapped around your waist and you felt him tickle your navel. "AHHHHH!" You cried seeing your nightmare come true. He then snaked one tentacle around your boots and slowly took them off. He then rubbed his tentacles from your feet...to your ankle and up your thigh. "Ooh...not there..." You moan. His tentacle was fully under your dress and you felt him tug on your underwear. You gasped seeing him pull it out and toss it away. "NOOO! STOP!" You cry. "Whoaaa black panties huh?" Tagiru asked grinning. "TAGIRU!" You shout as you blush. "Ok now for some REAL FUN!" Akira said. He then put a plant on your head and began to suck the energy from your head and you felt your energy drain. "Ughhhhh..." You moan in pain.

Mihu and Akira then laughed evilly as Blossomons eyes glowed. "Are you jealous of Tagiru? Admit it!" Mihu said. "It's because Tagiru has a digimon and you dont right?" Akira asked. "Dont worry we can get rid of Tagiru...we can do that right now if you want..." Mihu said. Then then summonded a sharp tentacle and aimmed it at Tagiru. "NO Don't hurt him please! He's my best friend and I'll be devistated if anything happened to him!" You cried. "Oh dont play dumb with me sweetheart!" Akria said. "Go OmniShoutmon!" You heard. You then saw OmniShoutmon tackle Blossomon then the face. "MIKEY!" You three cry. "Guys! We're here to save you!" Mikey said. "DONT GET IN OUR WAY!" Mihu yelled she along with Akira then tightened their tentacles around OmniShoutmon.

Bombs then exploaded on Blossomon. "Who is that?" You asked. You all then turned seeing Blue Haired Hobo, Ryouma and Chinese Barbie with their digimon. "Blossomons attacks are quite a nuisence...I was simply waiting for you rookies to keep those tentacles occupied..." Blue Haired Hobo said. You widen your eyes. "ARE YOU SICK!? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THOSE TENTACLES DID TO ME?!" You shout. " You used them all...Highly Commendable!" Ryouma said. "That digimon is anything but cute...lets just get this over with!" Chinese Barbie said smirking. "Um...What!?" You asked raising an eyebrow. "I knew it! That was what you were after!" Tagiru cried. "Of course!" Blue Haired Hobo said winking. "Ok! Lets hunt Blossomon in one blow!" Ryouma said. "But your going to hurt us!" You cried. "Do we look like the type who would really care?" Ren asked smirking. "What the hell kind of question is that?! If we all die you are paying for everything for our funeral!" You cried. "Alright then...I'll be the one to bring special flowers for you to mark the occasion..." Ryouma said looking at you. You blush but look at him crazy. "No hard feelings...Alady" Ryouma said winking at you. "Good for nothing Seductive Bastard..." You muttered.

The rival digimon attacked but OmniShoutmon blocked them. "What are you doing?!" Blue haired hobo asked. "You will not lay your hands on them until everyone is safe!" Mikey said. "Anyone who gets in the way will suffer the consequences!" Mihu said. Blossomon then roared. "WE WILL ABSORB ALL THE ENERGY FROM THE BOTH OF YOU!" Akira said. "Yuu...Nami..I thought you would understand how it feels!" Mihu cried. "Your right...I was really jealous on how Tagiru has Gumdramon with him but Nami and I dont even have digimon...BUT THATS NOT ENOUGH FOR US TO GET RID OF TAGIRU!" Yuu said. _'I see...so Yuu misses Damemon...and I...I never even thought about Chuchumon this whole time I was hunting with Tagiru but yet..I feel...' You thought. _"Enough of this! GIVE US YOUR POWER!" Akira said. The tentacles then tightened and you felt a bit of your energy drain.

Yuu then gave a proud positive speech about losing Damemon and how he had to fight on his own which made him glow a gold light. "Positive...Energy..." You say happily. "NO STOP IT! GIVE ME THE JEALOUS YOUR HEART FEELS!" Mihu cried. "Sorry guys! But thats not gonna happen anymore!" You said smiling. You then started glowing a peach light. "Both your hearts...it flows in our hearts...so beautiful.." Akira said. Akira and Mihu then slowly were released from control. They then began to cry. "Yuu...Nami...forgive us!" Mihu said. Tears spilled on Blossomon like acid. He then released his tentacles from you. You sigh a huge relief and hug Yuu. "Ohhh...mannnnn...I dont wanna go near tentacles EVER again..." You cry as you shiver. Yuu smiled and stroked your hair. "We can't hunt this one anymore!" Ryouma said.

The Blossomon tentacles then shot around the three rivals nearly hitting them. They looked angry. "We'll have to fall back for now..." Ryouma said. You glare at him. "You already said that! Now GET OUT OF HERE!" You shout. The Chinese Barbie stuck her tongue at you while the hobo boy rolls his eyes at you and waves you off and the two walked away. Ryouma stared at you for a moment and smirks. He then blows a kiss at you before walking away. You blush and look at him in disgust. "BLEH! Dirty Seductive Gentleman..."You muttered. "Tagiru Capture him!" Mikey said. He then turned to you. "Nami! This is for you!" He said. He then tossed you two Momo Popz and you caught it. You smirk. "Thanks Mikey!" You said. You then picked up a checkered patterned Momo Pop which was a shape of a cowboy hat and raise it in the air. "Digi Momo Go! Dark Choco Power Up: Sally!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed a dark aura and you bit into it. Your clothing then changed. You were now in a checkered crop tank and jean shorts and cow boy boots. Your hair was in a ponytail and you were in a cowboy hat. You held a whip.

"Alright y'all! Time for me to put on a show! Just like in the old rodeooo! YEE HAW!" You said tipping your hat upward. "Um...Nami?" Yuu asked sweatdropping. "Just leave it to me sugah! I got this!" You said walking towards Blossomon. "If you say so! Cmon Gumdramon!" Tagiru said. "Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!" They then performed a Digi Fusion with their digimon and you got ready to attack. You then beat on Blossomon with your whip and you cried out in pain. "Aw yeah just like in the old west!" You said. You then lasso your whip around Blossomon who looks at you scared. He shakes his head at you as if saying 'Please Don't Do It' You nod your head smirking as if saying 'Yeah I'm gonna do it'. The both of you repeated that same cycle a few more times until you pulled on the whip sending Blossomon tripping over on his tentacles.

Arresterdramon then sliced some of Blossomons tentacles and then released Akira and Mihu. "Time for another Sugah Pop Y'all!" You said. You then go back to your original self. You then pull out a half blue half yellow Momo Pop which was shaped like a bubble and you raise it in the air. "Digi Momo Go! Bubblegum Berry Power Up: Bubbles!" You said. The Momo Pop then glowed a light blue aura and you bit into it. You were now in a blue shirt with bubbles and a short blue tutu attached to it. Your hair was now in two ponytails that were blonde and you wore ballet flats. You carried a bubble wand.**(Me: Ok to the person that requested this...isnt this persona from the PPGs anime? Oh well good enough for me! Hee hee! :D)**

"Whoa! Now Nami is a magical girl!" Tagiru said amazed. You and OmniShoutmon then charged for Blossomon. "Eat this! Heart Rock Spirit!" "Bubble BLOW!" You said. You swing your bubble wand releasing painful bubbles at Blossomon while OmiShoutmon blasted him. Blossomon then disappeared into Tagiru's Fusion Loader. "Digimon Capture Complete!" He said. You then flew back to the others and change back. "Good job guys!" You said. "Thanks! And dont worry guys! You both will meet your digimon someday!" Tagiru said. "I know we will Tagiru! Right Yuu?" You asked kissing his cheek. He smiled at you. "Yeah!" He said. "Oh yeah Nami this is for you!" Tagiru said. "Huh?" You asked confused. "Your panties! I found them!" He said grinning as he showed you your black panties. Yuu blushed while Mikey facepalmed. You were blushing even more. You swiped them away from Tagiru. "Thanks Tagiru..I should give you a reward!" You said gritting your teeth. "Oh really? What?" Tagiru asked smiling. "Close your eyes...I'll show you something..." You said. Tagiru then closed his eyes.

The next day at school you were all in class doing your test. You look at Tagiru who had a huge bandage on his nose from when you punched him the other day. He was struggling with his test and you silently chuckle. You look back at Akira and Mihu who tried their hardest. "Alright times up!" The teacher said. Yuu and you walked up to Mihu and Akira. "Hey guys! Thanks for what you did the other day!" Mihu said. "Well we dont remember exactly but you perusaded us about something and you were very passionate about it...especial you, Yuu!" Akria said. You smiled at Yuu and he smiled back. "I see! So how did you guys do on the exam?" Yuu asked. "Not so good..." Mihu said. "Thats ok! As long as you tried your best!" You said winking. "Yeah we'll do better next time!" Akira said.

Later on you were in your cheerleading uniform with your squad as Mikey,Yuu and Tagiru played basketball. "GOO GOO FU-SION-HEART! GO GOO!" You cheer as you shake your pom poms and dance. Mikey passed the ball to Tagiru who somehow tripped and fell dropping the ball but Yuu caught it. "I'll take it from here!" He said. He then lands a shot in the hoop. "YEAHHHHH YUUUUUUUUUUUUU! THATS IT!" You cheer. "Good job!" Mikey said. "My nose...really hurts..." Tagiru cried. You sighed and picked up a first aid kit. "I got it" You said as you walk over to him.

R&R! THANKS FOR THE REQUESTS! Stay tuned for Airu VS Nami in the next chap! ;)


	5. Pink VS Peach! Round 1!

In this SPECIAL CHAP You will find out a lot of INFO including Zeena's fate! ENJOY!

You walked with Yuu that day on the streets. "Damemon...I want to see you but I dont know how" Yuu said sadly. You whimper and take his hand. "Oh...its ok im sure you'll see him again!" You said. "Yuu whats with the glum face?" Mikey asked appearing next to him. "Did a snack get stuck in your throat or something?" Tagiru joked. "Hey no way!" Yuu cried. "I think I saw you sneak food in our class am I right?" Tagiru asked. Mami then appeared and punched him in the head. "You silly boy! Is food all you think about?" She asked. "You are nothing compared to Yuu and Miss Momo Chan!" A fangirl said. "Ladies what did I say about hitting the dummy without my permission?" You asked. "Oh we're sorry Miss Momo-Chan!" They cried. "Oh yeah you better be sorry!" Tagiru yelled getting in their face.

"Oh my look at this pink doll! Its so cute!" A fangirl cried. You looked at who they were holding. "CUTEMON?!" Yuu and you cry in shock. "Oh its soo cute!" Mami and the other fangirls cry. "He's perfect! And he's gonna be MINE!" You heard a female voice said. You turned seeing the Chinese Barbie along with her Oppsummon giggling evilly as she stood on the fence. You looked at her suspiciously. _'She has pretty good balance for a girl in a high heeled boots but still...'_ You thought. The Chinese Barbie opened her eyes and turned to see you staring at her as she blinked. She then ^^ smiled sweetly at you and waved as she giggled. "HUH?" You asked confused. "Whats wrong Momo?" Yuu asked. You then turn back to face him. "I'm very suspicious of Banana Head over there!" You said pointing. "What Banana Head?" Yuu asked. "I mean that girl over-" You then turned back seeing that the girl with the Oppssumon was gone. "Hey where is she?" You asked confused.

You all then went to the park sitting under a tree and Yuu was holding Cutemon. "Whats wrong Cutemon?" Yuu asked. "I can't stand seeing you sad kyu! I wanna help by healing your heart kyu! Will you let me kyu?" Cutemon asked. "Oh thanks Cutemon! Im sure Yuu would love it if you did!"You said. "Now if your sister was here to help out..." "Cutiemon is in Zeena's Fusion Loader" Cutemon said. "Ah...Well that's ok! Just stay with Yuu OK?"You ask. "Yeah why not keep Cutemon around for awhile and have him in your Fusion Loader for a couple of days?" Mikey asked. "Um...I don't..." Yuu began. "I'll go to your house and stay kyu! I'll keep you company until you feel much better kyu!" Cutemon said. Cutemon then hugged him. "Ok lets go then!" You said. You and Yuu then walked together with Cutemon and Tagiru then followed.

You all then arrived at the extremely tall estate. It was beautiful white long couches and flat screen tvs and furniture. "WOWWWW!" Tagiru and Gumdramon said. "So the both of you live alone in this big house?" Tagiru asked. "Yep! The family is in different parts of the world now" Yuu said. Oh yes! One year ago when you sent your mom to jail and when dad went to the retirement home Zeena asked Nene and Yuu if the both of you could move in and since Zeena and Nene were best friends Nene accepted. Yeah...you lived with your boyfriend...not something anyone would do at a young age...But Nene and Zeena allowed it to be just the two of you living alone on ONE condition...No Sex! Which you and Yuu completely agreed with!

"So do the both of you share a bed and give each other baths?" Tagiru asked grinning. "Oh Yuu you are such an animal Yuu!" "Tagiru cut that out!" Yuu cried. You blushed at what Tagiru said because now he put alot of past memories in your head. Some of the days Yuu and you had together were a mixture of Awkward,Funny and Romantic Days. You remembered some of those things that happened very recently.

_Flashback: Awkward Day:_

_ Yuu was currently sitting in the living room watching tv. You slowly walked down the stairs in only a towel. It was time for your shower. For some reason your bathroom was near your living room downstairs which you regreted because Yuu had got to see you in a towel every day. You slowly sneaked down the stairs so Yuu wouldnt hear you until your one step made a creak on the stairs. Yuu seemed to heard this and he turned back to see you. "Oh Nami are you going to shower now?" He asked smiling. You blushed and slowly nodded. "Ok! Dont stay there too long because im gonna shower next!" Yuu said. You nodded and walked down the stairs as Yuu turned back to the tv. _

_You then opened the door into the bathroom and walked in. You close the door behind you and then start the shower. As you were showing you then decide to get some soap. You then look back at the soap rack and to your horror you saw a rat. You gasped and then scream. The rat seamed startled at that and then jumped off the soap rack and ran around the shower. You trip and grab onto the shower curtain will fell down with you. You then look up seeing the rat on your forehead. You shoot up and scream. The rat then ran inside a vent that was nearby never to be seen again. Yuu then crashes the door open carrying a baseball bat. "Nami! WHATS WRONG?" Yuu asked. He then dropped his bat and widen his eyes seeing you nude. There was so much steam surrounding you both but apparently it didnt cover you enough. You blush in embarrasment in an attempt to cover yourself. "Um...Momo? Are you...ok?" Yuu asked. "Um... well I..." You began. To your shock you saw blood leave Yuu's nose as he stared at your body. "YUU!" You cry in disbelief. "No! Momo im sorry! Really!" Yuu cried. Tears then left your eyes as you ran past you naked and all the way back to your rooms_

Yeah those were those days. Your Funny Days would have you midnight snacking in only your underwear and then Yuu would often catch you sneaking around not that you cared how he saw you and your Romantic Days would be Yuu and you sitting alone in the living room watching a movie surrounded by food and you both would often lay down together on the couch feeding each other licorice and eventually make out. So yeah life with Yuu was great!

"Are you ok Momo?" Yuu asked. You slowly nod and stopped blushing. "Can the two of us go to your room Nami?" Tagiru asked grinning. You glare at him. "Idiot!" You said rolling your eyes. Cutemon then ran through the house and hopped onto a desk. "Oh look! You have photos of Zeena and Nene!" Cutemon said. Gumdramon and Tagiru then saw the three photos. You came over too. "Whoa! So these are both of your older sisters who became big and famous stars in Hong Kong! That is so cool! They're both really pretty! I want to meet them too!" Tagiru said.

You looked at the photos. One photo had Nene in a fushia pink thick strap dress which revealed her cleavage, while Zeena was in a deep green strapless dress that exposed just as much cleavage. They were seemingly at an outdoor resturant or club seemingly enjoying themselves. The second photo had Nene and Zeena holding microphones as they were singing. Nene was in a sleeveless deep purple crop top and Zeena in a light green cropped leather tube top. The third photo had Zeena and Nene on the beach. Nene was in a pink and white striped bikini wearing short shorts with the fly unzipped and she was posing with her hand out holding a shirt while Zeena who was in a black fringe bikini top with a deep green bikini bottom making a peace sign with her fingers as she winked while in her other hand she held a coconut drink.

You smiled. You were proud of your sister and Nene on how they both became a singing duo. Their friendship was truly beautiful! The two of them lived together in a fancy estate in Hong Kong. And yet both of your sisters fame was yet ANOTHER reason why you and Yuu were extremely popular. "Be careful dont touch anything! You all just sit there while I'll make a yummy dinner for us all!" Yuu said as he walked to the kitchen. "You should help too with cooking Nami! You are in a maids dress after all!" Tagiru said grinning. "Hmph!" You said crossing her arms. Tagiru then chuckled at that. You turned to Gumdramon. "Punch him!" You ordered. Gumdramon then nodded and punched Tagiru's kiwi's. "OWWW! What was that for?!" Tagiru cried as he closed his knees and sank to the ground. "Sorry! Digi Momo's orders! I'm her bodyguard remember?" Gumdramon said. "You know what? Maybe I will go cook...as a maid!" You said flipping your hair as you walked to the kitchen as you help cook with Yuu.

"Look at all that delicious food!" Tagiru said happily. "Thank you for the meal!" You all said. The food simpily looked so delicious. You were currently sitting next to Cutemon while Tagiru and Gumdramon sat across. Everyone else but Yuu then starts to eat. "Yummy!" Gumdramon said. "Yuu your awesome a master chef kyu!" Cutemon said. Yuu then walked over to your side putting a hand on your back. "Theres plenty more so go ahead and eat all you want!" Yuu said. You smile. "Thanks..." You said. Yuu then gives you a quick kiss on the lips and walks away. You turn to all the food on the table. You drooled at the sight. "Where do I START FIRST!?" You say excitely. "Huh? Nami?" Tagiru asks confused. You then out of nowhere roar like Chewbacca from Star Wars. This startled everyone at the table. "N-Nami kyu?" Cutemon asked scared. "IM FEELING HUNGGGGGRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY!" You say crazily.

You then start by stuffing two turkeys in your mouth and then shoot out the bones like bullets. You swallow and surprisingly it didnt affect you. You then scoop your hands in mash patatos and gravy and shove it down your throat. You then take a giant un cut watermelon and then squeeze the sides using all your strenght allowing the juice to fall in your mouth. "She's really hungry kyu!" Cutemon said scared. You then move on to the ramen noodles and suck it up with your mouth like a vaccum cleaner. "I swear she has like ten stomachs or something!" Tagiru said shocked. You then take a giant pitcher of juice and dump it into your mouth. "I think im in love..." You heard Gumdramon said.

After awhile of eating your belly was full. "Oh man...I cant eat another bite!" You said. "I never seen a girl eat like THAT!" Tagiru said. You chuckle as you pat your big belly. Your stomach then rumbled which shook the whole estate. "Woah! Earthquake?!" Gumdramon asked. "Oh no! Save me kyu!" Cutemon cried. "No guys it...its my..." You began."BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" You said. Your burp created a large sound wave with your mouth that pushed your back towards the ceiling and send Tagiru,Gumdramon,Cutemon along with the table pushed foward. All the left overs spilled onto the floor. You then fell down and landed on your feet and walk over to them. "Are you guys ok?" You asked. "We're alright but where did you learn to do that?" Tagiru asked. "I guess I can create soundwaves with my mouth when I burp" You said.

You then turn over to Yuu who hasn't moved a muscle that whole time as he just stared at the window. You walk over to him. "Hey" You said. "...Hey..." Yuu said. You wrap your arms around him. "Don't stand here alone! Come eat with me! There are some left overs left" You said snuggling close against him. "Not hungry..." Yuu said. "Ok whats with you?" You asked annoyed as you took your arms off Yuu. "You know whats wrong...I miss Damemon" Yuu said. "But what confuses me is that you dont even seem to miss Chuchumon!" Yuu said. This surprised you. "Are you saying that I dont miss Chuchumon? Because I really do miss him! A lot!" You said crossing your arms. "You dont seem to show it...I was starting to think that maybe you forgotten all about him..." Yuu said. You glare at him. "I DO miss him Yuu! You wanna know why I dont show it?" You asked. Yuu turned to you. "It's because I'm having fun running around hunting with Tagiru and Gumdramon as their guide! What matters is that I'm around digimon and also I know that Chuchumon would not want me to be sad and Damemon wouldnt want the same for y-" You suddenly felt hazy as you tipped back. Yuu caught you and then carried you bridal style. You close your eyes and then open them a bit. "Y-Yuu?" You whisper. "Good night Momo..." Yuu said. He then set you to the couch and then you passed out.

As you slept you felt a soothing sensation on your feet. You took it as a fact that Yuu was giving your foot a massage and you enjoyed that kind of attention. "Ooh Yuu...not there...OOHhhhh" You moan. You smile and slowly open your eyes seeing that it was not Yuu but Tagiru who was massaging your bare foot and your leg was raised. He and Gumdramon along with Cutemon was sitting on the couch. "Ahhhh! Tagiru! What are you doing?" You asked jerking your foot back. "Massaging your feet! They are really smooth!" Tagiru said grinning. "He looked up your dress!" Gumdramon blurted out. "HE WHAT?!" You asked angrily. "I warned him not to kyu!" Cutemon said. "Grrrr Tagiru!" You growl. You then jab your foot in his face. "OW OW OWWW!" Tagiru cried. "You foot fetish pervert!" You cry.

You then slip on your boots and get up and bend over to tie your laces. You heard two sounds of aroused gasps followed by a whisper scolding. You turn around seeing Tagiru and Gumdramon grinning down at you while Cutemon glared at them. You gasp and stood up glaring at them as you blush and pull down your dress. "You guys are UNBELIEVABLE!" You yelled. "No respect for women kyu!" Cutemon said in agreement. Tagiru sheepishly grinned and scratched his head. "Sorry..." You sigh as you shake your head and and look around. "Where's Yuu?" You asked. "Huh? Hey Yuu? Where are you?" Tagiru asked. "Didn't you see him go anywhere?" You asked. "Oh we fell asleep too!" Gumdramon said. "Oh no! I fell fast asleep because of all the good food kyu! Now I'm afraid I havent furfilled my purpose kyu!" Cutemon then began to cry. You get mad. "I know where he went...c'mon!" You said as you take a crying Cutemon. "Hey wait for us!" Tagiru cried.

As you ran through the park with Cutemon who was still crying you saw a small explosion occur in the park. "Oh no! Yuu!" You cried. "Time Shift!" You heard a female voice said. You then saw the Digital Portal open up to Digi Quartz. You were finally at the park seeing no one there. "That girl! Ugh!" You cried. "How will I get into Digi Quartz?" You asked. _'The power of your mind...' _Your grandmas voice said. You then close your eyes. _'My mind? Like how?' You said in your mind._ _'Use your fingers...Connect to the Digital Mind and aim at your location...' _Your grandmas voice said. "My fingers? Digital Mind?" You ask confused as you look at your fingers. "...Of course!" You said. You then press your fingers to your forehead as you focus. "Time Shift!" You said as you throw your two fingers out. Surprisingly a portal to Digi Quartz opened up. You then ran inside.

Airu's POV:

I ran and ran chasing after the cute boy who had the cute digimon i've been looking for. But little did he know what I had in store for him. The boy then was caught in my net trap. "I got him!" I say happily. I walk up to him smirking. "Meet the Supreme Trap Master! I am Airu Suzaki! My traps can catch all kinds of digimon!" I said. "Wait! What are you going to do to me?" The cute boy asked. "I'll take your cute digimon now! What else? Give him to me! C'mon give him here!" I said making a small hand gesture. "What my digimon? I dont have a digimon! See for yourself!" The cute boy said. I chuckled. "Oh please dont play dumb with me! I like cute digimon and I hunt them down no matter what it takes! And when I put them in my Fusion Loader they are mine to keep! I'll never let them go..." I said.

Your POV:

"HEY!" You call as you stood on a digital street light and you had very good balance. The Chinese Barbie and Yuu who was trapped in a net turned to you. The Chinese Barbie looked at you annoyed. "Who's the Peach Haired Ganguro Melon Smuggler?" She asked. You look at her angrily. "MELON SMUGGLER?!...Listen..I'm gonna ask you this ONCE! Let the boy GO!" You said. "Just who are you anyway? Oh let me guess! Your Yuu's maid arent you?" The Chinese Barbie asked. "Uh...MAID?! NO! Also...Your outfit...'Cute chic'? What kind of statement are you trying to make?" You asked. She glared at you. "Me? Have you looked at your own get up lately?!" She asked. You look at her surprised in astonishment. "MY, this is perfectly sensible attire!" You said. "Just what are you to Yuu anyway?" She asked. "I'm Yuu's girlfriend get it?!" You said. "Ha ha ha! Oh please like he would date a little thing like you!" The Chinese Barbie said. "Just who are you anyway?!" You asked angrily. "I am Suzaki Airu the cut-" She began. "-No no NO you are NOT! You are NOT cute!" You said. Airu glared at you. "Who do you think you are telling me I'm not cute! I am so much cuter than you!" Airu said. "I'm Arisu Nami and you lady are not cute!" You said pointing at her. "Arisu? So your the Old Clock Mans daughter and your that peach model from the magazine! Well you certainly donot look cute! And my outfit is cuter than yours! Although that stripperific one strapped 'Kawaii Maid Dress' will surely get you far" Airu said. "Um I'm not looking to get anywhere THANKS!" You said crossing your arms. "Another thing...I AM NOT A STRIPPER YOU CHINESE BARBIE!" You shout. "Ugh you are so annoying!" Airu cried. You crossed your arms giving her a serious look. "Yeah? Well I will write something insulting on those 'Chicken Strips' You call legs!" Airu then scoffed looking at you in disbelief.

"Not let the boy go or-" Airu then snapped her fingers making the net electicute Yuu. He screamed out in pain. "Yuu!" You cried. "Aw are you mad?" Airu asked. "Let him go kyu!" Cutemon said appearing. "He's here! He's so cute! He even looks cute when he's angry!" Airu said happily. "No he doesnt!" Oppassumon said. Airu then ran up to the pole that you and Cutemon were standing on. "Well then come to mommy! Come here you cute digimon! You don't need to be with that scary lady!" Airu said happily as she tried luring Cutemon in. "Scary Lady?! THATS IT!" You shout. You then leap for Airu and tackle her to the ground. "Ow ow ow! That hurts! Fighting ruthlessly against another person is anything but cute...BUT I'LL DO WHAT I MUST!" Airu shouted. She then pushed you back and punched you and then held you down. "GGGGGRRRRR YOU BITCH!" You yelled. You then pull on her hair and rip some of it out. "NOOOOO! My hairrrrr!" Airu cried. "Aw sweetie you poor thing! NOT SO CUTE NOW HUH?!" You said. Airu then slapped you. You look at her shock and then slap her back.

To your shock Airu then ripped the strap of your dress revealing all your cleavage. You gasp and did your best to hold it together. "Ha ha ha! Not so cute in your tiny one strap dress are you?" Airu asked. You growl and then rip off Airus pink shirt until she was only in her striped tank top. "YOUUUUU!" She yelled. You both then continued to rip each others clothes and hair off as you beat each other up mostly with scratching, hair pulling and kicking with neither of you caring if you flashed each other's underwear...

After 5 minutes of fighting you both suffered from clothing damage. Your outfit was so ripped that now your top was now only a ripped cropped tube top revealing all your cleavage, midriff and black and your black underwear was completely showing while your peach hair was partially ripped while Airu was in a shredded camisole which only had one strap left revealing half of her cleavage, midriff and a small portion of hee back and pink underwear was completely exposed. The one side of her pigtail was ripped. The both of you had bruised faces although Airu's was bruised the most. Both of your ripped skirts layed on the ground of Digi Quartz. You currently had Airu pressed to the ground and you both scratched each other's faces ruining both your manicures. "I don't care what you say or do! I still look cuter and prettier that YOU!" Airu cried. "YOU THINK SKIMPY CLOTHES MAKE YOU PRETTIER?!" You asked shouting. SLAP! "WELL THINK AGAIN YOU BIMBOOOO!" You finished. Anime lighting then shot from Airu's eyes to your eyes as you both growl at each other.

"I cant stop watching..." You heard. You then look and got up seeing Tagiru and Gumdramon blushing as you were half naked. Cutemon continued to 'fight' Oppassumon. Yuu was still trapped in his net. "Isn't anyone gonna help me?" Yuu asked. "Yuu!" You cry. You then run over to free him although you didnt care if you were running around in your underwear. You then catch him and carry him bridal style. "Sweetheart you didn't leave me hanging after all!" Yuu said happily as he hugged your waist. "Oh quiet! I'm really mad at you right now for running off!" You said. "You annoying children! How many times are you going to ruin my hunt?" Airu asked annoyed. "Your hunt? Its against the rules to catch another persons digimon get it? Its written in the hunters rule book!" Tagiru said. "Nuh uh! I make the rules here! I dont care about rules in a silly book at an ugly old man wrote!" Airu said. "THATS MY DAD YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOU F****** CUNT!" You shout.

You then use your hair and whip her with it. "Owwwww!" Airu cried. "Oh I see now! Your Digi Momo! Good then I will have no problem killing you!" You widen your eyes. "Killing me?!" Airu then swiped her pink Fusion Loader. "Fusion Loader...Oppassmon! Candlemon! Digi Fusion!" They then Digi Fuse making a red hot giant fire bomb. Tagiru,Yuu and Gumdramon screamed out in pain but you showed no fear. "Everyone grab onto me!" You said. Yuu,Tagiru and Gumdramon then hold onto you. "Hang on boys were going home!" You said. You then use your burping sound wave and you all flew away and escaped from Airu and then Digi Quartz with Tagiru's Fusion Loader.

You were all back in the human world. It was still nighttime. "Cmon!" You said as your walked. "Wouldnt you rather cover up Nami?" Yuu asked. "It's dark...no one can really see us...and besides you see me in my underwear all the time at home..." You said. Yuu blushed at that. "Not like I wanted too! You choose to walk around the house that way" "Ooh! You see her in her panties?" Gumdramon asked grinning. "Quiet Gumdramon!" You said. _'Hmmm...Numdramon...or Gami...What a weird pairing! I'm devoted to Yuu though! Nuu/Yami forever!' You thought. _"Who knew Nami can get so violent with that girl?" Tagiru asked. "One things for sure if theres two colors that dont mix it's Pink and Peach..." Yuu said. They then follow you.

That morning you all were at the rooftop at school with Mikey. Your hair regenerated and the clothing line you modeled for made you a new one strapped dress. You told Mikey the whole story. "I see so thats the whole story!" Mikey said. "That girl is really crazy we we're lucky not to get caught in her trap!" Gumdramon said. "I cant believe the two of us fought until we were naked..." You said rolling your eyes. You then glare at Yuu who was facing the other way. You then whip his back with your hair. "OW! AHHH!" Yuu cried. "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING RUNNING OFF LIKE THAT? I JUST CANNOT BELIEVE YOU PUT SLEEPING POWDER IN OUR FOOD JUST SO WE COULD SLEEP AND YOU COULD LEAVE!" You shout as you slam the bottle of sleeping powder that was in your hand to the ground making everyone else wince. "I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU WITH THAT ELECTROCUTION TRAP! THAT STUPID BIMBO BITCH WOULDN'T KNOW IF YOU WERE DEAD OR ALIVE AFTER THAT! I SWEAR! YOU AND AIRU! EVERYBODIES LOST THEIR GOD DAMN MINDS!" With that you whip Yuu again and he cries out in pain. Mikey, Tagiru, and Gumdramon sweatdrop at what you were doing. "I said I was sorry!" Yuu cried.

"She has a point Yuu! But what where you doing in that place anyway?" Tagiru asked. "Well I..." Yuu began. "-Just dont wander off like a spaced out dude or you might me her again!" Tagiru said. "I think you should return Cutemon to me right now just incase! She's still after him!" Mikey said. "Ok! Reload Cutemon!" Yuu said. No one came out. "Cutemons gone!" He cried. Your eyes then turn peach. "Then I will sense his location then!" You said. You then close your eyes as your hair slowly flies up on its own. You then saw in your mind Cutemon running from the streets to the dumpster to the park and that's when you saw Airu and Oppassumon. You shoot open your eyes as they return to normal. "OH NO!" You cried. "Whats wrong?" Mikey asked. "This way!" You said. You then high jump from rooftop to rooftop across the city running on the sides of buildings defying the laws of physics. "Wait! Momo wait for us!" Yuu cried.

You then saw Cutemon tied up to a giant balloon ball with Airu and Oppassumon. "Let him go...NOW! Unless if you want your ass kicked again!" You said. "Oh great its that slutty Cheerleader Maid again..." Airu said annoyed. "Who are you calling a slut you skank?" You asked. "Using words like that is so not cute! I really dont see why you care so much when Cutemon isn't even your digimon...SO WHY DONT YOU JUST STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Airu yelled. "Nami!" You heard. You then looked back seeing Tagiru and the others. "Your all late! Cutemon is mine! Bye now!" Airu said. She then ran off with Oppassumon and Cutemon. "GET BACK HERE!" You shout. You then run with the boys slowly following. "Nami must really hate this girl!" Mikey said. "You should have seen the fight! They took each others clothes off!" Tagiru said happily.

Oppassumon then threw balloon bombs infront of each of you and when the smoke cleared you saw Ryouma and the blue haired hobo with their digimon. "You guys!" Tagiru said. "Sorry boys...and Alady but I'm afraid the chase ends here now! Airu is one of us! A team member!" Ryouma said. You rolled your eyes. "WOW...I find it ever so heartwarming that the three of you ACTUALLY care for each other! I am almost touched..." You say sarcastically as you press your hand to your chest. The blue haired hobo glares at you growling. "She's selfish and crazy but we use her unique skills! As long as we let her do what she wants she will cooperate with us!" Ryouma said. An amused expression spreads on your face. "WAIT so you guys are just using that poor girl for her skills?! Y'all don't care about her?! Damn I almost feel bad for that bimbo for hanging around with you two Playboy Pimps!" You said. Mikey, Yuu, and Ryouma looked at you crazy while Tagiru snickered. "Who are you calling a PIMP you Ganguro?!" Blue hair shouted at you. You turn to him. "Was I talking to you?! Keep it garbage scented mouth shut you Hood! And I am not a Ganguro!" You say angrily. The blue haired boy fumed in anger as everyone else sweatdropped. "Who are you people?" Mikey asked. "Well forgive me for my late introduction!" Ryouma said. "Well guys this is Ryouma..." You said. _'...The Seductive Gentleman who's eyes ENJOY studying the curves of my body...' You finished mentally introducing. _You turned to the blue haired boy. "I'm not sure about the other guy though..." You said. "Mine is Ren Torabi" He said. "How do you know Ryouma?" Mikey asked. "Oh we go way back a few days ago..." You said glaring at Ryouma who winked at you. You blush and growl. "I have no time for this! IM GOING AFTER THAT CRAZY BITCH!" You shouted. "OUTTA MY WAY!" You shout as you push past Ryouma and Ren. You then suddenly speed up and accererate fast. "Whoa! How am I doing this?" You asked shocked. _'You have the power of extreme speed as well as telekinesis...' Your grandmas voice said._ "Telekinesis?" You asked shocked. You then automatically slowly lifted off the ground. "WHOA! This might explain that car from the other day! Thanks grandma!" You said. You then flew and thats when you saw Airu running.

You then stop in front of her and she stops running. "Ugh! Get out of my way you ugly half digimon!" Airu said. "Your the one thats ugly! In appearance AND personality!" You said. "Oh no matter! I can beat you up real badly!" Airu said holding up her Fusion Loader. "Oppassumon Super Evolve!" "Cho-Hakkaimon!" "Eww...how does a Possum turn into a human in an ugly pig costume? Not cute you know?" You asked. "Hmm your right it is pretty scary...but it's more like gross cute so I guess its ok..." Airu said. "Uh huh..." You said nodding. **(Me: Yeah I made them have a causal convo for a second hee hee!)**

"Well my turn I guess!" You then pull out a bright yellow Momo Popz which was in a shape of a daisy flower. "Oh your gonna beat me up with a little lollipop? How cutttteee! Im so scared!" Airu said sarcatically. You sweatdrop. "Your really starting to freak me out with your so called 'cuteness' so why dont you just STOP?" You then raise it up in the air. "Digi Momo Go! Lemon Suckle Power Up: British Tinkerbell!" Your Momo Popz then glows a yellow aura. You then bite into it. Your outfit instantly changes. You were now in a short leafy green strapless dress and matching shoes with white puffs. Your hair was in a blonde bun. and You held a magical wand.

"What the? How did you change clothing?!" Airu asked shocked. "You should not underestimate me Love. Im and Ace fighta" You said. "Huh? Whats with the wierd not so cute accent? WHATEVER! Cho-Hakkaimon finish her!" Airu ordered. Cho-Hakkaimon then charged for you. "I'M GONNA GET YOU!" She shouted. "Oh don't be cheeky now!" You said smirking. You float up and wave your magical wand and summoned a giant hammer. You then do a wave down motion with your wand and controlled the hammer to hit Cho-Hakkaimon on the head. "HOW RUDE OF YOU!" She shouted. She was about to punch you but Arresterdramon stepped in the way and got hit instead. "Arresterdramon!" You cry. "This is taking to long! Finish it now! Oh and steal that dress from that British Chic I think its cute!" Airu said. You raise an eyebrow at that. "Crikey she's a crazy one!" You said.

You and Arresterdramon then fought it out with Cho-Hakkaimon. "Time for a little fun!" You said. You then lift up your dress raising your leg up releasing explosives in the formation of fairy dust. "THATS ITTT!" Cho-Hakkaimon cried. She then punched Arresterdramon away and grabbed you and squeezed you tightly and you then turned back to your orignal form. "NO NAMI!" Yuu cried. "Nami!" Tagiru cried. "Oh...Oh no...I cant do this...at least not without...ChuChumon...I cant believe I barely even thought about him this whole time thinking I can do everything myself...when I really cant!" You cried. Cho-Hakkaimon then threw you towards the playground hole place. You were badly bruised. "Yay good! That will teach that slut a thing or two about saying im not cute!" Airu said. "NOOO! NAMMIIIII!" Yuu cried.

You and Yuu then saw a bright light. "Yuu!" A familar voice said. "Mistress! We have returned!" Another voice said. "We've been waiting for this day to come!" It was Damemon and Chuchumon to both your surprises. You stared at Chuchumon he was the same as ever. **(Me: I'm changing the design of Chuchumon btw)** Chuchumon was a normal sized digimon. He had the appearance of Pikachu only without the thunder tail and brown stripes on his back. His body had stitches and his mouth did too. He still had his white sharp eyes and on his chest was a peach thunderbolt symbol and wire a black now tie with a peach dot. You and Yuu stared at your digimon in shock as the wind blowed in your hair. Tears flowed in your eyes as well as Yuu's. "You both are here...again..." You cried. Damemon and Chuchumon were crying too. "Guide us here with your hearts!" Damemon said. "Hearts that will help us fight and we will be strong!" Chuchumon said. "Yes because everyone...helped us!" Yuu said as he took your hand.

Tagiru chuckled. "Those digimon are anything but cute! I dont like it!" Airu said. She then snapped her fingers signaling for her digimon to fight. "Mistress! Yuu! Time to make us Super Evolve!" Chuchumon said. "Yeah we can become Twarmon and Chuchismon again!" Damemon said. You and Yuu smirk at each other and nod. "Damemon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Twarmon!" "Chuchumon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Chuchismon!"

Twarmon was the same while Chuchismon was a tall gold metallic Pikachu. Chuchismon then stunned electrical energy at Cho-Hakkaimon while Twarmon then spinned and hit her. Cho-Hakkaimon then hit Twarmon but it turned out to be his "Digi Ninja Arts!" He said. Airu and Cho-Hakkaimon looked dumfounded. "Electric Wheel!" Chuchismon then rolled towards Cho-Hakkaimon as he was surrounded by electrical energy hitting her. "Wave of the Heavens!" Twarmon said. This caused Cho-Hakkiamon and Airu to fly and spin up out of control.

Airu and Oppassumon was now tied up by a rope. "Your digimon are awesome with their ninja and electric attacks!" Arresterdramon said. "I think you four are the best team I've ever seen!" Tagiru said. Yuu then snapped his fingers releasing Airu and Oppassumon from the ropes. "What does this mean?" Airu asked. "I MEAN Don't ever try to flirt with my man AGAIN!" You said. Yuu sighed. "She means...You can't go stealing digimon anymore!" Yuu said. "Hmph!" Airu said. "Oh sweetie your attitude is ANYTHING but CUTE!" You say imitating her voice. Airu got up and got in your face. "You just KEEP smuggling those melons your holding!" She scowled. You smirk and slowly slid off your strap with your two fingers revealing your cleavage and flaunt it out a bit. "Oh honey I will!" You said. With that you then tap your two fingers on your breast making it move a little. Airu looked at your chest with a look of shock on her face. "There bouncing!" Tagiru said as he drooled. Yuu and everyone else but Airu sweatdropped. "Aw you still mad cause you stuck in your little Iity Bity Tity Committee?" You taunted. "HMPH! Who need jugs anyway when your cute!" Airu then walked away. "I wanna bounce too..." You heard her whisper sadly. You chuckle at that.

The four of...I mean the eight of you now went to the rooftop. "I'm really glad Damemon and Chuchumon came back!" Mikey said. "Its all thanks to Gumdramon and Cutemon!" Yuu said. "Tagiru helped too! Thanks Tagiru!" You said hugging him. "Heh heh! Anything for my favorite fanservice girl!" Tagiru said. You pull away. "Fanservice girl?" You asked confused. "Oh right...did you really have to do that...bouncing thing back there?" Yuu asked nervously. "Oh c'mon! I know you liked that!" You said turning to him. "After all...I can be cute to you know...Mwah!" You say as you blew a kiss at the boys who each sweatdropped at you. "Yeah...I think we like you the way you are..." Mikey said. "Oh c'mon! I can be cute too!" You said. The boys then chuckle at that. "Whatever..." You said. You then walk up to Yuu wrapping your arms around his waist as you walk away with him with your digimon closely following. "So since we have our digimon back why dont we celebrate?" You asked. "Ok? What did you have in mind?" Yuu asked. "A bath...together..." You said. Yuu blushed a deep red a that. "WHAT? Together?!" Yuu asked shocked. "No swimsuits either..." You whisper seductively. Yuu blushed deeply at that and you heard your digimon chuckling. "Um...I..." Yuu began. "If we bath together..." You began. You then stoke Yuu's chest. "I'll let you massage my-" "-NAMI!" Yuu cried in disbeif. "Ok so you dont have to do that! But lets...have a bath together tonight...ok?" You asked. Yuu blushed at that. "Well I..." Yuu began. You then pin Yuu towards a wall. "I...I promise...we will have a fun time together...ok?" You whisper. "Oh...ok..." Yuu whispered. You then lean in towards Yuu's lips and being to make out with him. Yuu then kissed you back wrapping his arms tightly around your waist.

Later on that night you swayed walked over to the bathroom door and lean against it smirking at Yuu who stares at you nervously. You giggle and open the bathroom door slowly and gestured for Yuu to follow. He blushed. "What's the matter? Scared?" You asked. "No...just nervous...That's all..." Yuu muttered as he looked downward. "Cute!" You cooed as you take Yuu's hand and walk him inside the bathroom as you fiddle with the strap of your dress. "Hey...Nami?" Yuu asked. "Yesss?" You answer as you take out your hair bows. "...I'm not sure if I'm-" Yuu then gasps seeing you completely naked with only your peach hair covering your body. You giggled seeing Yuu blush a deep crimson. You slowly stroke his chest. "Nami!?" Yuu asked shocked. You lean your face towards his and close your eyes. "Your turn to lose your clothes...Yuu-Kun..."You whisper seductively. This made Yuu shiver as you began to unbutton his yellow shirt...

You were currently standing up inside the golden tub that was a size of a pool as the shower water poured onto your back as you washed Yuu's golden hair. You giggled as he groaned. Yuu was sitting down completely nude in the bubbly tub water. "Isn't it great to be in love Yuu?" You asked as you continued to scrub Yuu's hair. "Uh huh..." He groaned clearly uncomfortable. "Yuu? Look at yourself!" You say happily. Yuu looks up at you confused. "What is it?" You then giggle seeing all the soap in his hair. "Yuu! You look so cute! You look like a sheep! Hee hee!" You giggle. "Huh!?" Yuu asked looking at you crazy. You then chuckle and Yuu sweatdrops. "Oh Momo..." He said shaking his head. This made you laugh out even louder. You soon lost balance. "Whoaaa!" You cry as you fall into the tub water. "Momo!" Yuu cried.

You then rose up and layed back in the tub across from Yuu. "Hee hee! I'm ok!" You said. "You are to playful you know that?" Yuu asked. You giggle again at that and pull out a sponge. "Yuu? Won't you scrub my back?" You asked sweetly as you show Yuu your back and toss him the sponge. He catches it and looks at you crazy. "Your back!?" Yuu asked shocked. "Scrub me real good..." You say seductively as you slung your wet peach hair over your shoulder. Yuu blushed deeply at that as he widen his eyes. "Oh my...!"

Yuu spent the past 5 minutes scrubbing your back as you kept moaning at the feeling. "Yuu..." You moan. "Do you want me to stop?" Yuu asked. You then let out an aroused moan as you lay back in the tub water on Yuu's lap. "Ooh...I'm having so much fun right now..." You moan. Yuu smiled down at you. "I'm glad your happy Momo!" "I'm the happiest when I'm with you..." You said as you stroked Yuu's cheek. "Aww!" He cooed. Yuu then kissed your forehead. "What should I scrub next Nami?" Yuu asked. You then raise up your right leg and bring it towards Yuu. He smiles and begin to scrub.

Your moaned and sighed happily as Yuu scrubbed your leg. He smirked at you. "You like that?" Yuu asks seductively as he stops scrubbing. "Mmm...yes...thank you!" You coo. You then award Yuu with a kiss on the cheek. Yuu smiles and leans back against the tub. "What's next Momo?" Yuu asked. "We relax of course!"You say. You then swim over to Yuu's side and push the button on the wall. Automatically the lights in the bathroom turned off and the hotub then glowed a gold and peach light as the Jacuzzi function activate.

Romantic saxophone music played as you and Yuu stared at each other seductively as Yuu pulls you close to him. You then pull out a bowl of..."Care for a Momo Popz Honey?"You asked. Yuu stared at you crazy and then sighed. "Sure Momo..." Yuu said. "Say 'ah'" You said as you lift up a Momo Popz. "Ah..." Yuu said opening his mouth. You then fed him a Momo Popz and he slowly sucks it. "Mmm...Honey Flavor!" He said happily.

I think this has to be my best chap YET! Let me know what you thought in the reviews. R&R!


	6. Pagumon Pests!

Sorry but I am skipping episode 6 because it centers on boys and kendo and there was no way for Nami to fit in it...So dont hate me please! But to make it up theres a Nami VS Airu Scene! Anyway enjoy!

That morning you and your squad were in uniforms as you all cheered for the Fusion Heart Team. "Go Fusion Heart!" You cheer. "GO GO FUSION HEART!" Your squad repeats. "GO GO FUSION HEAR-" Thats when Tagiru grabbed the ball and began dribbling. "Alright here I go!" Tagiru said. You frowned. "Oh no..." You said. "HE BETTER NOT MESS IT UP!" Mami cried. Tagiru dribbled up but players blocked him. "Tagiru im open! Pass!" Mikey said._ 'Please pass him the ball PLEASE PLEASE PASS HIM THE BALL!' You thought._ "NO NO! I will shoot this ball!" Tagiru said. He then charged towards the hoop and jumped into the air only to drop the ball. You shake your head in disbelief. "GOD DAMMIT TAGIRU YOUR NOT EVEN WORTH THE CHEER!" You shout as you throw your pom poms to the ground and walk away as everyone looked at you surprised.

Later on you walked on the streets with the guys licking a Momo Popz. "Mikey you promised to treat me to Ogoyomiaki if I made a goal didnt you?" Tagiru asked. "Yeah sure I did!" Mikey said. "YAY I get to eat!" Tagiru said happily. "I can eat a whole lot more than you Tagiru!" You said. "Is that a challenge?" Tagiru asked grinning at you. "Are you sure the both of you can eat that much?" Mikey asked sweatdropping. "Wow you both have big appietites!" Yuu said. "Well the Ogoyomiaki here is really good!" Mikey said. "Mmm it smells good from here!" Tagiru said. The four of you then entered the resturant. You then sensed Digital Energy and thats when the automosphere changed. "What? We're in Digi Quartz!" You said surprised.

You all then saw pounds of Ogoyomiaki on tables and you saw a chef being forced to cook by a Pagumon. "Make more make more!" Pagumon cried. "Ooh...it smells so good!" You said drooling at the sight of the food. "Tagiru you have to hunt that digimon!" Mikey said. "Reload Gumdramon!" Tagiru said. "Leave it to me!" Gumdramon said. Gumdramon then whacked the food off the table. Pagumon then squirted Gumdramon with some electrical water and he laughed. "Why you little...Jack Hammer!" Gumdramon then whacked Pagumon on the head and he was then sent to Tagiru's Fusion Loader. "Digimon Capture Complete!" Tagiru said.

Pagumon then started crying. "Wahhh that hurts!" he cried. "Are you ok?" Tagiru asked. "Why is he crying like that is he really weak?" Gumdramon asked. "Aww I think you were too hard on the little guy" You said sadly. "What is your name?" Tagiru asked. "My name is Pagumon!" Pagumon said. "Hey guys he made me cook so much...but you can have as much as you want!" The resturant owner said. "YAY ALRIGHT!" You and Tagiru said in unison.

You were currently at Tagiru's house laying on his bed while Tagiru sat down on a chair. The two of you patted your huge bellies. "Ah..call me satisfied!" Tagiru said happily. "Hee hee ok! Your satisfied!" You said. "I guess we should thank Pagumon for letting us eat all that for free!" Tagiru said. "Yeah maybe" You said. "Master!" Pagumon called. Tagiru then picked up the Fusion Loader. "Master will you let me out please? I'll do anything you ask!" "Ok just for a little bit...Reload Pagumon!" Tagiru said. Pagumon then came out. "Oh master you smell good!" Pagumon said happily. He then nibbled on Tagiru's shirt. He chuckled at that. "Heh heh! He likes you!" You said. "I guess I smell like Ogoyomiaki!" Tagiru said. "You are such a strong master!" Pagumon said. "Heh heh...thanks!" Tagiru said. Pagumon then turned to you. "WOW! I dont believe it! It's the real Digi Momo!" Pagumon said happily. He then jumped into your lap and nuzzled onto it. You got up and picked him up. "Hey there little guy!" You said happily.

"Oh Digi Momo! You are just so pretty and nice! You even smell like peaches!" Pagumon said happily. He then began nuzzling his face against your neck. You blushed at that. "Oh thank you! Thats my new peach perfume!" You said. "Oh is that what was smelling this whole time? I thought that was just me!" Tagiru said. You glare at him. "Quiet!" "Oh Look! Digi Momo even has melons! Can I have a bite of a melon too?" Pagumon cooed. You look at him confused. "Um...Melons?!" To your shock Pagumon then bit your breast. "OWWWWWWW! GET OUT OF THERE! THOSE ARE NOT MELONS!" You cry out as you try to pull him off. "Pagumon! Knock it off! Reload!" Tagiru said. Pagumon then was brought back into the Fusion Loader.

"Are you ok Nami?" Tagiru asked. "What do you think? He bit me! If you havent reloaded him I would have pounded him until he was a little stain on the ground!" You yelled. "Wahhhhh! Oh no Digi Momo doesnt like me anymore!" Pagumon cried. You get up and take Tagiru's Fusion Loader. "Hey now im sorry I didnt mean it! Just dont do that again ok?" You asked. "Ok!" Pagumon said. You then hand Tagiru back the Fusion Loader. "So Pagumon...what do Nami's Melons taste like?" Tagiru asked grinning. You blush and glare at him. "Hey Tagiru?" You asked. "Yeah?" Tagiru asked looking up at you. You then slap him so hard he fell off his chair. "OW!" Tagiru cried.

The next day the four of you were on the basketball court. Tagiru was bouncing the ball. "So what will you treat me to next if I score a basket Mikey?" Tagiru asked. Mikey looked at him surprised. "You want me to treat me again?!" "Dont be so sure of yourself Tagiru!" Yuu cried. "Hey now dont underestimate me!" Tagiru said. "If you shoot a basket I will treat you to a movie hows that sound?" You asked. "GREAT! Its a date!" Tagiru said happily. You narrowed your eyes. "No its not you idiot!" You said. "Dude I heard that people who eat potato chips are disappearing!" You heard. The four of you looked seeing two guys walking by. "This must be the work of Jagumon Master!" Pagumon said. "Jagumon? I guess this mean we'll get free potato chips Nami!" Tagiru said. "Hmm? Potato chips?" You asked. Tagiru then grabbed your hand and the two of you began running. "Hey!" You cry. "Bye guys! We're going hunting!" Tagiru said. You narrow your eyes. "Do I ever have a choice?"

The two of you then ran inside a supermarket seeing two people floating as green aura surrounds them. They were seemingly scared. You sensed the aura as you pressed your two fingers against your forehead. "A Digi Signature!" You said. "Lets go! Time Shift!" Tagiru said. The two of you then ran inside Digi Quartz seeing those same two people along with a digimon. "Hey! Stop!" You cry. "I REALLY DISLIKE POTATO CHIPS!" Jagermon cried. You and Tagiru then reload Gumdramon and Chuchumon and they go to fight. You then point your hand out towards Jagermon and use your telekinesis to ram him towards a wall while your digimon hit him. You then lift him up and throw him toward the ground. "Cool! Where did you learn that?" Tagiru asked. "Oh I just learned it very recently. Its so cool! Im like Silver the Hedgehog with these powers!" You said happily. "Huh? I didnt know you were a Sonic fan!" Tagiry said. You blush at that. Jagermon then punched Gumdramon and Chuchumon to the ground. "Gumdramon!" Tagiru cried. "Chuchumon!" You cry. You then run over to their side and looked up seeing Jagermon was gone.

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked. You glare knowing that voice. You four turned around seeing Airu, Ryouma and Ren. "Great we have the Bratty Bimbo Mary Sue, The Playboy in a Pimp Suit and a Hoodlum who looks like he bought that hat from the Tokyo Dump!" You said rolling your eyes. Both Airu and Ren glare at you. "Who are you calling a Hoodlum you W****?" Ren yelled. "Who are you calling a W**** BITCH!?" You spat. "Sheesh! Just kiss or punch each other or something!" Airu cried. "Oh hey Airu! You still not over your training bra?" You asked smirking referring to her flat chest. Airu had an anime angry vein as she glared at you. "You like showing off your love handles!?" She asked angrily referring to the sides of your bare stomach. You growled angry and tackled Airu to the ground and fought her a bit. "GRRR! You ugly cunt!" Airu cried. "You stupid BITCH!"You shout. "Woah!" Tagiru and Ryouma said surprised. "Heh heh this is really amusing! Are they gonna take each other's clothes off!?" Ren asked smirking. "You Sutty Maid!" Airu yelled. "WATCH IT BARBIE! You do NOT wanna bring out the BITCH side of me AGAIN! Unless you want your ass spanked again!" You shouted. Airu growled at that. Ren pulled you off of Airu and Ryouma did the same to Airu. You jerk your hand away from Ren and growl. He rolled his eyes as you walk back to Tagiru's side. "Grrr she's crazy! She's anything but cute!" Airu yelled. You stick your tongue out at her.

"Easy now Airu...Alady didnt mean it" Ryouma said winking at you. "Quit calling me that! You are NOT cute like that!" You yelled. "Yeah? Well you two cant even hunt down a low ranking digimon!" Ren said. "We'll catch him no matter what it takes!" Tagiru said. "Alright! Then why dont you both show us how you both will catch that digimon?" Ryouma asked. Ryouma then flipped his hair. "He may appear weak but you need a certain technique to capture him!" He finished. You begin to chuckle at what he just did. He looked at you confused. "What is so funny?" He asked._'Yous a clown thats whats funny!' You thought._ "AHEM! Oh...nothing...I just know that Tagiru and I are gonna kick your ass in hunting! Am I right Pretty Boy?" With that you mimic Ryouma's hair flip. He slightly glared at you for a second and then smirked. "This will be interesting..." He said.

You and Tagiru along with your digimon then walk out the Digi Quartz supermarket. You then sensed energy and pressed your fingers to your forehead. "A Digi Signature!" You said. "He must be that way! C'mon!" Tagiru said. The four of you then ran to the source of the green lights. You all then saw Jagermon. "There he is!" Tagiru said. Jagermon then saw you all. "I'll handle this!" Gumdramon said. "Be my guest!" Chuchumon said. Jagermon then jumped to the side and threw a rock at Gumdramon. Gumdramon then rushed for Jagermon to whack him with his hammer tail but Jagermon jumped into the hole. "What are you doing get a grip on yourself!" Pagumon said. Jagermon then popped out from another hole and Gumdramon tried to whack him and the cycle continued as Pagumon told him where to hit. You heard Airu and Ren laughing. "Hilarious!" Airu laughed. "It's like they are playing whack a mole!" Ren laughed.

You glare at them as they laughed. You then had an idea. You then use your telekinesis and lift up three 200 ton stones. You then levitated it nearby Airu and Ren who was still laughing. You then drop one next to them with a large BANG! Both Ren and Airu screamed while Ryouma smirked. "Ahhh! Where did this huge pound rock come from?" Airu cried. BANG! You then drop one near Ren. "How is this happening?!" He cried. BA-BANG! You dropped the third one over them only for the two to jump out of the way in a nic of time. "Ahhh I want to go home! I want to go home!" Airu cried. You snickered. _'That will teach them a thing or two...' You thought._ Ryouma smirked at you realising what you did. He then turned to Tagiru.

"It seems you are having a little trouble..." Ryouma began._ 'Dont flip your hair! DONT flip your hair! Please dont flip your hair!' You thought. _Thats when Ryouma flipped his hair. You turn your way and bent over to laugh without him noticing. "Why is she laughing?" You heard Airu asked. "I dont know but she's weird!" You heard Ren said. As you laughed you then snapped your fingers using your telekinesis and rammed two trees towards Ren and Airu who jump out the way. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Ren screamed. "HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Airu cried. "Thats how you hunt this digimon easy!" You heard Ryouma said. "Um...Mistress?" You heard Chuchumon asked as he tapped your boot. You then stop laughing only to look and she Tagiru and Gumdramon who layed on the ground only for you to calculate that Ryouma had captured Jagermon since he was holding his Fusion Loader.

You run over to their side. "Hey guys are you ok?" You asked. "Well im fine! How about you Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked. "Its all Pagumons fault I couldnt catch him!" Gumdramon said. "It's not my fault your just too weak Gumdramon!" Pagumon said. Him and Gumdramon then got in a heated argument and Tagiru ended up scolding Gumdramon as Pagumon cried. "SO THATS IT HUH? ITS EITHER HE GOES OR I GO!" Gumdramon shouted. "I CAN HUNT DIGIMON FINE WITHOUT YOU!" Tagiru cried. "No! Tagiru! Gumdramon he doesnt mean that!" You cried. "Yes he does! And thats why im going to leave!" With that Gumdramon then jumps into Ryouma's Fusion Loader. "Alright! Looks like I hunted another one!" Ryouma said. "No! Stop!" You cried. You then run to Ryouma and grab his Fusion Loader. "Give him back to Tagiru! NOW!" You cried. Ryouma and you struggled and pulled for the Fusion Loader.

You then saw a smirk form on Ryouma's face. Ryouma then forcfully grabs the Fusion Loader away from you and just when you were about to grab for it Ryouma quickly wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you into a deep kiss. You widen your eyes and did your best to pull away but Ryouma's grip on you was tight as his one hand was on your waist and the other gripped your hair and after two minutes Ryouma touched your chest and then pushes you to the ground. You blinked and looked at him in disgust. " GROSS! You pervert!...Eww...He tasted like...Vanilla..." You said shivering. "Your welcome...Mwah!" Ryouma then blew a kiss at you. "Ryouma why did you kiss that w****?" Ren asked shocked. "And did you just fondle her breasts? Thats just so digusting! Shame on you!" Airu cried. "Not really...she tasted wonderful...Peach and Vanilla mixed together make a lustful taste...mmm" Ryouma said licking his lips. "I would love to taste you again sometime Alady, you look so scrumptious when your scared..." "Ughhhhhhh!" You groan as you cover your mouth. You then procceded to spit Ryouma's kiss onto the ground. You were too digusted and shoken to move so Tagiru picked you up bridal style and you both left Digi Quartz.

You and Tagiru then went back to the court where you told Mikey and Yuu the story. "What? Gumdramon went into Ryouma's Fusion Loader?!" Yuu asked shocked. "Yeah! And that pervert kissed me! I still have that Vanilla taste in my mouth..." You cried as you stuck your tounge out. "What he kissed you?! Wait until I get my hands on him!" Yuu said angrily. Mikey turned to Tagiru. "So what really happened?" "Oh the two of us got into an argument thats all!" Tagiru said as he spun the baskeball on his finger. "Cant you ask Ryouma to give him back to you?" Yuu asked. You turned to Tagiru. "If your gonna do that you can go on your own! I dont wanna see that dirty Playboy Pimp again!" You said. _'Now to get this Vanilla taste out of my mouth!' You thought as you sucked on a Momo Popz._ "As if he would come back! I dont need him! Im totally fine without him!" Tagiru said. You, Mikey and Yuu sweatdropped.

You later on go to Tagiru's house and sit on his chair as he layed on the bed. "That Gumdramon..." Tagiru muttered. "You need him you know..." You said. Why are you really hear Nami?" He asked. "To bring you back to your senses" You said. "What do you mean?" Tagiru asked. "Tagiru! Go back to Gumdramon! You need him!" You said. "No I dont! He's fine without me! I dont need that guy!" Tagiru cried. You sighed._'You leave me NO choice Tagiru' You thought._ You slowly got up from your desk and from the foot of the bed you start to crawl suggestively towards Tagiru as your one strap falls off. He looks at you confused. "Um...Nami? What are you doing?" Tagiru asked. As soon as you got close enough you pull Tagiru close to you and wrap your arms around his neck. "Oh Taigru...if you go back with Gumdramon...I'll give you anything you want..." You say seductively as you uncoil your hair and make it stroke Tagiru's chest. Tagiru began to drool. "A-anything?" He asked. You puckered your lips and leaned them closely to Tagiru's. "Anything..." You whispered. Tagiru inhaled your peach breath and shivered as he blushed.

You didnt like what you were doing but again this was a strategy Zeena had taught you if things didnt go your way. "So will you go back to Gumdramon?" You asked. Tagiru then snapped out of a trance and glared at you. "No! Im not going back to him!" Tagiru said as he slowly pushed you away as you unwrapped your arms. You sigh. "Well that didnt work...Thanks alot Zeena..." You muttered rolling your eyes. "Im sorry Master! Its my fault too!" Pagumon said from inside the Fusion Loader. You glare at him._ 'Yes it actually is your fault!' You thought. _"Can you let me out so I can apologize properly?" Pagumon asked. "No Tagiru dont do it!" You muttered. Tagiru ignored you and letted him out. "Im sorry Master. You must be lonely without Gumdramon right?' Pagumon asked. "No im not really that lonely!" Tagiru said. Pagumon then jumped into his lap and sniffed him. "You dont smell like Ogoyomiaki today!" Pagumon cried. "Well yeah these were washed" Tagiru said. "Thats too bad!" Pagumon cried. "Hows about I make some Ogoyomiaki? It will do as a snack!" Tagiru said. "Cool! I'll help!" You said.

You three along with Chuchumon that you just brought out went to the kitchen and you and Tagiru cooked the Ogoyomiak together while Chuchumon and Pagumon watched. "Done yet M'lady?" Chuchumon asked. You chuckled. "No not yet Chuchumon!" You said. Chuchumon always was a gentleman towards you which is why he would always call you 'Mistress' or 'M'lady' instead of your name. You and Tagiru were soon finished. You set the plate down and Chuchumon and Pagumon sniffed it. "Smells good!" He said. "Delicious!" Chuchumon said. He then took a bite and ate it. "Here try some Pagumon!" Tagiru said as he held out a piece towards Pagumon with a fork. He then bit it. "SO GOOD!" Pagumon then devoured the whole thing as you stared in horror. "I cant believe this you ate it all?!" Tagiru asked. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" You shouted. This shout caused the whole ground to shake as the pots and pans in the kitchen swayed and furniture fell over along with the chandelier. The windows then cracked open. You and Tagiru fell ontop of each other.

The shaking then stopped. "What was that...?" Tagiru asked. "I...I guess I can make loud earthquakes when I scream loud enough!" You said as you got up and helped up Tagiru. You then dig in your chest and pulled out money. "Heres 25 thousand Yen to cover for the damages" You said giving Tagiru the money. "Thanks but...why do you keep money in there?" Tagiru asked confused. "This dress doesnt have pockets you know!" You said. "Mistress! Tagiru! Look!" Chuchumon cried. You both then turned seeing purple aura surround Pagumon. "Whoa! That energy! It feels negative"! You cry. Pagumon then turned yellow and his eyes turned red. He then began to multiply. "We want food!" They chanted. They then kick down Tagiru's door. You, Tagiru and Chuchismon ran out the house. "Hey stop! Come back here!" Tagiru cried. "Chuchumon! Help me round them up!" You said. Chuchumon nodded. You then use your hair to grab a few Pagumon. "Electro Trap!" Chuchumon summonds electrical energy to the ground and the electric energy hits in the air but the Pagumon dodge. As for the Pagumon you had they began to chew on your hair. "Ow Ow owww!" You cried as you bring your hair back to you. The Pagumon then escape. "Lets go check the resturant!" Tagiru said. You all then head for the streets.

You all then saw the shop only to see that there was a portal there. "Its gone!" You cried. "Lets go! Time Shift!" Tagiru said. You all then head into Digi Quartz seeing the Pagumon eating in the resturant. "Oh no this is horrible...I wish Gumdramon were with me..." Tagiru said sadly. "OH now look who regrets it now!" You said crossing your arms. "Sorry... and I...wait! I have MetalTyranamon! Reload!" Tagiru then brought out MetalTyranamon. "Ok I'll help too!" You said. You then pull out a Momo Popz. It was half black and half white and it was in a shape of a Yin and Yang symbol. You then lift it up in the air. "Digi Momo Go! Mallomar Power Up: Yin Yang!" You said. The Momo Pop then glows a white aura. You then bit into it and you instantly change.

Your hair was now a bleach blonde and was styled into a high pony tail while the front of your hair had long bangs that covered your one outfit consisted of a sleeveless half black and half white crop tank which had a yin and yang symbol, short black skirt but over the skirt was a open front black apron like skirt with split sides, on your arms your fishnet armbands as well as fishnets to match on your thighs as well as open toed white ninja sandals and fingerless gloves.**(Me: Basically Inos new outfit from Naruto)**

"Whoa a ninja! Nice!" Tagiru said. "Lets go MetalTyranamon!" You said. MetalTyranamon then nodded and you both charged for the Pagumon. You held out your chain scythe and hit the Pagumon while MetalTyranamon slammed them. You then launch ninja stars at the door and they explod releasing the Pagumon. "They're pouring out!" Tagiru cried. You then spin your chain scythe like a baton creating wind and blow the Pagumon back. They then got up and charged for you both. "They are coming for us!" You cried. "Let us retreat for now!" Tagiru said. He then brought MetalTyranamon back into his Fusion Loader. You both were about to leave but the Pagumon piled ontop of you. "I...HATE...PAGUMONNNNNN!" You shouted. You then whip out your chain scythe and cut through the Pagumon making an entrance. "Cmon lets go!" You said running out. Tagiru followed.

You and Tagiru went back to the human world to the resturant where the Pagumon were eating. You did your best to knock the Pagumon off with your chain scythe. Thats when Yuu and Mikey walked in. "Thank goodness you guys are here!" Tagiru cried. "How did this happen? Theres too many of them and...Nami are you a ninja?" Yuu asked. "Forget about that! The Pagumon multiplied after eating Ogoyomiaki!" You said. "In any case we have to capture them all!" Mikey said. He and Yuu bring out their Fusion Loaders but the Pagumon then bite their hands putting their Fusion Loaders in the soup.

"OUR FUSION LOADERS!" They cried. The Pagumon then began to stir it up in the soup. They then pour the soup onto the sizzling stove to cook. "Theres too many of them!" Mikey cried. "Dont just stand there! Search for it already! I'll keep them from eating!" You said as you threw some ninja stars at the Pagumon. Mikey and Yuu used spatulas to find their Fusion Loaders in the food. "I cant find them!" Yuu cried. "You think they ate them?" Mikey asked. "Found them!" Yuu said. He and Mikey pick them up and they were surprisingly too hot. "Ow ow ow!" They cried. "Oh get a grip you big babies!" You said as you swiped the Fusion Loaders from their hands. "Hey what are you doing?" Mikey asked. "Ninja Arts! Cool Wind!" You said. You then suck up the air from your mouth and blow hard cool wind on the Fusion Loaders cooling them down. You then hand it back to the boys. "Thanks Momo!" Yuu said. "Oh im Yin Yang right now! But that works too!" You said.

"Tagiru!" You heard. You all then turn seeing Gumdramon and Ryouma. Ryouma looked at you and winked. You then hide behind Yuu to avoid his eyes. "Gumdramon!" Tagiru said. "You seem to be in trouble here" Gumdramon said. "If you came to argue save it! I have to stop the Pagumon before anything bad happens!" Tagiru said. "No i'll handle this! I have a plan!" Gumdramon said. "Well you can have Gumdramon back! Its not like I wanted him to begin with" Ryouma said. "Ok Gumdramon I trust you!" Tagiru said. "Ok! Make the biggest Ogoyomiaki you can!" Gumdramon said. "Just leave it to me!" The resturant owner said.

You and Gumdramon ran across the streets holding a giant pound of Ogoyomiaki as the Pagumon chased you both down. "Is this really a good idea?!" You asked. "Sure it is! Trust me!" Gumdramon said. "If they bite my chest thinking its a melon im biting your head off!" You threatened. Gumdramon sweatdropped at that. You and Gumdramon then jump in the empty pool. "Come and get it!" Gumdramon said. The Pagumon then close in on you both. You widen your eyes. "Aw Sh-" You began but the Pagumon already swarmed all over you both. The two of you then pop out to the surface. "Ok! Now Digi Momo!" Gumdramon said. "Right!" You said. You then shoot up into the air. "Ninja Arts! Mashing Scythe!" You said. You then headed back down and used your scythe as a giant mixing spoon and mixed the Pagumon into Ogoyomiaki.

You and Gumdramon then jump out. "How is this happening?" Yuu asked. "Thats because they are Ogoyomiaki to begin with!" You said. A face then formed onto the Ogoyomiaki and roared. "Reload! Shoutmon!" Mikey said. Shoutmon then came out. "Rock Spirit!" Shoutmon then shot fire at the Ogoyomiaki and it cooked. "My turn!" You said. You jump up bringing your scythe out and cut open the Ogoyomiaki. A Pagumon then jumped out of it. "What just happened to me?" Pagumon asked. Each of you then sent a death glare at Pagumon but you could tell yours was the scariest judging by the way Pagumon was looking at you. "Did I do something bad?" Pagumon asked innocently. "YES! THE HELL YOU DID!" You shouted as you go back to your original self. "Im so sorry!" Pagumon cried and he went inside Tagiru's Fusion Loader.

"Thank you so much Gumdramon! I cant hunt digimon without you! Thanks partner!" Tagiru said. The two then shook hands and smiled at each other. "Now you should know how greatful you should be when im around!" Gumdramon said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tagiru yelled. "You cant hunt without me!" Gumdramon said. They then began to fight. "Yeesh! Just kiss or punch each other or something!" You cried. "I think they are fine the way they are Nami!" Yuu said as he put his arm around you. You lean your head on his shoulder. "I guess so!" Mikey said. You then smile and take Yuu's hand. "Cmon Honey lets go home! Im making Ogoyomiaki!" You said. Yuu sweatdropped at that. "I think I had enough Ogoyomiak for one day...hows about we order pizza?" Yuu asked. "Good enough for me!" You said. You then kiss Yuu on the cheek and go home.

R&R! Did you all enjoy the little scene with Nami and the rival team? I hope that will make up for skipping episode 6! Anyways keep reviewing! And give me your favorite anime and video game character requests!


	7. Superstars!

My dearest apologize again but...Im skipping episode 8...why? Because it centers on Tagiru and that other boy making money and eventually realsing it all...Forgive me! I just really want to move onto the celebrity episode in the next chap...anyway enjoy!

You, Yuu and Tagiru watched from outside the fence on the field as Mikey helped pitch for the baseball team. "Im going to throw a screwball! Get ready!" Mikey said. Mikey then threw a perfect screwball towards the player who caught it with his glove. "That screwball was awesome!" The player said. "Dont forget! You have to hit it! C'mon you can do it!" Mikey said. "Wow!" You said amazed. "Yeah Mikey is simply incredible! He must have practiced so hard so he could throw that screwball properly! He really is a superstar!" Tagiru said as steam left his nose. "The baseball club always has injured members so they asked him to help by having him pitch during practices" Yuu said. "Mikey is just so charismatic you know?" You asked. "Yeah and I can never really explain how he's able to remain humble even though he's very popular! I just hope that it wont get the best of him" Yuu said. "Nah! Mikey isnt like that! He's a cool guy!" You said.

_'__I could never really understand why Zeena broke up with him for Kiriha though...hmmm' You thought._ "Alright guys thats enough! Lets call it a day!" Mikey said. "Thank you so much!" The baseball team said as they bowed. "Your welcome anytime...ugh..." Mikey then began to tip over. "Whoa!" You said. "Oh no whats wrong with Mikey?" Yuu cried. "Mikey!" Tagiru cried as he rushed over to him. As Mikey was about to hit the ground he was then caught by a pillow which was tossed by none other than Angie. "Are you serious? After all this time Mikey? You still havent changed a bit! I cant believe you!" Angie cried. "Whos that?" Tagiru asked. "Oh she's a carry!" Yuu said.

Mikey and Angie then sat together by the fence below the three of you who sat above on the hill. You layed in Yuu's lap as the two talked. "Gee thanks Angie!" Mikey said happily. "'Gee thanks Angie'! Dont give me that! I just transfered to the school in the neighboring town very recently! I cant look after you all the time!" Angie said. "Cmon Angie! Yawnn...I was just trying to help the baseball club!" With that Mikey then layed in the grass. "They are so cute! I didnt know you had a girlfriend Mikey!" Tagiru said giggling. You joined in as Mikey shot up looking at Tagiru blushing. "G-girlfriend?!" Mikey asked shocked. "Thats not what its like at all!" Angie cried. "Hey you know...now that you mentioned it..." You began as you layed from from Yuu's lap.

"Not you too Momo" Yuu said. " Yeah! This is really amusing! This is the first time I seen your face that red Mikey!" Gah!" Tagiru cried as he was whacked by three backpacks. You and Yuu looked up seeing Mami and the rest of the fangirls. The two of you slowly backed away slightly scared. "Dont mind us Mr. Yuu and Ms. Momo-Chan! We did that because we thought it was very tackless of him to say that! You both are free to make out together now!" Mami said happily. "Thats right!" The fangirls said happily. You and Yuu sweatdropped. You then sighed and walked over to Tagiru. "I'll check his pulse..." You said.

The four of you and your digimon met up with each other on the rooftop where Mikey explained everything about Angie and Jeremy. "So Angie was with you before in the Digital World am I right?" Tagiru asked. "Yes! They didnt have any Fusion Loaders with them. But without Angie and Jeremy I would have never been able to survive the final battles against the Bagra Army" Mikey said. "Well why not look for Old Man Arisu and make them hunters as well? The more teammates the better right?" Gumdramon asked. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" You heard Zetimon shout from inside the Fusion Loader. "She's right! Mikey doesnt want to drag Angie and Jeremy into this again!" Shoutmon said angrily. "Thats right kyu! We want to see Angie and the others but we want to keep them from harm kyu!" Cutemon said from the Fusion Loader. "My sister Nene was also part of the original Fusion Heart Team but I haven't told her about the digimon hunt yet either" Yuu said. "Zeena too! Yuu and I know how it feels" You said. "Isnt that Angie over there?" Damemon asked. You turned seeing Angie infront of the school gates waiting for Mikey.

The four of you then met up with her. "Here!" Angie said handing Mikey a ticket. "Its a buffet dinner for two so you have to keep that day open!" Angie said. You looked at the ticket. "Oh I know that place! Yuu and I went there for our first date!" You said happily. "Oh I remember that! We had such a nice time together right?" Yuu said as he wrapped his arm around your waist. You giggle at that and you lean your head on his shoulder. "WHAT? How could the two of you afford that?!" Tagiru asked shocked. You turned to him. "Have you not been to our house? I mean come on! How else can we afford it?" You asked. Mikey looked at Angie and then at the ticket as two students walked by. "Not bad Kudo!" One said. The either let out a slight wolf whistle. "You see what I mean? She had to be the one to make the first move! And thats something you should be doing!" Tagiru said nudging him. Mikey blushed at that. "Tagiru not you too!" You then saw Tagiru kneeling down seemingly talking to himself as he licked his lips. You raised an eyebrow._ 'Uh oh! He's planning something...and its up to me to keep him from being stupid in the end! Sigh...I should be at a photo shoot today instead of baby sitting him!' You thought._

The next day you walked in the park with Yuu holding his hands as you sucked on a Momo Popz while your two digimon walked ahead a bit. "Hey Yuu?" You asked. He then turned to you. "Wanna taste my Momo Pop?" You asked. "I guess..." Yuu said. _'I guess? What does that mean? Oh well' You thought._ Then when your digimon weren't looking you pull Yuu into a deep kiss and allowed your tongue to dance in his mouth. You swished mixing your taste with his. Although Yuu kissed you back he didnt seem all that into it. "Digusting! Dame Dame!" You heard Damemon cried. "M'lady! Kissing in public when others are around? Shame!" You heard Chuchumon cry. You pull away from Yuu and glare at the two digimon. Yuu then sighed. You turn back to him. "Whats wrong? I thought you liked the taste of my Cherry Momo Popz" "No I do! It's just..." Yuu began. "Just what?" You asked. "Well theres something about those tickets thats really bothering me! The buffet is really famous! Nami You know how theres always a really long wait list so people can be entertained right?" Yuu asked. "Well yeah..." You said. "Why would those tickets be given away at a supermarket?" Yuu asked.

You glare at him. "You mean THATS whats bothering you? I thought it was serious!" You said. He glared at you. "It is serious!" Yuu cried. You turned away crossing your arms. "Geez Yuu! You had me worried! I was starting to think you were getting tired of My Cherry Flavored Kisses!" You said. "Is THAT all you care about?!" Yuu asked angrily. You turn back to him. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY?!" You shout. "Please dont fight! Dame Dame!" Damemon cried. You phone then beeped. You pull it out of your dress seeing a text from Tagiru. "M'lady! How could you be so vulgar leaving your items in there?!" Chuchumon asked in disgust. You ignored him and read the text. _'Meet me infront of the buffet! Som thin interestin is abt to happen! Oh and bring cash' _"Bring cash?" You asked confused. "What is it Momo?" Yuu asked. "Oh its just Tagiru being silly. Well I gotta go! Duty calls! Its my job to babysit him after all!" You said. You then pull Yuu into a hug. "Bye!" You then kiss his cheek and gestured for Chuchumon to follow you.

Tagiru and Gumdramon then appeared infront of the resturant outside."I think right about now would be a really good time! I will finally show myself once they are finally comfortable with each other! And then i'll be like 'Mikey! Your face is as red as a tomato!'" Tagiru said happily. "Just dont come running back if he gets mad at you for it" Gumdramon said crossing his arms. "Soooo...why are WE here?" You asked. Tagiru and Gumdramon turned to you. You crossed your arms. "Oh good your here! We need your cash so we can get in!" Tagiru said putting his hand out. You chuckled at that. "Whats so funny?" "I am NOT giving you my cash! I cant let them fall into the wrong hands! What do you wanna go in there for anyway?" You asked. "He wants us all to go in so we can spy on Mikey and Angie on their date" Gumdramon said rolling his eyes. "OH! Is that was this is about? Forget it! Im leaving! C'mon Chuchumon!" You said walking away as Chuchumon. Tagiru then stopped in front of you. "Please Nami! We just have to go in! We just gotta! We have to see Mikey and Angie get together! Oh please!" Tagiru pleaded. "Forget it! This is seemingly all about you anyway!" You said walking past him.

"But Nami! If you go in there they give out free Momo Popz after you eat a meal! And this Momo Popz isnt just any Momo Popz its the rare flavor: Sour Berry Cherry!" Tagiru said happily. You stop in your tracks and turn back to him. "Sour Berry Cherry? THE SOUR BERRY CHERRY?!" You asked shocked. "Uh oh..." Gumdramon said. You then grab Tagiru by the collar and shake him. "WELL DONT JUST STAND THERE! LETS GO GET THAT MOMO POPZ!" You said. "OK!" Tagiru said. You all were about to walk inside the building and thats when you gasped. "Whats wrong Nami?" Tagiru asked. "Oh no not him again..." You cried. You each looked up seeing Ryouma and his digimon. "What are you doing here?!" Gumdramon asked. Ryouma smirked at you all. He then turned to you and winked. You blush and glare at him. "Ugh!WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" You shout.

It soon got dark as you and Tagiru made it to the entrance where you both met Ryouma only to see Mikey was sucked into Digi Quartz with Angie. "Oh no Mikey!" You cried. "This was all your doing!" Tagiru cried. Ryouma smirked at that. You then press your fingers against your head and then point them out. "Time Shift!" You said. You all then entered Digi Quartz. "Ok we gotta save Mikey and Angie!" Tagiru said. "Right! Lets go!" You said. "Thats not going to happen!" You heard. The giant star on the building then glowed revealing a star digimon with shades. "My name is Superstarmon! You wont take any more steps past me!" Superstarmon said. "Superstarmon? That name is music to my ears!" Tagiru said happily. "Focus Tagiru!" You said. "The King and Queen have some one on their team who look like that guy" Gumdramon said. "Indeed!" Chuchumon said. "Dont compare me to a regular Starmon! Im a star of an entirely different class!" Superstarmon said.

He then jumped up into the air. "Star Storm!" He then threw out electrical energy but Gumdramon and Chuchumon dodge it. "If only I had a Momo Popz..." You muttered. "Jack Hammer!" "Nibble Spark!" Gumdramon got his hammer tail ready as Chuchumon summonded electrical energy around his teeth ready to bite. "Heavy Stars!" Superstarmon then hit your digimon with metal stars. "No!" You cry. You then turn to Superstarmon and lift up your leg releasing dynamite hitting Superstarmon. "Ouch that hurt! This means one thing...Your the Super Digi Star Digi Momo! And might I say you are very attractive for a Digi Human Hybrid little missy" Superstarmon said. You blushed. "Uh...thank you?" "I shall take you away and put you in my collection!" Superstarmon said. "Take me away...?Collection!?" You asked shocked. "Heavy Stars!" Thats when Twarmon appeared and grabbed you and Tagiru along with your digimon and brought you back to the human world.

"Thanks guys!" Tagiru said as the four of you got off of Twarmon. "The enemy is after Mikey guys! And he's also after you!" Yuu said turning to you. "Yeah I kinda figured that out...he said he wanted to put me in his 'collection' or something just because im Digi Momo" You said. "I came as soon as I found out about it! It looks kinda strong though" Yuu said. "Superstarmon is a pretty rare digimon if you must now" Ryouma said. You turned to him giving him a bored look. "Yeah well we didnt ask..." You said. Tagiru then ran up to him grabbing him by the collar. "Were you the one who put Mikey and Nami into all of this?" Tagiru asked. "No I didnt..." Ryouma said.

Ryouma then explained how Superstarmon is hunting after superstars. "That is why Superstarmon is hunting after Mikey and he will come for you next!" Ryouma said looking at you. "So lemmie get this straight...now Digimon are hunting for humans? What do digimon get Human Loaders or something?" You joked. Tagiru and Gumdramon snickered at that. "This is no time for jokes Momo! He's coming after you and you think its funny!" Yuu scolded. "Anyways...I only started trailing him after finding out just now" Ryouma said. "So you already knew that he was going after Mikey but you still let it happen?" Yuu asked. "Letting your target roam free is a basic rule in hunting! And when Superstarmon goes after you thats when I'll make my move!" Ryouma said smirking at you. "Me? But if he takes me away I won't be able to read my favorite webcomic again! Or write any Pokemon Fanfics!" You cried. "You read webcomics and write fanfics?" Tagiru asked confused. "Is that what you do on study nights?" Yuu asked shocked. You look down and blush as you tap your forefingers together. "Heh heh...I really enjoy both! But I still keep up with my studies too..." You said. "I didnt think you were such an otaku Nami" Tagiru said.

"Yuu, Nami, Tagiru!" You heard. You all looked back seeing Cutemon run over to you all holding Mikey's Fusion Loader. He gives it to Yuu. "Mikey must be endangered!" Tagiru cried. "Ryouma! Thats your name right? Im afraid we dont have a choice! We need to work together!" Yuu said. "Huh? A very interesting propostion!" Ryouma said. "Noooooo! I dont want to work with him! He's creepy! And his raping tongue tastes like Vanilla!" You cried as you hid behind Yuu. Ryouma smirked at that. "Yeah are you sure you want to do that? Wait...raping tongue?" Tagiru asked confused. "The four of us will have to fight as a team! That way there wont be any hard feelings about who gets Superstarmon! Is that alright with you?" Yuu asked. "So its like a contest...sounds like fun!" Ryouma said. "Ugh..." You say rolling your eyes. "Oh and Momo...this is for you..." Yuu said. "Huh?" You asked.

You all entered Digi Quartz where Superstarmon appeared infront of you. "You all can never compare to me even if there are more of you!" He said. "We heard that before! Im First Class! Those three over there are the ones who are Third Class!" Tagiru said pointing at the three of you. You each look at him confused. "Hey im the one whos half digimon you know!" You said crossing your arms. "Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" "Psychemon! Super Evolve!" "Chuchumon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!" "Super Evolve! Astamon!" "Super Evolve! Chuchismon!" "My turn!" You said. You then raise up the present Yuu gave you. It was the rare Lemon Berry Cherry Momo Popz that he found in the resturant. "Digi Momo Go! Lemon Berry Cherry Power Up: Kaylee Street!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed and you then bit into it.

You were in completely different clothing. Your hair was now black and choppy. You wore acid washed ripped jeans and a leather cropped jacket which you kept unzipped and you wore no shirt but the jacket was able to to conceal your chest. You also had on black combat boots with red laces and red boxing gloves. "YO! Who making noise all up in my neighborhood?" You asked. "A New York Greaser accent...interesting.." Ryouma said. "You got a problem with greasers huh you pretty boy?" You asked getting into his face. "The enemy is over there" Ryouma said pointing at Superstarmon. You then spit on the ground and cock your head to the side as you walk over to Superstarmon who was fighting with your digimon.

The digimon stop fighting and look at you confused. "Digi Momo?" Superstarmon asked confused. "The names Kaylee Street you PUNK!" You shouted. With that you then punch Superstarmon in the gut. He cries out in pain. "SHUT UP!" You shout. You then do a double punch and knock his sunglasses off. You then kick Superstarmon in the shins. "AHHHH! PLEASE! OW OWWWWW!" Superstarmon cried. "Ugh...I think Digi Momo got this" Arresterdramon said. "Indeed" Chuchismon said. Astamon nodded at that. You then punch Superstarmon in the gut making a dent in his stomach. "OOooooooooOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Superstarmon cried as he clutched his stomach and fell back. "QUIT COMPLAINING! BE LUCKY I DIDNT KNOCK YA TEETH OUT! IF YA EVEN HAVE ANY!" You shouted. With that you then roundhouse kick Superstarmon to the building which caused a diamond to fall out and crush Yuu and Twarmon.

"YUUU!" You cried. You, Tagiru and Ryouma each go over to him seeing that it was only a dummy. "Ha ha ha! He tricked all of us!" Ryouma said. "He did all that so he can sneak inside the hotel!" "Thats right! What you said is true!" You heard. You all looked seeing Twarmon and Yuu on the other side along with Mikey and Angie. "Mikey!" Tagiru cried. "Sorry for making you worried Tagiru! Twarmon rescued us!" Mikey said. Tagiru then ran up to Yuu. "Whats wrong with you? I cant believe you used us as a decoy!" Tagiru scolded. You push him to the ground. "OFF MY MAN!" You shout. You then turn to Yuu glaring at him. "Heh heh...everything went according to plan! Thanks for playing your part very well!" Yuu said nervously. You sigh and ruffled his hair a bit.

"You have the nerve to ruin my superstar hunt? You'll pay! All of my humans soul power be sent to me!" Superstarmon said. You sensed an energy and saw the blue energy be sent into Superstarmon making him bigger. "A Digi Signature!" You said shocked. "Reload Shoutmon!" Mikey said. Shoutmon then came out. "Shoutmon! Your looking better than before!" Angie said. "Its been awhile Angie but lets save the chit chat for later!" Shoutmon said. Superstarmon then summoned a forcfield. "We need to do something about that forcfield!" Mikey said. "I'll handle it from here!" You said. You then spit on the ground and charged for the forfield and began to rapidly punch at it. "Y'all figure something out!" You said as you continued to punch.

"Shoutmon X's 4!" Shoutmon said. "Alright!" You said smiling. "All yours Shoutmon!" You said stepping out the way. "Burning Star Crusher!" ShoutmonX4 then destroyed the forcfield. Arresterdramon,Chuchismon,and Astamon then moved in alongside you. "Spiral Shredder!" "Electro Ray!" "Maverick!" The attacks then hit Superstarmon. You rush up to him. "Dont MESS with my neighborhood AGAIN! HAH!" With that you launched a powerful punch at Superstarmon sending him into Twarmons net then disappeared into Yuu's Fusion Loader as you go back to your original self. "Digimon Capture Complete!" He said. "YOUR UNBELIEVABLE YUU!" Tagiru cried. "Heh! He played us all for fools!" Ryouma said. You smile and hug you and nuzzle into him. "Mmm...Yuu my superstar!" You cooed. "Heh heh...he stop it Momo! Not infront of the others" Yuu said nervously.

You all later on went to Mikey's house that night were he layed onto the bed clearly exhausted. You sat in Yuu's lap and leaned against him while he had his arms around you. "Ugh...I cant perform Double Fusion everytime we get into battle...im completely wiped out..." Mikey cried. "Im just glad I got to taste one of the few of the rarest Momo Popz!" You say sucking on another one. "You and your Momo Popz...if you keep eating them you'll wind up at the dentist so many times!" Yuu said shaking his head. You chuckle at that. "You've all beaten me! You are the true superstars! I want to join your team if thats ok!" Superstarmon said. "Your welcome to join us Superstarmon!" Yuu said happily. "Ugh...I really wanted him..." Tagiru cried. "You know Tagiru if it makes you feel better...I still think your a Superstar!" You said winking at him. Tagiru blushed at that. "REALLY? YOU REALLY THINK SO?!" Tagiru asked happily. You giggle. "Sure!" "You are so full of yourself!" Gumdramon said.

"Mikey you now have new friends who are going to protect you and fight with you! Im very relieved!" Angie said. "If anything happens you can still count on me!" "You got it! Thanks!" Mikey said. "So for the mean time the four of us will make the Fusion Heart Team for the time being!" Tagiru said. "Where is he?" You heard. "What the hell?" You asked. Thats when Jeremy bursted into the room. "Where are you Mikey Kudo?!" "Jeremy!?" Mikey asked shocked. "Yes it is I Jeremy from the neighboring town of the neighboring town!" Jeremy said striking a pose. "So where is he? Where is the Old Man? The one who gives out Fusion Loaders?" Jeremy asked. "My dad?" You asked. Jeremy quickly turned to you and got up all in your face. "HE'S YOUR DAD?! TAKE ME TO HIM TAKE ME TO HIM PLEASE! I WANT A FUSION LOADER!" Jeremy cried as he tugged on your strap. "HEY STOP IT! DONT TUG ON MY STRAP! JUST WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" You asked as you desperately try to push him away. "Who is this guy? He is so irritating!" Tagiru cried as he closed his ears.

R&R! Stay tuned for the celebrity episode! Im writing it now so yeah...stay tuned!


	8. Celebrity Sisters!

ENJOY!

Apparently the four of you were called onto a Trailmon for some reason. The Trailmon then stopped. "We're here everyone! You have to get to the human world from here!" Trailmon said. All of you then jumped off. "Thanks for giving us a lift Trailmon!" Mikey said. "By the way was there any perticular reason why you brought us here?" "You'll find soon enough! I have to go see you next time everyone!" Trailmon said. He then drove away. "Alright! Time Shift!" Mikey said. You all then enter the human world seeing you all were in a different location. "Wait a minute! We're overseas!" Yuu said surprised. "Cool! We're in Hong Kong!" You said. "Oh man! This is my first time being overseas!" Tagiru said. "Me too!" Mikey said. "Lets head down to the city!" You said. "How are we gonna do that?" Tagiru asked. "We're gonna use that!" Yuu said as he pointed upward at the train that headed to the city.

The four of you we're now in the train. You sat next to Yuu at the window seat behind Tagiru and Mikey. You and Tagiru looked out the windows. "The buildings are so tall!" Tagiru said. "It's such a nice view!" You said. "This is awesome!" Mikey said. "I know! We'll arrive at the city in a few minutes from now!" Yuu said. You sat back down in your seat. "Good then I'll have enough time to to eat some of my snacks!" You said opening up your bag. "Snacks?" Mikey asked confused. "I want some food too!" Tagiru said. "Oh of course you can have some Tagiru!" You said. You then open up your bag revealing all of the 8,487 Momo Popz you had. "I have a ton of flavors for you to chose from! The most popular ones these days is the Strawberry Sundae Momo Popz OR The Kiwi Tart Momo Popz! So which ones do you want Tagiru?" You asked turning to him. You then saw each of the boys anime falling they then got up sweatdropping. "You are really addicted to those Nami..." Yuu said. "YOU ONLY BROUGHT MOMO POPZ?! I THOUGHT YOU MEANT REAL FOOD LIKE A BURGER OR SOMETHING!" Tagiru cried. "Momo Popz DO double as food! I do have a Cheesburger flavored Momo Popz. Or the Pickle Dickle Momo Popz in here somewhere..." You said searching through the bag. "I think...we're good..." Mikey said. "FINE MORE FOR ME!" You said. You then stuff three Momo Popz in your mouth.

You all each then got off the train and began walking on the streets. "Man! That was alot of funnn!" Tagiru said happily. "That was a really great view we saw on the way!" Mikey said. "I like long rides! It gives me plenty of time to eat my Momo Popz!" You say happily. " Well Momo It has a maximum incline of 20 degrees! We can ride it again if you want!" Yuu said. The four of you then stopped at the sidewalk ready to cross the streets. "So...do you guys know exactly why we're here?" Mikey asked.

Thats when a speeding silver limo pulled up. You smirk. "Oh I think I know..." You said. The limo then stopped in front of you all and the door then opened and out came two beautiful girls. It was Zeena and Nene. "Hi everyone!" Nene said. "It's been awhile!" Zeena said. Both of them looked completely different. Nene was in a lavender and white shirt with a collar and around her waist was a red belt. She also had on barf green shorts and white thigh high socks along with pink shoes. On her arms she had a gold bracelets. Her hair was cut and was styled in a way that made the ponytails sharper. Her bangs were seperated and in her hair was a pin. Zeena was completely different! She was in a cropped green scoop neck halter held together by a gold circle chain similar to yours,her pants were half black and the other side was white with...cow spots?! She also had on white high heeled combat boots with green laces and only wore one black fingerless glove in her left hand. In between her top were pink sunglasses with black frames in reference to the old goggles she used to wear. She even wore gold bells for earrings and they would ring everytime she moved her head. Her hair was now shorter and was styled in a green spiral curl like pony tail going only down her right shoulder and in her hair was a black pin to separate her bangs.

Zeena one day told you that her Artificial States merged into the real her by going into therapy so her personalty changed again. Although all the Artificial States merged with her five of her Artificial States made her personailty really stand out. She had the Flirtatiousness of Morrigan,The Bubblyness of Kaguya,The Cockyness of Bayonetta,The Seriousness of Erza and the Determination of Alisa. She still kept her wild and angry behavior with her too. But lucky for her she was able to control it all. Also she had to keep it a secret from the press so scientist wont have to study and disect her.

"Nene! Zeena!" Mikey said surprised. "Sister it's you!" Yuu said surprised. "And Zeena too!" You said. "We knew you'd arrive any minute so we waited for you!" Nene said. "Thats a really beautiful car your both riding!" Mikey said shocked. "Our manager wants us traveling in a proper vehicle" Nene said. "Yeah...he wont let me ride my motorcycle I bought..." Zeena said sadly. She then walked towards Mikey and hugged him. "It's so good to see you again Mikey!" She said. Mikey smiled and hugged back. "Same here Zeena!" He said. "I had no idea you both were so close" Tagiru said grinning. "Zeena and I go way back!" Mikey said happily. "Yeah and...we used to date..." Zeena said. "WHAT? Mikey! How could you break the heart of a beautiful girl? YOU ARE MAKING THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE!" Tagiru shouted tugging his shirt. "Hey Tagiru stop it!" Mikey cried. "Yeah and..I actually broke his heart for someone else..." Zeena said. Tagiru then stops strangling Mikey and looks at Zeena. "Oh..."

"But Mikey and I are still the best of friends!" Zeena said. Mikey smiled at that. "EEEEeeeeee! It's Zeena and Nene!" Fangirls cried. Nene smiled at them while Zeena waved. "Oh Nami thanks for promoting my clothing line!" Zeena said happily. "Sure thing...I guess" You said. "So how have been people treating you since you wore that dress?" She asked smirking. You narrowed your eyes. "Oh that? This outfit turned alot of heads. Some people like it,some people think im a stripper maid and dad? He took a stick to me head when he saw it" You said. "Ouch!" Zeena said. "Can I take it off now?" You asked. "Not until the end of the season!" Zeena said happily.

"So the rumors about you two become celebrities here were true all along!" Mikey said. "Yuu! Nami! Im so jealous! You can both brag about your sisters being really famous!" Tagiru said. "I rather not..." You said. "So Nami models for Zeena's clothing line?" Mikey asked. "Yep! I model for Zeenatastic Fashions!" You said proudly. Zeena giggled. "Yep! And by the way tell all the other models that you all will be here next week in Victoria City to walk on the runway and attend events alright?" Zeena asked winking at you. "And how long will we all be staying here?" You asked. "4 Weeks! You all have to attend events,go to 24 hour parties,tour around hong kong,go on talk shows and of course walk runaways!" Zeena said happily. You sweatdropped. "Can't wait..."

"Sounds like being a model isnt easy work Nami" Tagiru said grinning. Zeena then turned to him. "Ooh look Nene! A new face!" She said. Nene giggled at that and turned to him. "Oh we haven't seen you around before" Nene said. "My name is Tagiru! It's my first time meeting someone really famous! PLEASE WILL BOTH OF YOU SHAKE MY HAND?" Tagiru asked happily. "Hee hee! My your adorable...of course I'll shake your hand" Zeena said. She then shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Tagiru!" Nene said. "Thanks!" Tagiru said. You press your fingers against your head. "A Digi Signature?" You and Zeena ask in unison. You both look up at each other in confusion. "HUH?" Nene and Tagiru were about to shake hands but thats when a man on a motorcycle sped through you all making Tagiru fall back. "WATCH WE'RE YOUR GOING!" Tagiru shouted. You then help him up. You saw Zeena and Nene look up at with suspicious looks in their eyes as if something was coming for them. "Whats up with that guy?" Tagiru asked. "I think we should all go now" Zeena said. "Yeah lets all get in the car!" Nene said.

You all now rode in the six seater limo. You sat in between Yuu and Mikey on one side and Zeena sat in between Nene and Tagiru on the other side. There was a little table in the center where you all left your Fusion Loaders. "So you can change into different Artificial States through the power of Momo Popz? Thats interesting!" You said. You nodded at that. You and Tagiru then looked out the window seeing a giant tv on the building showing Nene and Zeena singing in matching schoolgirl outfits. "Hey look you guys! Zeena and Nene are literarly all over the city!" Tagiru said happily. "I see it Tagiru!" You said. "This car! It's interior is incredible!" You said. "Mikey! Nami! Yuu! Shoutmon! Chuchumon! Damemon! It's been awhile!" Sparromon said happily. "Have you all been doing alright?" Mervamon asked. "Yes! Thanks! We've been great so far!" Mikey said. "You seem to be doing well Sparomon and Mervamon!" Shoutmon said. "Of course we are!" Mervamon said. "It's been so long!" Chuchumon said. "Its good to know no one has change!" Damemon said. "Heh? I didnt know we had alot of friends" Gumdramon said.

"They are all here...all but Zetimon..." Zeena said sadly. "Oh her? She's in my Fusion Loader! I'll send her to you!" Mikey said. They both then held up their Fusion Loaders and Zetimon was sent inside Zeena's Fusion Loader. "Zetimon!" Zeena cried happily. "Hey how you doing kid?" Zetimon asked. "Oh im great! So you finally become queen huh?" Zeena asked. "Yep!" Zetimon said."This brings back such a great feeling!" Nene said happily. "Another thing Zeena...why did you cut your hair?" You asked. "Oh I didnt! Since my hair is a living creature I can chose to reshape it when I want to. You can do it too!" She said. "Really?" You asked. "Yep! Just say 'Reshape' and name the style you want" Zeena said. "Well ok...Reshape! Pony Style!" You said. Your hair then automatically changed from it's curly wavy self to a high curly pony tail. "How do I look?" You asked. "You look beautiful!" Yuu said. "THAT IS SO COOOOLL!" Tagiru said. "Thanks but I like my hair the way it is...Reshape! Original Style!" You said. Your hair then shaped itself back to normal. "You wont ever have to use a brush again!" Zeena said happily.

"Im just so glad I have all my presents here with me!" Zeena said happily. "Presents? For what?" Yuu asked. "Oh I forgot to mention! It's my birthday today!" Zeena said happily. "ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY?!" Mikey asked shocked. "Oh man I forgot!" You cried. "Well Happy Birthday Zeena!" Yuu said. "Thanks!" Zeena said. "So we're your presents?" Mikey asked. "Well yeah! I wanted to see you all again!" Zeena said, She then turned to Tagiru. "And in addition I made a new friend which is another great present!" Tagiru smiled at that. "And since your all here your all invited to my Fiesta De Debutanetes later today!" Zeena said. "The what?" Mikey asked confused. Zeena sighed. "My...Quinceanera" She said. "WHAT? You mean you and Nami are part spanish?!" Mikey asked shocked. "Well Latin American on our moms side we are part Brazillian and we speak Portuguese. But we were born here in Japan" You said. "I dont believe it!" Tagiru said surprised. "C'mon now! How do you all think Nami and I inherited dark tanned skin?" Zeena asked. "Well I dont know!" Mikey said shocked. "Ugh...if Nami and I we'rent so busy with our modeling work we could have went to the FIFA Game this summer" Zeena cried. "Yeah I just really wanted to go! Its not as fun when you watch it from the TV" You said. "There will be an olympics in Rio very soon though I think we could go to that..." Zeena said. You nodded in agreement. Zeena turned to Mikey. "I outta get you your own show while your here" Mikey looked at her confused. "My own show?" "Yeah! It will be called 'Everybody Loves Mikey!'" Zeena said. Your bursted out laughing at the thought of Mikey having his own show. Mikey sweatdropped. "Hee hee! I can see Mikey standing frozen on camera! Ha ha ha!" You laughed. "Yeah...I dont want my own show" Mikey said. "Oh cmon sure you do!" Zeena giggled.

"So guys im sure life as a celebrity has been going really well for you both huh?" Mikey asked. "We'll we're really enjoying what we're doing right now" Nene said. "Oh yes Mikey! Its been going wonderful with our music and everything! We even got our own show!" Zeena said. "Show?" Tagiru asked confused. "Yeah! Keeping Up With The Arisu and the Amano Girls!" Zeena said.**(Me: Kardashians Anyone?)** "Oh yeah! Yuu and I were in an episode once!" You said. "Yep!" Yuu said. "It was all Zeena's idea. Im still trying to get used to being filmed on camera almost everyday" Nene said. "Thats so cool! Im happy for you both!" Mikey said."Thanks! And you know what else? I've even just launched my new drink!" Zeena said as she opened the little fridge in the corner. "Drink?" Tagiru asked. "Yeah! Zoo Zoo Milk!" Zeena said as she held six bottles of Zoo Zoo Milk. "This is new..." You said raising and eyebrow.

"Go on try some!" Zeena said as she passed it to all of you. You looked at the bottle in had Zeena with her hair down in a green bikini with black cow spots and she posed suggestively laying down on a giant cow bell holding a bottle of Zoo Zoo Milk. "Interesting..." You said. "Wow this stuff is really good!" Yuu said. "I like it too!" Mikey said. "Im glad you all like it! This drink does alot for you! It gives you strength,energy and it helps you grow!" Zeena said. She then chucked the drink in her mouth. _'Yeah...I see that milk helped you with alot of growing too...ALOT!' You thought as you glanced at Zeena's ever so ample chest. 'Looks like Mervamon's got some competition...'_

"Wouldnt the right name for the milk be 'Moo Moo Milk'?" You asked. "OH Your right! But that names already taken..." Zeena said.**(Me: In reference to the Moo Moo Milk in Pokemon Games! Yes Moo Moo Milk Restoring Pokemon's HP by 100 Points ;))** "Im surprised none of you ever heard of my Milk yet. Haven't you all seen my commercial?" Zeena asked. "Commercial?" Tagiru asked confused. "I'll just show you!" Zeena said. She then picked up the remote and turned on the TV showing Zeena's commercial. You stared in horror. Zeena and a group of people were on a beach dancing in their swimsuits. Another scene had Zeena twerking on a giant bell as she grinded. "What the...?" Mikey was currently sweatdropping as he was blushing. "Whoa..." Yuu said surprised. You raised an eyebrow. Tagiru although was drooling. Another scene had Zeena using a cow a a surfboard. He then got washed up shore holding up a bottle of Zoo Zoo Milk. "Introducing Zoo Zoo Milk! Releasing the Zoo Zoo From Within!" Zeena said from inside the commercial. She then drank the milk. The last scene then switched to Zeena on the beach twerking and grinding on Kiriha with other dancers in the background.

Zeena then turned off the TV. "So what did you all think?" She asked. You turned to Mikey,Yuu and Tagiru who had dumbstucked looks on their faces. "You were...twerking?" Yuu asked shocked. "Yep! I got lessons from Miley Cyrus" Zeena said proudly. You raised an eyebrow at that. "Was that...Kiriha?!" Mikey asked shocked. "Oh yeah I asked him to be in the commercial...too bad I cant see him alot..." Zeena said sadly. She then turned to Nene. "Hey why didnt you touch your Zoo Zoo Milk Nene?" She asked. You looked at Nene seeing that she shot a dirty mean glare at Zeena. "Whats wrong?" Zeena asked. "...Whats wrong is that you are RUINING OUR IMAGE! PEOPLE ARE CALLING YOU 'GREEN COW'!" Nene shouted. "Oh no not this again..." Zeena said turning away as she began to drink her milk. Nene then slapped the Milk from her hands spilling the milk onto the floor. "Whats wrong with you?! What did you do THAT for?!" Zeena asked angrily. "Take off your line of milk! It's ruining everything!" Nene cried. "How?" Zeena asked. "It's because your turning INTO A COW! Look at you! Your wearing half cow pants!" Nene cried as she yanked onto the cow print side of Zeena's pants. "That doesnt make me a cow! I just like the design...thats all" Zeena said rolling her eyes. "Oh yeah? Well you having on Cow Bells for earrings!" Who does that?!" Nene cried as she flicked Zeena's earrings making it ding like a cow bell.

"Nene Please..." Zeena began. "Dont 'Nene Please' Me! Your turning into a Cow and it's ruining our image! Why else do you think Olegmon had a crush on you before? Because he thought you were a cow!" Nene said. "No Nene he's a delusional idiot who cant tell a human apart from an animal" Zeena said. "Hey! Olegmon is our friend Zeena!" Mikey cried. "Whatever...Nene your being ridulous!" Zeena said. "Ridulous?! You 'Moo' in your sleep,You wore a dress made out of hay at a Movie Premiere, and you OWN A COW IN OUR BACKYARD IN A BARN! WHAT CELEBRITY OWNS A COW AS A PET?!" Nene shouted. Mikey raised an eyebrow. "You own a cow?" He asked. "Oh Yeah I met her! I remember Little Zoo Zoo!" You said. "Yeah and she produces the Milk I need. She's expecting babies pretty soon" Zeena said.

"THATS NOT THE POINT ZEENA! YOU ARE RUINING OUR IMAGE BY BECOMING A GREEN COW!" Nene shouted. "Honey you need to relax! Enough with your suspicons and lies ok?" Zeena asked. "LIES?" Nene asked. She then picked up a few magazines. "Look! 'The Cow Did It Again'" Nene read. The cover of the magazine had Zeena in a bikini drinking Zoo Zoo Milk. "Or this one! 'Instead of Counting Sheep! Count some Zeena!'" Nene read. The cover had a picture of a Cow hopping over a fence but Zeena's face was photoshop on the cow. You couldn't hold it in any longer. You then bursted out laughing. "Nami! How could you? Your hurting my feelings!" Zeena cried. "And your feelings will be hurt even more when the press starts asking questions about your cow antics! You need to take off this line of milk! My goodness Zeena do you know what this milk has done to you? You even have a chest of a cow!" Nene cried. Zeena glared at her. "OH! So now my humongous chest is the problem?! Why dont you stop right there because my milk made your chest bigger too!" Zeena cried as she got in her face. "ARE YOU SAYING IM A COW?!" Nene cried.

"Whoa whoa whoa! This is getting out of hand!" You said. "Yeah you guys are supposed to be best friends right? Dont hate each other because of a little incident with milk. You two are close as sisters!" Mikey said. Nene and Zeena then sighed. "Your right.." They said in unison. "Zeena im sorry for over reacted..." Nene said. "It's ok... Im sorry too..and maybe i'll ditch the cow pants and i'll even send Little Zoo Zoo to the farm!" Zeena said. "NO!" You blurted out. Everyone turned to look at you surprised. "Sorry but...Can I keep her?" You asked. Yuu glared at you. "We are not taking a Hong Kong cow to our house!" Yuu said. "Aw but why not?" You asked.

"So we're you guys the ones who called Trailmon to get us?" Yuu asked. "Yes" Nene said. "Why? Did you need us to resolve your whole cow problem?" You asked. "No..." Zeena said glaring at you. "Anyways did you guys remember when the delivery guy tried to hit you guys?" Nene asked. "Of course! What was that all about?" Tagiru asked. "I dont know...but when that guy came over I sensed a Digi Signature" Zeena said. "Me too! Whats up with that?" You asked. "I need you all to listen to us...very recently..." Nene began. Thats when her stomach growled. Nene blushed at that. "Is everyone hungry? I was thinking that maybe we could talk about this over lunch!" Nene said. You all but Nene laughed. "Hey! Stop it! Dont laugh so hard its not my fault! Its...its...Zeena's Zoo Zoo Milk!" Nene cried.

The six of you ate food at a private outdoor resturant where both you and Tagiru were stuffing your faces with food. Everyone else looked at you crazy. Zeena had an amused look on her face. "TEAM PIZZA HUT VS TEAM MC'DONALDS WHO WILL WIN?!" Zeena said like an announcer. "Hm?" You and Tagiru looked up her her and looked at each other. "TEAM PIZZA HUT!" Tagiru cheered. "TEAM MC'DONALDS!" You said raising up a spoon. You both then started pigging out on your food seeing who will win. Mikey,Nene and Zeena laughed while Yuu facepalmed and shook his head at you. "Um sister? Wasn't there something you and Zeena wanted to tell us earlier?" Yuu asked. "Yes! There is a good reason why we called you all here" Nene said. "Yeah...see lately we've been having this feeling like we're being watched" Zeena said. "You mean like a stalker?" Mikey asked. "Maybe it's one of your fans. You know how crazy they can get at times" Tagiru said. "Thats what we thought at first but apparently thats not the case" Nene said. "What do you mean?" Yuu asked. "Well some crazy stuff happened a few days ago" Zeena said. "Yes! It happened one night after a days work. Zeena and I were headed to the parking lot with our manager" Nene said.

_Flashback:_

_ Zeena's POV:_

_ Nene and I walked in the indoor parking lot with our manager who was in his purple suit. I really disliked his taste in fashion! He looked like a Playboy Pimp. in my opinion. The three of us along with two security guards walked through the parking lot. The security guard turned back to us. "Excuse me ladies? Are you both Ms. Nene Amano and Zeena Arisu?" The security guard asked. "Yes!" Nene said happily. "Yep thats us!" I added. "Oh! Im really a huge fan of both of you! Is it alright to shake both of your hands?" The guard asked. "Hey you have a job to do!" The guard behind us said. "See how popular the two of you have become?" Our Manager asked. "Thank you for your support!" Nene said. "We appreciate it!" I said. I then shook my hand with the guard. He was about to shake Nene's hand and thats when a wave of energy hit the security guard._

_ We all looked seeing a masked man in a suit. "Whoa!" I say surprised. "Zeena! Nene! We have to run!" Our Manager cried as he ran. "Ok!" Nene cried. I followed. "Stay were you are or i'll shoot!" The guard cried. "Hey whats this? A Digi Signature?" I asked. Nene and I looked back seeing the guard being raised up by the gun by a digital creature and then the guard was knocked out. "Nene this way!" I said. "Ok!" Nene said. Nene and I then go behind a car and pull out our Fusion Loader. "Reload Mervamon!" Nene said. "Reload GreenKazemon!" The two digimon then got out. "Both of you! Grab that masked man. "You got it!" Mervamon said. "Yay! Fun!" GreenKazemon said happily. The two digimon then charge for the mask man. "I'll help too!" I said. I then change into my Erza Artificial State. "Requip!" I said. I then change into my revealing leopard print Flight Armor. "Stay here Nene!" I said. I then went to where Mervamon and GreenKazemon were._

_ "If you cooperate with us you arent going to get hurt!" Mervamon said. The masked man than began to run. "Lets go get him!" GreenKazemon said. The three of you charge for the man only to be blasted by blue beams. The masked man then went into a portal and disappeared._

_ End of Flashback._

Your POV:

"So this problem you both have been having has to do with a digimon involved" Mikey said. "Yeah! What the digimon are doing is that masked mans motive" Nene said. "We just really dont know why we are being targeted though" Zeena said. "I see...so we have a masked stalker at hand.." Tagiru began. He then got up from his seat. "Alright! We'll make sure to get this case solved as soon as possible" Tagiru said. "Sheesh kid calm down" You said. "Zeena! Nene! Dont be scared! You can always count on me!" Tagiru said. "Thank you Tagiru!" Nene said. "Eh...normally I dont like playing the Damsel in Distress but...im counting on you all!" Zeena said.

Later on that day the four of you followed Zeena and her manager through a movie shoot. "Is this the first time any of you have been to a movie shoot?" Zeena's Manager asked. "Yes!" Mikey said. "Oh wow! Are these really all sets? Oh look theres Nene!" Tagiru said. You saw Nene in a mans uniform praticing. "Cool so she's an actress too huh?" You asked. "She's being coached for her action scene" Zeena's Manager said. "So do you do acting too Zeena?" Mikey asked. "Oh no thats Nene's thing. Aside from singing im a Supermodel and Spokesmodel!" Zeena said. "Good for you Zeena!" Mikey said. "Thanks!" She said.

"Lets get those cameras rolling..and...ACTION!" The director said. Nene ran into a bunch of other men and said her lines and got into a big fighting action scene. You all looked at her amazed. "I knew that my sister went through training to fit the part but..." Yuu began. "I thought the girl all the moves I know!" Zeena said. You all then sweatdrop. "That makes sense..." You said. "Oh look catering has arrived! Come get some food with me Mikey!" Zeena said taking his hand leading him away. "Heh heh...ok" Mikey said.

Zeena's POV:

I lead Mikey to the barn like area of the sets. "The foods in here!" I said. Mikey then walks pass me into the dark barn. He looks around slightly confused. "I dont see any food here" He said. I then close the door behind us. He gives me a confused look. "Zeena whats going on?" He asked. I begin to walk towards him. "There is no food Mikey..." I said. "No food? Then why did you bring me here?" Mikey asked. I walk even closer to him and he begins to back away until I pinned him against the wall. "Um...Zeena?" Mikey asked confused. I then seize my chance and lean in towards Mikey's lips and kiss him. Mikey kissed back for a moment and then pulled away. "No...no this is wrong" He said. "But you told me you still loved me!" I said. "Yeah Zeena but your going out with Kiriha!" Mikey said. I then bursted out into tears. "HOW CAN I GO OUT WITH KIRIHA WHEN I DONT GET TO SEE KIRIHA!" I cry out. "Hey its alright" Mikey said hugging me. "No its not alright! I never see him because he is always traveling the world and I MISS HIM! AND NOW IM DESPERATE...AND...and now you...probably think im a slut right now.." I cry. "No...no I dont Zeena!...Listen...I know a way you can see Kiriha again" Mikey said. "What? How?" I asked. "You can visit him through Digi Quartz!" Mikey said. "Digi Quartz?" I asked confused. "Trust me! It will work! Now lets get back to the others!" Mikey said. I nod and wipe my tears and walk with him out of the barn.

Your POV:

Zeena and Mikey came out with no food much to your confusion but you brushed him off. "Guys look its the masked man! He's going to attack Nene!" Tagiru cried. You all looked up seeing a man in a mask and knife. The masked man then jumped down and Tagiru rushed to him. "Tagiru dont"! You cry. "Nene look out! Above you!" Tagiru cried. Tagiru then jumped up in the air and kicked the masked man in confusion. You all look at him shock. Tagiru then flipped down and landed on his feet while the masked man feel down. "OH MY GOD! HOLY S***!" Zeena said surprised slightly amused. "Cut cut cut! Whats this kid doing on the set?" The director asked. "Im really sorry he's a good friend of mine!" Nene said. "Oh no!" You cried facepalming. "You mean that wasnt the masked stalker?" Tagiru asked. "Yes...that was an actor playing the role of an asassin" Nene explained. "YO! I LOVE THIS KID SON!" Zeena then bursted out laughing out loud. The set crew look at her crazy while Nene and the manager facepalmed while you, Mikey and Yuu shook your heads.

"Im so sorry!" Tagiru cried. "Looks like we need a replacement!" The director said. Later on Tagiru was now in the suit playing a masked assasin. "HA HA HA! My first movie part ever! Hey Mikey you get to see my first role on film!" Tagiru said happily. Mikey slightly waved at him laughing nervously. "How did things end up like this?" Yuu asked. "Dont ask me!" You said. "Hee hee hee! I like this kid alot...he's so interesting!" Zeena said. "Ready! Action!" The director said. Tagiru then jumped from the building holding a knife but Nene then kicks him to the other side. "Alright Nene..."Zeena cheered silently. "CUT! GOOD TAKE!" The director said.

Nene walked up to Tagiru. "Tagiru! Are you ok? You were fantastic! I cant believe it was your first time" She said. "Alright!" Tagiru cheered. He was about to take Nene's hand but thats when the poles fell over. "Tagiru!" Mikey cried. Tagiru then saw that the pole was about to fall on him but Nene pulls him out of the way. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" The director asked. "A Digi Signature?" You and Zeena ask in unison. You all then saw the masked man. "Get back here!" You cry. "Zeena! Nene! Stay where you are!" Yuu said. The four of you then ran through the set to catch the masked man but he had escaped. "Oh no he got away!" Mikey cried. "Something tells me this wont be our last meeting with that guy" You said.

Later on that same day. You all were dressed up ready for Zeena's Quinceanera. Yuu, Mikey and Tagiru were in suits while you wore a peach strapless dress with was short in the front and long in the back. Nene was in a purple one shoulder dress. You each got in the limo and went to the hotel. You all went to the dinning area where you saw a bunch of Brazillans talking and eating. "Whoa! You and Zeena have a big family!" Mikey said. "Yep! Lets go find a seat!" You said. You all then sat at a table. "Where is Zeena anyway?" Tagiru asked. "Oh it takes some time...she's gonna make an entrance soon" You heard. You all looked seeing your dad. "Dad! Your here but how?" You asked hugging him. "The same way you did! Through Digi Quartz" Dad said. "Its good to see you" Mikey said.

"Presenting! Our Daughter of the Brazllian Family: Zeena Arisu!" The brazillian annoucer said. Multiple drumbeats and loud music played. Women in revealing dancer outfits started appearing out of nowhere and sang in spanish. The doors then opened revealing Zeena in a two piece bikini peacock outfit complete with a huge feathery hat and jewel designs. She paraded in the room dancing with the dancers with was a mixture of suggestive hip fan dancing and belly dancing. You looked seeing Yuu,Tagiru and Mikey blushing. "Zeena is such a great dancer!" Nene said. "Um...I always thought the girl would wear a dress to this kind of thing..." Mikey said nervously. "Apparently not Zeena's case" You said. "She looks good!" Tagiru said grinning. "Shut up Tagiru!" you said. Zeena and the dancers then began singing 'Let me Take You To Rio' from that Rio movie as they did some exotic dancing. You then whistled and clapped and said some encouraging words in portueguese. The boys sweatdropped at that. Zeena and the dancers then stopped dancing and Zeena went to the stage. "Everyone! Thank you so much for coming to my party! I love you all so very much!" Zeena said happily. The crowd of family members then cheered. Zeena then jumped off stage and ran around with her microphone. "Now everybody! Say 'My Quinceanera!'" Zeena said happily as she gestured for everyone to say it. "MY QUINCEANERA!" You all said. "Now! Lets have a fiesta!" Zeena said dancing a bit. The music then played. She walked over to Mikey who was nervous and the two began dancing together. You and Yuu looked at each other. "May I have this dance?" Yuu asked putting his hand out. You blush and take it. You both then got up and began to dance together.

To your shock the masked man then bursted into the room. The brazillian families slowly ran out the hotel. "Its the masked man!" Mikey said. "Lets catch him!" You said chasing after him. "Zeena! Nene! Stay here!" Tagiru said. You all then see the masked man enter a portal. You press your fingers to your head and point them out. "Time Shift!" You said. You all then enter Digi Quartz and then reloaded your digimon. You saw the masked man with a digimon. "You are Harpymon!" Shoutmon said. The masked man then pointed at Tagiru. "YOU! You grabbed Nene's hand! Unforgivable!" The masked man cried. "What reason do you have for this?" Tagiru asked. "Harpymon! Take care of them!" The man said. Your digimon then fought it out. "Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!" You watched Arresterdramon and Harpymon fight it out only for Arresterdramon to get knocked out.

Zeena's POV:

I sat on the couch with Nene in our estate. Nene was sad so I comforted her. "Hey now it will be alright..." I said stroking her back. "Yeah...I know..." Nene said sadly. "Sister!" I heard. The two of us turned back seeing Yuu and Nami. "Tell me..were you just thinking about daddy?" Yuu asked as Tagiru and Mikey walked in. Nene nodded at that. "Do you miss him alot?" Nami asked. Nene nodded at that. "Im alright! Dont worry about it!" Nene said. "So what happened to the masked guy?" I asked. "He got away! He's been using a digimon called Harpymon" Mikey said. I saw Nami's eyes turn peach. "The reason why our failure has been relised is because we could not match to Harpymon's speed and agility" She said. I raised my eyebrow. _'I guess I see now why your called the Immortal Intelligence' I thought. _"This is why we need the help of Zeena and Nene's digimon as well as Zeena's Artficial States" Mikey said. "Ok! We'll fight with you guys next time!" Nene said.. "Ok! We'll be sure to end this when he shows up!" Mikey said. Nene and I nodded. I then began to giggle and everybody looks at me crazy. "Whats so funny Zeena?" Mikey asked. "Oh nothing...its just been so long since we had so much fun together you know? So much excitement and all!" I said as I twirl my hair. "Thrilling..." Nami said rolling her eyes.

That night Nene and I performed on stage. We performed _Brave New World_**(Me: From the game Namco X Capcom) **_ Unchain World_**(Me: By Nana Mizuki)**_, and Holy Shine_**(Me: By DaisyxDaisy! Oh Fairy Tail Fan! Listen to that song! It's from the 5th ending sequence of Fairy Tail! If you havnet seen it you should watch it on youtube! It has Wendy in it as a chibi with Carla)**

Nene was in a sleeveless white top with a plaid red collar with green stripes on the edges along with a purple N on her chest and a red plaid tie along with a red mini skirt with plaid designs and white thigh highs and red boots. On her wrists were green cuffs. Nene's hair was in double high sided ponytails and each side had red bows. She held a stylish mic with a N on it. I wore the same top only it was a halter and I had a purple Z on my chest and instead of a tie I had tiny little straight ribbons going out from my collar. Instead of a plaid skirt I wore plaid pants were one side were like pants and the other side were short shorts. I also wore the same cuffs as Nene along with the same red boots. My hair was long and down and curly and I had a huge red bow on the back of my head I had a matching mic with Nene and it has a Z on it. Nene and I finished our song and the crowd cheered. "Thank you all very much for coming to our show tonight! Thank you very much!" Nene said. The crowd cheered. "Yes! Thank you so much for coming! Having you all here tonight is the best birthday gift ever! We love you all!" I said. The crowd cheered even louder. "Now we'd like to sing one last song for all of you!" Nene said.

Nene and I closed our eyes as the music began playing. The sparks then shot from the cannon. In the background I saw Tagiru with Gumdramon and Mikey and Shoutmon chasing after the man. Nene and I then sang '_New World' _**(Me: This song is by Twil who sang the opening for Digimon Fusion Season 2! I got this part from a video I saw of Nene singing this song on youtube! You all should watch it!)**

** _Me: So ra wo ko e te!_**

**_ Nene: U mi wo ko e ete...chii sa na fu a n..._**

**_ Me: Ki bou ni ka e te!_**

_The crowd cheered even louder as I saw Tagiru and Gumdramon chase the masked man while Mikey and Shoutmon blocked them._

**_ Nene: A ru ki da shi ta..._**

**_ Me: Ko no se ka i de..._**

**_ Nene: Don na de a i wo...sa ga shi ni i kou..._**

**_ Me: O mo i ku za re sou de mo..._**

_I saw Tagiru, Gumdramon, Mikey and Shoutmon open a strange green portal and they then disappeared..._

**_ Nene: Sa wa me ku ko ko ro o sa e ru_**

**_ Me: Ki mi no ko e ga tsu tsu mu sa ki shi n ji te..._**

**_ Nene and I look at each other smiling and then begin to dance as we sang._**

**_ Both: Bo ki ra no ta bi wa! Ma da ha ji mat ta ba ba ri! Do re da ke no ui me wo, Ki zu na wo tsu nai de i kou! A tsu ma ru ko ko ro wa ta ta ka u tsu yo sa ni na ru yo...Ya mi wo ko e te a su no so no sa ki e..._**

Nene and I finish and the crowd then cheers. "Thank you! Thank you everyone!" Nene said. "We love you!" I said. We both than ran off back stage putting our microphones down and we walk down the stairs. "Hey next time...I'm picking the outfit theme because cute little schoolgirl isn't my thing" I said. "Hee hee! Ok Zeena!" Nene said. "There you are!" Yuu said. "Cmon we got to go to Digi Quartz! The others need us!" Nami said. Nene and I nodded and followed them to Digi Quartz.

Your POV:

The four of us ran to meet up with Tagiru and Mikey. Nene brought out Sparomon while Zeena brought out Zetimon. Zeena took a good look at Shoutmon. "Shoutmon! Wow you look so different now! Did you get taller?" Zeena asked. Shoutmon chuckled. "It's been a long time Zeena! You haven't changed one bit!" Shoutmon said. "Save the reunion for later guys!"Mikey said. The two nodded. Nene Digi Fused Mervamon and Sparromon and they made JetMervamon. Zeena Digi Fused Zetimon and GreenKazemon to make X's 2. Zeena then turned into her Morrigan Artificial State. "Hee hee! Time for the grown ups to play too!" Zeena said she then flew up with Zetimon X2 and JetMeravamon and fought it out. My turn. You then pull out a Half gold half purple Momo Popz and it was shaped like a star. "Digi Momo Go! Lemon Kiwi Power Up: Star Song!" You said. You raised up your Momo Popz and it glowed. You then bit it. Your wore a cute purple cropped shirt and a short sparkly tutu skirt along with high tops. You held a star Microphone.

You slowly flew up in the air. "I'll hold him down!" You said. You then began singing _'Unchain World'_ and dancing in the air. Your singing caused Harpymon great pain allowing the digimon to attack. You then open your eyes and point the mic at Harpymon. "To all my fans!" You said. A laser then shot out of your microphone at Harpymon who disappeared into Tagiru's Fusion Loader. "Digimon Capture Complete!" He said. You then floated down next to the others. You and Zeena turn back into your original selves. "That was amazing! Thank you!" Nene said. "Thanks for everything Tagiru!" Zeena said. The two girls then walked up to him on each side and kissed his cheek. Tagiru blushed and fell back.

The masked man then pulled off his face revealing Nene's father. "Daddy!" Nene cried. She then ran over to him and the two then had a reunion and then hugged. "Hey!" You all heard. You all then turned back seeing Kiriha. "Kiriha?" Mikey asked shocked. "KIRIHA!" Zeena shouted as tears left her eyes. Zeena then ran over to him. Kiriha looked scared and slowly stepped back. "Whoa whoa Zee-" Kiriha began. Zeena crashed her lips with his and the two fell back to the ground. She then pulled away. "How the hell are you here?! Not that im not happy but why are you here?!" Zeena asked shocked. "Well Duh! I can go through places through Digi Quartz and...I came to see my girlfriend on her birthday!" Kiriha said smiling. Zeena smiled and hugged him. "Oh Kiriha...I love you..." She said. The two then began to make out. You turn to Yuu giving him a knowing glance he grins back at you and the two of you began to make out. You both then pull away. "Mmm...lemony!" Yuu said. You giggle at that. "Aw gross!" Tagiru cried. Zeena then pulled away from Kiriha and walked over to you. She then touched her forehead against yours and you felt energy flow through your mind and glowed for a second. Zeena then pulled away from you. "What did you do to me?"You asked confused. "I sent copies of my Artificial States into your Digital Mind! You'll never know what flavored Momo Popz will unlock one of those states!" Zeena said happily. You smiled. "Thanks Zeena!"You said. Zeena giggled. "OK this has officially been...THE BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Zeena shouted happily. You all smile and sweatdropped. "Oh Zeena..."

You all then left Digi Quartz to watch the rest of Zeena and Nene's concert. Kiriha was there too. They were both in different outfits but in their regular hairstyles from when you first saw them by the limo. Nene wore a red crop top with white ruffles and gold buttons going down. In her hair was gold pins and a red bow that glowed white lights. She had on red heart earrings. On her wrists were red cuffs with white ruffles with a matching choker. Nene had a matching white ruffle mini skirt with that was red at the waist and a tiny waist bow around it. On the back of the skirt was a giant white bow going at the back. Nene also wore red boots. Zeena wore a strapless red crop top that had a white ruffle going straight across the chest with gold heart buttons going down. In her hair was a white bow that glowed red lights. She had red star earrings. She also had the same cuffs as Nene and had a half white half red bow choker. Zeena had on red short shorts with tiny white ruffles at the bottom edge of the shorts and at the side of her hip was a long white bow that went down to her ankles. and she wore red high heel boots.

The two girls sang _'Stand Up'_**(Me: By Twill and this is the opening song for this season)** _Both of them did an upbeat dance as they sang._

** _Zeena: Yeah stand up boys! Hora mae wo muite! Kimi wo tsutsumu EHRU ga michibiku!_**

**_ Both: Asu e ikou..._**

**_ Nene: Yeah stand up girls! RIARU wo koeta saki! Atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo!_**

**_ Zeena: Imamade no hini ja irarenai_**

**_ Nene: FURU SUPEEDO de takai kabe mo! Uchi nuite ikou!_**

**_ Both: Stand up for your dream! Donna koto demo muchuu ni natte! Tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerun da! Sagashi motometa kotae ga! Donna tookutemo! Stand up for your dream! Tatoe omoi ga Yowwasa misetemo chikaku de kikoeru kimi no koe ga! Chikara to yuuki wo kureru! Doko Mademo hashitte yukeru yo ne...!_**

"We have such amazing sisters!" You said. "I know!" Yuu said. He the wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close to him. "I love you Nami..." He whispered. "I love you too Yuu"you said. Yuu then kissed your forehead. You then groan. "What's wrong?"Yuu asked. "I just remembered I have to come back here with the other models to work!"You cried. You chuckled at that. "You'll do fine!" He said. "I guess..."You said smiling. Nene and Zeena then jump up into the air. "THANK YOU EVERYONE!" They said. The crowd then cheers.

For both singing scenes you guys should listen to both of the songs and read the lyrics here and imagine Zeena and Nene singing to if this seemed kind of rushed towards the end but I was constantly rushed to get off the computer because I've been on here since afternoon and its almost 11pm now LOL! I'll probably come back to make editations to this chap because some scenes could have been better. R&R!


	9. Ramen Noodles!

SORRY! SORRY! Gomen'nasai! But...Im skipping Episode 11 because...yeah just watch the episode and see where exactly would I fit Nami? Well anyway im just gonna do episode 12 now and after that i'll just wait until the youtube guys uploads episode 13 and 14 because he still hasn't yet! Yeah...I use youtube videos as a guide I mean where else could I have gotten it from? Anyway ENJOY!

After fashion week ended in Hong Kong you were exhausted and finally went back home to Japan back to your old ended and you all each got up and out of your seats. "Well then should I go home and hang out with Gumdramon for a change OR should I hunt digimon again?" Tagiru asked. "Either way your still hanging out with Gumdramon you know" You said. Tagirus stomach then growled. "Ughhh wait I really have to eat before doing any of those..." Tagiru groaned. "You always seem very busy Tagiru!" Yuu said. "Wait a minute! Maseru! Your family owns a Ramen House right? Would you mind if I come over to grab a bite?" Tagiru asked. "Sure...go ahead..." Maseru said. "Whats with you?" You asked. "You'll find out when you get to our place..." Maseru said sadly. A suspicous look spreads on your face. You then put your arms around Tagiru and Yuu and pull them into a huddle. "Somethings not right..." You said. "What do we do?" Tagiru asked. "If Mikey was here right now..." Yuu began. "We can turn our backs on them..." You heard. You three turned seeing Mikey leaning at the door. "Am I right?" "Grrr...Mikey! Stop saying that!" You cry jokingly. You then walk up to him playfully slapping his face. "H-hey! You know its true Nami! We cant turn our backs on anyone!" Mikey said as he took your hand. "Grrr! Stop saying those lines!" You cry.

The five of you walked on the streets on the way to the Ramen House. Although you roller skated with your boots. It was one of your newest unique inventions. You installed skates onto your boots and so you were able to bring them out or back in whenever you wanted. "I bet you boys wish you got to roller skate instead of walk huh?" You tease. "WHAT? No way! We're fine!" Tagiru said. Although he sounded jealous. You smirk. You all then turned only to see a line. "Theres a really long line here! Business must be doing well!" Tagiru said. "Thats our competition!" Maseru said. "Oh ive been here! The Ramen is soooo good! And also the soup is so-" You began you then turned see a sad look on Maseru's face. You sweatdrop. "-OH but Maseru your fathers places is sooo much better! Really I mean it!" You cry. "Sure you do..." Maseru said sadly.

You brought your skates back in only to walk in the resturant. "Im really glad four of my sons friends are here to hang out and dine with us! Here you go kids!" Maseru's dad said presenting the Ramen noddles. You drooled at the sight of your noodles as your eyes anime sparkled. "Whoa! This looks really good!" Tagiru said happily. "Try it!" Maseru's dad said. "TIME TO EAT!" The four of you said in unison. Tagiru and Mikey began eating the noodles while Yuu sipped on the soup. "ITS GOOD!" Tagiru and Mikey said in unison. "Mmm! Its refreshing and full of substances at the same time!" Yuu said. You then pick up the bowl. Maseru's dad stared at you in confusion. "Um Miss? Arent you gonna eat with chopsticks?" "Hee hee! NOPE! DOWN THE HATCH!" You said. "HUH?" The boys turned to you in confusion. You once again then roar like Chewbacca from Star Wars and then open your mouth wide like a big gap and dump the noodles and the soup into your mouth as you moaned. Some of the soup even spilled onto the floor.

You were soon finished and put the bowl down and breathed really hard and then licked your lips slowly. "Mmm...delicious..." You moaned as you opened your eyes and wiped your mouth. Maseru,His father and the guys all looked at you crazy. "Besides Angie...and maybe Zeena...I never seen a girl eat like that..." Mikey said. "Oh Momo what am I gonna do with you?" Yuu asked shaking his head. He then sipped the soup. "I know you like the food Nami but you should really slow down" Tagiru said. "Your telling me?" You ask in amusement. Yuu then sipped into the noodles.

You then growled. "I...want...MORRRREEEEEEEEE!" You growl as you banged on the table. Maseru and his father looked at you scared. "Nami stop!" Mikey cried. You got up from your seat. "I SAID I WANT MORRRRREEEEE GIVE ME MOORRRRRRREEEEE! ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" You roared like a lion crating a vibration in the resturant. "Please! Nami stop!" Maseru cried. "Someone do something!" Tagiru cried. "Momo have mine!" Yuu said giving you his bowl. You then stop roaring and smile. "YAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" You cheer. You then suck up the noodles like a vaccum cleaner and then burp which caused everyone to jump. "Like you said before...I'd never seen a girl eat like that..." Maseru said. Yuu then saw how you didnt bother to wipe your mouth so he cleaned it for you with a wipe. "Well Momo does have a big appetite" He said.

"By the way sir. Why is this place empty when it has such great food?" Tagiru asked. "We dont know. I guess people find it to dull or too boring these days...with the way things are going I may have to close down in the near future and-" Maseru's dad began. "-NO!" You cry as you bang on the table. Everyone looked at you surprised. "YOU CANT CLOSE DOWN! I LOVE THIS PLACE SO MUCH!" "Nami calm down! Please!" Yuu said putting his hands on your shoulders. "Hey Tagiru what do you think?" Mikey asked. "Yeah! Lets go spread the word about the resturant!" Tagiru said. "Your making promises again Tagiru..." Yuu said. "Oh cmon Yuu he's doing a good thing!" You said. "Yeah! And are you saying your not confident enough?" Tagiru asked. "No way! I just think I can come up with better ideas than you!" Yuu said. "Ooh! Sounds like a challenge? What do you think Tagiru?" You asked. "Good enough for me!" Tagiru said. "Ok! Lets come back here after three days!" Yuu said.

And three days it was. The third day was finally here and you four were currently in the classroom when Mikey walked in. "Have you guys figured out anything yet?" Mikey asked. "You bet I have!" Tagiru said. "Same goes for me Mikey" Yuu said. You sighed. "Ok lets hear it" You said. "Why dont we start with you Tagiru?" Mikey said. "The Ramen is already good as it is. It just needs something to add interest! So I added ramen with a ball of fries on top!" Tagiru said holding up a picture. "That might be good for people who would like to throw up! NEXT!" You said turning to Yuu. "Well the ramen is good but it lacks something!" Yuu began. "Love?" You said hugging him as you nuzzle into his neck. "No Nami! The noodles" Yuu said. "Noodles?" Mikey asked confused. "If you get thick and chewy noodles to match it will be a perfect pairing!" Yuu said. "That might work!" Mikey said. "Hey! My ramen will work well too!" Tagiru cried. "Lets go to the resturant and have Maseru decide" You said.

You all ran down the streets. Well you roller skated and when you all saw the resturant you saw a million customers lined up. You all then opened the door. "Welcome! Oh! Tagiru!" Maseru said surprised. "This place is packed with customers!" Tagiru said surprised. "Thanks for coming back you four! Since your already here why not try it out?" Maseru's dad asked. You all then sat down seeing the new noodles. It had a bright color soup and it was mixed with red and green sauce. You all then ate it. Well...you chucked it in your mouth. "OOOooohhhhh! Spicy! But really really good!" You said. "So good!" Tagiru said happily. "A completely different recipe but its great too" Mikey said. "This whole thing has plenty of substance! The noodles took me by complete surprise!" Yuu said. "GET OUT OF MY RESTURANT!" You heard. You all looked back seeing Maseru's father yelling at customers. "IF YOU DONT LIKE IT YOU CAN LEAVE THIS ESTABLISHMENT!" "Whats your problem? I only said it was a little spicy!" The customer cried.

"Whats with him?" You asked. Maseru sighed. "He hasnt yelled at customers like that until very recently. He would always take every single comments in consideration" "Maybe he's just stressed out" Mikey said. "He hasnt slept in days! Also every night he would go off somewhere in disappear" Maseru said. "He disappears?" Tagiru asked shocked. "The following morning he would take all the igredients some place" Maseru said. "So you mean to say that the noodles would be prepared somewhere else?" Yuu asked. "I dont know about this...somethings not right" You said. "Lets go check it out!" Mikey said.

Later that night the eight of you spied out to find out what was going on with Maseru's father. "Whats he doing?" Gumdramon asked. "He must be preparing the soup" Chuchumon said. "I would like to try it out sometime" Shoutmon said. "I havent tasted it either" Gumdramon said. "Everyone keep your voices down" Damemon said. You all then saw digital energy surrounding from inside the resturant through the doors. You press your fingers to your forehead. "A Digi Signature!" You said surprised. "Lets go guys!" Tagiru said. You all each ran into the resturant and then opened a portal into Digi Quartz.

"Is this for real?!" Gumdramon and Tagiru asked in unison. You all looked seeing a Raman house where all digimon were lining up. "Cool lets go eat!" You said happily. "I want some ramen too!" Gumdramon said happily. Tagiru slightly anime fall. The digimon on line then turned to you. "Hey its Digi Momo!" One said. "We love you Digi Momo!" Another said. "Digi Momo your my idol!" Another said. The whole crowd then cheered for you as you blushed. "Your really popular Nami!" Mikey said smiling. "Please please everyone! No autographs please!" You said happily. The boys then sweatdropped. "Mistress please try not to let fame get the best of you" Chuchumon said. The ground then shook. "Whats that noise?" Mikey asked. "It looks as if somethings being pounded" Shoutmon said. You looked through the window seeing two Orgemon pounding on the noodles. "Look theres Maseru's dad!" You said. "It looks like he's preparing the soup" Yuu said. You watched Maseru's father serve noodles to the digimon. They then ate it. 2 of them said it was good. One said it was spicy and as a result he was kicked out.

"What are you all doing here?" Maseru's dad asked. "This isnt a good place for humans to be in!" Mikey said. "Yeah it isnt safe here" You said. "Maseru is worried about you" Yuu said. "Sir please come back with us already" Tagiru said. "No I cant do that just yet!" Maseru's dad said. "In that case will you make me some noodles?" You asked. "WE'LL BE HAPPY TO MAKE YOU SOME NOODLES DIGI MOMO! WE WOULD BE HONORED TO HAVE SOMEONE AS BEAUTIFUL AS YOU IN OUR RESTURANT!" The two Orgemon say in unison as hearts filled their eyes. You sweatdrop. "On second though..I had enough noodles today..." "Why wont you come back?" Tagiru asked. "We're helping each others businesses!" Maseru's father said. "Then you will have no time to rest" You said. "You are going to collasp with the way your going!" Yuu said. "Its better than having to deal with the pain of no customers! Now get out!" Maseru's dad said pushing you all out.

"Sir wait!" Tagiru cried. The two Orgemon then block the way holding their two sticks. "Just do what he says!" The green one said. "Just go home kids!" The red one said. _'You leave me no choice' You thought. _You then flip your hair as you walk up to the two Orgemon. "Oh c'mon please? I would just love it if the two of you handsome men would let me in!" You flirt as you lean against the green Orgemon's abs and winked at him. He blushed at that and drooled at the sight of you. "Handsome?" He asked. "M'lady!" You heard Chuchumon cry in disbelif. You giggled. _'Good its working!' You thought._ You then move onto the red Orgemon and stroked his abs. "Well of course your both handsome! I mean..." You began as you look at the both of them. "Dont you think im cute?" You asked puckering your lips and with that your one strap fell off your shoulder revealing your cleavage.

The red Orgemon had steam come out of his nose as he drooled while the green Orgemon had a noise bleed. "Your really cute Digi Momo!" They said in unison. "So will you let a cute Digi girl like myself back inside the resturant?" You asked putting a finger to your lips as you tilt your head cutely. Maseru's dad then pushed pass the Orgemon. "NO means NO! Now go home you slut!" He yelled. You frowned at that. "Slut? But...im not a slut...guys?" You asked turning back to them. Tagiru and Gumdramon we're blushing,Mikey and Shoutmon sweatdropped,Yuu and Damemon facepalmed while Chuchumon had a look of disappointment on his face. "Guys?" You asked waiting for an answer.

The four of you headed back to the resturant that night in the human world were you told Maseru everything. "So what your telling me that my dad is working with these digimon creatures to make noodles?" Maseru asked. "Thats in exchange for providing him with his soup" Mikey said. "So thats why the soup is so spicy!" Maseru said. "We tried bringing your dad home but he didnt want to" Yuu said. "The Orgemon arent doing anything wrong with him" Tagiru said. "Oh yes they are! We do have customers now but my dad is a completely stranger to me! Lately he's been yelling at all his customers...MY DAD WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Maseru cried. "Im going to make him relize his mistake with ramen that I made without his supervision!" "He...he called me a slut Yuu..." You muttered sadly as you looked down. Yuu turned to you. "Well your not! But I didnt like how you flirted with the Orgemon" Yuu said.

Maseru's dad then came out from Digi Quartz. "What are you all doing here?" He asked. "Dad! I want you to have a cook off with me!" Maseru said. "A cook off?" Maseru's dad asked confused. "Your ramen against mine! We'll compete to see which taste better!" Maseru said. "Theres no way you can outcook me!" Maseru's dad said chuckling. "Lets just try it! If I win you will stop working with Orgemon" Maseru said. "I see you learned everything from these kids" Maseru's dad said. "If I lose I wont say anything anymore!" Maseru said. "Its a deal!" Maseru's dad said. "We want to help too!" You said. "Yeah lets take part of the contest!" Tagiru said.

You all then went back to Digi Quartz meeting with the Orgemon and each of both sides had their own cooking stations. You all then agreed that Maseru's dad would be the judge. You each then got ready. "Ready? BEGIN!" You said. "Ok we need to start with pounding! The four of you can handle it right?" You asked your digimon. "No problem Digi Momo! Jack Hammer!" Gumdramon said. "Rock and Roller!" Shoutmon said. "Bom Bom Can!" Damemon said. "Rat Wrath!" Chuchumon said. Your digimon got to work with pounding. You turned to Maseru for directions. Maseru told Tagiru and Yuu to cut off the dried heads while you and Mikey were told to grind the shrimp.

"We're done!" Tagiru said. "So are we!" Mikey said. "Thanks a lot!" Maseru said. You then turned to the digimon. "How are the noodles doing?" Yuu asked. "We gave it one good pounding!" Shoutmon said. "No we got to cut the dough" Yuu said. "Leave that to me!" You said. You then toss up the three dough and made multiple karate chops into the noodles and made thin strands. "That was amazing Nami! Thanks a lot!" Maseru said happily. "Oh dont mention it!" You said. Maseru then put the noodles into the pot. You then chopped the ingredients. Maseru then added up the ingredients into the bowl.

"Our soup is done!" Maseru said. "So is ours!" Maseru's dad said. Maseru's dad then went over to the two soups to judge them. "Ooh...the scent is making me hungry! So so hungry..." You moaned as drool left your mouth. You slowly begin to walk up to the bowls of soup but Yuu then grabbed your arm and pulled you close to him wrapping his arms around your waist tightly. "What are you doing?! I have to eat that soup!" You cry. He chuckled. "Oh your not going anywhere Momo!" Maseru's dad then tasted Orgemon's soup. "Its delicous!" He said. "Thats music to our ears!" The Orgemon said. "Ooh..." You moan as you drool at the sight of the soup and try to break away from Yuu's grasp. "SOMEONE HELP ME HOLD HER DOWN BEFORE SHE LOSES IT!" Yuu cried. Mikey and Yuu then came over and helped Yuu hold you down to the ground.

Maseru's dad then tasted Maseru's soup. "This recipe...its the recipe I created a long time ago!" He said. "I put clams dad! While you were brainstorming for your recipe I

knew clams would affect the flavor if added!" Maseru said. "Why did you use my recipe against me?" Maseru's dad asked. "Its because I love the ramen you used to make! This ramen warmth the heart of the customers. I just want my dad back!" Maseru said. "That was a great speech Maseru!" Tagiru said. "Maseru my son...thank you!" Maseru's dad said. The two then had a reuinion and hugged. "I'll go back home with you!" Maseru's dad said. "ALRIGHT! Maseru wins!" Tagiru said happily. "RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" You growl. "Oh no! Tagiru you let her go!" Mikey cried. You then pushed Mikey and Yuu off of you. "I CANT TAKE THE WAIT ANY MORE! LEMMIE AT THAT SOUP! RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" You then charge for the two soups pushing aside all the kitchen utensels.

You pick up Maseru's soup and lay on the table pouring it all over your head and lick the whole plate as you stuff your mouth with noodles. "M'lady!" Chuchumon cried. "Oh my!" Yuu cried. "Its official...she's crazy!" Shoutmon said. You then threw the empty bowl at and Orgemons head. "Ow!" He cried. "I WANT...MORRRRRREEEEEEE!" You roar. You then climb to the next table and take the bowl of Orgemons ramen and pour it into your mouth not caring if the soup spilled into your clothes. The soup was spicy and you enjoyed it. You were soon done and you layed back breathing heavily. "F*** Momo Popz! This stuff is the s***!" You said. With that you burped loud causing you to fly up in the air and land on the ground in front of the others. Yuu slowly picked you up. "Ok..No more ramen for you Momo..." He said. "Sheesh she loves it more than me!" Tagiru said.

"This isnt over yet! We will keep making noodles!" The green Orgemon said. "And we will take Digi Momo for ours to keep!" The red Orgemon said. "KEEP?!" You asked shocked. "If you think we're going to back down you better think again!" Shoutmon said. "Fist of the High King!" "Heavy Stick!" The two Orgemon created an explosion as you all ran to the side. "Lets do this!" You said pulling out a half blue half purple Momo Popz in the shape of a trident. "Digi Momo Go! Double Berry Power Up: Marine!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glow and you bite into it. You instantly transform.

You were in a jumpsuit which consisted of a gold seashell bra and what connected it was a blue jumpsuit that exposed the sides of your stomach but covered the rest of your feet. You had a gold crown and you held a gold trident. "Digi Momo looks more beautiful!" The Orgemon said as heart fills their eyes. "Time to finish this!" You said. You then blast a gold beam from your trident and knock out the Orgemon. They then disappear into your peach Fusion Loader. "Digimon Capture Complete!" You said turning back to normal. "Now we get to stay with Digi Momo forever!" The red Orgemon said happily. "So hows about we go on a date? Just the three of us?" The green Orgemon asked. You sweatdrop. "Great now I got two pervs as my first digimon..."

You all then went back to the human world in the ramen shop. "For now on I will cherish everyone of our customers and bring warmth to their hearts with ramen! I'll even add clams!" Maseru's dad said. "The Orgemon have learned their lesson too!" You said lifting up your Fusion Loader showing the two Orgemon. "We are really sorry!" The green one said. "If you want we could teach you to make good noodles!" The red one said. "I would love it if you did!" Maseru's dad said. You four then go outside. "So I guess the Orgemon were good all along" Yuu said. "Yeah but they are still perverted to me!" You said. "Well Nami this goes to show that digimon and human can make something beautiful!" Mikey said. "Yep your right Mikey!" You said walking. "Where are you going Momo?" Yuu asked. "Duh! To get me some ramen! Care to join me?" You asked winking. Mikey and Yuu look at each other confused and shrugged. They walk over to you and you three waited on line. You turn and saw Tagiru and Gumdramon in the corner. "Lets make our own tasting ramen as well!" Tagiru said happily. "YEAH! Lets do it!" Gumdramon said. You smile and shake your head at them. _'My stupid idiots!' You thought happily._

Well guys I know this story is getting more and more horrible since im not even doing actual fictional character based personas like how I did with Zeena but...im sure i'll figure something out...anyway episode 13 and 14 isnt uploaded yet onto youtube because the person didnt upload it yet so yeah until he uploads it I will be taking a long break from this story until he does. Im probably gonna work on my other stories now or maybe even start a Fairy Tail fanfic! ...hmmm whats your opinion of a Dance Voodoo Dragon Slayer runaway from a Fenie Fox Kingdom? Also anyone know where I can watch full english dub episodes? Anyone have a 3DS? I DO! Lol ;) Hmmm...Well Until then go to a store or a carnival area and buy a lollipop. Give it to a younger sibling or cousin and if you dont have any give it to a random child. Say "Heres a Momo Popz! It will give you strength to do the impossible and be whatever you can be!" If the person looks at you confused. Just smile and walk away from them. Until then...R&R ;)


	10. Investigating The Locomon Incident!

Turns out I was able to find the english subs online! Now I can continue! Although it doesnt feel the same when all your hearing is Japanese...oh well enjoy!

You were in your room that night in your peach sleepwear which consisted of peach underwear and a peach cropped tank with a black heart that read 'Momo' in pink letters. You tried your best to get used to regular pajamas but you would end up taking them off in your sleep because they were too hot and sweaty on you so you slept in practically nothing. You sat in your comfy peach marshmallow chair in front of your mirror on your vanity and brushed your hair to make it straight. You counted as you brushed the strands. "One...two...three...four...five..." You then stopped counting and looked at yourself in the mirror seeing how pretty you looked. Even if you wore very little and that your hair was half brushed. You glance down at your dresser top seeing dozens of makeup. Your eyes fall to your lipstick that stood there. You smirk and took the lipstick and instantly put it onto your lips.

You look at yourself in the mirror and flip your hair and pucker your lips. "Look at me! I am the STAR the DIVA of the school!" You said imitating a popular chick. You then chuckle at how childish you were being. You then apply some eyeshadow, blush and mascara. You strike a suggestive pose. "I'm the prettiest and the hottest! Tee hee!"You giggle as you twirl your hair. You then burst out laughing at your little funny acted and and soon began prancing around the room as you strutted in your revealing sleepwear.

That's when you heard a knock on the door which caused you to trip and fall to the floor. "Oof!" "Nami you have to turn your lights out soon ok?" Yuu asked. "Hey...are you alright in there?" You blushed thinking what if Yuu saw you dancing around in your underwear and makeup and instantly leap back to your comfy seat by your vanity. "Ahem! Yeah I'm ok! Just give me a sec! I'm just brushing my hair!" You said blushing as you go back to brushing your hair. "Ok!" Yuu said. After brushing your hair a few more times you put your brush down and get up to turn off the lights. That was when you heard the sound of tooting coming from outside. You look out your window and into the gold moon only to see nothing. "Huh? What was that?" You asked.

The next day you walked through the school hallways with Tagiru. "Im telling you Tagiru I heard some werid stuff last night...like a train or something..." You said. "You too? I heard the same thing last night!" Tagiru said. "Wow really? You think maybe it has to do with a-?" You began. But Tagiru opened the door into the classroom so you decided to just drop the conversation. "Morning!" Tagiru said his friends. None of the boys paid attention to him as they were looking down at something. "Seriously?" One boy asked. "Is this for real?" Another asked. You walked to the boys with Tagiru following. You then put your hand on one of their shoulders and peered over to see what they were looking at. This seemed to catch their attention. "Hey guys! Whats up?" You asked. The three boys blushed and drooled at the sight of you. "Hi Nami..." They say dreamily in unison. "Um..hi..." You said confused. "What's going on anyway?" Tagiru asked. The two of you looked down seeing pictures of your friend Kiichi in different locations all over the world.

"Oh that's the Thunder Gate right?" Tagiru asked. "No Tagiru its the Arc de Triomphe" You said. "I've been there for for Fashion Week once" "So you've been to all these places?" Tagiru asked Kiichi. "I wanna go too!" "Yeah I actually wanna visit Paris again" You said. "Then why dont you both come with me?" Kiichi asked. "Really?! How?" You asked excitely. One of the guys standing with you then put his arm around your shoulder. "C'mon Nami you really believe this guy? They are all fake!" One guy said. "Yeah he probably used sets or something!" The other guy said as he snaked his arm around your waist. "Actually I believe him!" You say shrugging the boys arm off your shoulder and prying the other boys hand off your waist. "Yeah and these aren't fake" Kiichi said. "Yeah right!" The other guy said. The three of them walked away but one of them stopped and walked back to you. You look at them confused. "What is it?" You asked.

"Um...Nami...is it true that your a Double D?" He asked. The other boys in class then turned to your direction waiting for an answer. "Double D?"You asked confused. The boy smirked. "Heh heh...You know..." He glanced at your cleavage and reaches his hands down towards it. "Your...cup size...Heh heh..." You blush and glare at the boy and instantly grabbed his wrist and squeeze it hard. "GAH!" The boy cried as he sank to the ground. Tagiru and Kiichi looked at you surprised. "Whoa!" Tagiru said. "Unless if you want your wrist broken you will follow those boys your perv..." You said sternly. The boy looked scared when you let go of his wrist. "Yes m'am!" He then ran out as Kiichi put his photos away. You put your hand on his shoulder. "He don't worry I believe you Kiichi okay?"You asked. Kiichi slightly blushed and nodded. He then yawned and slept on his desk. "So...are you really a Double D?" Tagiru asked. You glare at him. "Pervert!" You then slap him on the face.

You then later walk on the streets with Tagiru who put his hand on his paining cheek where a red handprint was. "Ow...I was just curious Nami thats all!" Tagiru cried. "Yeah? Well curiousity can kill a cat!" You said. _'Double D huh? Is it really that big now? At this age I am?' You thought._ You then glace down at your chest seeing your bare cleavage which bounced with a loud _BOING_ every time you moved. You widen your eyes and blushed. _'Doesn't anyone ever tell me to pull up the top of my dress!? Am I always bouncing this way?! Why doesn't anyone tell me!? Bunch of pervs!'_You thought as you did your best to fix the strap of your dress only for the strap to fail off your shoulder.

You whimpered seeing how the 'Bouncy Affect' wasn't going away. "What's wrong?" Tagiru asked. "Nothing..." You said. "Well anyway if Kiichi's pictures are real its amazing! I want to visit all of the countries too!" Tagiru said happily. "Yeah! Ive always wanted to visit Australia, Jamaica and maybe visit back home in Brazil" You said. "I still cant get over the fact that your part Brazilian Nami" Tagiru said. "Yeah well what can you do?" You asked. You both then stop where a train was coming on the side walk. A woman and a child were next to you. "Mama does that train fly too?" The little boy asked. You and Tagiru listened in. "Trains dont fly" The mother said as the train passed by. "Yes they do! I rode one!" The boy said. "A train with a whistle that went 'toot'!" You and Tagiru gave each other suspicous glances.

You both met up with Mikey and Yuu at the park where you both explained everything. "A flying train?" Mikey asked confused. "If you heard a steam whistle it was probably a locomotive not an electric train" Yuu said. "So I guess it wasnt a Trailmon" Tagiru said. "But it makes me wonder about Kiichi's story about the mysterious steam whistle coming from the sky" "Maybe theres a digimon involved" You said.

Tagiru was absolutely crazy enough to bring you out in the middle of the not ontop of a building where he was calling out for the train. "Come on out anytime you flying whatever you are!" Tagiru called. "Tagiru this is ridulous! I cant believe you tricked me saying they were having a Midnight Sale on rare Momo Popz!" You cried. "Preposterous!" Chuchumon said in agreement. "Yeah shouldnt you be in bed?" Gumdramon asked. "You see? Heres an actually sane person here!" You said. "You all sound like my mom! It'll be fine" Tagiru said. You all then turned when hearing the sound of a train. You each saw a dark blue Locomon. "It really came!" You said surprised. You saw Kiichi by the door. "Just like I promised! I'll take you both on a trip with me! C'mon get on Locomon!" He said.

You four each got on the Locomon and road away as it floated into the sky. "Thanks for taking us on board Kiichi!" Tagiru said. "Yeah! By the way when did you hunt Locomon?" You asked. "Hunt?" Kiichi asked confused. "Well you know a Digimon Hunt! I mean how did you get that Xros Loader anyway?" Tagiru asked as you both looked at Kiichi's Fusion Loader that was turquoise. "Thats a cute color by the way!" You said. "Thanks! I got this when I met Locomon" Kiichi then told you about his love for trains and how he eventually met Locomon and how Old Man Arisu gave him a Fusion Loader.

"See every night I travel around the world with Locomon. Other kids come too!" Kiichi said. You all looked up seeing a bunch of kids in pajamas waving at you. "This looks kinda fun!" Gumdramon said. "Hmm...we have a train full of a bunch of kids on it and were all traveling together...if it was December and Santa was here then we would have had ourselves a repeat of The Polar Express!" You joked. "You dont want to become a Digimon Hunter and Hunt digimon?" Tagiru asked. "As long as I can ride on Locomon with everyone thats enough for me!" Kiichi said.

You all then heard a ding dong. "Thank you for riding today! Where shall we go today everyone?" Locomon asked. The kids then shouted their location of choice and you even added Paris. "Understood! We will now proceed to our destination!" Locomon said. Doggymon then appeared with some food. "Who wants some tasty hotdogs?" He asked. "I've got bowled pumpkin lunches and pumpkin pies here!" Pumpkinmon said. "Right here right here! I'll take three of each!" You said. "Mistress! A true lady should choose smaller amounts! And dont each this garbage!" Chuchumon said. "I am no lady and this food is not garbage!" You said taking the hotdogs and pumpkin pies. You then proceed to stuff your face along with Gumdramon and Tagiru. "M'lady!" Chuchumon said in disbeif.

You all traveled around the world seeing the beautiful sights. "That was alot of fun!" Gumdramon said. "Yawnnn! Im getting sleepy!" You yawned as you layed your head on Tagiru's shoulder.** (Me: I actually just yawned when I typed that lol!) **"Lets head home then!" Tagiru said. "Already?" Kiichi asked. "Well the kids look alot tired to me..." You said as fluttered your eyes shut and open them again. "NO! We wanna ride some more!" The kids cried. "I can continue! Your smiles give me power!" Locomon said. "Our smiles give you power huh? But...I am pretty sleepy..." Kiichi said. "You havent been getting much sleep anyway" Tagiru said. "We'll wait until tomorrow then" Kiichi said. "Until tomorrow then..." Locomon said. "Yawnnn...Until tomorrow it is..." You yawned. You then closed your eyes and slept on Tagiru's lap on the train.

The next day you Tagiru and Yuu were walking on the streets where you and Tagiru explained everything. "So Kiichi was traveling on a digimon?" Yuu asked. "Yeah you should come with him sometime" Tagiru said. "Yeah! We can stop by Paris again and visit the Eiffel Tower! Doesnt that sound romantic Yuu?" You asked taking Yuu's hand. Yuu smiled at you. "It does! It sounds nice!" He then kissed your cheek. "Your son too?" You heard. You three looked seeing a bunch of mothers talk. "Yes I found his bed empty at night" The other mother said. "But when morning came there he was sleeping in his bed" You all then turned seeing the tired kids walk to school.

You and Tagiru later walked in the hallways with Kiichi."Have you both been on the Locomon every night since then?" you asked. "We've been to India,Australia, Easter Island, and Paris" Kiichi said. "You both should come along again" "Your body wont be able to hold it all up and neither will the other kids" Tagiru said. "But everyone has fun riding Locomon..." Kiichi said giving you both a creepy smile. He then walks away.

You and Tagiru then meet up with Mikey and Yuu at the park and onced again explained everything. "So Kiichi goes on a train every night?" Mikey asked. "It looks like he isnt sleeping at all" Tagiru said. "Theres been a lot of talk lately about kids disappearing at night" Yuu said. "And they would sleep in class or at the nurses office" You said. "We have to stop Kiichi somehow!" Tagiru said.

That night you each went on top of the building where Locomon then pulled up. "Get on board everyone!" Locomon said. You all each got on the train seeing all the exhausted kids. "Kiichi!" You cry. "Oh...hi guys..." Kiichi said as he staggered over to you all. He looked tired. "Stop riding Locomon!" Tagiru said. "Yeah your going to collaspe!" You said. "No! We will ride Locomon forever" Kiichi cried. Locomon then began to shake. "What is that?" You asked surprised. You then open the window along with Tagiru and look out only to see Ren on the Locomon. "Ren!" Tagiru cried. He turned back to you both. "This seems like a pretty fun digimon! I wanted a rare Locomon like this! So I'm going to hunt it!" Ren said. "You cant steal other digimon! Thats against the rules!" You cried.

Pteranomon then began to shake Locomon. "Please stop I have many passangers on board!" Locomon cried. "I can bring out your full potential and make you run even faster! Like this Pteranomon!" Ren said. Pteranomon then flew in the air fast. "You want to go faster and look cooler dont you?" Ren asked. "Like a bullet train! NO! Faster than a bullet train!" "Me? Faster than a bullet train?" Locomon asked. "Stop!" Kiichi cried. "I want to go faster!" Locomon said. He then began to speed faster. "This is crazy!" You cried. "How about it? I can make you even faster!" Ren said. "Ok you had enough fun! Dont worry Kiichi I'll handle this!" You said. You then climb out the window carefully not to flash your underwear to anyone. "Wait Nami where are you going?" Tagiru asked.

You then climbed to the very top of the train where Ren was all the way in the front. The harsh wind kept blowing through your hair and dress as you got up. "Ren!" You called. He turned back to look at you. "Stop this Ren! This isn't right!" "Who says I have to listen to you? Stay out of this! This is my hunt!" Ren yelled. You slowly began to walk towards him. "I'm warning you! Stop this right now!" You yelled. "I dont have to! Better stay out of my way!" Ren yelled. "Thats it!" You said. You then charged for Ren and grab him by the arms from the back. "Stop this and you wont get hurt!" You said. "What do you think your doing? Get off!" Ren yelled. He then elbowed you in the stomach pushing you to the ground. "Ow!" You cried. Ren smirked and chuckled at that.

You then shoot back up and grab Ren by the hoodie and pin him to the ground. "GET OFF ME!" He shouted. "Don't make me do this to you!" With that he then punched you in the face and you fell back on the train. Ren then pinned you to the ground. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to hit girls?!" You asked. "I wont let anyone get in the way of MY hunt!" Ren said. You glare at him and then raised up your leg only to release a small piece of dynamite which blasted Ren ruining his jacket. "Ow!" He cried. He then looked at you crazy. "What ARE you?!" He asked. You then got up glaring at him. "I'm Arisu Nami! Digi Human Hybrid!" You said. "Digi Human Hybrid?! So your Digi Momo?!" Ren asked. "In the flesh!" You said. With that you then use your hair and whipped him a few times. "Ahhh!" Ren cried as he hit the Locomon ceiling. You smirked. "Aw are you gonna cry?" "That was nothing! I bet Airu can hit harder than that!" Ren said smirking back. "GRRR!" You growled. You then tackled him to the ceiling of the train and the two of you rolled horizontally as you fought careful not to fall off. The both of you had great balance although.

You both then stopped rolling and Ren was now ontop of you. You looked to the side seeing that you were at the edge of the train and you saw the city below you. You gasped seeing that if you were to move anymore you would fall. "Not so hot now are you w****?" Ren asked smirking. "I am NOT a w**** and I am not trying to be hot!" You shouted. "Now TAKE THIS!" You then lift up your leg to release a bomb but Ren then grabbed your leg and you struggled to pull away but not too much because you did not want to fall off the train. "Ugh! Let go of me! LET GO!" You cried. "Heh! Too bad Arisu!" Ren said. He then glanced at your leg to your upper thigh and grinned. "Heh! What a nice view..." He said. You then went blue anime faced. "Are you looking up my dress?!" You cried. "Yep!" He said smirking at you. "Pervert!" You cried. You then use your hair and whack him to the other side.

You then get up and made an effort to pull your dress down not that it did any good to cover most of your legs. You then walk over to Ren and pin him down using your arms and your hair and even sat on him. Ren struggled to break free. "Now I'm gonna ask again! Stop stealing this Locomon!" You said. "NO! Locomon will be my digimon! Thats what he wants!" Ren cried. He then struggled some more to break free. He then stopped struggling and began to blush. You smirked as you raise your eyebrow. "What's this? Are you blushing Ren?" You asked amused. He then blushed even more. "BE QUIET!" He shouted. You chuckled. "Aw isnt that cute? One of my rivals actually has a crush on me! Hee hee!" You giggle as you stroked Ren's cheek. You then leaned close to him. "But you know what Ren...?" You asked. You then leaned your lips to his so they were inches away. "I always thought you were cute..." You whispered seductively as your lips brushed against his a bit. "R-really?" Ren asked. You giggled. "Sure...if I wasn't dating Yuu i'd probably settle for you...handsome..." You say huskily as you breathe your peach scented breath on Ren who moaned when he inhaled it.

You then leaned away from Ren and he whimpered at that. You giggled. "Oh dont worry...I'll give you something nice..." You flirt as you stroked his chest. "Nice?" Ren asked. "Yeah..." You said. You then smirk. "I like your hat Ren...can I see it?" You asked. Ren looked at you confused as you took off his hat revealing his short blue hair. You then put Ren's hat on your head and posed suggestively as your strap fell off your shoulder revealing your cleavage which bounced with a loud _BOING_ due to the movements of Locomon. You stroked your cleavage with your fingers."Whoa..." Ren said blushing as his eyes followed your fingers tracing your cleavage as a bit of drool left his mouth. You giggled. "Well aren't you lucky? You that don't you?" You asked seductively as you stroked Ren's chest. "Unfortunately..." You hand was now to Ren's chin and you lifted his chin up to face you. "...My eyes are up here.. "You said. "Wow..." Ren said amazed seeing you in his hat. "What do you think? Kawaii right?" You asked as you nuzzle your nose against Ren's. He shivered at that. "K-k-k-kawaii..." He said nervously. "Do this...turn you on?" You whisper seductively. "Y-yeah..." Ren whispered. "Mmm..." You moan as he breathed against Ren. You then kiss his nose. "Wow..." He whispered amazed.

You moaned heavenly as you lean back allow the wind to lift up your dress exposing your panties. You heard Ren let out and aroused moan. You look down at him seeing how he was drooling at the sight of your underwear. You gasp. "Oh my..." You then pull your dress down and grin at Ren who whimpered. You wave your finger teasingly. "No no no! No upskirts for you!" You giggled as you slowly lean away from him. You then formed an evil grin. "YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE BOY!" You say evilly. Ren looked at you scared. "WHAT? What do you mean?!" He cried shock. "I mean that other time when you allowed Blossomon to tentacle rape me! And now im going to get even!" You said. "No! Wait please!" Ren cried. You then use your hair and take off his hat. "Mmm...blue hair is a really nice color..." You said. With that your hair then massages all over Ren's face. "Nooo!" He cried. "Yeessss!" You said. You then use your hair and unzip Ren's jacket and took it off. "Stop! Please!" Ren cried. You chuckle. "Oh Ren I cant stop now...Im just getting started..." You said as your take off his shirt. You then proceed to use your hair and tickle torture and touch torture Ren's shirtless body. His cries were a mixture of laughter and crying in pain. "It hurts doesnt it?" You asked. "PLEASE! PLEASE I beg you stop!" Ren cried. "NO! You brought this upon yourself! Now to kick it up a notch!" You said. You then unzip Ren's pants with your hair and that was when Locomon crashed to the ground causing you to hit your head against him knocking you out...

You woke up seeing that you were in Yuu's arms and he carried you bridal style. He was looking up at something with a bit of anger in his eyes. "Y-yuu?" You asked. Yuu's look of anger then turned to worry as he looked down at you. "Oh Nami! Thank goodness your ok!" Yuu said. He then set you down. "Whats going on?" You asked. "Mikey and Tagiru are rescuing the kids" Yuu explained. You looked seeing the both of them carrying kids off Locomon. "Now I can hunt you freely!" You heard. You looked up seeing Ren back and fully clothed standing on Pteranomon. He then waved his Fusion Loader and the purple rings then fully captured Locomon. "No!" You cried. "Digimon Capture Complete!" Ren said. "Oh no! Locomon!" Kiichi cried.

The next day you, Tagiru and Yuu walked through the forest that morning. "Kiichi didnt come to school today?" Tagiru asked. "No..." You sad sadly. "He must have really been shocked to see when Locomon became Ren's digimon" Yuu said. "Yeah" Tagiru said. "I did whatever I could to stop him but...that was when Locomon came crashing down" You said. "I still cant believe you fought a guy Momo" Yuu said. You glare at him. "So what? Im not scared to fight a guy! You better watch out!" You said. You then activated your roller skates from out your boots and began roller skating down the street. "Wait Nami where are you going?!" Yuu called. "To find Kiichi!" You said. "Wait! I'll come too!" Tagiru said.

The two of you then make it to Kiichi's apartment together. Tagiru Sat in a chair and you sat close next to Kiichi who was in bed. "Hey Kiichi are you okay?" Tagiru asked. "...I mean I never thought Locomon would leave" You then elbowed Tagiru seeing that he made Kiichi feel worse. "Ow! What was that for?" Tagiru cried. "I did everything I could to stop that jerk...sorry I couldnt get Locomon back to you" You said. "Please...both of you...take me back to him...I want to see him again..." Kiichi said. "Huh? What?" Tagiru asked. "Locomon was just tempted by the guy right?" Kiich asked. You and Tagiru then looked at each other for a moment and then nodded and turned back to Kiichi. "Alright!" You both said in unison. "BUT! You have to make a promise!" You said. "Locomon runs on the smile of his passengers. If he keeps going you and everyone else will pass out. Ride him in moderation" Tagiru said. "Ok! If that will bring Locomon back to me!" Kiichi said. You pull Kiichi close to you and hug him. "Of course we will..."You said. Kiichi blushed deeply at that and slowly hugged you back. "Tagiru...Nami...thank you..."

Later on that night you and Tagiru along with your digimon stand on the building with Kiichi waiting for the train. "I think this would be a good time to use a Momo Popz to activate an Artificial State Zeena copied inside of me!" You said. "Huh? What do you mean?" Kiichi asked. You then pull out a light clear blue Momo Popz which was in a shape of a number 5. You then raise it up in the air. "Digi Artficial State! Special Flavor Power Up: Ulala!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed and you then bit it and saw yourself in a new outfit. It was a white space themed crop top with a blue 5 logo on it and on the back was silver jet packs. Your white shiny mini skirt matched along with your gloves and tall boots and your jet pack matched your silver headset. On your thigh was a blue holster that held a tiny blue gun and in your hand was a blue microphone. Your hair was pink styled in double sided pony tails.

"Whoa! Nami is a cyber girl?!" Kiichi asked surprised. "Oh she probably havent told you this but she is half digimon so she can transform in to cool things!" Tagiru said. "Digi Momo is so amazing and...what is she doing?" Gumdramon asked confused. You raised your finger in the air as trumpets began playing in the background. "Ulala's Swingin' Report Show!" You said. "Report Show?" Kiichi asked confused. "Huh? Where on tv?" Gumdramon asked. "Hi Mom! Wait wheres the camera?" Tagiru asked confused. "Look its Locomon!" Kiichi said. You all looked up seeing Locomon slowly approach. You then put the microphone to you mouth. "Grrroooovve evening viewers! Tonght im giving you the REAL scoop behind this Locomon take over! The ones behind all this appear to be three kids!" You report as you saw them in the Locomon doors and windows. "Um...I dont think Nami is herself when she goes into Zeena's copied states..." Tagiru said sweatdropping. "That I can agree with" Chuchumon said. "Ryouma! Ren! Airu: Digimon Hunters of Digi Quartz! Your the ones controlling this poor little Trailmon?" You asked with a disappointed look on your face as you put your hand on your hip. "Yeah so what?" Ren asked. "Sheesh look at her clothes! She looks more like a tramp than before!" Airu complained. "With my new savvy and funky moves..." You began. You then did a little dance until your final pose was you pointing upwards. "I'll get to the bottom of this..." You said. "What is she doing? Why is she dancing and reporting?!" Airu asked. "She's full of surprises..." Ryouma said smirking. "Whatever...hey you guys can ride my steam locomotive if you like" Ren said.

You all then got on Locomon and joyrided through the skies. "Whoa! It's out of control!" You report. "This isn't the speed of a steam locomotive!" Kiichi cried. Thats when you saw Airu summon Parasimon to cover its tentacles on Locomon to make it faster. "It appears that Airu has summoned a creature...is that a marshmellow?" You asked. Locomon then speeded up even faster. "Things arent looking too good!" You report. "We have to stop Locomon!" Kiichi cried. He then ran back and out to the top of Locomon with you following. He then instantly convinced Locomon that he was fine the way he was before and broke out of Pariamons control.

"I was wrong...I cant run correctly without your smiles" Locomon said. "It appears that Locomon has broken free from Parasimons control" You report. "You did it!" Tagiru said as he, Gumdramon and Chuchumon came over to you both. " Kiichi, Ulala, Everyone thank you! Lets go home!" Locomon said happily. Parasimon then tighten his grasp on Locomon. "ONCE I TAKE CONTROL I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO!" Paraismon said. "The Marshmallow appears to be crying!" You report. Gumdramon sweatdrops. "Hey is this really the time for a show?" Gumdramon asked. Black aura then enters Parisamon. "I see! The screams of the children from inside Locomon are giving her power!" You report. "Thats right! Your screams give me power!" Parisamon said.

"I have to stop Locomon!" Kiichi said running up. "Ok! We'll stop Parasimon!" Tagiru said. You all then run up to Parisamon. "How do we stop him?" Chuchumon asked. "I dont know" Gumdramon said. "I got this!" You said stepping up. Parisamon glared at you with its one eye and began moving its tentacles around weridly. "Whats it doing?" Tagiru asked confused. You smirk. "Lets dance..." Parisamon then did dances and you copied it.

**_(Me: Level based on Space Channel 5 Space Ship SOS Level along with the music)_**

**_Parisamon: Chu, Chu, Left Left Left!_**

**_You: Chu, Chu, Left Left Left!_**

**_Parisamon: Chu, Chu, Right Right Left!_**

**_You: Chu, Chu, Right Right Left!_**

**_Parisamon: Chu. Down, Chu Down, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_You: Chu, Down, Chu, Down, Chu Chu Chu!_**

You then did a little dance of your own. "Why is she fighting Parisamon by dancing?" Chuchumon asked. "It looks kinda fun!" Tagiru said. "Lets help her out!" Gumdramon said. "Ok!" Tagiru said. They then copied what ever dances you did. "Imbassels!" Chuchumon muttered.

**_Parisamon: Up, Chu Chu!_**

**_You: Up, Chu Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Chu, Up Chu!_**

**_You: Chu, Up Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Chu Chu, Up!_**

**_You: Chu Chu, Up!_**

**_Parisamon: Chu Chu Chu, Down Down Chu!_**

**_You: Chu Chu Chu, Down Down Chu!_**

You all then finished as Parisamon beated itself with tentacles in anger that he lost to the dance battle. You, Tagiru and Gumdramon then danced in victory and then cheered. "STOP DANCING! You have an ememy to fight!" Chuchumon cried. "Your right...I dont think its over yet!" You said as you saw Parisamon bring out its tentacles toward you. "Oh no! We have to get back!" Tagiru said. He, Gumdramon and Chuchumon then ran back. "Ulala! You have to get back or it will get you!" Gumdramon cried. "I'll handle this!" You said. You then flew up in the air around Parisamon. You pull out your two guns and danced in the air and if Parisamon brought out its tentacles towards you you would blast him. It was seemingly all in the form of a rhythm.

(**_Me: Level based on Space Channel 5 Morolina Boss Level along with the music Mororina The Elegant Coward)_**

**_Parisamon: Up, Chu!_**

**_You: Up, Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Left, Chu!_**

**_You: Left, Chu!_**

**_Parasismon: Right, Chu!_**

**_You: Right, Chu!_**

**_Parasismon: Down, Chu!_**

**_You: Down, Chu!_**

**_Parasismon: Right Chu, Left Chu, Up Chu Chu!_**

**_You: Right Chu, Left Chu, Up Chu Chu!_**

**_Parasismon: Down, Chu!_**

**_You: Down, Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Right, Chu!_**

**_You: Right Chu!_**

You then did a little dance waving your guns in the air. "Go Ulala!" Gumdramon cheered. "Is she really fighting your digimon with dancing?" You heard Ren asked. "Interesting...but where is the music coming from?" Ryouma asked. "She looks kinda hot when she dances like that" Ren said. " You think she's hot!?This is ridulous! Why isnt Parisamon fighting?!" Airu cried.

**_Parisamon: Down Chu Down Chu!_**

**_You: Down Chu Down Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Up, Chu!_**

**_You: Up, Chu!_**

**_Paraismon: Down Chu, Down Chu, Right Chu!_**

**_You: Down Chu, Down Chu, Right Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Left, Chu!_**

**_You: Left, Chu!_**

**_Parasisamon: Right Chu Right Chu!_**

**_You: Right Chu Right Chu!_**

**_Parasismon: Left Chu Left Chu!_**

**_You: Left Chu! Left Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Up Chu Down Chu!_**

**_You: Up Chu Down Chu!_**

You then kick up your leg and dance."This is riduculous!" Ren said. "Ugh forget the dance battle Parisamon! Just get her already!" Airu cried. Thats when Parisamon brought out something thick and watery from its mouth towards you. "What the? IS THAT HER TONGUE? AHHH!" You cried because the tongue grabbed you. "Not so cute now are you?" Airu asked smirking. "Ulala!" Tagiru cried. "ITS SLIMY! Incedibily slimy..." You said in digust. Parisamon then pulled your towards its mouth to eat you but you use your guns and push away each time.

**_Parisamon: Up, Chu!_**

**_You: Up, Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Up, Chu Chu!_**

**_You: Up, Chu Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Up, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_You: Up, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Up, Chu Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_You: Up, Chu Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Up, Chu Chu Chu, Chu Up Chu!_**

**_You: Up, Chu Chu Chu, Chu Up Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Up Chu Chu Up, Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_You: Up Chu Chu Chu Up, Chu Chu!_**

**_Parisamon: Up Chu, Up Chu, Chu Chu Chu Chu!_**

**_You: Up Chu, Up Chu, Chu Chu Chu Chu!_**

You were now free from Parisamons grasp of her tongue. Parisamon was then defeated and sent back into Airu's Fusion Loader. The engine then proved to be too fast and it began to fly away. "Oh no! We have to stop the engine!" Tagiru cried. "Leave that to me!" You said. You then flew in the engine room using your jetpacts. "Alady!" Ryouma said surprised. "The name's Ulala!" You said posing with your gun. "What do you want?!" Airu asked annoyed. "What ever just help us already!" Ren cried. You then looked around seeing the engine. You then point your gun at it. "ARE YOU CRAZY? IF YOU SHOOT AT THAT THING WE WILL GET BLOWN UP YOU IDIOT!" Airu cried. "Chu!" You said as you shot the engine creating an explosion although you escaped by flying in a nic of time.

You then fly out and landed on the top of Locomon. You saw Ryouma, Ren and Airu on Pteramon panting and coughing from the explosion. You smirk at them and bring the microphone to Ren. "Any words for our viewers?" You asked. He looked dumbfounded. "I dont need a digimon like this..." "You can have it!" Ryouma said. You giggled. Airu glared at you. "Grrr! Nami or Ulala or whatever you are...I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL AND YOUR STUPID TRAMPY OUTFITS AND YOUR STUPID REPORT SHOW! YOU CAN HAVE LOCOMON! ITS NOT CUTE! AND NEITHER ARE YOU!" Airu shouted throwing a tantrum dance.

The three then began to fly away on Pteramon. You smirk. "Chu!" With that you then shot at Pteramon sending the three crashing down as they screamed. "Ulala! They could have been killed!" Tagiru cried. "Bad dancing..." You say smirking as you shake your head. You then blow on your gun. "Its a killer..." You said. Gumdramon and Tagiru and Chuchumon then shook their heads at you. You then turned to your 'audience'. "This is Ulala reporting live from the Locomon train over and out..." You began. You then got in position. "Spaccceeee Channnnelll Fivvvveee!" You then waving your arm together and a virtual 5 appeared in front of you. "Space Channel 5?" Tagiru asked confused. Mexican Flyer then began playing "So we really are on tv?" Gumdramon asked. "Hey everybody this is the one and only Wild Child of the Digital World!" He said trying to find your camera. "Seriously who is she talking to?" Kiichi asked confused as you strutted to the end of the train which soon landed.

You had turned back into your normal form. "Hey what happened? What did I miss?" You asked. "You mean you dont remember any thing? You transformed into Ulala and then you saved Locomon by beating Airu and the others" Tagiru explained. "I beat Airu? And I cant even remember it? Grrrrrr! I guess I cant remeber anything when I go into one of Zeena's copied Artificial States. I guess im not used to them yet like she is" You said. "Kiichi you are the true owner of Locomon!" Tagiru said. "Thank you all! I'll take care of him! I want kids who love trains ride him again!" Kiichi said. "I dont know anything of what happened but...yeah make sure everyone has fun and they get good enough sleep ok?" You asked giving him a wink. "Yeah!" Kiichi said.

You later went back home later that night seeing Yuu in the living room reading a book. He looked up at you. "Oh Nami your home!" He said as he closed the book and walk towards you. "Hey Yuu!" You said. You both then kissed. "How did things go?" Yuu asked. "Everything went fine! Although I cant remember it" You said plomping down to the couch. Yuu sat next to you giving you a confused look. "What do you mean you cant remember?" You then layed in his lap. "Dont ask now...i'll tell you later in the morning...right now I need some sleep" You said closing your eyes. That was when you heard a familar tooting noise. You open your eyes and run to the window. "What is it Nami?" Yuu asked following you. You looked up seeing Locomon flying in the air and inside was Kiichi. "Its Locomon and Kiichi!" You said surprised. "Nami! Thank you!" Kiichi said. "BYE!" The little kids said. "Thank you so much!" Locomon said. He then flew away. "Well what do you know!" Yuu said happily. "Yeah..." You said. "Now hows about you make me some dinner Honey?" You asked walking over to the table to sit as you pull out a fork and knife. Yuu chuckled and walked over to you. "Sure..." He said. He gave you a quick kiss on the lips before going to the stove to cook.

R&R! I was so lucky to find english subs of the episodes! Now I can continue! Thanks to a certain reviewer! ;) R&R!


	11. The Red Headed Mage Returns!

Hey guys just so you know the I will keep using Nami's normal Digi Momo power ups. The Artificial States that Zeena copied and sent to Nami will count as a bonus! So yeah! ENJOY!

You, Tagiru, Gumdramon and Chuchumon stood by a lake where you saw all of Tagiru's digimon. "We sure collected a lot of digimon!" Tagiru said happily. "Yep!" You said. "Lets keep up the pace!" Gumdramon said. "At this rate I will become a superstar faster than Mikey had ever been!" Tagiru said. "Good for you Tagiru!" You said happily. "I wouldn't say that!" A voice said. You all looked back seeing your dad passing by on a boat with Clockmon. "Its Old Man Arisu!" Chuchumon said. "Hi dad!" You said waving. Your dad shook your head at you. "Shame on you Nami! Your still running around in that skimpy one strapped dress!" Your dad said. You sweatdropped. "Is that really what your here for or is there something important you have to tell us?" You asked. "AHEM! You are both working hard but there are those even better above you!" Dad said. "Hunters with brilliant technique are gathering together in droves" "WHAT? We cant let that go unchallenged!" Tagiru said.

"Thats why we have a present for you both!" Clockmon said holding up two cards. He then tossed it to you both and you caught it with your hair. You passed one card to Tagiru. "Whats this dad?" You asked. "Its an invitation! You are both invited to come to a big event for Hunters to win a chance at capturing a super strong digimon!" Your dad said. "WHAT for real?!" Tagiru asked. "Would my dad lie?" You asked smirking. "Would you ever put on more clothing Nami?" Your dad asked. You narrowed your eyes at him. "Whether your able to come or not is based on your intelligence". You smirked "Intelligence huh?" "The strongest hunters youd never seen before will be assembling!" Your dad said as he disappeared into the cave on the boat. You watched as Tagiru opened his card only to see nothing. "Its blank!" He said. You then open yours. "Mine too..." You said.

You all later on went to Mikey's house seeing that Mikey and Yuu also had invites too. You all looked at your cards puzzled. "No one seems to make of it. That means you are particulary stupid" Gumdramon said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Tagiru asked as he strangled Gumdramon. Mikey then turned on the light. This seemed to cause your eyes to turn peach as you looked at the invite and saw everything clearly. "Barcode..." You said. Everyone turned to look at you. "Barcode? What are you talking about?" Yuu asked. "There is a barcode on the card when you bring it towards the light" You explain. Yuu then raises his card towards the light. "Hey your right! Good eye Momo!" He said. "Code reads numbers: 7623888 77" You said. "Huh? But I dont see any numbers" Mikey said.

A light beam then shoots out from your eyes and reflects off the card revealing the numbers. "Hey I see it!" Tagiru said. "These numbers are coordinates of a location!" You said. "Alright! The Intelligent One Strap Beauty does it again!" Tagiru says happily as he pulls you into a hug and your eyes go back to normal. "Tagiru what are you hugging me for?" You asked as you pull away. "You just helped us Nami" Yuu asked. "Help you with what? Did my Intelligent State tell you guys anything?" You asked. "Yep! You got it!" Mikey said. "I just wish I can remember what I have said or done" You said."Just so you know...this event isnt in Japan" Wisemon said from inside Mikey's Fusion Loader. You all look at him confused.

You all traveled on Locomon on the ocean that was supplied by Kiichi at your dads request. You sat with Yuu,Damemon and Chuchumon looking at all the sights but mostly you pigged out on the food that was served. On the train you met up with your old friend Hideaki. The hunter who only did digimon hunting to make money. Kiichi then dropped you all off at the beach. "I'll come by to pick you up later!" Kiichi said he then rode away. "Thank you!" You all said.

You each then walked through the forest. "This is the island where the Digimon Hunt is taking place huh?" Mikey asked. "If we came here normally it would have cost a ton of money." Hideaki said. "Your so carefree Hideaki! Are you sure your okay coming here?" Tagiru asked. "Hey I solved the riddle, I might as well participate" Hideaki said. You all then enter a building hearing the sound of piano playing. You see a group of hunters and there digimon. As you walked you felt your strap fall off your shoulder. "Man she has a body that wont quit!" You heard a voice said. You then heard a small wolf whistle. "She's a total babe dude!" You another said. "Yeah! I bet you could hibernate in her huge ass chest man!" You heard another said. You blush and looked back seeing two guys with their digimon. They smirked and then winked at you. You glare at them. "YOU BOYS WANNA PEACE OF ME!? HUH?!" Steam left the boys noses. "YEAH!" They said eagerly. You went blue anime face realising what you just said and sweatdrop. "Never mind..." You said as you pulled your strap back up. "Perverts!" You muttered.

You then looked seeing Ryouma was playing the piano. Ren was watching him while Airu leaned on the piano looking bored. '_For a creepy playboy he's a really good piano player' You thought._ "These guys are the strongest hunters?" Tagiru asked. "There are more of you here than I expected..." You heard a voice say. You all looked up seeing your dad with Clockmon. "We solved your riddle! This is the spot right?" Tagiru asked. "Keep in mind that I was the one who solved it Tagiru" You said. "This place is the starting point of todays big event! I want you to hunt a super powerful digimon whos been hiding out in this area and affecting his surroundings!" Your dad said. "Whoever hunts him is the winner I take it?" One guy asked. "Right Whats more he's a rare digimon thats hard to come by. That itself should be enough of a prize for you guys. There are no rules this time! Whether you join forces or steal from each other its up to you" Your dad said.'Steal huh?' you thought. You turn to Airu seeing her snicker silently with Oppasamon as if she was coming up with a plan. She then catches you glaring at her and puts on a innocent smile and waves at you. 'Oh Airu you are just SO FAKE!' You thought rolling your eyes as you turn back to your dad.

"Also you should know that-" Your dad began. You instantly press your fingers to your head. "-Whoa! A Digi Signature!" You say shocked. "A Digi What?" Ren asked confused. You all then felt a vibration and thats when the windows cracked open. "Whoa! How did he do that?" Tagiru asked. "He's an amazing character!" Your dad said. "When do we start?" Tagiru asked. "Now..." Your dad said. At that you all then ran out of the building. You decided to join with Yuu.

As you both ran out you felt a vibration. "What was that?" Yuu asked. "It was probably Tagiru! Im getting a Digi Signature too! Ugh what did he get himself into?" You asked. "Where did he go?" Yuu asked. You both then make it down near a hill. Thats when you saw colorful balloons come your way. "What the?" You asked. The balloons then tightened its strings around your ankles. "Hey what is this?! Ahhh!" You cry because you were now lifted in the air hanging upside down as the balloons floated. "Nami!" Yuu cried. "Whoa..." He said blushing. You felt a large breeze on your now fully exposed underwear. "Ah!" You cried as you made an effort to cover yourself. "Pull your dress down you slut!" You heard a female voice said. You looked down seeing it was Airu with an evil smirk on her face as she used balloons to trap Yuu. "Pull my dress down? Your the one who made me hang upside down! How can I pull my dress down?" You asked.

She ignored you and went over to Yuu. "I've got you... I have a super grudge against you!" She said. "Your in trouble!" Oppasamon said. "What are you gonna do with me?" Yuu asked. "Isnt it obvious? Im going to bully you" Airu said teasingly as she leaned close to Yuu and stroked his cheek making you mad. "GET AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" You shout. "Oh im so scared of the Bleached Haired W**** Chested Stutty Maid!" Airu said rolling her eyes. "W**** Chested?! ITS NOT MY FAULT IM MORE DEVELOPED THAN YOU!" You shouted. Airu gasped in disbelief at that. "Oh THATS IT!" She then snapped her fingers signaling for the strings on the balloons to tighten on your legs. "OWWWW!" You cry. "Now then..." Airu began. She then leaned even closer to Yuu. "Cry and beg for me Yuu and you will become my subordinate!" Airu said.

"NO...HE...WONT!" You shout. You then use your telekinesis to compress the balloons making them pop. "What? But how?" Airu asked shocked. Before you could hit the ground you flip in the air and land a back kick in Airu's face making her hit the ground. "OW MY NOSE!" Airu cried. "Yuu!" You cried as you run over to him to untie his strings. "No you dont!" Oppasamon then bombed you with his balloons. "Ah!" You cried as you hit the ground. "Nami! No!" Yuu cried. You were about to get up but Oppasamon used his strings of balloons to tie you against a tree. "No! Let me go!" You cry. "Good work Oppasamon!" Airu said getting up. "Now then..Say you want to be my subordinate!" Airu said. "If this is your way of getting guys its no wonder you dont have a boyfriend yet!" You said. "You shut up you fruit head!" Airu said. 'Fruit Head huh? I'll remember that Banana Head...' You thought."If you dont your going to get hurt from my traps!" Airu said.

Yuu then smirked. "A real trap is something you shouldnt let the other person know about is it?" Yuu asked. "Digi Ninja Arts! Tablecloth Wrapping!" Twarmon said. He then wrapped up Airu and Oppasamon and tied them up with Oppasamons balloons. Twarmon then freed you. "Thanks Twarmon!" You said. You then run over to Yuu's side and look seeing Airu and Oppasamon struggling to break free. "LET ME OUT!" Airu cried. "Aw you mad?" You asked teasingly. "YES IM MAD YOU SKANK! NOW LET ME OUT!" Airu cried. "Hmm... I dont think she's not punished enough! What do you think?" You asked smirking at Yuu. "I think we done enough" Yuu said. "I dont! Chuchismon!" You called. "Yes Mistress!" He said. "Mega Thunder Spark!" Chuchismon then shocks Airu and Oppasamon from inside the bag. You laugh out loud. Yuu then glares at you. "Nami! You didnt have to go that far!" He said. You stop laughing and glare at him. "Yeah? Well have you forgotten that I had to save your sorry butt after she did the same with you in the fifth chapter of this Fanfiction?" You asked.

"Two wrongs dont make a right Momo!" Yuu said. "Whatever! Im just glad your safe Honey!" You said hugging him. He sighs and hugs you back. You both pull away and stare into each others eyes. "Your crazy you know that?" Yuu asked. You giggled. "You make me do crazy things!" You both continue to stare into each others eyes and smile. Yuu begins to lean in for the kiss but..."Ahem! Im sorry to interupt but we still have a contest to finish" Twarmon said. You both blush and pull away almost forgetting that they were here. "Oh! Right um...lets go guys!" You said. "Right!" They all said.

You all later meet up with Tagiru and Hadeaki who were arguing with Ren and Ryouma. "Guys!" Yuu called as you run over to them. "Nami! Yuu!" Hadeaki cries. Thats when hot boiling water shoots out from the middle of the ground. "Whoa its hot!" Tagiru cried. You all then felt a vibration and saw that it was coming from a volcano. "Digital Energy!" Ren cried. "Huh? Oh your right! Im picking up a Digi Signature!" You cried pressing your fingers to your head. "Its the lava!" Ryouma cried. Thunder then erupted in the sky. The walls of the volcano then broke a bit and a digimon came out stomping and roaring. Your eyes then turned peach. "Its Volcandromon!" You said. Your eyes then turn back to normal. "He's he's..." Tagiru began scared. "Tagiru?" Yuu asked."AWESOME!" Tagiru said happily. You sweatdropped. "Should have known..."

Volcandromon then begins to stomp around like the giant he is and spews fire. "Heh! Reminds me of something out of the Godzilla movie!" You said smirking. "We have to go Nami!" Yuu said taking your hand and you both run away. "No we havent finished yet!" Tagiru cried. You stopped running and looked back at him seeing him not move. The fire then engulfed him. "TAGIRU!" You cried running over to him. "Nami wait!" Yuu cried.

You all later went back to the building and layed Tagiru on a few chairs. "Wake up..." You said. Tagiru did nothing. "I said wake up you idiot!" You repeat. Tagiru then slowly opens his eyes and gets up. "Where are we?" He asks. "Where else? The real world!" You said. "Nami saved us!" Hadeaki said. "That guy was incredible!" Tagiru said. "And your an idiot for thinking that fire cannot touch you! Honestly you could have been killed!" You scolded. "Easy now Nami! Your starting to sound like Angie" Mikey said. "If we faced him head on we wouldnt stand a chance!" Tagiru said.

"Facing that guy is impossible!" On guy said walking out the door. "Lets quit!" Another said. "Its just a game anyway" "Good those perverts are gone..." You muttered. One boy then ran back inside and walked up towards you. "Here! My number!" The boy said handing you a piece of paper. You take it and he winks at you. Yuu then snatches the paper from your hand. "YEAH! She's taken!" Yuu then angrily rips up the paper. He then drapes his arm around you. The boy then frowns and walks away. You smiled at Yuu and lean your head on his shoulder. "My hero..." You coo.

"Sorry Tagiru..im out too!" Hadeaki said. "Im not strong enough to put up a fight with that monster!" "Its ok. But I wont give up! Dont try to stop me!" Tagiru said looking at you and Mikey. "I wont. I cant just turn my-" Mikey began. "-We get it Mikey! Just save it!" You said chuckling a bit. "But you know what I mean" He said. Ballistamon then turned on the tv. "This is an emergency situation! Groundwater is boiling below and is spraying causing injury throughout the island! Ouch its hot!" The reporter cried. "Its the digimon! But he's hidden himself underground!" Yuu said. "Yeah we have to think of a way to draw him out" Mikey said. "I have an idea!" Tagiru said. You raised an eyebrow. "YOU have an IDEA? Now i've seen everything! This I gotta hear!" You said. "The groundwater..." Tagiru began.

Tagiru surprisingly came up with a good plan as the two of you ran up the hill together. You then pull out a Momo Popz which was in a shape of a dark blue Fairy Tail symbol. "Digi Artificial State! Special Flavor Power Up: Erza Scarlet!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed and you then bit it. You were now had deep red hair and had one armor, a deep blue skirt and boots. "What? How did I get here? I thought I was taking on a job with Natsu and the others" You said. "Erza!" Mikey cried. You then look back. "Mikey!" You say surprised. "Its good to see you again Erza!" Mikey said. You smirked. "Its nice to see an old wizard friend of mine again" You said smirking. "One thing Erza...we're not wizards" Mikey said sweatdropping. "Whatever can you just help us already lady?" Tagiru asked. You shoot him a death glare. "I DIDNT ASK YOU TO ORDER ME AROUND! HERES THE DEAL I CALL THE SHOTS GOT IT?!" You shout. Tagiru looked scared. "Yes m'am!"

Mikey then explained the plan to you and you nodded. "Requip!" You said. You then break off all your armor and your body glowed. You then bring your arms close to you and then you then requip on a new armor. It was your revealing Sea Empress Armor which was green and a bit of blue."Whoa so your a wizard? AWESOME!"Tagiru said as steam escaped from his nose. You then use water magic to lift some water out of the puddle ground and swirl it up into a tornado. You then shoot it towards Ballistamon who sucks up all your water. "Now Ballistamon!" Mikey said. "Shocking Electricity!" Ballistamon said. He then shocked energy through the volcano which eventually created a firey explosion in the ground. You all then run to the side seeing Volcandromon erupt. "What? Is this Nirvana again?!" You asked shocked. "He's coming!" Tagiru said.

Volcandromon then came out roaring. "My idea worked!" Tagiru said happily. Ren and Ryouma then run over to your sides. "Hey drawing him out is all well and good but do you have a means of capturing him ready?" Ryouma asked. " Nonsense!All we have to do is fight him head on!" You said. "You cant win against a large opponent unless you use traps that'll catch him by surprise! Fighting him head on is reckless!" Ryouma said. You then point your sword towards Ryouma's throat. "I'll show you RECKLESS!" You threatened. "Whoa!" Ryouma said falling back. "Easy there Erza!" Mikey said. Ren then scanned your body up and down grinning. You glare at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? HUH?!" You shout as you wave your sword at him only slicing pieces of his blue hair. Ren looked at you scared. "N-nothing m'am! I swear!" Ren cried as he hid behind Ryouma. "Thats what I thought..." You said. 'Now these are two more boys I have to keep in check...' You thought.

"Ryomua these traps you feel are so crucial arent ready for you are they?" Mikey asked. Ryouma then stared at him blankly like he just lost a fight. "Airu should have set them up a long time ago..." Ren said. "Theres no time to think on this one! Shoutmon Super Evolve!" "Gumdramon Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! OmniShoutmon!" "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!" "Reload SuperStarmon!" Yuu said. Superstarmon then came out. "Hold the enemy back with your Star Armies!" Yuu orders. "You both better help us fight too!" You told Ryomua and Ren. "Requip!" You said. You then transform into your Flame Empress Armor.

"Impressive!" Ryouma said smirking at you. You shoot him a glare. "Hey Pretty Boy! LESS talking MORE fighting! C'mon!" You said. You then charge up towards Volcandromon with the other digimon. "She's so bossy!" You heard Ren said. "WHAT WAS THAT?" You shout. Ren looked scared. "Nothing!" Ren cried. You then went to go fight. "Erza! Long time no see!" OmniShoutmon said. "Same to you! Lets fight!" You said. "Heavy Metal Vulcan!" "Spin Calibur!" "Flame Slash!" You said as you use your fire sword. Your three attacks then did damage to Volcandromon. Volcandromon then shot fire sending you all back. "This fire magic...its almost as powerful as Natsu's!" You say surprised. "Um this isnt magic..." Arresterdramon said. Astamon then attacked. "What kind of Celestial Spirit is that?" You asked. "Celestial Spirit? What are you talking about?" Arresterdramon asked.

Volcandromon then glowed a firey aura. "Oh no! Thats his Volcanic Form! His strongest attack!" Ryouma cried. Volcandromon then bursted releasing a firey air of smoke and shooting out lava rocks. "What kind of Celestial Spirit is this? Such immense magical energy!" You said. The digimon were then shot down. Mikey then began falling down a cliff. "Mikey!" You cry. He was about to fall but that was when a hooded figure grabbed his hand. "Dont overestimate yourself Mikey!" He said. The boy then took of his hood revealing to be Kiriha now with deeper golden hair wearing a dark blue shirt. "Kiriha!" Mikey cried. Kiriha then pulled up Mikey.

"Well what do you know? Its the blue Celestial Wizard" You said smiling. "Ah! Erza! Good to see you again! Although im still not a Celestial Wizard" You said. "Kiriha! He helped us in the final battle!" Yuu explained to Tagiru. "What are you doing here?" Mikey asked. "Dont worry about that. I have a plan to capture him!" Kiriha said. He then turned to Tagiru. "Hey gogglehead over there!" He called. "Uh...yes sir?" Tagiru asked. "Your Mikey's junior right? Help me out! You too Yuu! And Erza we'll need your magical abilities as well!" Kiriha said. "Ok!" You said. "Lure Volcdramon towards the forest on the other side of that river! My traps are set up there!" Kiriha explained. "Will that help us win?" Tagiru asked. "Depends on your efforts! OmniShoutmon you cant give up yet!" Kiriha said. "I see you havent changed a bit!" OmniShoutmon said.

"Requip!" You said. You then requp on your black wing armor that was all black with a bikini top and bottom and you had bat wings and you carried a sword. "This is new" Kiriha said. "She looks awesome!" Tagiru , OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon then flew up in the air. "Hard Rock Damashii!" "Mach Flicker!" "Moon Flash!" You said. You then cut into Volcdromon and OmniShoutmon and Arresterdramon attack too. Volcadramon was then brought into Kiriha's string trap bringing him down. "MetalGreymon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! ZekeGreymon!" "Now aim for the belly! Make him exploade!" Kiriha ordered. "Trident Fang!" Volcadramon then disappeared into Kiriha's Fusion Loader. "We did it!" Tagiru said. "Nothing less from him" Mikey said. You nodded in agreement. "Well Mikey! This has been a fun reunion although I must return back to my world! Im sure we'll see each other again soon" You said. "Ok Erza! Thanks for everything!" Mikey said. You smile and then turn back into your normal form.

"Ugh what happened?" You asked. "Digimon Capture Complete!" Kiriha said. "Huh? Kiriha when did you get here?" You asked shocked. "I'll give this digimon to you" He said. "No keep it!" Tagiru said. "Im so confused!" You cried. "We'll fill you in" Yuu said. Your dad then appears. "That ends the event! The winner is someone who hadnt even entered the competition! But thanks to you Ive disposed of formidable lost digimon! This island is also back to normal again" your dad said. "So you used us?" Tagiru asked angrily. "It was an event" Your dad said walking away. "Typical dad!" You say giggling.

You all then go to the beach and everything was explained to you. "Ive been in America but I met up again with Greymon and my team to investigate the Digi Quartz on my own! I'll continue to circle the world from here on! A day might come when we'l see each other again Mikey!" Kiriha said. "Yeah!" Mikey said shaking his hand. "See you everyone!" Kiriha then flew away on MetalGreymon. "That Kiriha guy is pretty cool! I cant believe we got used to that" Tagiru said. "I cant believe I missed everything!" You cried. Locomon then appeared. You all then go to him. You stopped sensing werid energy. "Whoa!" You cry. "What is it Nami?" Tagiru asked. "Im feeling alot of energy like...people from other worlds are entering our world..." You said surprised. "Im sure your just sensing other Digi Signatures" Yuu said. "Yeah...maybe..." You said stepping onto Locomon.

R&R! Its midnight now! Dang im on a roll! Also Akio I would love it if you would send me cool funny ideas of when Nami runs in with Airu and the others in future episodes. Thanks!


	12. The Soul Taker and Demon Wizard!

ENJOY!

You roller skated to school next to Tagiru who was running. You we're both late. "I cant believe Yuu didnt bother to wake me up! Im so gonna get him for that!" You cried. Tagiru then stopped and jogged in place. You stopped and looked back at him. "Tagiru what are you doing? Lets go!" You said. "Oh no I forgot to pack lunch for school today!" Tagiru cried. "Tagiru you cant buy lunch now you have to go straight to school!" Gumdramon said from inside the Fusion Loader. "Forget school! Food is more important!" Tagiru said. "Whatever! We'll split my lunch ok?" You asked. "No way! I need to get my own food!" Tagiru then turned back only to bump into another guy. A little wooden toy of the boys then fell into the lake.

"Dont worry I'll get it back for you!" Tagiru said. He then jumped over the ledge into the lake to search for the toy. You roller skated slowly to the boy. "Hey you must be new here right? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" You asked. The boy seemed startled. "Well...I...um..." You put your hand out. "I'm Arisu Nami! What's yours?" You ask in a friendly tone. The boy blushed at you and mumbled as he stumbled back a bit. He then turned to Tagiru. "Dont bother its the first day of school and I dont want to be late" He said. "Dont worry! Its important to you right?" Tagiru asked. "It doesnt mean anything! Im late for school I have to go!" The boy said walking away. You sighed on how you couldn't make a new friend and turn to Tagiru. "I cant wait on you either Tagiru! Im gonna go too!" You said. You then roller skated onto the bridge but not before hearing some thoughtful words from Tagiru. You smiled. _'You are such a good guy Tagiru!' You thought._

You then walked into your classroom seeing all the students talking to each other. Although there werent too many students in the room."Its the first day of school and Tagiru and Nami are late" You heard. You looked back seeing Yuu sitting quietly alone in the back corner of the room in his desk resting his eyes. His teeth seemed to have glistened from the sunlight as he sighed quietly. You slowly walk over to him putting your one arm around him squeezing him tight a bit. "Ah!" He cried. You giggled. Yuu then slowly turned to you and blinked. "Oh Nami its you!" He said surprised. You then squeezed his neck a bit tighter. "Ow! What are you doing Nami?" He cried. "You didnt wake me...and now im gonna give you your punishment..."You say as you suggestively sit on Yuu's desk and cross your legs as your dress roles up exposing your thighs. "Honey..." You flirt. Yuu smirked at you. "Oh really? What kind of punishment Momo?" You giggled. "The Sweet Punishment..." You flirt stroking his chest.

Since you were both in the back room no one could really see you both and everyone else was too occupied with conversations. You sat on Yuu's lap wrapping your arms around his neck and he wrapped his around your waist. You then nibbled and licked in between his neck licking him up and down. "Oh Momo not there..." Yuu moaned. _'Hee hee hee! Too bad! This is your punishment for not waking me! Im just getting started...' You thought._ You then press your hand against Yuu's chest and licked Yuu's lips for entrance. You licked his lips from the top to the bottom and eventually slipped your tongue into his lips. Your tongues then swish into each others mouth as you both moaned. You grip on Yuu's shirt collar and slide his anger under his shirt feeling his smooth rocky abs. You moaned. The two of you opened your eyes as you both kissed staring at each other seductively as you both moan before closing your eyes. Yuu deepened the kiss when he grabbed your hair and his other hand stroked your thigh. You pull away and moan. "Oohhh yeah..." You whisper before making out with You again and that was when you felt Yuu's heartbeat from your hand that was still on his chest._'First day of school and the two of us are already making love again in public...oh Yuu I love you!' You thought._

You both then heard swooning from other girls and thats when you heard a flash. You both then pull away. "HUH?" You both then looked seeing Mami and the other fangirls taking pictures of you both kissing. "First day of school and your both looking as cute as ever! Honey Momo!" Mami said happily. The other girls sqeauled in excitement. "Honey Momo?" Yuu asked confused. "Yep! Thats your new couple name! So cute!" A fangirl said. "This photo of you both kissing is going in the yearbook!" Mami said. You then heard wolf whistles from guys. "Alright Yuu! Thata boy!" You heard. More guys then wolf whistled. You looked scared. "Oh no!" You cried. "Heh heh! At least we'll be reconized as the schools cutest couple!" Yuu chuckled. "Yeah but I dont want a bunch of fangirls swooning over us for the rest of my life!" You said getting up from Yuu's lap and taking a seat next to him."Also I don't want to be seen or known as this 'perfect girl' I just want to be normal. It's too bad the writer of this fanfiction portrayed me as this perfect person that everyone likes. I fear that the reviewers will start thinking of me as a Mary Sue..."You said. " I see...By the way wheres Tagiru?" Yuu asked. "Oh I was just walking with him earlier but then left him because he was wasting time with something" You said. _'Although what he said as I left before was really thoughtful' You thought._

Your teacher and the boy from earlier then walked in. "Its good to see you all again! Today we will begin by welcoming your new classmate! His name is Makato Takora!" Your teacher said. "Its the boy from earlier!" You whispered. The boy caught you staring at him and you waved. He blushed at that._ 'Poor guy must be so shy' You thought._ "Go on introduce yourself!" The teacher said. "Hi...my name is...I am..." Makato began. "Speak up! I cant hear you!" A boy cried. Makato seemed startled at that. You glared at the boy in the back. "Sit down! Your making him nervous!" You cried. The boy then sat down. You then press your fingers to your head._'A Digi Signature? How? Where?' You thought._ "Huh? Ferrismon?" Makato asked. "Who is Ferrismon?" Your teacher asked. _'Ferrismon? So theres a digimon involved? I should go find Tagiru and Mikey!' You thought. _ You then raise your hand. "Excuse me? Can I go to the bathroom real quick?" You asked. "Oh of course Nami! Take the hall pass!" Your teacher said. You take the hall pass and run out the room into the hall.

That was when you bumped into Tagiru. "Ah im sorry im late!" He cried. "Um im not the teacher..." You said. Tagiru then opened his eyes. "Huh? Nami? Look we have to get to class! We're late!" Tagiru cried. He then grabbed your arms and ran towards the classroom. "But..." You began. Tagiru then opened the door only to see all the students in the back room surrounding Makato. "Whats going on?" You asked. "Duh! We're having a welcome party for our new classmate!" One girl said. "A welcome party?" Tagiru asked confused. "Thats strange...just a minute ago he was standing before the class all nervous and now he's popular?" You asked confused.

"And for our next attraction Yuu will make his famous funny face! Here he is!" Mami said. "What are you talking about? Yuu doesnt make funny faces he's too mature for that" You said. "Yeah thats not gonna happen in a million years" Tagiru said. "Here I go! Dont you dare blink!" Yuu said. To your shock Yuu then puffed his cheeks making his head grow big and his face turned red. The students then laughed. You sweatdropped really hard. "Y-Yuu?!" "What on earth is happening?" Tagiru asked shocked. "Its time to tour Makato around the school!" A student said. "Hey its that guy! I found your keyholder!" Tagiru said holding it up. The kids and Makato then ran out the room. "He ran away again..." "Tagiru I need to tell you something! We need to get Mikey!" You said.

You and Tagiru then met up with Mikey on the school building up top. "So your saying Yuu made a funny face and everyones acting like Makato is a celebrity?" Mikey asked. "Yeah and...here they are now" Tagiru said. You saw all the students and Yuu along with Makato marching on the sidewalk together. "I think a digimon is behind all of this..." Mikey said. "There is Mikey! I over heard Makato saying Ferrismon!" You said. "Ferrismon? Really?" Mikey asked. You nodded. "I even sensed a Digi Signature too" "Well then how come your not hyponotized?" Tagiru asked. "Well after I heard Makato say Ferrismon I suspected something so I asked to leave the room so I can go find you guys" You said. "That was a good idea Nami!" Mikey said. "Then we have to hunt him! Gumdramon it seems were going on a hunt today!" Tagiru said looking at his Fusion Loader. "Ok lets get it started!" Gumdramon said. "Dont be very hasty! We have to be cautious with our actions!" Mikey said. "He's right" You said.

The six of you watched how all the students walked out with Makato. "Im starting to sense the digimon by its scent" Shoutmon said. "As do I" Chuchumon said. "Something tells me he's up to no good!" Gumdramon said. "Listen up! Makato has something important to tell us!" Yuu said. "Gather everyone at school at once! I want to make friends with everyone of them!" Makato said. "He's acting really strange!" Tagiru said. Mikey and you then shushed him. "We'll use the paging system" Mami said. "If anyone refuses we'll drag them out!" A student said. "Thank you!" Makato said. "Its ok we're your friends so we'll help you with anything you want!" Yuu said. "Oh Yuu! What have they done to you!" You cried. "Please stay quiet Mistress" Chuchumon said.

You then watched as all the students use sticks to draw something in the ground. "Whats that shape they are drawing?" Tagiru asked. You then looked seeing that the students have drew a circle with a huge star and tiny stars inside circles. You gasped loudly and quickly scooted back with a scared look on your face. "Oh my god! OH MY GOD!" You cried. "What is it Nami?" Mikey asked. "M'lady?" Chuchumon asked. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD! ITS A DEMON CIRCLE! THE DEVIL IS COMING! AHHHHHH!" You cried as you closed your ears. "Dont be silly! It's just a Magic Circle!" Shoutmon said. "A Magic Circle to call upon the DEVIL! OH MY GOD HE'S COMING!" You cried. You then pulled out a cross necklace from your chest and kissed the cross and began praying. The others looked at you crazy shaking their heads. "Im telling y'all he's coming back! THE DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" You cry out as you began to shake and pull your hair.

"Nami just try to calm down!" Tagiru said. "Forget that now! The devil- I mean digimon should be in Digi Quartz in that circle! C'mon Digi Momo we need you as our guide!" Gumdramon said. "You-you said devil" You cried. "No I meant digimon and-" "I AM NOT GOING! END OF STORY! THERE IS A DEVIL IN THERE AND I AM NOT LOOKING TO BE POSSESED ANY DAY!" You. Shoutmon and Gumdramon then grabbed each side of your hand. "Quit complaining little princess!" Shoutmon said. "Let me go!" You cried. "Time Shift!" Mikey and Tagiru said. You all then entered Digi Quartz.

You were all now in Digi Quartz running. "Lets check out the school yard!" Mikey said. "And find the devil? Surrreeee..." You say frowning. You then stopped running. "Wait stop running guys! Im sensing a Digi Electrical-" That was when Mikey and Tagiru were shocked by a purple wall. "Whats is this?" Tagiru asked. "Its blocked off!" Mikey cried. "We'll break it down! Fire Vortex!" Gumdramon then used his fire hammer tail to break down the wall but it did no damage. "Rock and Roller!" Shoutmon blasted the wall but it still did nothing. "Thats a strong wall!" He said. "Let me try it then! Hah!" You say as you lift up your leg only for a bomb to come out to bomb the wall but it still had no affect. "Lets go back to the human world guys!" Mikey said. You and Tagiru then nodded and left Digi Quartz.

You all then hid in the bushes. "Everyone form a line!" Makato ordered. "Yes Master Makato!" Everyone said. To your horror everyone then marched out the school holding red devilish pitchforks and they each stepped upon the star. "Looks like we're too late! Things have gotten gotten worse as we left!" Tagiru said. "Oh my glory! HELL'S BROKE LOOSE!" You cry. You then scream out in fear. "There they are over there!" Yuu called looking over at you. "THE DEVIL! THEY POSSESED YUU! THIS IS JUST LIKE HELL'S FIELD BACK IN THE PREVIOUS FANFICTION ALL OVER AGAIN!" You cried. "Nami dont say that!" Mikey said. Tears then left your eyes. "DONT LET THEM ESCAPE!" Yuu ordered.

Everyone then each had you surrounded pointing their pitch forks in your direction. You couldnt take it anymore so you sat out on the ground screaming and crying. "Pull yourself together M'lady!" Chuchumon cried. "Everyone stop this now!" Tagiru cried. "Your being possesed!" Mikey cried. "POSSESE? DEMON CIRCLES? DEVILISH PITCHFORKS? THIS REALLY IS THE DEVIL COMING!" You cry. "Go get em!" Makato ordered. Everyone then trapped you all in cages made out of devilish forks. You were freaking out. You were in a devils cell. You hugged your knees and rocked back in forth. "The deeeevvvvviiilllll..." You whispered. "THE DEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIILLLLLLL! He's cooooommmmmmmiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg!" You cry out. Everyone looks at you crazy. "We have to figure out a way out of here or Nami is going to lose it!" Mikey cried. "I can free you easily if you be my friend" Makato said. "Your letting others control you! A digimon is using you for your own game!" Tagiru cried. "Ferrismon is not using me!" Makato said.

"Show yourself Ferrismon!" Gumdramon cried. The Magic Circle then glowed a misty purple. "You will see me soon...for now do the ritual!" Ferrismons voice said. You pulled on your hair scared out of your mind. "ITS THE DEVIL HE'S GOING TO POSSES THE WORLD!" You cry. The kids then joined hands. "Let our hearts beat as one! We are all friends!" Makato said. You slowly saw digital data release from the kids. "What is happening to them?" Mikey asked. "D-d-d-daaattttaaa" You muttered. "What? He's turning them into data?" Gumdramon asked. "Yes indeed..." Ferrismons voice said. Tagiru then turned to you. "I think right now would be a really good time to use a Momo Popz right now Nami!" Tagiru cried. "But im scared!" You cried. "Face your fears Nami! I believe in you!" Tagiru said. You look at him for a moment and then nodded. You then pull out a dull yellow Momo Popz which was in a shape of a scythe. "Digi Artificial State! Special Flavor Power Up: Maka Albarn!" You said. You then bite into your Momo Popz.

Your now had light brown hair and green eyes. Your hair was styled in two side pony tails. You wore a black trench coat and under it was a school girl outfit which a red miniskirt and shoes. "Whoa!" Tagiru said surprised. "She looks like a devil hunter" Gumdramon said. "Maka?" Mikey asked. "Mikey!" You said surprised. "How did I get here?" You asked. "I'll explain later! We need your help right now" Mikey said. You got up and nodded. "Alright! You will follow my lead! We'll do things my way" You said. "What? Hey who made you the boss?!" Gumdramon cried. "Lets go Soul Eater..." You said. You then summoned a red scythe and used it to cut through all the devilish pitchfork cages. Students with pitchforks then charged for you. You then jump up high in the air and then land back kicks in each of there faces and then flipped and landed to the ground.

"She's awesome!" Tagiru said amazed. A forcefield surrounds the kids and a giant Ferrismon then appears. "Now we can all become one!" Ferrismon said. "A demon? YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" You say charging for Ferrismon. Tagiru then made Gumdramon Super Evolve into Arresterdramon. Mikey then did the same with Shoutmon to make him into OmniShoutmon. You then attacked along side Arresterdramon and OmniShoutmon. "I will take your SOUL!" You shout. You then attack Ferrismon with your scythe but all that came out was bits of data. "What? No soul? What are you?" You asked confused. Ferrismon then whacked you away. You slowly got up. "Maka are you ok?" Mikey asked. "Im wasting my time here..." You said. "What what do you mean?" Mikey asked. "If there is no soul to take then theres no need for me to be here! Goodbye..." You said coldly. You then go back to your normal state.

"Huh? What happened?" You asked._'Man I should stop using Zeena's copied States for awhile...' You thought._ You looked around seeing everyone was slowly turning into stone. Including Tagiru. "Tagiru!" You cried. "I will do anything for my friends!" Tagiru said. "I will join with Ferrismon forever!" Makato said. "No! Your under his control!" Tagiru said. "No I finally have friends!" Makato cried. "He's not your friend! He's maniulating you thats not a friend!" Tagiru said. "Makato! Join me!" Ferrismon said. "No leave my friend alone!" Tagiru cried. "Im your friend? But we only met this morning?" Makato said. "That doesnt matter...And also I think this belongs to you" Tagiru said holding up Makato's wooden keychain. "See? He wanted to be your friend!" Arresterdramon said. "Yeah he's right! I overheard him this morning!" You said smiling.

_Flashback:_

_ "It doesnt mean anything! Im late for school I have to go!" The boy said walking away. "I cant wait on you either Tagiru! Im gonna go too!" You said. You then roller skated onto the bridge and then stopped to look at Tagiru who was still searching for the keyholder in the water. "You think he'll be friends with me if I find his keyholder for him?" Tagiru asked. "That guy looks like he needs a break! Once we become friends i'll do my best to cheer him up! Alright!" Tagiru said happily. You smiled. 'You are such a good guy Tagiru' You thought._

"He meant every word" Arresterdramon said. "Yeah the real friend your looking for is right in front of you and its Tagiru!" You said. "Makato! Dont listen to them!" Ferrismon said. Tagiru then gave him his keyholder. "Its a little late for this but...my name is Tagiru Akashi and I want to be your friend" Tagiru said he then sank down to the ground turning into stone. "No Tagiru!" You cried. You then glared at Ferrismon. You pull out a white Momo Popz which was in a shape of a white Fairy Tail symbol. "Digi Momo Go! Bubble Mint Power Up: Mirajane!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed and you then bit into it.

You now had long white curly hair where one piece of it was tied up in the front and you wore a long purple pinkish dress with heels. "Who are you?" Makato asked. "Oh hi there! Im Mirajane!" You said giving him a sweet smile. Makato seemed to blush at that. "Whats this? A stupid little girl is going to fight me? HAH!" Ferrismon laughed. He then changed and looked even more a devil. "What are you gonna do now little girl?" You sweet smile then turned into an evil devilish glare. Ferrismon looked a little scared. "Full Body Take Over! Satans Soul!" You said. Purple dark aura then surrounds you and your hair flies up and you were now in a revealing leotard that only covered the sides of your chest and exposed the rest of your stomach. You had thigh highs You had a demon tail and arms and your face looked evil and corrupted.

"Whoa! Nami!" Mikey cried. "A demon?" OmniShoutmon then grew batwings You flew up towards Ferrismon."Whats this? Is she a demon too? How?" Ferrismon asked. "I am Digi Momo! The Dig Human Hybrid! Now begone!" You said. "Darkness Stream!" You then summon thousands of dark claws to hit Ferrismon. "Grr you will be stopped! Dark Shout!" Ferrismon said blowing at you with dark energy. You then briefly dodge and then charge for Ferrismon and pin his chest down. "Evil Spark!" You said. You then jab into his chest with your hands releasing electrical energy. That was when the purple ring appears around Ferrismon and he disappears into Tagiru's Fusion Loader. "Digimon Capture Complete!" Tagiru said.

You then fly down and land next to Tagiru and turn back into your human form. "Thank goodness that devil thing is over with!" You said. "Hmm? What happened? Why is everyone in the schoolyard?" Yuu asked. "Yuu!" You cry as you run over to him. "Huh? Nami? Hey slow down! Wai-" Yuu began but you then tackle him down to the hug until you were both on the ground. You cover him in kisses. "Whats gotten into you Momo?" Yuu asked confused. "Im just so glad your not possesed anymore Yuu! You had me worried!" You cried. "Possesed? What are you talking about?" Yuu asked. "Dont worry about it! Tonight im gonna treat you to a nice dinner when we get home ok?" You asked nuzzling to Yuu. "Um ok but I still dont know whats happening" Yuu said. You both then got up as Mikey and Tagiru runs over to you. "Mikey? Wait Tagiru I thought you were late for class!" Yuu said. "Yeah you missed alot but we'll give you all the details!...Like your funny FACE!" Tagiru said imitating Yuu's funny face from earlier. "What funny face? I didnt make one!" Yuu cried. You then giggled. "Momo? Do you know anything about this? Tell him I didnt make a funny face!" Yuu cried. You then giggled as you run over to Tagiru's side and imitated Yuu's funny face. He blushed. "Both of you tell me right now"! Yuu cried. He then began to chase both you and Tagiru.

You and Tagiru then run/roller skate to school the next day. You both saw Makato on the street and you both go up to him. "Hey Makato!" Tagiru calls. "Good morning!" You said. "Good morning! Thanks for saving me the other day" Makato said. "What do you say we go buy lunch at school?" Tagiru said. "Sorry but I dont want to be late for try outs" Makato said. "Oh good for you Makato! Your already making new friends!" You say happily. "Give it your best! Bye!" Tagiru said. You both then run/roller skate to school again. Tagiru then grabbed your arm. "Cmon Nami lets go buy bread before school!" He said. You look at him crazy. "WHAT? But we're gonna be late!" You cried. "Lets gooooooo!" Tagiru said pulling you. "Tagiru im in roller skates! Im gonna falllll!" You cry.

R&R!


	13. Pink VS Peach! Round 2!

ENJOY!

You were currently in your room getting ready for bed. After you got ready you got on your king sized bed which was in a shape of a giant flat peach. You sighed. "Im so bored..." "Bored? You should be getting ready for bed Mistress" Chuchumon said from inside the Fusion Loader. "Nah...you no what im gonna jump on the bed for awhile" You said. "Can we join you?!" Your two Orgemon ask. You sweatdrop. "I'd appreciate if you both didnt..." You said. You then set your Fusion Loader to your desk and begin to jump on the bed. "Weeeeee!" You say happily as you bounce on the bed. "Shame M'lady! At least put on more clothing!" Chuchumon cried. You then stop jumping and then take your Fusion Loader and face it the other way. "M'lady! I cant even see a thing!" Chuchumon cried. You then resume back to jumping on the bed. "Weeee!" You say happily.

You then heard a knock on the door. "Hey Nami? Can I come in?" Yuu asked. "Sure!" You said. Yuu then opened the door. "Hey Nami I wanted to talk to you and-Whoa!" Yuu said blushing. "Hi Yuu! Whats up?" You asked. Yuu then slightly glared at you and then sighed. "Momo why do you walk around the house in your underwear?" You then slowly stopped jumping on the bed and tilt your head giving Yuu a confused look. "Hmm?" You then look down at yourself seeing that you were in your peach cropped tank and underwear. Over it was a short shear babydoll tank dress. You then look up at Yuu. "Is there something wrong with it?" You asked. "Well...yes! And...are those garter straps!?" Yuu asked raising an eyebrow. "Well yeah. It's lingerie after all. I thought I'd try something new" you said. Yuu sweatdropped and sighed."Lingerie?! Seriously?! Nami you cant walk around half naked all the time!" Yuu said. "Well thats funny when you say that when we bathe together almost each night and I always see you in your boxers" You said. "Well thats different!" Yuu said. "Fine then i'll start walking around the house in tight short boxers!" You said smirking. Yuu blushed at that. "Wait no! Please dont!" Yuu cried.

"Whatever! Now jump on the bed with me! Weeee!" You cheer. Yuu then facepalms. "Ugh no..." Yuu said. You then stop jumping and then sit on the bed. "Then what did you come in here for?" You asked. Yuu sighed and sat next to Yuu. He then looked at you for a moment. You smirk and pull your peach teddy bear from your pillow. "C'mon now! Talk to me and Fassa Bear! Tell me all your secrets!" You say making your teddy bear jump up and down.**(Me: Spongebob reference much? XD)** Yuu chuckled. "Cute..." "Anyway Mikey, Tagiru and I are going Ghost Hunting tommorow to invesitgate an incident on this telephone. You wanna come with us?" Yuu asked. "Ghost Hunting? But ghosts dont exist. Unless your talking about ghost digimon" You said. "Well who knows. So do you wanna come with us?" Yuu asked. "Well I dont know...I have dance practice tommorrow,,," You said.

"C'mon Momo...We could sure use someone intelligent and beautiful to come with us..." Yuu said seductively as he slowly stroked your thigh. You blushed and jumped a little feeling Yuu's cold and smooth hands snaking up your legs. "Yuu!" You say surprised as you pulled your leg back. He grinned at you. "So will you go with us?" "OK! OK! I'll go!" You cry. Yuu chuckled at that and then kissed you. "Thanks Nami!" He said as he slowly get up you then grab his arm and then pull him back against the bed. "Ah!" He cried. You then slowly climb on top of Yuu and pin him to the bed. He looked at you wide eyed. "NAMI? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He cried. "C'mon...I just wanna have some fun...you know im feeling naughty tonight..." You say seductively. "Nami we're too young for that!" Yuu cried as he struggled to break free.

"Oh c'mon...it's ok to bend the rules every now and then..." You said. You leaned your lips close to Yuu but thats when Yuu broke free from your grasp and ran out the room. You chuckle. "Silly boy! Did he really think I was gonna go that far with him? I only used my chance to take the Momo Popz out of his pocket that he was hiding from me! Hee hee!" You say pulling out the Momo Popz. You then begin to suck on it. "Mmm...Honey Flavor!" You said.

The next morning Tagiru and Yuu walked their bikes up the street while you roller skated next to them. Chuchumon was sleeping on your shoulder while Damemon and Gumdramon slept on Yuu and Tagiru's bikes. "Are we there yet? I thought Mikey was coming with us" Yuu said. "He's coming! Right after his baseball game" Tagiru said. "I skipped dance practice for this? So boring..." You said rolling your eyes. "Please dont complain Momo" Yuu said. "Im surprised you both came with me! You guys arent the type to believe in ghosts" Tagiru said. "Well I dont believe in ghosts but I think all the paranormal activities can simply be caused by some digimon" Yuu said. "You have a point. "I actually came here for a digimon hunt myself" Tagiru said. "And why am I here when I could be dancing my heart out right now?" You asked. "Well duh! Since we're hunting we need a guide!" Tagiru said. "Lets see...its a telephone booth in front of the hospital but I dont see one anywhere" Tagiru said as the three of you stopped.

"Hey Tagiru could that be it? The telephone booth" Yuu said. You three then saw an old telephone booth. Tagiru and Yuu parked their bikes while you switched out the function of your boots and made the roller skate disappear. You all then walked up to the telephone booth. "This doesnt look right. They said its infront of an old abandoned hospital" Tagiru said. "You cant expect rumors to be exact. We dont even know if its true" Yuu said. "Only one way to find out I guess" You said walking into the telephone booth with Yuu following. Yuu then picks up the telephone. "Ooh I know! Lets order from Ms. Momo!" You said. "Ms. Momo?" Yuu asked confused. "Well duh! The Momo Popz have become so popular that they are now offering delivery service for take out!" You said happily. "On LOLLIPOPS!?" Tagiru asked confused. "Momo Popz arent just lollipops! They give you life...and strength and..." You began. _'Power...' Your grandmothers voice said._ You widen your eyes. _'How did I hear my grandmothers voice when she is...dead?' You thought._

"Sh...guys be quiet" Yuu said. "So do you hear anything?" Tagiru asked squeezing in. "Hey!" Yuu cried. Damemon,Gumdramon and Chuchumon then squeezed in. "Hey get out of here guys! Im claustrophobic!" You cried. "Hey I wanna use it too! Pass the phone!" Gumdramon said as he tugged hard on your dress. "Hey stop it! I dont even have the phone!" You cry as you shove your foot against Gumdramon's stomach. He glared at you. "What are you doing?!" "Stop tugging on my dress already!" You cry. "Hey Yuu! Is there anyone on the other line? Huh? Huh?" Tagiru asked. You all then heard a loud shut and you each stopped what your doing and looked to see that the door locked you all in.

You then screamed and then banged on your door. "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT PLEASE! I NEED AIR!" You cry as tears left your eyes. "NO WE'RE ALL LOCKED INSIDE!" Tagiru cried as he began shaking the booth. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" You cried. "Guys stop it! I can hear something on the other end!" Yuu said. "I DONT CARE! I WANNA GET OUT AND I WANNA GO HOME!" You shout banging on the door. "H-O-M-E- HOME!" You cried as you then kicked the glass off with your boot. You then escape from the booth breathing heavily as you hit the ground. "Air..." You muttered. "She must really hate small spaces" Damemon said.

You slowly get up. "Yuu lets go home!" You said. "You can go home if you want! Im staying here!" Yuu said a bit rudely. "Yuu!" You cry in disbelief. "Help me please..." You heard. "HUH? What?" You asked. A redheaded girl then came out of a tent holding a device. "Hey im getting a signal from the booth!" The girl said. "Someones coming! Digimons hide!" Tagiru cried. You each then pull out your Fusion Loaders and put your digimon back inside. "Move it! Out of my way!" The redhead said pushing you aside. "HEY!" You cry as you glare at her. She then entered the telephone booth seeing and awkward Tagiru and Yuu. "Uh...Hahahahaha! We're just making a phone call!" They said in unison.

"Give me that phone!" The redhead said sternly snatching the phone from Yuu's hand. "She's so rude..." You muttered. The redhead then listened in on the telephone. "Hello who is this? Is anyone on the other end?! Speak up!" The redhead said. Her device then started beeping. "I feel energy coming from that thing she has but what?" You whispered. "What is that thing?" Tagiru asked. "Can you tell us who you are?" Yuu asked. "Strange paranormal activities in this world give off electromagnetic signal! Sorry to bother you" The redhead said looking back at you. "...You can call me Ghost Hunter Kaoru! Those are PKE meters right?" Kaoru asked refering to your Fusion Loaders. "Uh...yeah thats right!" You lied. "Ha ha ha! Something like that!" Yuu added. "No we're called Digimon Hunters!" Tagiru blurted out. Yuu then elbowed him in the gut.

The two of them then walked out of the telephone booth. "Well whatever you are you seem to be into strange phenomia too!" Kaoru said. "My name is Amano Yuu!" Yuu said. "Mine is Akashi Tagiru!" Tagiru said. "Im Arisu Nami" You said. "Keep it down you three! I have to concentrate and watch the meter carefully and track the source of this signal! Over there!" Kaoru said running. "Whats in there?" Tagiru asked. "Lets follow her!" Yuu said. "Why are we wasting are time with her? Honestly this is so-" You began. "-NAMI! Stop complaining already! If you dont want to come then go home!" Yuu yelled a bit glaring at you. You winced at that and a look of shock spreads on your face. Yuu sighs and shakes it off. "Lets just go already..." He then ran with Tagiru following. You followed closely behind. _'Yuu never yelled at me like that before...whats with him?' You thought._

"Tagiru did you notice anything?" Yuu asked. "Yeah this leads to the hospital!" Tagiru said. You let out a whimper. Yuu then turned to you. "Hey Momo...sorry I yelled at you back there..." Yuu said as he put a hand on your shoulder. "Its ok..." You said sadly. "Ah!" You all heard Kaoru cry. You each then run to where Kaoru was where she scraped her knee. "It hurts! But im ok! We need to move on! I think we have arrived" Kaoru said. You all then looked up seeing the old abondoned builiding. "Is this it?" Tagiru asked. "It doesnt look like a hospital though..." You said. "I think its an abondoned power plant. It may hold the truth through all this..." Kaoru said.

The gates then automatically pressed open away from each other which freaked out Yuu and Tagiru. "I did not do that..." You said. Kaoru then walks away. "Tagiru let us out of here" Gumdramon said. "Um ok" Tagiru said. "Damemon! The three of you make sure your out of Kaoru's sight ok?" Yuu asked. "You got it boss!" Damemon said. The three digimon then get out and then jump to the sides away from Kaoru's path.

Kaoru then opens the door with the three of you all following. "Dont tell me we have to go in there! We might get hurt!" Tagiru cried. "Oh cmon! Dont be scared Scooby Doo!" You tease as you ruffle Tagiru's hair. "Scooby Doo?" Yuu asked confused. "Well isnt it obvious? We're hunting down ghosts arent we! Also its kinda like this! Im Velma, Kaoru's Daphne, Tagiru's Scooby and your Freedy and Shaggy!" You said. "Like, yeah right!" Yuu said imitaitng Shaggy. You giggle at that and you all then follow Kaoru but not before Yuu signals for your digimon to enter in from the windows. "This is strange! Im getting signals from all around us! I dont know which one to follow! They could all be real" Kaoru said. Thunder then erupted making a loud BOOM sound and thats when Tagiru cling onto you. "Ahhh!" He cried. "Tagiru get off me! And-AHH!" You cried because Tagiru's face was now pressed against your chest. "TAGIRU GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" You shout. "I cant! Im stuck!" Tagiru cried. You and Yuu sweatdropped. _'His face is stuck in between chest?' You thought scared._ "DONT TALK IN THERE! I CAN FELL THE VIBRATION WHEN YOUR TALKING!" You shout. You then kick Tagiru in the gut releasing him. He gasped for air. "Man! You could hibernate in those things! For the winter! Your really lucky Yuu!" Tagiru said grinning at him. "Um...im lucky? Hmm..." Yuu said blushing. You pull your strap back up. "YUU!" You cry out in disbelif as you blush. "No Momo! I wasnt thinking that! I swear!" Yuu cried.

"The more you become afraid the more it is to find it so just calm down" Kaoru said. The telephone then starts ringing startling Tagiru. Kaoru then picks it up. "Hello? Speak up is anyone there? Start talking now! If this is a prank call im reporting you!" Kaoru said. "Help me please..." You heard. You gasped as Kaoru did. You then sensed dark energy emit from the telephone. Kaoru then drops it and the dark mist then spreads on the ground. "A Digi Signature?" You asked. The energy soon surrounds the whole area which causes the doors and windows to close shut. Tagiru then runs to the door to try and open it along with Yuu. "Its locked!" Tagiru cried.

"Help me please...thats what it said! Help me please!" Kaoru said. You then sensed energy come from the room ahead. "What is that energy im feeling?" You asked. "Something there is in trouble! And its calling me for help!" Kaoru then runs to the next room. "Wait!" You cry. "Whats the matter Karou?" Yuu asked. You and Yuu then run after her. "WAIT GUYS DONT LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!" Tagiru cried running after you both. To your surprises thats when a familar Banana Headed Barbie runs out from behind and hugs Tagiru. "My hero!" Airu cooed happily. "Oh not you again!" You said annoyed. "G-get off me!" Tagiru cried. Airu then opens her eyes relising who she was hugging. She then pushes Tagiru away. "Ew! Wrong person!" She said angrily. "Tagiru!" You cry as you help him up. You then glare at Airu. She then turns to Yuu who was scared as she ran over to him.

You turn to Gumdramon,Chuchumon and Damemon. "You three! Come with me!" You said as you use your hair and wrap it around both of them. "Hey what are you doing?" Gumdramon cried. "Mistress what is the meaning of this?" Chuchumon asked. "Just do as I say now.." You said. "There you are Yuu! Come save me Yuu!" Airu cried happily. She then ran into Damemon and Gumdramon who you used to stack with your hair with Gumdramon holding up Chuchumon and Chuchumon holding up Damemon and hugged them. "Everythings alright no need to worry!" Damemon said as he tried to imitate Yuu's voice. Airu then opened up her eyes and pushed them away. "GET AWAY!" She shouted. You glared at what she just did. Airu then growled and panted looking at You and Yuu who looked scared.

"Uh...hey Airu what brings you here?" Yuu asked nervously. You step in front of Yuu protectively putting your hand out. "YES! What ARE you doing here EXACTLY?" You asked sternly. "Thats none of your business Melon Smuggler!" Airu spat. "OH! It isnt? Well I believe it is because I can tell you right NOW your up to no good!" You say angrily. "Why do you sound mad?" Yuu asked. "WELL lets see...this BIMBO here just waltz in and punched my best friend, knocked over my digimon and then insulted me! WHY WOULDNT I BE MAD?!" You shout. "Just because she insulted you doesnt mean you should insult her back!" Yuu said. "What are you trying to say?! I cant defend myself?!" You cry.

You all then saw a bright light in the door. "Oh no! That light again!" Airu cried. "Light?" You ask. You all then run over to the next room where the source of the light was coming from. "Is there anyone there? Please respond!" Kaoru said. Light glowing mist then sucked up Kaoru. "She's gone!" Tagiru cried. "I wonder where she went" Gumdramon said. Yuu then used his digi circle thingy to find the digimon. "I dont see any digimon" Yuu said. "I dont even sense any signatures anymore" You said. "There must be a ghost doing all of this! Oh my poor Oppasamon!" Airu cried. "Are you saying that this place is haunted?" Tagiru asked. "How do we know that your not lying just to put us in a trap again?" You asked. "Yeah it sounds fishy to me!" Gumdramon said. Airu then grabbed Gumdramon by the throat. "Are you saying that im making this all up? HUH?" Gumdramon then nodded.

Airu then choked Gumdramon with two hands. "Let him go!" You shout. You then use your hair to whip Airu. "Ow! Ow Ow! Stop it!" Airu cried. "How do you like that you-OW!" You cry. You look back only to see Yuu grabbed and tugged on your hair a bit. "Stop it Nami!" He said. " What are you doing?!Why should I stop?" You asked. "Thats not nice! You cant go hurting people like that without reason!" Yuu said. "I DID have a reason Yuu! She's up to no good! Im telling you!" You said. "All I want is to save my poor little Oppasamon! Why did you have to beat me? Waahhhhhhhh!" Airu cried. "Nami look what you did! Apologize!" Yuu ordered. "Apologize?!" You asked shocked. "YES! Apologize now!" Yuu yelled. You winced at that. You then turned to a crying Airu. You glare at her. "...Sorry..."

"There! You see Airu? She didnt mean it!" Yuu said. "Oh thanks Yuu!" Airu said. She then ran up to hug him to your shock and surprisingly Yuu hugged back.

"Everythings gonna be ok now Airu!" Yuu said stroking her back. "Ok..." Airu said. You looked a bit hurt. Airu then glanced up at you and grinned evilly and since you were both girls you could read each others faces. _'You were faking?!' Your face asked. 'Well of course I was! And since your the only one whos being mean...Yuu will NEVER believe you!' Airu's face read. You evil BITCHING COW!' Your face said._

Yuu then pulls away from from Airu. "Airu what are you doing here? There must be a good reason" "I went out hunting...with Oppasamon...everyone says this place is haunted but it could be a digimon you know? The digimon seemed really cute so I thought I would set some traps up to catch it" Airu said. You then sensed something and turned around. "Hey guys? I think we're being watched!" You said. "Lets go check it out!" Yuu said running away. You all then follow. "Over here! I saw something!" Yuu said running down the stairs. You all follow.

You all then stop at the end of the stairs. "Are you sure you saw something?" Tagiru said. "Yeah cause I dont see anything either" You said. "Im sure I did" Yuu said. "This place is so dark I cant see anything!" Tagiru said. You all then saw a ghost like figure walk through to the sides. "There it is!" Yuu said. You all then ran. "C'mon! Stop leaving me behind!" Airu cried. "Why dont you pick up your big feet and KEEP UP LITTLE PRINCESS?!" You shout. "Leave me alone! You arent nice!" Airu fake cried. As you ran you saw Yuu glare at you for what you said. You all then stop in the center. "He ran through one of these halls!" Yuu said. "Im afraid!" Airu cried. "Suck it up already!" You said rolling your eyes. Yuu then gave you such a glare again. "Ahhh! Its over there!" Airu cried getting behind Yuu. "There is nothing there! No let go of him!" You say as you were about to use your hair to whack Airu but Yuu glared at you once again so you recoiled your hair.

"Ah! I felt it touch my ankle!" Airu cried. "Stop lying!" You said. You then felt a slimy thing slip up your leg and stick itself under your dress. "Whoa!" You cry jumping back. "Whats wrong Nami?" Tagiru asked. "I felt it touch me!" You cry. "So Airu WASNT lying like how YOU thought!" Yuu said glaring at you. "Whatever Yuu..." You say rolling your eyes crossing your arm. Yuu then protectively put his arm out to protect Airu. "Airu get in between us" Yuu said. Airu then did so. "What are you trying to do?" Tagiru asked. "Just turn around and watch closely!" Yuu said. You all then did so.

That was when a sharp ghost like object came out from the top to jab you. You jump out in a nic of time but not fast enough because the sharp object had cut your knee. "Ow!" You cry as you held your knee to your lap seeing that it was bleeding a bit. You then use your hair to wrap around the cut like a bandage. "Are you ok Nami?" Tagiru asked. "Are you alright M'lady?" Chuchumon asked. You look over seeing that Yuu had protected Airu by grabbing her close to him and pushing her out the way. He was now on top of you. You look at them sadly. "No im not ok..." 'What was that?" Gumdramon asked. "Gumdramon! Damemon! Chuchumon! We have to protect Airu!" Yuu ordered. You looked at Chuchumon. "Dont obey!" You said. "Yes Mistress!" Chuchumon said. "What is happening?" Tagiru asked. "I dont know...theres something being targeted...Airu...its you" Yuu said. You look at Airu seeing that she was blushing at how Yuu was on top of him. "Its me?" She asked. You looked pissed at what you saw.

"What does the ghost want with Airu?" Tagiru asked. "What wouldnt a ghost want with Airu? If I were a ghost I'd probably haunt her until she-" You began. "-Save it Nami!" Yuu shouted. You looked at him hurt and then turned away crossing your arms. "Whatever...not like you cared enough to ask me if I was ok when I got scratched..." You whispered. "Tell us why your here Airu. Why is the ghost after you?" Yuu asked. Airu then told the story on how she went hunting and thats when Oppasamon got lost and Airu ran away.

"Opassamon! Oh no! I have to save her! Please help me save her!" Airu cried and to your shock Airu put her hands on Yuu's shoulders and to your shock Yuu put his hands on her shoulders and the two were pulled close together. "Calm down Airu! Remember where you set up that trap of yours?" Yuu asked. "If you want to save Oppasamon we have to go there" "But the ghost is there!" Airu cried. "Theres a chance that its really just a digimon" Yuu said. "Ok Yuu! Please protect me!" Airu cried as she hugged you and to your horror you saw Airu nuzzle into his neck sniffing it. You growled. Only YOU could nuzzle and sniff his neck.

You then get up. "CMERE BITCH!" You shout. You then push Yuu away and punch Airu in the face. "OWWWW!" Airu cried. She then slapped you hard. You then grab her pigtail and rip some of it out. "NOOOOO!" Airu cried. She the pulls hard on your hair and begins to punch you. You grab her hand and squeeze it hard and Airu begins to shake. "Oh no!" Yuu cried. You then tie her up with your hair and begin to whip her. "OW! STOP IT PLEASE!" Airu cried. You then untie her. You then pull on her hair and then push her head to the ground so she was kneeling. "DONT TOUCH MY MAN BITCH!" You shout."LEAVE ME ALONE SLUT!" Airu shouted. You then kick Airu in the eye hard with your powerful boots. "AAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Airu cried falling to the ground clutching her eye. "Whoa!" Gumdramon said surprised.

You then run up over to her and just when you were about to kick her in the head Yuu then tackles you to the ground and pins you. "What are you doing?" You asked. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HER?!" Yuu shouts. "MAYBE I AM!" You cry. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! SHES NOT EVEN THE ENEMY HERE" Yuu shouts. "She makes fun of me and then hurts Tagiru and our keeps on coming all over you and I dont like it Yuu!" You cry. "THATS IT? I THOUGHT IT WAS SOMETHING SERIOUS!" Yuu shouts. "IT IS SERIOUS YUU!" You cry out. "AIRU DIDNT EVEN DO ANYTHING WRONG! " Yuu shouted."BUT I...!" You cry. Yuu gets up and goes over to Airu. "Are you ok Airu?" Yuu asks. "Oh no!" Tagiru cries. You look seeing Airu had a black eye and a bit of blood was leaking from her lips. Her left pigtail was ripped thanks to you. "M'lady how could you?" Chuchumon asks. Yuu gives you a look of disbelief. "YUU I LOVE YOU! PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM HERE SHE'S EVIL!" You cry. " 1st you didnt want to come here, then you complain,then you start attacking Airu when she didnt even do anything...Nami...do me a favor and stop being such a Crazy Clingy Jealous Girl..." Yuu said coldly.

You looked at him hurt. "Crazy...Clingy...Jealous Girl?" You repeat. Thats when you felt your heart drop to your stomach. Yuu then pulled Airu close to him and then began walking. You then look down at the ground sadly. "Nami? Are you ok?" Tagiru asked. You looked at the ground seeing droplets of tiny puddles of water form in the ground and you knew you were crying. "Dont cry Digi Momo" Gumdramon said sadly as he hugged your leg. _'I guess Yuu doesnt even LOVE OR CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE!' You thought. _You then put your hands on your eyes and begin to sob as you walked with Gumdramon still hugging your leg. "Hey now...I dont want to see my favorite One Strapped Beauty cry..." Tagiru said sadly. "JUST SHUT UP TAGIRU!" You cried. You then looked up seeing Airu walking with Yuu. She then turned to you with an evil smirk on her face. You read each others faces. _'Awww poor Digi Hoe Hoe lost her man candy! Thats too bad! Well thats ok! Because now that he saw you beat me up Yuu will be all MINE!' Airu's face read. 'H-How could you?! You planned this from the start!' Your face said. ''Yep thats right I did! Im not much of a bimbo now am I you Slutty Dirty Cheerleading Maid!' Airu's face read._

Airu then snickered to herself as she watched you cry. You all then enter Digi Quartz where you wiped away your tears after a few minutes. "We're here! This is were I set up my trap!" Airu said. You all then saw Oppasamon floating up wearing and evil ghost mask wearing Karou's hat. "So your the one who set up a trap to capture us!" Oppasamon said. "Oppasamon whats wrong with you dont you remember me?" Airu asked. Yuu then protected Airu not that you cared anymore. "You will pay for what you did!" Oppasamon said. She then released balloon bombs and bombed you all. Yuu protected Airu and you were left to protect yourself. "I need to focus and get rid of this fire!" You said. "BURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP" You used your burp wave to clear out the fire and blow it out. "Good work Nami!" Tagiru said.

"It seems that something is controlling Oppasaomon" Yuu said. "I'll just shake it right off!" Airu said pulling out her Fusion Loader. "Oppasamon! Super Evolve!" "Cho-Hakkiamon!" "Cho-Hakkiamon its me Airu! You remember me right?" Airu asked. "You made it worse!" You and Yuu say in unison. "YOU BULLIES I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!" Cho-Hakkiamon said angrily. Cho-Hakkiamon then summoned a fire tornado."I cant take this anymore! Chuchumon! Super Evolve!" You said. "Super Evolve! Chuchismon!" Yuu and Tagiru then super evolved their digimon. You then use a Momo Popz to turn into your Elven Fairy Princess Neige Hausen Artificial State.

You and the digimon then fly up to the spinning Cho-Hakkaiamon and you use your gun blade to stab at Cho-Hakkiamon to stop her from spinning. She then hit your and your digimon towards the wall. "OH NO!" Tagiru cried. "And Kaoru is still in there!" Yuu cried. "Guys! We have to hold that wheel while Yuu and the others go save Kaoru!" You said. They nodded at that and the three of you use your strength and hold up the wheel. Although you used your gun blade to hold it up. You all then eventually drop the wheel since you were tired and thats when something floated up towards Cho-Hakkiamon carrying Kaoru. "Come now everything is ok now"Patamon said. A Poyomon then floated off her and and she then turned back into Oppsamon and then fell.

"Opassamon!" Airu cried running up to hug her. Poyomon and Patamon floated over to her. "So it was your trap I got caught in huh?" Patamon asked. "Oh im sorry! I just wanted a cute digimon!" Airu cried. "You saved Kaoru! Are you Patamon?" You asked. "Yes! We just wanted some peace and quiet. We just wanna ask you to please not come back here again! Can you promise us that?" Patamon asked. "Well Airu? YOu have to be a good girl and make the promise" You said. "OH JUST SHUT UP YOU SLUT PRINCESS BIMBO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! YOU KNOW WHAT? IM GLAD I PLANNED FOR YUU TO GET MAD AT YOU AND GIVE ME ATTENTION!" Airu shouted. "Oh so you planned this all along huh? And just so you think I could break up with Momo for you?" Yuu asked glaring at her. "Oops!" Airu cried. "Well I have news for you!" Yuu said. He then pull you close to him. "I would never leave Nami for you because I love and care about her more than anything!" Yuu said. "Yuu!" You say surprised. To your surprise Yuu then pulled you into a deep and passonate kiss. "EWWW!" Gumdramon and Damemon cried. "GET A ROOM!" Tagiru cried.

You both then pull away. "Im sorry about over reacting Nami. I should have never yelled at you when you were only trying to protect me!" Yuu said. "Yuu! You really do care about me!" You said happily. "Well of course I do! Your my girlfriend...your my...Digi Momo!" Yuu said smiling. "Your Digi Momo?" You asked smiling. You then took those words in. _'Your my Digi Momo...I wonder what that means...' You thought happily. _"OH SCREW THIS! YOU BOTH ARE NOT CUTE TOGETHER! INFACT YOU ARE UGLY! I HATE YOU NAMI ARISU!" Airu cried as she got up and walked away. You then use your hair to whack her back. "OW!" She cried. "Hate you too Airu Suzaki!" You said smiling. "HOE!" Airu shouted as a tear left her eye.

You all then walked out back outside seeing clear skies again. You walked with Yuu helping him push his bike. You look back at Airu who was on a bus seeing her crying because you had Yuu again. You smile and wave at her tauntingly. She then banged on the window and yelled not that you could hear it. You chuckle and smile at Yuu. "Well look at you two love birds again!" Tagiru said happily. You giggle at that. "Yeah...hey Yuu? You know what I think?" You asked. "What Momo?" Yuu asked smiling. "I feel that whenever Airu is around she makes our love for each other stronger..." You said. Yuu smiles at that and then softly kisses your cheek. "I feel the same way Momo..." He said. You both stare into each others eyes as you walked. "I wonder if Yuu is gonna 'give it' to Nami tonight..." You heard Tagiru whisper. You blush at that. _'Give it to me? What could he mean by GIVE IT to me...TONIGHT?!' You thought._

You both went home what night. You sat in the living room watching tv in your sleepwear while Yuu cooked something. Although he didnt let you know what it was. You were currently nervous. _'What could GIVE IT to me tongiht mean? Does it mean what I think it means?' You thought. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? WHY AM I IN REVEALING SLEEP WEAR? THIS IS GIVING YUU A MESSAGE! It couldnt possibly mean that? NO it couldnt! We're both underaged! But then again what other underaged rich couple in the world lives together with no parents?!' But Yuu couldnt possibly be thinking this way could he?' You thought._ You then slowly turn back to look at Yuu who was cooking. He then slowly looked back up at you and caught your glance. He smirks at you and shoots you a wink. You blush deeply and turn back to the tv and you thought you heard Yuu silently snicker. _'WHAT COULD THIS MEAN? DOES YUU REALLY WANNA GO THROUGH WITH THIS?' You thought._ You looked back at Yuu seeing him sending you a seductive stare. You began to shake and you then turn back to the tv. _'Whoa! I'd never seen Yuu look at me like that before...could this really mean...?' You thought._

You then felt Yuu wrap his arms around your neck. You got startled at that. "Meet me in my room...I have something I wanna show you..." Yuu whispered seducitvely in your ear. You shiver. "Ok..." You then got up and walk up the stairs to Yuu's room. _'Is this really gonna happen between us? Oh my gosh what do I do?' You thought._ You enter Yuu's room seeing dozens of candles lit up. There were rose petals on the bed and the room smelled like vanilla. You blushed a deep red. "OH MY GOD!" You cry. Thats when you heard the door shut. You looked back seeing Yuu in a robe. "Yuu!" You cry. "I've been wanting this for a long time Nami..." He said walking towards you. You back away. "Wait Yuu! Please I dont wanna do this!" You cry. You fall back onto his bed closing your eyes. "...You mean our Anniversery?" Yuu asked. You open your eyes. "What? Huh?" You asked.

"Happy Anniversery Momo" Yuu said handing you a slice of cheesecake with a Momo Popz on top. "Wait a minute so we're NOT doing IT?" You asked. Yuu blushed at that. "Doing IT? We're underaged Nami" Yuu said. You blushed in embarrasment. "Sorry...its just all these candles and seductive stares your sending me gave me a message...and the fact that your in a robe..." You said. "Oh this? I just came out from the shower thats why. Anyways I would never do that to you and go that far. At least not at this age" Yuu said. You smile and hug Yuu. "Oh Yuu! I love Yuu!" You said. "I love you too Nami...I mean...Digi Momo!" Yuu said. The two of you then pull away from the hug and began to kiss each other.

You both then kissed for what seemed like forever. You felt Yuu's robe slip off his body. "Whoa!" Yuu cried. You blushed and giggled. You then covers up himself. "Oh relax we see each other naked when we bath so..." You said. Yuu shrugs and goes back to making out with you. But dont worry you guys didnt do anything...serious...after all you trusted Yuu. And after what happened today your relationship became stronger thanks to Airu! "I love you Nami..." He said. "Love you too Yuu!" You said. You both then closed your eyes and slept with your arms around each other. It was the best anniversery ever.

R&R! Cheesy werid ending I know...whatever R&R I guess!


	14. Betsumon the Great Perverse Douchebag!

ENJOY!

You and Tagiru along with your digimon were currently in Digi Quartz were you all overheard three boys saying that Omnimon was ahead. "Did you guys hear that?"You asked. "Yeah I guess it's true then. The legendary heroes that helped Mikey in the final battle!"Tagiru said as he pulled out a drawing of him. You raised an eyebrow. "You actually drew the guy?" "Yeah! Can you believe it luck? We have to catch that digimon at all costs!"Tagiru said. "That's right partner!" Gumdramon said. You all then heard screaming. "Lets go! guys!"You said. They nodded and you ran only to see Omnimon who was facing the other way. "It's Omnimon!"Tagiru cried. "No way!"You cried.

You all then glanced down at the three boys seeing that they were now in tank tops and boxers. "What happened to you guys? Where are your clothes?"Tagiru asked. "This guy took our clothes!"a boy cried. "Are you for real?"Tagiru asked. You then went blue anime face. "THIS GUYS A RAPIST!"You cried. "I will protect you Mistress! Don't worry!" Chuchumon said. "Me too!" Gumdramon said. He then wrapped his tail around Omnimons waist. "Let me go!" He said turning around revealing his ugly face.

You and Tagiru freaked out. He looked like Gatomon but of a man. "YOU! You look like..." Gumdramon began. "Huh? Gumdramon you know him?"You asked. Gumdramon just started down at the digimon glaring. "Who are you?"Tagiru asked. "I am Omnimon!" The digimon said. You glare at him. "No your NOT! You are a SICK digimon rapist!" "Yeah! The real Omnimon wouldn't stoop down to stealing children's clothes!"Tagiru said. "Silence!" The digimon said as he brought out a blade. "Great Sword!" You all then dodge out the way. "That was close!"Tagiru said. You nodded in agreement and then looked back seeing Gumdramon shaking. "I...I know him..." You raise an eyebrow. "Gumdramon your friends with a rapist? Shame on you!"

The digimon was then blasted by fire and you all looked back seeing Mikey and Yuu with their digimon. "Good timing you guys!"You said. "That guy is not Omnimon!" Shoutmon said. The digimon then turned into Shoutmon. You all then freaked out. "I am Shoutmon the King of the Digital World!" The digimon said. "Now he disguised himself as Shoutmon!" Yuu said. "This guy's getting on my nerves! I don't sound like that!" Shoutmon said angrily. The digimon then turned into Zetimon. "I am Zetimon! The queen!" The digimon said. "HEY! That's my woman your making fun of! CUT IT OUT!" Shoutmon shouted. The digimon then turned into you striking a suggestive pose. "I am Digi Momo! The sexy Digi Human Hybrid! Mwah!" The digimon said blowing a kiss. "WHAT!?"You asked shocked.

The digimon wore your dress, had your skin and hair. Only his face was still normal.."Don't you all wanna see how BIG I've gotten?...Look" the digimon said. To your shock he pulled off the one strap of his dress and completely exposed your breasts on his body. "WHOA!" The boys said blushing. "I'm blind!"Mikey cried. "My eyes!" Yuu cried. "OH MY GODDDDD!" You cried. "Yep! They're real!"Tagiru and Gumdramon said happily in unison. "You perverts!"You shout. You then punch Tagiru and Gumdramon in the heads. "Ow!" They cried.

You glare at the digimon. "NOW THEN! Why don't you tell us who you are?" "Why didn't you say so!" The digimon said taking off his costume. "Behold the real me! Sometimes Omnimon sometimes Shoutmon other times Zetimon and even Digi Momo but truely none other than Betsumon the Great!" He said. "One things for sure I haven't met anyone like him" Tagiru said. "Digi Momo might I say that's a fine dress you have on!" Betsumon said. You blushed. "Oh really thank you! I never really liked it! Kinda flashy you know?"You asked. "Well in that case..." Betsumon began. He then rushed up to you and then pulled up your dress. You blush and grab your dress. "HEY! STOP PULLING ON MY DRESS YOU PERVERT! LET GO!"You cried. "Momo!" Yuu cried. He then pulled Betsumon away from you and he tossed him to the ground.

"Are you ok Nami?" Yuu asked. You blushed as you continued to grip on the skirt part of your dress. "I am so embarrassed..." "Betsumon do you know who I am?" Gumdramon asked. "Who are you?" Betsumon asked. "Just as I thought he doesn't remember me..." Gumdramon said. "C'mon let's hunt him down already!" Tagiru said. Betsumon then made a horrible joke which caused ice to frost over you all. "It's his technique! Freezing Joke!" Shoutmon said. Betsumon then escaped."I'M SO COLD! You cried. "Well that's what you get for wearing such revealing and light clothing M'lady" Chuchumon said. "OH QUIET CHUCHUMON!"You shouted.

You all later went to the park to discuss everything in the human world. The boys stood in the sand while you and Gumdramon sat on the swings with Chuchumon in your lap. You listened carefully to what the guys were saying. "Betsumon is wanted in the Digital World for causing trouble. He can imitate people and their attacks" Shoutmon said. "He's quite the con artist" Yuu said. "Even though he's bad an all... I admire at how good of a cosplayer he is" you said. The boys turned and looked at you crazy. "Have you forgotten that this guy pulled up your dress?!" Yuu asked. You blushed. "Yeah I know but I LOVE cosplaying! I've always wanted to dress up as Shoutmon for once! Ooh! That will be so cool!"You said as your eyes anime sparked. "...Your weird..." Shoutmon said. "Hey that's not nice!"Mikey said. You sighed. "No it's ok Mikey...I am weird" You said.

"Forget that! We can't let him get away with those lame jokes he's making!" Tagiru said. "That's what's bothering you?" Yuu asked. "Lets go hunt him Gumdramon!"Tagiru said. "Sorry but your on your own..." Gumdramon said. He then went inside Tagirus Fusion Loader. "Hey! Don't leave Chuchumon and I only on the swing!"You cried. Chuchumon jumped on your shoulder and you got up and walked to where the guys were. You watched as Shoutmon whispered something to Mikey for a moment.

"It seems that Betsumon got you all too!" A voice said. You each turn back seeing Your dad along with Airu, Ryouma and Ren. "Oh hi dad!"You said happily. Ren looked at you crazy. "Wait hold on! Dad?!" "Even I was surprised when I found out!" Ryouma said. Ren then looked at you and then at your dad and then at his teammates. Ren then laughs. "How can he create THAT?!" "I know she's ugly and loud right?" Airu asked. The entire rival team then began laughing together. You glare at that. "I'll show you loud!"You said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"You scream. The ground then shook creating an earthquake for only Airu, Ryouma and Ren. "W-W-What's happening?!" Ryouma cried. "I don't know!" Airu cried. The ground then opened up under the three and they each fell down screaming.

"Whoa!" Tagiru said surprised. You each then walk over to the cliff that you broke open seeing Airu, Ryouma and Ren lying on the ground of the center of the earth. "SO that was loud! Now why don't I show you all ugly?"You asked teasingly. "NO NO PLEASE!" Ryouma and Ren cried shaking their heads. "OLD MAN ARISU YOU HAVE TO CONTROL THAT PEACH HAIRED WITCH YOU CALL YOUR DAUGHTER!" Airu cried. Your dad chuckled. "I cannot control who she is as a hybrid. I can only control what she wears heh heh!" Your dad then turns to you. "Which reminds me! Nami stop wearing that skimpy provocative one strapped dress! No other child runs around the street like that" You then sighed. "Oh c'mon dad just look at Airu...and this is Japan for Pete sake!"

"Sir is this really the time to be discussing that? I'm sure you have a reason for coming here" Mikey ,Airu and Ren finished climbing up the open ground you created. "Your not Betsumons only victims you know" Airu said. "He's not even worth the hunt! But he's so annoying!" Ren cried. Ryouma told you all how he was trying to catch Angemon when it was really Betsumon, Ren told you how he tried to catch "Stingmon" and Airu then told you on how she caught "Pandamon" but it turned out to be Betsumon who pulled on her skirt.

"I still can't believe he tried to pull up my skirt!" Airu cried. You put your hand on your hip and gave a disapproving look. "He pulled on your skirt too huh? What a pervert!"You said annoyed. "I know! He makes me so mad!" Airu cried. You nodded in agreement. "We should get back at him for that!" You said. "Yeah!" Airu said nodding still sounding angry.**(Me: Heh heh! Yet another casual conversation between the two lovely rivals! XD)** "Personally I don't care that much but these two are really bothered about Betsumon" Ryouma said. "He'll just cause you more trouble if you don't do anything" your dad said. "Well then. Well you join us in the mean time so we can hunt Betsumon easily?" Ryouma asked.

"OK let's be allies" Mikey said. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Tagiru and Yuu asked in unison. "No no NO!" You shouted. Everyone looks at you surprised at your sudden outburst. "Why not Nami?" Mikey asked. "Because I don't wanna be anywhere near those 3 devils!" You said. "Who are you calling a devil you ganguro otaku?!" Airu scoffed. "See?! This is why I can't work with this people! Because Ryoumas eyes are constantly raping my body, Airu's an Alpha Bitch and Ren he's just..." You began. "Just what?! You w****?!" Ren asked glaring at you. You glare back. "An annoying piece of s***!" You barked. "Nami! Please!" Yuu cried. "Annoying!? But your an annoying LOUD SLUT!" Ren shouted. You growl in anger as your eyes began to water up because your feelings were hurt but you held back the tears. Airu and Ren smirked. "Aw look Ren you made her cry!" Airu said. "Heh! Like I care!" Ren said chuckling. You were fuming in anger.

Tagiru looked at you worridly and put his hand on your shoulder. "Hey are you ok?" He asked. His touch seemed to have relaxed you as you sighed. "Year thanks...Mikey? Do we have to work with them?" You asked annoyed."Well yeah and besides I can't really turn my-" Mikey began but you bent his neck a bit. "Ow! Hey Nami what are you doing!?"Mikey cried. "It's bad enough your making us all work with Airu and her two PIMPS!" You said glaring at her. "Hey!" She cried. "You will NOT say your SILLY little 'turn your back on anyone' speech GOT IT!?"You shout. "Yes m'am!" Mikey cried. You then dropped him and began walking. "GOOD! Now let's go!"You said. The others then follow you. "Man I can't believe we have to work with you guys!" You said. "Stop whining already! It's not the end of the world you know!" Airu said. "Pfft! Teaming up with you feels like the end of the world! I'm gonna take a long shower after this is over!" You said rolling your eyes. "Ugh! She is so annoying!" Airu cried. "I still can't believe the old guy have birth to that monster!"You heard Ren cry.

Your eyes then anime flame as you glare at him. Ren looked scared. "Uh..I...I mean that beautiful Mistress Huntress Digi Momo!" Ren said nervously. "Beautiful? Please!" Airu scoffed. You smile. "That's better..." _'Hmmm Mistress Huntress Digi Momo huh? I like that title...'You thought._ **(Me: Notice how in each season of digimon Fusion fanfics I always had someone say the title? Remember Balazemon calling Zeena 'Lady General' in season one? Or how Zeena kept saying 'Let's go get 'Those Damn Seven Generals' in season 2? Ahh memories...)**

You were now running in a building inside Digi Quartz with your team. "How the hell did I end up with you?!" You asked irritated. "It must be fate Alady..."Ryouma flirted. "STOP calling me that! UGH! I should be keeping tabs on Airu who is with my boyfriend but whatever! Let's just get this over with!"You cried. "Whatever you say beautiful..." Ryouma said. You blush a bit and roll your eyes at that. "Astamon! Chuchismon go on ahead" Ryouma said. The two digimon then do so. "What? Wait we need them!"You said. "Oh no we don't" Ryouma said as he grabbed you hand and pulled you towards a corner.

You saw yourself in a dead end. "Ryouma what are we doing here!?"You asked. You turn back seeing Ryouma smirking as he slowly approached you. "Hey? What are you doing? And-Ahhhh!"You cried as Ryouma pinned you hard against the wall and you were unable to move. "Now I have you all to myself...Alady..." Ryouma whispered. "RYOUMA LET ME G-"you began but Ryouma cut you off when he slowly licked your lips with the tip of his wet smooth tongue as he moaned. "RYOUMA LET ME GO NOW!"You cry but Ryouma cut you off when his warm slippery tongue slipped into your mouth.

His tongue then massaged yours. You screamed as he kissed you not that it was loud enough for others to hear. To make you stop screaming Ryouma but your lips which only made it worse. As he kissed you his two his slipped down from your neck and massaged its way down to your breasts and squeezed them. His hands felt cold and smooth. You had then uncoil your hair to grab Ryouma but he grips on it hard making it weak. He ten deepened this kiss by swishing his cold smooth tongue in your mouth. You banged on Ryouma but he didn't stop. He then snaked his hand up your thigh and under your dress and that's when Ryouma touched the side of your underwear and tugged on it. He pulled away from you and smirks. "What's under here? It feels really thin you know?" You blushed in embarrassment. "LET ME GO NOW!"You shoot. You then kick his groin and he falls back.

You run out of the corner only to see Yuu and Airu running together. "He really is annoying in the worst kind of way!" Yuu said. Airu then grabbed onto him and grabbed her arm and the two then stopped running. "Hey what are you doing!?" Yuu cried. "Your here to help me right? I just want you to protect me!" Airu said. "Not so close ok your making me uncomfortable!" Yuu cried. You were now behind them. "Yeah! And I want you 3 feet away!"You say angrily. You then grab on Airu's pigtail hard. "Ow ow ow! Let go of me!" Airu cried. "Just who are you making a move on MY man you skank!?"You shout.

You then pull back Airu and drag her to the ground. You then turn to Yuu. "Are you ok Honey?"You asked. "Must you resort to violence?" Yuu. "Can't you be grateful that I saved you and were together again?"You asked. Yuu sighed. "Fine...my hero!" Yuu said playing along as he hugged you. You hugged back and rub his back. "That's right Honey I'm here!"You say happily as you stroke Yuu's back. You look down at Airu and then stick your tongue out at her. "Hmph!" She said turning away.

"I am DarkKnightmon!" You heard. You pull away from Yuu and saw Betsumon cosplaying as DarkKnightmon. "Does he expect us to believe him like seriously?!" Yuu asked. "How many costumes does this guy have anyway?" Airu asked. You glare at Betsumon. "How dare you bring back those bad memories?!"You shout. "Twin Spears!" Betsumon said launching an attack. You scream in fear and brace for impact but instead of feeling pain you felt to arms go around you. You open your eyes seeing that Yuu had rescued you while Airu was left to dodge herself. "Yuu..."You say surprised. "Don't worry sweetheart...I got you..." Yuu said smiling as his lavender eyes into your maroon ones. You blushed. "I knew you cared..."

"HEY you idiot come and save me!" Airu cried. That's when Tagiru and Mikey appeared. "Let me handle this guys!"You said. You then step up to Betsumon. "Huh what's this?" Betsumon asked. You then lift up your leg to release a bomb. "Oh goodie!" Betsumon said grinning. Just as you were about to release a bomb Betsumon quickly snatches what was precious and protective of yours from under your dress. You gasp and scream as you sank down and closed your knees together as you pull your dress down. "Nami what's wrong?" Tagiru asked. "Are you ok?" Yuu asked. "I've never been so embarrassed in all my life!"You cry. "What do you mean?" Mikey asked. "That perverted digimon took my underwear away" you cry. 'And this isn't just any normal underwear...What if the others see it!?' You thought.

"That's it that's the last draw!" Airu cried. "Huh?"You asked looking up at her. She glared at Betsumon. "Pulling on a girl's skirt is one thing but putting your hands up one is another you sick PERVERT!" Airu cried. You look at her confused. Was she really defending you?"So you lost your underwear huh?" Gumdramon asked. You nodded sadly. "What color was it?" Gumdramon asked. You glared at him. "Walk away...NOW!" Gumdramon looked scared and then walked up to Betsumon. "Do you remember me?" Gumdramon asked. "Who are you? We don't know each other" Betsumon said. "What are you saying? Have you forgotten that we are friends?" Gumdramon asked. "Friend!?"Tagiru asked confused. "We are partners!" Gumdramon said. "Liar! I have no friends! Costumes are what I need. They give me protection and power!" Betsumon said.

He then charged up a beam. Gumdramon stood there doing nothing while all your digimon protected him from the attack. Betsumon then escaped. "He doesn't remember me that fool..." Gumdramon said sadly as he sat down next to you. You patted his head to soothe him. "Hey now it's ok..."You said. "You guys are pathetic! You let him go! This alliance is over! We'll hunt him ourselves!" Ryouma said. You glare at him. "First you practically rape me and here you are calling us pathetic?!"You asked angrily as your hair begins to fly up and a peach aura surrounds you. You then get up as your eyes glowed extremely bright and your teeth grew into fangs. "Whoa! Nami!" Tagiru said surprised. "What's gotten into her she looks mad" Airu said scared. "I'VE JUST HAD ENOUGH OF YOU RYOUMA!" You roared turning back to see Ryouma and the others looked scared. "It's like she's a female Super Saiyan or something!" Ren cried scared.

You storm up to Ryouma fuming and he looked at you scared. "A-Alady let's not do anything-" "MY NAME-IS NOT-ALADY!"You roar. You then use your hair grab Ryouma by the collar and raise him up. Your peach aura spreads on him causing him to vibrate and shake madly."Wait hold on a second!" Ryouma cried. "YOUR GOING TO HELL NOW!" You then toss Ryouma out the window cracking the glass. He then screams as he falls down. "Ryouma!" Everyone but you cries. "I'm ok...this old car broke my fall...owwww!" Ryouma cried. "I'm getting out of here!" Ren cried running. "Me too!" Airu cried as she followed.

You then clutch your head in pain and the peach aura then disappears and your hair starts flying up and you then sink down to the ground and close your knees. "Owww...What happened to me...?"You asked looking up at the others who looked scared. "Nami...are...are you alright? Where did that writers power come from!" Mikey asked. "I...I don't know... I think..." You said. "Forget about that...Momo can you stand up?" Yuu asked kneeling down at your side. "I can...but I won't..."You said. "Why not?" Yuu asked. "Well...because...You know..." You close your knees even tighter as you pull your dress down and blushed. Yuu blushed and soon caught on to what you were talking about.."Oh...I see..." Yuu then scooped you up carefully and carried you bridal style. "You blushed. "Well let's get out of here guys" Yuu said.

Gumdramon later told you all the story about his days in the Digital World with Betsumon and how Shoutmon and Zetimon would often scold him for the things he done and they eventually arrested him. Tagiru then asked you and Mikey to leave so that he and Gumdramon could talk. You all walked away and looked back seeing Tagiru have a fist fight with Gumdramon. You shook your head at them. You felt the wind play with your skirt and you quickly blush as you pull out down. You and Mikey then open the portal to Digi Quartz.

You all then meet up with Yuu and Twarmon. "You were right Mikey! This warehouse is actually his hideout!" Yuu said. Mikey nodded at that. "Yeah he has to keep his clothing somewhere" Mikey said. "Where are the others?" Twarmon asked. "They will be here" Mikey said. "He means they are fighting each other" you said. "Fighting!?" Twarmon asked shocked. "Don't worry Tagiru is only knocking some sense into Gumdramon" You said. "Lets go guys" Mikey said. You all then walk in.

You all saw a group of kids sewing clothing. "All these people have been kidnapped! He's been forcing them to make costumes!" Yuu cried. "Like slaves" you said sadly. Betsumon then appeared. "I'm surprised you made it this far..." He then turned to you. "Feeling a little breezy under that dress?" You blushed and glare at him. "YES! Now give my underwear back to me now!"You cry. Betsumon then snapped his fingers and a dragon digimon then appears. "This is my masterpiece!" Betsumon said. He was then kicked in the face by Gumdramon.

Gumdramon and Betsumon then got into an argument about friendship which Gumdramon then turned into a speech. Tagiru then Super Evolved Gumdramon. You then pull out a Momo Popz that was lavender and it was shaped like a laser gun. "Digi Momo Go! Light Grape Power Up: KOS-MOS!"You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed and you bit it and transformed. You now had light clear blue hair and your body was robotic. Although you had on a short white dress with garter straps and you held a gun.

"Whoa! Nami turned into an android!" Mikey said shocked. "She is so cool!"Tagiru said happily. Betsumon then got into his season costume. He then fought it out with Arresterdramon. Twarmon, Chuchismon and Shoutmon soon joined in. You then charged for Betsun. "Arrow Blade!"You said making a drill cut into him. "Owww! That hurt!" Betsumon cried. "U Teretica!" You said. "Stand By..." You top then unclips itself automatically and then a giant ball laser traps Betsumon. You then around as the ball shocks him.."No I can't lose like this!" Betsumon cried.

He then disappears into Tagirus Fusion Loader. "Digi Capture Complete!" Tagiru said. You turn back to normal and look at Betsumon. "Now if you don't mind...I'd like my underwear back!" You said. "Underwear? I think I've lost it hee hee!" Betsumon said grinning. "You LOST IT?!"You shouted. "Man your a handful Betsumon!" Gumdramon said sighing.

You all later went back to the human world were you met up with your dad and the rival team. Tagiru showed them that they caught Betsumon. "Your alot tougher than I thought you were" Ryouma said. "Well done Tagiru!" Your dad said. "Your gonna keep that disgusting digimon?" Airu asked. "He's a friend of my partners" Tagiru said. "Well that's very thoughtful of you Tagiru!"You said smiling. "That reminds me! Look at what I found at Betsumons warehouse" Tagiru said. "Huh?" You asked. To your horror Tagiru pulled out a leathery thin string fabric that resembled and eye patch. It had lace in the corner and three metal circles held it all together. Everyone looked at him crazy. "Tagiru what are you doing with a thing like that?!" Yuu asked blushing. "You pervert!" Airu said. "Huh? But how?! It's just a thin piece of a leather string. Strange...it looks like a slingshot or maybe dental floss..." Tagiru said tugging onto it.

You blushed deeply and sink to the ground and hang your head in shame. "Tagiru?"You asked. "Yeah?" Tagiru answered. "That's not a slingshot...or dental floss..."You said gripping onto your skirt. "Huh? Then what is it?"Tagiru asked curiously. "That's my...underwear..." You admitted. Everyone looked at you crazy. "YOUR UNDERWEAR?! BUT HOW!?"Tagiru asked. Indeed it was...You weren't wearing your biker shorts under your dress or your normal peach underwear. You were wearing THAT certain TYPE of underwear.

"Heh...I thought I felt something thin under that dress of hers..." Ryouma said amused."Nami Arisu! First you wear a dress that is too sexualized and revealing for your age and now you wear skimpy provocative PANTIES?! Shame on you!" Your dad scolded as you facepalm. Now you were really embarrassed. "Shame is right! She calls me a slut when she wears THAT type of underwear?!" Airu cried. "Slut or not whatever! Lemmie see that Tagiru!" Ren said. He then snatched your underwear from Tagiru's hand and sniffed it hard. "NOOOOO! STOP!"You cry. "Why are you freaking out about this? Your a slut aren't you?!" Ren asked smirking at you. He then sniffed on your underwear even more.

"Hey there's something written on the front Ren" Tagiru said. _'Oh no oh no!' You_ thought. Ren looked at the front part seeing a four letter word in peach cursive letters with a kissmark on the front. "'Sexy...'" He read. Ren chuckled and smirked at you. "Sexy huh? You really are a w****!" He said dangling the underwear in your embarrassed face."'Sexy?!' NAMI THE FACT THAT YOU LIVE WITH A BOY AND YOUR WEARING THIS KINKY UNDERWEAR THAT SAYS 'SEXY' IS SENDING THE WRONG MESSAGE!" Your dad shouted. You whimpered as you hid your face."I bet she's planning underaged sex Old Man Arisu!" Airu said. "Yuu are you planning to touch MY daughter in bed?!" Your dad asked angrily. Yuu blushed in embarrassment. "No! No sir I would never do that!" Yuu said nervously.

"Where do you even buy underwear like that!?" Gumdramon asked in disbelief. "I'm telling you she's a SLUT if she wears THAT G...UGH! Those are stripper panties!" Airu said in disgust. You look up at Mikey and Yuu who looked away blushing. Airu, Ryouma and Ren each laughed at you calling you names like SLUT or w**** while your dad continue to scold you.

You then had an evil grin on my face. "Let me show you how much I HATE YOU!"You said. Everyone looks at you for a moment. You then get up and snatch your underwear from Ren's hand and walk away to the street. "It's just like I thought! She wasn't gonna do anything!" Ren said chuckling. Or so he thought because you went back where everyone was riding a huge monster truck towards them laughing like a manic. "WHOA! NAMI!?" Tagiru asked shocked."WHAT THE HELL!?" Ren shouted. "WHEN DID SHE LEARN TO DRIVE LIKE THAT!?" Ryouma asked. "Old Man Arisu stop your crazy daughter now! SHE'S GONNA KILL US!" Airu cried. You laughed like a hyena. "MWA HA HA HAAAAAA! YOUR GOING TO HELL NOW!" You laughed."Heh heh! That's my girl!" Your dad said chuckling. "Oh my!" Yuu said in disbelief. Mikey narrowed his eyes. "Yep she's lost it!" You were now near the rival team Beeping your horn. "Run away!" Airu cried as she ran. Ryouma and Ren followed. You begin to chase then. "HEEAAPPY OPPOSITE DAY!" You say crazily as you chase then down.

Ryouma, Ren and Airu then stopped to catch their breath in the middle of the street. You jump out of your monster truck and walk towards the three grinning evilly as they shivered with fear. "Wh-what are you gonna do to us?" Ren asked scared. "Please! I'm too cute to get hurt!" Airu cried. You pulled out a Momo Popz which was in a shape of a devil fruit. "Digi Artificial State! Devil Berry Power Up..." Ryouma widen his eyes. "DEVIL BERRY!?" "...Nick Robin..." Your Momo Popz then glowed and you were in an all new outfit which consisted of a leather dark blue vest crop top with a pink sari skirt that exposed your hip. Your hair was a sleek black.

"AN Asian Lady!?" Ren asked. Airu sweatdropped. "Were Asian too ya know..." You smirked and put your arms in a X formation. "Trenta Fluer..."You said. Out of nowhere your legs sprouted from the ground behind you wearing your short dress. Your legs jump with excitement as the skirt blew up a bit. The three rivals widen their eyes. "GIANT LEGS!?" Ren asked scared. "...Crush..."You ordered. Your legs then jump and sits on the street roughly making the ground shake under everyone else but you. "What's happening!?" Ryouma cried. Your legs then layed back and lifted up showing your slim thighs...eventually the dress went up completely. Ren blushed in surprise. "...PANTIES!" The giant legs then waved slightly and the feet made it's way down towards the hunters who widen their eyes. "RUNNNNNNNN!" Airu cried. Your giant feet crushed the ground near them causing them to fall.

"We gotta get out of here!" Ryouma cried. They then got up to run away. Your giant feet got up to chase after them. You smirked and put your arms in a X formation again. "Seis Fluer..." Multiple arms then sprout from each of this their backs. "WHAT THE HELL!?" Ren shouted. "AHHH GET THEM OFF OF ME! ITS SO UGLY...AND ITS ANYTHING BUT CUTE!" Airu cried. "...Glutch!"You ordered. Your multiple arms then grab a hold of each of them bringing them down to their knees. "WE'RE STUCK!" Ryouma cried. "NO DUH!" Airu shouted. "...Those legs..." Ren said blushing. You all turned seeing your giant legs skipping fast towards them as the skirt flew up with each step. The legs then jump in the air and aimed towards the hunters as it got into a sitting position. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" They scream. You grin. "I am going to enjoy this..."

Old Man Arisu and Clockmon then appear as chibis in the ending. "Digimon Introduction Corner!" They said in unison. Tagirus Fusion Loader then waves across the screen switching the scene showing Betsumon with Old Man Arisu and Clockmon on each side. "Betsumon! He can be any kind of digimon with his costumes and he has every means begging for mercy!" Clockmon said. "His Special Attack is Freezing Joke!" Old Man Arisu said. The two then move out of the way showing Nami as a chibi holding her Fusion Loader. "Digi Fusion with GreenKazemon! Digi Fusion!" Nami said fusing them together. The two digimon were now combined. GreenKazemon was the same only she had Betsumons head as a bra and bikini bottom and she had his cat ears. "BetsKazemon!" Nami said. "Eek! What?! I'm a kitty cat!?" GreenKazemon cried. "Oh c'mon baby chill out..." Betsumon said as he froze GreenKazemon. "What am I gonna tell Zeena!?" Nami asked scared appearing as a chibi.

OK Spongebob reference much? Well tell me what you think? I want to see feedback from all of my lovely viewers who support me! Also Aiko thanks for the little idea in the beginning. I would love it if you have me more ideas when Nami runs into the rival team. Like in the deep sea episode. Also maybe give me ideas for more NamiXYuu scenes. Anyone can help contribute an idea to this story. Anyway R&R!


	15. Singing Mermaid! Wild Mermaid!

ENJOY!

The four of you went to the beach and walked on the dock each carrying fishing gear. You wore a peach cropped tube top that read 'Momo Girl' in maroon letters with thin halter straps in the center along with black short jean shorts and peach flip flops and your hair was tied in a long curly pony tail. A bored look spreads on your face as you followed the guys._'Hey I think I remember this place! I did a photo shoot here! Too bad im not here to have fun though...' You thought._ "Im gonna catch a big one for sure Mikey!" Tagiru said excitedly. "Big ones just dont fall into a beginners lap" Yuu said. "Alright then maybe i'll go for a big one too!" Mikey said. You sighed. "What is it Nami?" Yuu asked. "Yuu...you promised that the two of us would go on a romantic walk on the beach for this vacation not go fishing..." You said. "Oh c'mon Momo fishing is fun!" Yuu said. "No...its boring. Theres nothing romantic about it at all..." You said. "Dont your Nami! I'll take you on a romantic walk on the beach!" Tagiru said putting his arm around your waist. "Well...I..." You began. Yuu then pulled you away from Tagiru. "No you wont! IM taking her for a walk after we're done fishing!" He said. You smile at him. "YOU WILL? REALLY?" You asked happily. "Of course Momo!" Yuu said smiling. "YAY!" You cheer happily. You then award him with a quick kiss on the cheek.

You all sat at the edge of the dock fishing. Well you drank a bottle of Zeena's 'Zuperhuman Zoo Zoo Milk!' Which was one of her newest flavors. You sighed. This was taking forever. "Oh are you drinking Zeena's new milk? You know I heard that Nene helped make the new flavor you know" Yuu said. "Oh thats nice! At least now Nene learned to cope with Zeena's 'Cow Image'" You said. "This is so boring..." Tagiru said. "Well that makes to of us Tagiru!" You sighed. "Tagiru didnt you say you wanted to get the big one?" Yuu asked. "Ugh! Forget that! Lets go to the beach already!" You said getting up. "But we're not done yet Nami" Mikey said. "Who cares! Its hot and I wanna run around in my new bikini! Now Yuu lets go!" You cried. "After we're done Momo..." Yuu sighed as he continued to fish. You scoffed. You then smirked evilly. _'Well then Yuu you leave me no choice but to use my SECRET weapon!' You thought._ "Oh boys?" You cooed. The boys turned back to look back at you. "Huh?" They asked. They then gasped and blushing seeing that you we're now in your revealing black stringy bikini.

Tagiru began to drool while Yuu and Mikey looked at you surprised. "Like the outfit? You know what they say...black is slimming and its also fitting for naughty girls..." You said seductively. With that you then pull your hair tie out from your hair letting your hair fall as you shake your head. Your long peach wavy hair blowed in the wind making you look irresitable. "...See the connection?" You asked. "Now then...if you come to the beach with me you can have all this...what do you say?" You asked. "I'LL GO TO THE BEACH WITH YOU!" Tagiru said excitely as he blushed. "Thats nice Tagiru..." You said. You then turn to Yuu. "How about you? Will you go to the beach with me? Please?" You asked as you strike a suggestive pose as you puckered your lips. Yuu just stared at you narrowing his eyes. You got nervous. You then wrap your arms around him and leaned your lips close to him. "Please..." You whisper.

"What are you doing?" Yuu asked. "Trying to seduce you. Why?" You asked. "By stripping?!" Yuu asked raising an eyebrow. "Its my secret weapon. I was desperate! So will you go to the beach with me Honey?" You asked. "Momo...put your clothes on and fish" Yuu said. You sweatdropped. Now you we're really embarrased._'What? Oh cmon I know I was doing this thing right? Is something wrong with how I look?!' You thought starring down at your chest._ "Oh c'mon Yuu! How could you refuse a beautiful girl like that?!" Tagiru asked shocked._ 'It seems that right now Tagiru is the smart one. I knew I was doing this right!' You thought rolling your eyes. _"So much for my feminine wiles..." you muttered sadly. "She is such a slut..." You heard. "Huh?!" You asked turning the other way only to see no one. "Whats wrong Nami?" Mikey asked. "I thought I heard someone back there" You said. "Me too..." Yuu said with a suspicious look on his face.

You and Yuu both got up and walked towards the source of the whispering and saw your lovely enemy Banana Head and her rat. "Hey stalker!" You said. Airu gasped and freaked out and jumped out from her hiding spot. She was in a cropped white tank with blue stripes, a small pink coat and light pink shorts. "Who are you calling a stalker?! I am not stalking!" Airu cried. "Alright then...what are you doing here then Barbie reject? Are you going to your beach dreamhouse to visit Kent? Who by the way broke up with you because your a lousy hoe! Especially in a ugly bikini like that!" You said. "EXCUSE ME? At least my bikini doesnt look like I bought it from K MART!" Airu shouted. You gasped and then turn to Yuu. "Yuu! Who looks better? Me or THAT?" You asked. Airu then quickly took of her clothes revealing the pink bikini with white polka dots she had underneath. You and Airu then pose. Yuu blushed. "Well...I...um..." "ANSWER THE QUESTION ALREADY!" You and Airu shout in unison.

"Oh whatever! I think its pretty obvious im better because your bikini looks cheap! Just look at that cheap fabric!" Airu then walked up to you and to your shock she ripped off your bikini top. "Oh no!" You cried. "WHOOAAAAAA!" Tagiru said as steam left his nose. "Oh my!" Yuu cried. He then covered your breasts with his hands. You blushed and widen your eyes. "YUU!" You cried. Yuu blushed realising what he just did. "S-sorry!" He cried taking his hands off your breast. You quickly covered them with your hair. Airu chuckled at you. "Not so cute without your clothes are you?" Airu asked. "Oh your not gonna look cute after im through with YOU!" You said evilly smirking. You then walk up to Airu and pulled off her bikini bottom. Blood then skyrockets out of Mikey,Tagiru, and Yuu's nose. "NOOOOOO!" Airu cried as she covered herself. You chuckle at her.

"What are you gonna do now?" You asked teasingly. Airu growls and then tackles you to the ground and you both began fighting. "Ladies please! Stop fighting!" Yuu cried. "No way this is getting good! They are fighting half naked!" Tagiru said drooling. Mikey sweatdropped. "Tagiru..." "STOP FIGHTING!" Yuu shouted. You and Airu separate only to look down at yourselves seeing that you were both naked. "Whoa...THIS IS THE BEST VACATION EVER!" Tagiru said happily. You and Airu then scream and hug each other tightly to cover yourselves. You then use your hair to cover both of your backsides. "Have you both learned your lessons?" Yuu asked. You and Airu then quickly nod your head. "Good!" Yuu said. "So Yuu?" Airu asked. "Yeah?" Yuu asked. "...Who looks better?!" You and Airu asked in unison. The three boys then anime fall.

You and Airu asked the boys to look away as you both put your clothes back on at the docks. You were both soon finished. "So what are you really doing here?" You asked Airu. Airu then pointed at Yuu. "I-Im going to make you my subordinate this time for sure!" Airu cried. "No he wont!" You said putting your arms around him. In responce Yuu puts his arms around your waist. "YES HE WILL! Yuu! Ditch that slut and work with me!" Airu said. "Listen...im not gonna work with you. Ever!" Yuu said. "You tell her!" You said. You three then heard a splash. You all turned to see Tagiru being dragged along in the water still holding his fishing rod. "Tagiru Let go of the rod!" You cried. Tagiru then did so and you all then saw a large fin. "SHARK! SHARK! TAGIRU SWIM AWAY!" You cried. "Reload! ChibiTortamon!" Mikey said. ChibiTortamon then came out of the Fusion Loader.

ChibiTortamon then came out and then swam out to save Tagiru. The shark chased after them but it soon revealed to be a sea digimon who rose up above shore. "Tagiru are you ok? You had me worried you idiot!" You cried hugging him. Tagiru pulled away. "Im ok..but this digimon saved me!" Tagiru said. You look at the digimon as your eyes turned peach. "Submarimon! A digimon that can move at high speeds in water!" You explain before your eyes turne back to normal. A redheaded girl then came out of Submarinmon. "Sorry for scarring you like that! I think your hook snagged us underwater!" The girl said tossing the fishing rod back to Tagiru. Tagiru caught it.

"I see...so whats up red?" You asked. "Im the Digimon Hunter Mizuki and this is my partner Submarimon!" Mizuki said. "I see you guys are all digimon hunters too!" Submarimon said. "Are you all friends?" Mizuki said. "Im not friends with any of these guys!" Airu said. You glared at her. "Alright and we're not friends with you! So you can go somewhere with that billboard you call a torso!" You said refering to her bare stomach. "Hmph! Whatever! BYE!" Airu said walking away. "Oh Airu?" You asked. She turns back to look at you. You toss her a bottle of Zuperhuman Zoo Zoo Milk. She catches it and looks at the bottle confused. "It helps to drink alot of this stuff if you want to...AHEM...bounce" You said grinning. Airu growls at you and then walks away.

"Wait! I need as many digimon hunters as possible! Please I need your help!" Mizuki said. Airu sighed and went over back to you all. Mizuki brings out a map. "See not only am I a digimon hunter but I am also a treasure hunter!" Mizuki said. "Ooh! So you collect diamonds and stuff?" You asked. "Actually all I do is clean the ocean by collecting junk that sinks to the bottom! But there are also items that a worth a price!" Mizuki said. "So you care about the environment too huh? Cool!" You said smiling at her. She smiled back. "Heh heh! Im just doing it to protect the ocean! I love the ocean!" Mizuki said happily. "ME TOO!" You say happily. You and Mizuki then chuckle together. " Your pretty cool! I think I like you red!" You said. "Thanks! I think I like you too!" Mizuki said smiling.

"So anyway as it happens ive recently discovered an amazing place at this point!" Mizuki said as she pointed at the spot of the map. She then explained to you all about how she found a sunken ship underwater in Digi Quartz and how theres a vicious digimon lurking and how she couldnt get close to it. She then told you how she met Old Man Arisu and how he gave her a Fusion Loader. "And thats how I became a Digimon Hunter!" Mizuki said. "Ah! So my dads on the move again huh?" You asked. "Your dad is full of mysteries Nami" Mikey said. "Afterwards Submarimon became my partner and we've tried so hard to approach the cave but the digimon will always attack us" Mizuki said.

"So the reason why you want out help is because.." Yuu began. "I want you to hunt that digimon!" Mizuki said. "Wouldnt you rather hunt it?" Tagiru asked. "I prefer treasure over digimon!" Mizuki said. "Lets go hunt Tagiru!" Gumdramon said. "Ok!" Tagiru said. "Will you help too?" Mizuki asked Airu. "Im free anyway and I dont mind if theres cute treasure there..." Airu said. "Should have known..." You said narrowing your eyes. Airu glared at you. "You be quiet!" "NO! YOU BE QUIET! IF I SEE YOU MAKE A MOVE ON MY MAN I'LL RIP OUT YOUR TONGUE AND BURY IT IN MY BACKYARD! GOT IT SUGAR QUEEN?!" You shouted. You both growled at each other as anime lighting shoots through both of your eyes. Everyone else sweatdrops. "Are...are they always like this?" Mizuki asked. "Pretty much..." Mikey said. "Someone do something before they kill each other!" Yuu cried.

You all later rode on a boat in scuba gear. Yours was peach and white. "Heres are diving point!" Mizuki said stopping the boat. "Everyone check your gear" Gumdramon then put on a simple scuba mask. "Arent you gonna need an oxygen mask?" Tagiru asked. "Nope!" Gumdramon said. "Are you guys always this carefree?" Airu asked annoyed. "Listen sweetie! If you dont stop waving that sharp tongue of yours im going to cut it off!" You threatened. Everyone else but Airu sweatdropped. "Im scared..." Tagiru said. "Yeah me too!" Mikey cried. "Hmph! Whatever Melon Smuggler!" Airu said. You ignore her. Mikey then digi fuses Shoutmon with ChibiTortamon. "All right! Lets go!" Mizuki said. "WAIT!" You cry. "What is it Nami?" Yuu asked. "I dont wanna swim in this scuba gear...I wanna change to something else" You said. "But how?" Tagiru asked.

You then pull out a orange Momo Popz that was shaped like a mermaid tail and you stick it up in the air. "Digi Momo Go! Orangey Power Up: Seira!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed. You then bit into it and transformed. Your hair went from peach to orange and it was straight and you wore a short dress school girl uniform that was pink on top and red at the bottom. Everyone looked at you confused. "Your going swimming in THAT?" Mikey asked confused. "She's stupider than usual!" Airu laughed. "Oh really? Orange Pearl Voice!" You said as you fall backwards into the water. "MOMO!" Yuu cried. As you fell underwater you undergoed a transformation. You were now a mermaid with an orange seashell bra and a orange tail along with a necklace.

Everyone else was now underwater to find you. They gasped. "Nami?" Tagiru asked shocked. "I thought that scuba suit was too tight so I thought I would swim in something a little more comfortable..." You said smiling. "SLUT!" Airu said angrily. "I think you look beautiful Momo!" Yuu said. You blushed. "Thanks!" "How come she gets to be a pretty mermaid?!" Airu cried. "Wait a minute! How is it that you can transform into a mermaid?" Mizuki asked confused. "She's Digi Momo Mizuki!" Submarimon said. "Digi Momo?!" Mizuki asked confused. "Yep! She's a legendary hero and digimon celeb with powers that fought in the battle to save the digital world. She's part digimon you know" Submarimon said. "Part digimon? No way! How cool!" Mizuki said. "Everyone grab onto Submarimon!" Everyone but you did so since you could swim on your own.

You all then swim passing by the cute fishes. "How cute!" Airu said. "Those are called Stripeys" Yuu said. "Since we're all swimming why dont I treat you all to a song?" You asked pulling out a microphone. "You can sing underwater?!" Gumdramon asked shocked. "Yep!" You said. "What a show off! Theres no way she could sing!" Airu scoffed. "Sing away then Nami!" Mizuki said happily.

**_Song: Egao no Mahou By: Hinata Hyuga (From the Fairy Tail 5th opening! Watch it if you didnt! Its a beautiful song! If you havent seen it! Shame on you! Lol! XD)_**

**_ You: Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba! Majikaru ni kawaru saa egao no mahou wo kakeyou!_**

As you sang you spinned in a circle as fish surrounds you and a guitar solo plays. "Alright Nami!" Tagiru says happily. "Amazing!" Mizuki said. "Hmph! You call that singing? Her singing voice is anything but cute!" Airu said. As you swim pass her you whack her with your mermaid tail purposely. "Ow!" She cried.

**_You: Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni Chotto akogareteta Tomatta jikan ugoki hajimetanda Kimi ni deatte kara! Doushite umarete ikiteru no ka Muzukashii kotae was iranai yo..._**

You then hug you quickly and then swim over to Gumdramon and begin dancing with him as you sing. The fish dance with you and everyone but Airu claps along.

**_You: Waraou nakou sunao de li! Shinpuru na kimochi ichiban daiji! Kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida!_**

**_ You: Tsuyosa ni kaeru saa egao no mahou wo kakeru yo!_**

For the finishing sequence as the guitar solo plays you let go of Gumdramon and swim and spin and dance and then striked a pose. Everyone but Airu claps. "And thats how you do a Mermaid Melody!" You said with a wink. "That was amazing Nami!" Yuu said. "Yeah its the first time I saw a live mermaid sing!" Mikey said. "You are amazing!" Mizuki said. "Thank you!" You said. You then smirk at Airu. "Hmph! You did ok! I still think I can sing better than you though" Airu said.**(Me: I know you requested this in the previous season but I didnt know where to put it. But since this is an aquatic episode I thought that I would put your mermaid melody request in this one! Your welcome Aiko Kudo! ;) )**

"Everyone you should see a cave up ahead!" Mizuki said. You all then saw a glowing light in a cave up ahead. "Its an entrance to Digi Quartz!" Mikey said. "Alright then lets go!" You said. You all then enter the portal to Digi Quartz.

COMMERCIAL EYE CATCH TIME!**(Me: Well if you seen the Japanese Version of the show you will now what im talking about...anyone know what I mean in this following scene? You've seen the eyecatch right?...Just read -_-)**

The scene shows a blue to peach shiny and somewhat digital background showing Chuchumon smirking ready to fight until the camera pans to the right showing Nami striking a pose. She is standing on one leg with her other leg up ir and she appears to be running towards the right. In her right hand she holds her peach Fusion Loader against her forehead cutely. **(Me: Similar to Airu except with her elbow out more) **Her other hand is sticking outward to the side. Nami is winking and has her tongue sticking out cutely to the side. The camera then zooms out of Chuchumon and Nami until they both flip out and shrink into peach silhouttes showing Chuchismon charging up electrical energy with Nami standing on top of him holding her Fusion Loader in one hand and pointing her finger out in her other hand. A peach ring with two thunderbolts surrounds them reading the words _'Digimon Xros Wars' at the top of the ring and 'Digimon Hunters' at the bottom of the ring._**(Me: Yeah you guys are probably confused as to what im getting at. Those of you that watched the japanese version with english subs that do get it good job! You are a true digimon fan! XD!)**

You were all now in Digi Quartz we're you each saw the sunken ship. "The ship is a graveyard?" Yuu asked. "Kinda creepy" Airu said. You all then heard a wierd noise. "Whats that sound?" Tagiru asked. "The digimon is trying to destroy something. Lets approach it quietly" Mizuki said. You each then swim towards the ship. "Are those ruins? There some kind of barrier around it..." Mizuki said. "I dont sense any Digi Signatures...so why dont we take a closer look?" You asked. "Alright! I'll be the first to investigate" Mizuki said. "Be careful red" You said. You all watch as Mizuki swim towards the barrier and then touches it.

Mizuki then stood there frozen in place which confused you all. You all swim towards her. "Mizuki? Are you alright?" Mikey asked. "Strange...I thought I sensed a Digi Signature..." You muttered. "Oh sorry! Anyway it looks like this barrier is affected by human touch. I want you all to help me make holes so we can pass through" Mizuki said. You each touch it and make holes big enough for you all to pass. "That should do it!" You said.

"Well done humans!" You heard. You all turned around seeing a giant octopus digimon. "Thank you for making a hole in the barrier!" He said. Your eyes then turn peach for a moment. "That is Dagomon! A bloodthirsty digimon god of the seas" You explain before your eyes turn back to normal. "He must have used camoflague to watch over us" Yuu said. "He's not cute at all! Infact he's downright ugly!" Airu cried. "Oh will you shut up already!" You shout. "I dont need you anymore! Time for you to disappear!" Dagomon said. "Get inside the barrier!" Mikey cried. You all then swim towards the barrier.

"Forbidden Trident!" Dagomon then stabs his at the barrier breaking it. You all then quickly swim for it. "He's on our tail we have to keep going!" You cried. You all then entered a new area. "Theres a water surface above!" Tagiru said. You all then swim up towards the surface. "Its an underground grotto" Airu said. "Everyone take your gear off so we can move freely" Mikey said. Everyone takes off their gear while you simply plop to the surface and go back into your normal form. "Yuu, Tagiru, Nami! We will ambush the digimon here!" Mikey said. "Alright!" Tagiru said. "Hey guys look!" Airu cried.

You all turned seeing a giant bird digimon. Your eyes then turn peach. "That is Plesiomon! A legendary rare digimon!" You explain before your eyes go back to normal. "Why have you broken into the barrier? Leave her at once!" Plesiomon said. "But Dagomon is after us!" Tagiru said. "Dagomon is here?" Plesiomon asked. "Found You..." Mizuki said. You twitched and turned to her. "Why do I sense a Digi Signature from her?" You asked. "Submarimon! Hunt Plesiomon!" Mizuki ordered. "Oxygen Torpedo!" Submarimon then shoots at Plesiomon. "Mizuki what are you doing?" Mikey asked. "Plesiomon is the treasure being protected! The treasure is mine!" Mizuki said walking up to Plesiomon.

You looked into her eyes. "I knew it! She's being possesed!" You cry. Mikey then stopped her. "Plesiomon is just sitting there!" Mikey said. The water then arose. "He's coming already?!" Shoutmon asked. "No! I dont wanna see his face again! Oppasamon! Super Evolve!" Airu said. "Super Evolve! Cho-Hakkiamon!" "Airu that wont work!" Yuu said. Although Airu didnt listen. Dagomon then arose from the surface. "Full Spring Spiral Dance!" Cho-Hakkiamon knocked over some spikes for it to fall on Dagomon who then knocks it away. The spikes were about to fall on Airu but Yuu saves her just in time much to your annoyance. _'Dammit Yuu! You should have let her die!' You thought._

You then looked to see Yuu clutching his knee. "Yuu your hurt!" Airu cried. You run over to his side. "No! Yuu!" You cry. Yuu groans in pain. You glare at Airu. "You idiot! He told you not to make Cho-Hakkiamon fight! Now look at what you got him into after he just tried to save you!" You scolded. Airu frowned. "I...Im sorry..." She said sadly. You sighed relising you were too harsh on her. You then turned seeing that Plesiomon was trying to fight off Dagomon.

"There it is the Digiegg! Once I absorb the data of it and Plesiomon I will be even stronger!" Dagomon said. "No! We cant let him grab the Digiegg!" Shoutmon said. "Human get the Digiegg!" Dagomon ordered. "Out of my way Mikey!" Mizuki yelled. "No I wont let you!" Mikey cried as he held her down. Dagomon then threw Plesiomon to the side. "Everyone! Dont let Dagomon get the egg!" Mikey cried. "Alright! Let me handle this!" You said. You then pull out a Momo Popz which was shaped like a pink Fairy Tail symbol and raise it up in the air. "Digi Artificial State! Special Flavor Power Up: Lucy Heartfilia!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glow and you bit it. Your hair was now blonde with a blue ribbon holding up some of your hair. You wore a sleeveless white shirt with blue stripes, a blue mini skirt and black boots and hanging on her skirt was a whip and some special keys.

"What the? What am I doing here?! NATSU?!" You cry. "Lucy! We need your help!" Mikey cried. "Mikey?! Wait! Are we in the Digital Celestial Spirit World again?!" You asked shocked. "LUCY HURRY!" Mikey shouted. You then heard a roar and looked to see Dagomon. "A water monster?! Dont worry! I have a perfect spirit to handle that thing!" You said. You then pull out a gold key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" You said as you stuck your key in the water. Aquarius the Celestial Spirit mermaid then appeared on the water. "Wow! She looks really pretty" Arresterdramon said. "What kind of digimon is that?! She is anything but cute with that ugly tail! And whats with that ugly mark on her neck?" Airu said in digust. Aquarius then sent her an evil glare. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" She shouted. "You heard me! Your anything but cute! And who gets light blue hair anymore?!" Airu asked annoyed.

Aquarius growled at her at that."Forget about her Aquarius! Take out that monster now!" You ordered. "No way..." Aquarius began. She then sucked up water into her urn. "THATS IT! YOUR ALL GOING FOR A SWIM!" Aquarius shouted. "Nooooooo!" You cried. Thats when Aquarius then flooded you all in a giant tideo wave whirlpool. "LUUUUUUCCCCYYY! WHY DID YOU SUMMON THAT SPIRIIIIIIIITTTTTT?!" Mikey cried as he spinned around in the whirlpool. "I THOUGHT SHE WOULD HELP US! BUT THAT PINK GIRL GOT HER MADDDDDDDD!" You cry. "WHATEVER! I DONT LIKE HER! SHES RUDE AND ANYTHING BUT CUTTTTTEEEEEEE!" Airu cried. "I CANT SWIM!" Arresterdramon and Tagiru cried.

This spinning tideowave seemed to have brought Mizuki back to her senses. "What the? WHATS GOING ONNNNN?!" Mizuki cried. "Mizuki your ok!" Mikey said as he swam over and hugged her. The tideowave then eventually stopped and cleared up and Tagiru was able to capture Dagomon. "Digimon Capture Complete!" Tagiru said. You and Airu regained conciousness and Aquarius floated towards both of you. "YOU! Dont EVER make fun of my tail,my hair or my mark AGAIN!" Aquarius yelled. "Y-yes m'am!" Airu cried. She then turned to you. "AND YOU! Dont summon me in a dirty unknown world like this EVER! DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME STUPID MERMAID MELODY ANIME WHERE YOU THINK I CAN JUST SWIM AROUND AND SING AND MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT? HUH?!" Aquarius yelled. "Actually I dont really know where I am right now either..." You said. "I DONT CARE! DONT SUMMON ME! Also im going on vacation with my boyfriend! And he's hot!" Aquarius said smirking. She then disappeared. "WELL YOU DONT HAVE TO RUB IT IN!" You and Airu shouted in unison.

Everyone sweatdropped. "Some spirit..." Tagiru said. "I sure dont wanna mess with her" Arresterdramon said. You then turned to Airu. "Oh Hi! Im Lucy! Nice to meet you!" You said happily. "Ugh! I still dont like you Nami!" Airu said. "Nami? But im Lu-" That was when you turned back into your original state. "What happened..." You then passed out.

You were later on brought upon the surface and woke up where everyone explained to you everything that happened. "You know Mizuki you had a chance at hunting Plesiomon" Tagiru said. "Its ok! She and the Digiegg belong in the sea together. Oh and Yuu is your wound ok?" Mizuki asked. "Its fine! Nami and Airu worked together and gave me first aid! They work really well together!" Yuu said. Indeed you both did give Yuu first aid at one point. You and Airu looked at each other. "Hm? HMPH! Yeah right like we would work together like THAT again!" You both say in unison as you both turn away. Everyone else chuckles at that.

"We have to part ways but. I had a really great adventure today with all of you! And Digi Momo! Thank you!" Mizuki said giving you a wink. You smile at that. "Sure thing red! Its been fun!" You said. "And Mikey? Thanks for saving me back there!" Mizuki said. Mikey blushed at that. You smirk at him. "Ooh does someone have a crush?" "Yes he does! He's all red!" Tagiru said. "Is not!" Mikey cried. Mizuki then slowly rode away on Submarimon waving at you all as you waved back.

You then turned to Airu. "AHEM! Say it!" You said sternly. Airu sighed and turned to Yuu."Yuu Thanks for saving me back there..." Airu said. "Huh what?" Yuu asked confused. "Dummy! Your going to be my subordinate no matter what!" Airu cried. She then walked away. You sighed. "Remember sweetie! It helps to drink alot of milk if your sick of being flat ok?" You asked smiling. Airu blushed at that. "Grrrrr...I hate you Nami Arisu! I mean...DIGI MOMO! UGH!" Airu cried. She then grabbed a bottle of Zuperhuman Zoo Zoo Milk and ran away to her family.

"Time for us to go home too!" Mikey said. "Oh no its not!" You said. "Huh?" The boys asked looking at you confused. You then instantly strip off your clothing revealing your gold strapless bikini you had underneath. "WHOA!" Tagiru said as he blushed. "Nami where did you get that new bikini from?!" Mikey asked blushing. "Im Digi Momo...I can do anything!" You said winking. You then walked towards Yuu. "Mikey! You and Tagiru can go home if you want..." You began. You then instantly strip off Yuu's clothes revealing the black swim shorts he had underneath. "NAMI?! What are you doing?! Did you just strip me?!" Yuu asked blushing.

You then pick Yuu up bridal style. "Hee hee! Yuu and I are going to have fun on the beach so you can go home...unless if you wanna come with us." You said winking at Mikey and Tagiru. They look at each other for a moment and smile. They then strip off their clothes revealing their swim trunks. "Lets hit the beach!" They said in unison. "Alright!" Gumdramon and Shoutmon cheered. "Weeeeeee!" You cheer as you run away with Yuu to the beach. "Are you all crazy stripping on the beach like this?!" Yuu asked shocked. Mikey, Tagiru,Shoutmon and Gumdramon then run after you to the beach and had fun til the end of the day.

R&R! Tell me what you think in the reviews. I want to hear from all of you! ;)


	16. Card Girl!

ENJOY!

You, Tagiru and Yuu were walking through the park. Tagiru balanced a basketball on his finger and was somewhat struggling to keep it on his finger. "Stop that its dangerous!" Yuu cried. "Oh let him have his fun Yuu" You said. Tagiru then accidentally dropped the ball and the ball rolled towards the jungle gym and he chased after it only to see three boys holding cards. "My bad!" Tagiru said. "The card I bought yesterday turned out to be Octopus Yellow" A boy said sadly. "Mine was Squid Pink. I have so many of those" Another boy said. "Why would octupus and squids be yellow or pink?" Tagiru asked confused. "Duh! They are talking about the Sea Monsters card game! Its so hot right now!" You said happily. "You mean you actually play that game?" Yuu asked. "Well duh! Take a look at this!" You said. You then pulled out a couple of rare Sea Monster cards. "Whoa those are so cool!" a boy said amazed. "I know! These cards are the rarest! Sea Monsters are like Yu Gi Oh! NO! THIS IS 10X'S BETTER THAN YU GI OH! Pffft! BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON MY ASS! THIS IS THE S***!" You said excitely as your eyes anime sparkled.

"Whoa...easy there Momo" Yuu said. "Sorry! I just really like this trading card game!" You said. "First you watch anime,you read webcomics and manga, you write fanfics, you love cosplaying and now you play with trading cards? Your a real otaku Nami" Tagiru said. You glared at him. "SO WHAT?!" "A girl that plays Sea Monster?! Thats so hot!" A boy said. "Yeah...my boyfriend is RIGHT here!" You said as Yuu put his arm around you. "Yeah! So she's not interested!" Yuu said. The three boys sighed. "Getting into two digit rankings is too far for me" The boy said. "But Hiroya your still four digits right?" The boy asked as he glanced down at the deep ash blue haired boy. "No way! Im already in the two digit rankings!" Hiroya said. "NO WAY! Your in the two digit rankings?!" You asked shocked. "No way he is babe! He's lying!" The boy said. You sweatdropped at that. "Why would I lie?" Hiroya asked showing his cards.

You and the three boys then came for a closer look. You snatched the cards from Hiroya's hand and gasped. "...! NEW SEA MONSTERS TRADING CARDS?!" You asked shocked. "Thats awesome! How did you get these?!" A boy asked. "How do you have so many?!" A boy asked. Hiroya took the cards back from you. "Its a secret..." Hiroya said as he began walking. He then stopped and turned back to you. He walked towards you and gave you one card. "Here cutie...go nuts..." He said winking at you before walking away. The other three boys surrounded you as you looked at your new card. You gasped. "I GOT THE RARE HAMMER HEAD SHARK GREEN CARD!" You said shocked. The other three boys gasped. "WHAT?! Please c'mon babe you gotta trade with me! I'll do anything!" A boy said. "No! Give me that card!" Another boy said. "No way! This new card is all mine!" You said running back to Yuu and Tagiru. The other boys groaned.

"I'd rather collect digimon then cards any day!" Tagiru said. "Wont Hiroya get in trouble for having those rare cards?" A boy asked. "Oh thats right! They said people with rare cards are pulled into some strange dimension" Another boy said. Yuu, Tagiru and you turned back to listen to them. "Do you guys think a digimon is involved?" Tagiru asked. "What else could it be?" You asked.

The four of you later met up in the city where you all explained everything to Mikey. "A digimon that collects rare cards?" Mikey asked confused. "But why are those guys so depressed over having a bunch of cards taken?" Tagiru asked. "Uh HELLO?! Why wouldnt someone be mad when cards are taken from them? These cards to me are like my babies!" You cried. "I see. The cards are very important to the players!" Yuu said. "Thanks for understanding Yuu" You said. "Well its not like I agree that they would win just by having rare cards..." Yuu said. You sighed. "What is wrong with you people?! This game is the best!" You said. "Well we cant turn our backs on them right Mikey?" Tagiru asked. "Yep!" Mikey said. "Good job Mikey now you have Tagiru saying it too!" You said rolling your eyes. "Alright lets go get some rare cards! That way we can lure the digimon" Tagiru said. Your eyes anime sparkled. "IM IN!" "Its not gonna be that easy! We need rare cards too!" Yuu said. "We have rare cards right here!" You said holding up your cards. "Whoa! Good job Nami!" Mikey said. "Lets head to the Card Game Tower! That we the digimon may be lured in!" You said.

You all later went into the tower where you all saw a bunch of Sea Monster players playing the card games. You all watched above from a ledge as players played. "Come on out digimon! I'll hunt you!" Tagiru said excitely as steam left his nose. "We dont know yet if you'll be able to hunt it or not" Yuu said. "I wonder what kind of digimon it is to steal rare cards" Mikey said. A boy from below looked up at you. "Hey everybody CardCaptor Momo is here!" He said. The boys all turned to look at you. "Alright CardCaptor Momo!" another said happily. All the boys then cheered for you. "Oh hi everyone!" You said waving at you. "Wow Nami your pretty famous here. But why do they call you CardCaptor Momo?" Tagiru asked. "Oh thats because im the first female champion of this game as well as a VIP here. I mean how else were we able to get in here for free?" You asked. "Come down and play with us baby!" A boy said. "Yeah c'mon!" The boys said. You and Yuu sweatdropped. "That sounded wrong..." Yuu said. "Sorry boys im not here to play today!" You said. The boys groaned and went back to playing.

"I dont like the way they act towards you Momo" Yuu said. "Well guys cant seem to control themselves when they see a girl enters here..." You said. "How is the system set up for that game anyway?" Tagiru asked. "Cards come with a Data Code that is scanned! The card appears on the screen and is used for battle! And they use many combos to fight!" You explained. "Look its Hiroya!" Tagiru said. You all looked seeing Hiroya coming towards a game station going up against a nerd player. "Oh so your the ranker who shot up through the ranking? Hiroya right?" The nerd asked. Other people then surrounded their station at the mention of Hiroya. "I'll show you the fearsome power of a real ranker!" The nerd said.

"OH MY GOD THEIR GONNA BATTLE! GO GET HIM!" You cheer as you pull out your pom poms and shake them. "Where did those come from?!" Mikey asked sweatdropping. "Game start!" The nerd said. "I use my Sea Urchin Purple attack power 20,000!" The nerd said. "A rare card right off the bat!" Yuu said shocked. "20,000?! OH MY GOD THATS CRAZY! EEEEEEEE!" You cheer as you jump up and down and pull on your hair. "Nami calm down please!" Tagiru cried. "Shark Red! Attack power 30,000!" Hiroya said. "Thats a rare card! It's super effective!" Yuu said shocked.**(Me: Pokemon anyone? ;))** "OH MY GOD THIS IS SO F****** AWESOME! THIS IS SO EXCITING I THINK I MIGHT DIEEEEE!" You said as you lean really far off the ledge. "No Nami your gonna fall!" Tagiru cried. Tagiru and Yuu then pull you back holding you back as you jump up and down in excitement. "She's too excited..." Mikey said.

"Sushi Card!" The nerd said. "Its an ultra rare card!" Yuu cried. "SUSHI CARD?! OMFG!" You shout as your hair began waving crazily in all directions. "Whats so good about that card Nami?" Tagiru asked. "Its a meta card that renders attack power of all cards powerless!" You explain quickly. You then pant. "Whoa Momo...easy...I want you to breathe in and out..." Yuu said. You then breathed in and then out. "Better?" Yuu asked. "...THIS IS SO F******* COOL!" You shout. You then pull out a Momo Popz and suck on it hard and fast like a baby. "Your finished! Mantis Shrimp Gold! Attack power 100,000!" The nerd said. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SUPER F****** RARE...card..." You then fell back and fainted. "Nami!" Yuu,Tagiru and Mikey cried. You then blacked out.

You woke up in the arms of Yuu who was running. "Huh? Whats going on? What happened?" You asked. "You were overwhelmed by the awesomeness! No time to explain! We have to get to Digi Quartz!" Yuu said. "Ok! Time Shift!" Tagiru said opening the portal and you all then entered Digi Quartz. You all saw the nerd from earlier and how his cards were stolen by a mysterious person. "Who is that?" You asked as Yuu set you down. "Maybe he's the digimon stealing the cards" Mikey said. "Reload Gumdramon!" Tagiru then brought out Gumdramon who attacked Knightchessmon who dodged. Knightchessmon proved to be too fast for Gumdramon to handle and so he and the mysterious figure escaped.

"Are you ok Gumdramon?" Tagiru asked. "Im sorry Tagiru" Gumdramon said. You ran over to his side. "Oh you poor baby. Are you hurt?" You asked hugging Gumdramon. "Yes..but i'll be ok Digi Momo..." Gumdramon said squeezing your arm a bit."Just who was that guy?" You asked. "He looks familar "I think that was..." Yuu began. "My cards! He took them!" The nerd cried.

You all later went back to the city where Tagiru sat on the sidewalk hanging his head in shame. "I said I was going to hunt him but I couldnt. I look so lame now..." Tagiru said sadly. You put your hand on his back and rubbed it. "Hey now dont be like that. What happened to my favorite annoying goggle headed I know and love who never gives up huh?" You asked. Tagiru stood up and looked at you blushing. He pulled you close to him. "Love huh?" He asked smirking. You sweatdrop. "Thats not...what I meant Tagiru" You said. "Whatever! I'll hunt that digimon no matter what if it has to come to this!" Tagiru said determingly. "Thata boy! Dont give up!" You said hugging him."Hey Yuu. Do you have any idea who that masked boy was?" Mikey asked. "Well I..." Yuu began.

The four of you soon later met up with Hiroya in the park who looked miserable. "Whats wrong?" Yuu asked. "RookChessmon He went after another boy because he fed off my greed. Then he stole all my rare cards I worked so hard to get!" Hiroya cried. "So you were the masked boy?!" Mikey asked shocked. '_Oh come on Mikey its so obvious! Even your not that stupid!' You thought. _"If RookChessmon is going after children..." Mikey began. "We have to find him fast and stop him!" Yuu cried. "Then lets shut up and start running!" You cried. You all then left for Digi Quartz.

You all then saw RookChessmon. "He's so big!" Tagiru cried. "He's bigger than the Iron Giant!" You cried. "Leave this to me!" Yuu said. "Ok i'll back you up then!" You said. "Reload! Damemon!" Yuu said. Damemon then came out. "You cant defeat me!" RookChessmon said. He then blasted out beams. "Strong Fold!" He said breaking out and smashing open the building. You all ran out as he chased you. "Thats it! Time to use some cards of my own!" You said as you pull out a colorful rainbow colored Momo Popz which was shaped like a detailed card. "Digi Momo Go! Brown Swirl Power Up: Cana Alberona!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed and you bit it. You had brown curly hair and you wore a blue bikini top and brown capris and sandels. "Just look at her mark! She must be from Fairy Tail too." Mikey said. "Yep!" You said. You then pull out a 200 ton barrel and drink. "Um...Cana whats in that barrel?" Mikey asked sweatdropping. You then stop drinking. "Oh its a little alchol thats all! It gives me energy when im in this state!" You said drinking. "HOW CAN A GIRL DRINK SO MUCH?!" Tagiru asked shocked. "Oh my!" Yuu cried. You then stop drinking and got your cards ready. "Card Magic! Shuriken Card!" You threw cards at RookChessmon piercing him a bit. "Ahhhhh!" He cried. "Twarmon would have been so proud if he saw that!" Arresterdramon said. "Lighting Card!" You said. You threw a card at RookChessmon and shocked him as he screamed in pain. "That should stun him for a while...now time for a change..." You said. You then pull out a gold yellowish Momo Popz which was in shape of a detailed card. "Digi Momo Go! Custard Pudding Power Up: Cardcaptor Sakura!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed and you bit it.

You now had short brown hair and you were dressed in a sailor school girl uniform which was black ontop and your short pleated skirt was white and you wore mary jane shoes. You held a special baton. "Huh? A school girl?!" Tagiru asked confused. "Clow Card! Earthy!" You said as you magically bring out a card and tap your wand on it. You then use earth magic towards RookChessmon.**(Me: Im sorry to the person who requested this character. Im sorry this sucks but I dont have much knowledge of CardCaptors.)** "Nooo!" RookChessmon cried. "Spin Calibur!" Arresterdramon said attacking. RookChessmon then threw him back. "Windy Card!" you said. Wings then grew out from your wand and you flew on it like a broom stick. "Lets do this together Arresterdramon!" You said. "Ok!" He said. You then blast RookChessmon with wind magic. "Prism Garrett!" Arresterdramon then blasts multiple dragons at RookChessmon before de fusing.

You then go back into your original state. "Alright Altogether now! Reload! Chuchumon!" You said. "Reload Shoutmon!" Mikey said. "GO!" You ordered. Gumdramon,Shoutmon,Damemon,and Chuchumon each battled RookChessmon with their special moves. A purple ring then appears around RookChessmon. "No! I cant lose like this!" RookChessmon cried. "Digimon Capture Complete!" Yuu said. "Good work Yuu!" You said. "Thanks!" Yuu said. "So...Cardcaptor Sakura huh? What kind of Sea Monster cards were you using back there?" Tagiru asked. "Heh heh...oh those were Clow Cards Tagiru. They are full of magic!" You said.

You all then went back to the park with Hiroya. "We're all safe thanks to you guys! I thought having rare cards meant I was strong but after seeing you all fight I know what true strength is" Hiroya said. "Thats great!" Yuu said. "I'll give back all the cards I stole and return them to everyone and apologize" Hiroya said. "Good lets have a card match soon!" Yuu said shaking his hand. "Yeah and then maybe afterwards you can have a card match WITHOUT the use of rare cards ok?" You asked with a wink. Hiroya blushed at that and nodded. "Yeah! Sure thing Cardcaptor Momo!" You smile at that. "Nami is fine!" You said. "Hey! Me too me too!" Tagiru cried. "Only if you know the rules...goodbye..." Hiroya said smirking as he walked away. "Hey are you making fun of me?!" Tagiru cried. You all laughed at that.

R&R sorry if this was short...


	17. A Date at Digi Momo Land!

ENJOY!

You and Tagiru left Digi Quartz that day and entered back into the human world. "Darn it! I got up early and everything but I still couldnt hunt a single digimon!" Tagiru cried. "Come to think of it you even pulled me out of bed just so I could 'guide' you..." You said rolling your eyes. "Its what you get..." "Lets all grab some lunch anyway" Gumdramon said. You and Tagiru walk out the alleyway. "What was that creepy box thing?" A schoolgirl asked. "He said something about Digi Momo Land or something..." Another schoolgirl said. This caught your attention and you and Tagiru then ran towards the girls. "Wait! Whats this Digi Momo Land?" Tagiru asked. "Could you tell us everything you know?" You asked.

After getting info you and Tagiru ran through the streets only to run into a box digimon. "Your the box digimon we've heard about?" Tagiru asked. "Can you take us to this Digi Momo Land?" You asked. "Yay my first customers!" The box digimon said happily. The box digimon then gave you both two passes. "With these special passes you can come and go from Digi Momo Land in honor of Digi Momo as you please!" The box digimon said. You both took the passes. "Thank you!" You both said in unison. "Now we can hunt all the digimon we want!" Tagiru said happily. "Hunt?" The box digimon asked confused. "Oh thats right we are digimon hunters! Im Nami and this is Tagiru!" You said. "Im Bakomon its nice to meet you! And Digi Momo it is certainly an honor to have a Digimon Celeb like you come to Digi Momo Land! We have something very special in store for you!" Bakomon said. "For me?" You asked. "Alright off to Digi Momo Land!" Tagiru said. "Ok!" You said. You and Tagiru push the button on your cards and a portal opens up inside the tv and you were each sucked in.

You were all soon in Digi Momo Land which was colorful with a purple sky, bubbles and fireworks. "Wow look at the huge theme park! Lets start hunting!" Tagiru said. "Um I dont think we're hunting..." You said. "Hey whats with the getup?" Tagiru asked. "Huh?" You looked down seeing a new outfit. You screamed at what you were wearing. You had on a peach really short tube top with studs that showed your cleavage,a leather black bikini bottom, peach thigh highs with garter straps and heels, white gloves, a peach headband black bunny ears attached and on your butt was a white cotton tail. "Whoaaa..." Gumdramon said gawking at you. "DONT YOU DARE STARE AT ME!" You cried. "Is this some kind of Momo Power up?" Tagiru asked. "I dont remember transforming into anything! I am so ashamed! Im so overexposed right now!" You cried as you attempt to cover yourself. "You feel overexposed NOW? Even when you spend most of your days prancing the streets in a skimpy dress and one day stripping to your bikini?!" Chuchumon asked from inside your Fusion Loader. "Your starting to sound like dad..." You said.

The speaker then went off. "Presenting our latest Fanservice Attraction: Playboy Bunny Momo!" The speaker said. Multiple boys then surrounded you instantly sending you wolf whistles, catcalls and they took pictures. "Bunny-Chan! Bunny-Chan!" They chanted._ 'Is this what Bakomon meant by this being a special thing for me?! WHAT A PERV!' You thought._ You tried your best to cover yourself. "Tagiru! Gumdramon! Help me!" You cried. "If Playboy Bunny Momo does her job she will be paid in Momo Popz!" The speaker said. You widen your eyes. "MOMO POPZ?!" You then turn around and fix yourself up a bit. You then turn around revealing that you put on some make up and you straighten your hair. "Whos up for some fanservice?" You asked striking a suggestive pose."Bunny-Chan! Bunny-Chan!" The boys then cheered as blood shoots out from their noses. Tagiru and Gumdramon sweatdropped but you couldnt blame them. You didnt like what you were doing but you'd do just about anything for Momo Popz and you we're pretty sure if Airu was here she would have called you a slut.

After awhile of servicing you walked out the crowd towards Tagiru and Gumdramon carrying Momo Popz. "Shame on you Digi Momo! And I've always looked up to you!" Gumdramon said shaking his head. You glared at him. "And your gonna keep looking up to me because Im a free woman! I can do whatever I wants!" You said. "Yeah but if Yuu saw that he would have been mad at you" Tagiru said. "Well neither one of you are gonna tell him what I just did...RIGHT?" You asked. "Oh we wont..." Tagiru said smirking as he put his arm around you. "IF...you go on a date with me while we're here" Tagiru said. "Me too! Date both of us while we're all here Digi Momo!" Gumdramon said. You rolled your eyes. "...Fine but no kissing or touching!" You said elbowing Tagiru to get him off you. "YAY! I get to go out with a Playboy Bunny!" Tagiru said happily. "Im gonna need to take a LONG shower when this is over..." You said. "Can I join you?" Gumdramon asked. "You wanna die today?" You asked. Gumdramon looked scared. "No thanks!"

A digimon walked up to you all carrying food. "Welcome!" "Are those for us?" Gumdramon asked. "Of course! Everything is free!" Bakomon said. "YAY!" You,Tagiru and Gumdramon said in unison. You each ran around the food area by first stuffing your selves with ramen,then sucking on chocolate bananas, and then stuffing your faces with popcorn. At one point you and Tagiru took a bunch of popcorn and stuffed it in each others mouths. "Hey do me too!" Gumdramon cried. You and Tagiru smirk at each other and took popcorn and you both stuffed it in Gumdramon's mouth. Gumdramon seemingly couldnt take it as he fell out of his seat. You and Tagiru then laughed.

"Sir Jokermon!" Bakomon said surprised. You all turned seeing a Joker digimon handing balloons to kids. "He's the manager here" Bakomon said. "Someone call Batman because the Jokers on the lose again!" You joke. "I didnt know you read DC Comics" Tagiru said. "You learn new things about me everyday Best Friend!" You said ruffling Tagiru's hair. "Jokermon once saved me when I was trapped in Digi Quartz! He even told me that we would create Digi Momo Land one day!" Bakomon said. Jokermon walked up to you all. "Ah very nice to meet you our new customers! I thank you for servicing the fans Digi Momo! Its an honor to have you here as our VIP guest!" Jokermon said. "Oh! So it was YOU who asked me to do that? And put me in this bunny suit?!" You asked a bit angrily. "Heres some extra pay Bunny-Chan!" Jokermon said as he handed you some Momo Popz. "Thank you kindly! HEE HEE!" You say happily as you took them. "Please after you've ridden everything please ride our special attraction!" Jokermon said showing you all Sakkumon. "It looks like an awesome ride!" Tagiru said. "Yeah i'll ride it too!" You said.

"Well lets keep riding guys!" Gumdramon said. "Ok! To the Pillowmon ride!" Bakomon said. You all then rode on a slow Pillowmon ride. "Its just a Ferris Wheel.." Tagiru said. "Yeah its really slow...and where are the seatbelts?! Someone could fall down and break some bones you know?" You asked.**(Me: If Natsu Dragneel was here even on this slow ride his motion sickness would not quit!) **All of a sudden Pillowmon began racing across Digi Momo Land at the speed of light. You all screamed as you hanged on.**(Me: Poor Natsu...he was so young XD) **You all then landed in a pool full of clouds. "Whoa..." You said surprised. "We're saved!" Tagiru said in relief. "Its so soft!" Gumdramon said. You all then floated down from Pillowmon.

"My heart was pounding!" Tagiru said. "Yeah! That was so fun!" You said. "Hey Nami look at this!"Tagiru said. "Huh?" You then looked seeing wax statues of you in your dress outfit with your one leg raised as you held up a Momo Popz. "A statue of me?"You asked confused. "Well this is Digi Momo land after all" Gumdramon said. "Hmm..." You continued to look at the wax statues left and right. One statue had you bend over suggestively as your strap was off your shoulder revealing all your cleavage. Each breast read 'MO' spelling 'Momo' altogether. A group of guys surrounded the statue taking pictures of themselves groping the waxy breasts. You sweatdrop. "Um...should I be scared?"You asked. "Look at that one! Woah!"Tagiru said. You looked seeing a wax statue of you who pulled down the bottom of her dress in the front seemingly due to the wind while the back of the skirt was left flying up completely exposed. Thousands of guys looked up the wax statues skirt and had nosebleeds. "I sure hope that statue isn't wearing that certain type of underwear..."You cried. "Ooh you mean your slingshot panties?"Tagiru asked grinning. "Shut up Tagiru!"You cry. "Hey guys look at THAT one!" Gumdramon said. You all turned seeing a giant wax statue of you laying on your stomach with wet hair in only a towel. Your finger was stuck inside your wet puckered lips. There was a button at the chest and when pushed a loud moans is heard. Several of your naughty bits were exposed. Several guys took pictures. You growled angrily. "OK that is IT! Where's that Jokermon?!"You asked angrily.

You all looked to see a crowd surronding a cute Doggymon attraction. You all saw Mami and the fangirls. "Kawaii!" They cooed. You each walked over to them. "Oh! Tagiru! Ms. Momo-Chan! Your both here too?" Mami asked. "You all look like your having a good time!" Tagiru said. "I thought it was strange at first but now I cant get enough!" Mami said. "Say, what are you doing here with Tagiru alone Ms. Momo-Chan? Shouldnt you be here with Mr. Yuu?" a fangirl asked. "Oh well...he wasnt around...and Tagiru and are are only-" You began. "-On a date!" Tagiru blurted out. "DATE?! YOUR CHEATING ON MR. YUU WITH THIS LOSER?!" Mami cried. "Wait a sec hold on!" You cry.

"Oh I bet she is! Just look at her outfit she is wearing to impress Tagiru! She looks like a tramp!" A fangirl said as she pulled on your top. "Hey stop that!" You cry. "You slut! HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MR. YUU!" Mami cried. "What? Im not cheating I swear!" You cry. "Then how come Tagiru said you were on a date you slut?!" A fangirl cried. She then slapped you. "WHOA!" Tagiru said shocked. "Hey! Leave me alone!" You cry. "GET HER!" Mami ordered. The three girls then piled on top of you and began to beat you up. You were able to handle one at a time but the other two girls would come hitting you back and so you kept getting pounded and you were unable to use your hair to save you because it was being pulled.

"Ladies wait!" Tagiru cried. The girls then stop beating you up and look up at Tagiru. Tagiru then explained everything. "Oh Ms. Momo-Chan! We are so sorry!" Mami cried. "So sorry Bunny-Chan!" The fangirls repeated. "Please dont tell Mr. Yuu or kick us off the squad!" Mami cried. You sighed and fixed your hair. "...No problem..." You said. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! Well we're gonna ride the special attraction! BYE!" Mami said as she and the fangirls ran away. You gave them a half hearted wave and shook your head. "Are you ok Nami?" Tagiru asked. "I just cant believe you waited 5 minutes to explain everything after they beat me up!" You cried. "Hey it was looking pretty good seeing you girls pull each others hair and rip off each others clothes! Kinda a turn on you know?" Tagiru asked grinning. You then slap him with your hair and walk away. "OW!" He cried. Gumdramon snickered at that and that was when you slapped him too. "OW!" Gumdramon cried. "ISNT THERE ANY MAN ALIVE WITH ANY SENSE OF DECENY?!" You shouted as you look up to the sky.

You all later walked through the haunted area where a digimon jumped out of nowhere. "BOO!" He said. You and Tagiru looked at each other confused and then back at the digimon. "You call that scary?" Gumdramon asked. "I can show him scary..." You said smirking. "ROARRRRRRRRRR!" You shout as your hair stood up and you made a scary face. The digimon then fainted. Tagiru,You and Gumdramon laughed at that. You all later rode on a boat where you leaned in between Tagiru and Gumdramon watching the scenery. "The attractions here sure are fun!" Tagiru said. You nodded in agreement. "Glad you like it! This boat is my favorite attraction of all!" Bakomon said. "Why is that?" You asked. You all then saw a bunch of Dolphinmon.

"My dream is to be the guide of this boat! Thats why I want to invite more people here so I can see their smiles" Bakomon said. "Thats a nice dream" Tagiru said. "I know! Lets bring Yuu and Mikey with us!" You said. "Good idea! They will be really happy!" Gumdramon said. "Hey guys?" You asked. "Yeah?" They answered. "...Thanks for a good time today! This was actually a nice date between the three of us" You said smiling. Tagiru and Gumdramon looked at each other confused and then smirked. "Your welcome Digi Momo!" They said in unison. They then leaned towards you and kissed your cheek at the same time. You blush at that.

You all later got off the boat where you saw a fangirl run towards you. "Tagiru! Momo-Chan! Have you both seen Mami or Midori?" She asked. "I havent seen them since they got on that attraction!" She said. "I'll look for them! Tagiru and Digi Momo should head back for now" Bakomon said. "Ok then! Lets go!" Tagiru said. You both then push the button on your passes and left back to the human world.

You both ran on the streets and you breathed a sigh of relief that you were back in your dress. "Tagiru! Nami!" Mikey cried. "Where have you both been? We've been looking for you!" Yuu said. "Oh Honey! I missed you too!" You said hugging Yuu. He pulled away from you giving you a stern look. "Havent you both heard? Kids have been disappearing!" Yuu cried. "What?!" Tagiru asked shocked. "Some of them just say 'im going to Digi Momo Land'" Mikey said. "Ha ha! Oh thats funny! We were just there!" You said. "Yeah we use this pass to go!" Tagiru said. You both then pull out your passes. "What how did you get those?!" Yuu cried. "Its ok relax! Everyone was nice to us! Thats why we came to get you so we can bring you there and..." You began. You then gasped. "Mami and Midori!" You cried. "Oh no! Mikey! Yuu! You guys should come with us to save them!" Tagiru said. You all then quickly enter Digimon Land.

"Um...whats with the Bunny Suit Momo?" Yuu asked blushing. "Whoa!" Mikey said shocked. "Dont ask..." You said sweatdropping. "I hear kids screaming!" Shoutmon said. You all looked seeing Sakkumon grown big and spinning with the kids trapped inside. "They are all being possessed!" Mikey said. "Welcome to Digi Momo Land!" Jokermon said. You gasped. "...! The Joker!" You cried imitating Batman. Yuu and Mikey sweatdrop at that. "Seriously?" "Let the girls go!" Tagiru said "I cannot do that! The children have already become part of Sakkaumon! Because of this Digi Momo Land will expand!" Jokermon said. "Tagiru! Digi Momo im sorry...I didnt know!" Bakomon said. "Take your time to enjoy Digi Momo Land!" Jokermon said. "I guess we'll just have to take you down Joker!" You said. You pull out your peach Fusion Loader with your left hand. You were in a peach digital background. A maroon ring surrounds your Fusion Loader. You then wave it around from right to left diagonally and wink as your hair and your dress blows from the windy pressure. You then wave it out and a peach light comes out with the maroon rings surrounding it. "Chuchumon! Super Evolve!" You said. **(Me: Yeah about time I put in the transformation sequence for the digimon!)** "Super Evolve! Chuchismon!"

You pull out a Momo Popz which was yellow in a shape of a tiny bat. "Digi Momo Go! Banana Smoothie Flavor Power Up: Batgirl!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed and you bit it. You were now in a tight black leather catsuit which a yellow bat symbol on the chest,a yellow belt,gloves and boots along with a blue cape and mask and you had red hair. "Time to bring you to justice Joker!" You said. Gumdramon's jaw dropped while Tagiru wolf whistled. "Pull it together you two!" Shoutmon scolded. "Look at her! She's hot!" Tagiru said as steam left his nose. Tagiru quickly Digi Fused Gumdramon followed by Mikey and Yuu.

Sakkumon then formed into a worm and charged for you all but Arresterdramon and Chuchismon do their best to push him back. "Spin Calibur!" "Thunder Wave!" Sakkumon sucked in the attacks and sent it back at them. "Ive got this!" You said. You then throw a baterang at Sakkumon and he then throws it back at you but you dodge. OmniShoutmon and Twarmon then attack but the attacks were reflected back at them. Sakkaumon then sucked up harsh air and blew the harsh air back at you and your digimon.

"Now we must give those Hunters to Sakkaumon as well!" Jokermon said. "I wont let you Joker! I shall bring you to justice!" You said. "We'll see Batgirl...Luntanic Slash!" He brought out a purple cane a shot out a beam from it. You blast it back by throwing some explosives which stuned Jokermon. You then rush up for Jokermon and land a punch in his face and throw him back to the ground. You then lash a kick to his stomach. He flew up and then hit the ground and then slowly got up. "Grrrr! Stupid bat!" Jokermon yelled. You lash a kick but Jokermon dodged. He then whacks you away with his cane. "Ah!" You cry.

Jokermon then had you cornered. "Momo No!" Yuu cried. "Lutanic-" That was when Bakomon pushed Jokermon out the way. "No! Stop this! Digi Momo Land is more fun with smiles!" Bakomon cried. "Such Foolishness!" Sakkaumon said. "No its not!" Bakomon then unleashed tape to cover the windows that the kids were in. "The childrens laughter has stopped!" Sakkumon cried. "Its so dark! I cant see!" The kids cried. Sakkumon then slowly began to shrink. "Now guys!" Mikey said. "Beat Slash!" "Smokin' Boogie!" "Electro Waves!" "Prism Gallet!" The digimon attacked and you helped by throwing your baterangs at Sakkumon. The children were then sent out of Sakkumon.

A purple ring then appears around Sakkumon and Jokermon. Sakkumon disappears into Tagiru's Fusion Loader while Jokermon disappears into yours. "Digimon Capture complete!" You both said in unison. You then go back to your original self although as a Playboy Bunny once again. You sighed. "Well when in Rome..." The kids were then sent home out from Digi Quartz. As Bakomon apologized to Tagiru and Gumdramon for the trouble he's caused. You whispered a question into Yuu's ear and he nodded in approval. You then walk over to Tagiru and Gumdramon. "Well Tagiru this has been the bestest and strangest date ever! Thank you!" You said. You then wrap your arms around Tagiru and give him one big kiss on the cheek. Tagiru blushed a deep red and steam left his nose. "YAY ALRIGHT! I knew it! You did like me Nami!" Tagiru said happily. "Ugh no I dont! That was just a friendly kiss..." You said. "Hey I want a kiss too!" Gumdramon cried as he jumped up and down. "Ha ha! Ok!" You said.

You then pick up Gumdramon and give him a big kiss on the nose. "Mwah!"You said. Gumdramon went red in the face and he then passed out and fell out of your arms. "Uh...Gumdramon?" You asked. "He'll be fine! Lets go on another date Nami!" Tagiru said putting his arm around you. "We'll have ramen,choclate bananas and popcorn again!" He said. "Yeah we can do all those things...except my date right now is Yuu!" You said walking over to Yuu and putting your arm around him. You then kiss his lips. "WHAT?! Why?!" Tagiru asked shocked. You giggle as Yuu grabs your hand. "Lets go Momo!" He said as you both run with Mikey and Shoutmon following. "Hey wait for us!" Gumdramon and Tagiru cried as they then followed you. "I'll never understand love" Damemon said. Chuchumon nodded in agreement.

R&R! Any cool ideas with Nami interacting with the rivals? Or character states? Well anyways sorry about the cheesy ending. Until then tell me what you think of this chap! BYE!


	18. The Madness in Digi Quartz!

ENJOY!

You layed back on top of the school building with Tagiru and Gumdramon. "Im so bored..." Tagiru said. "Yeah...we havent found any big hunts lately" Gumdramon said. "Oh c'mon guys dont be like that! Be glad its been peaceful for awhile" You said. Tagiru groaned. You sat up. "C'mon...be happy!" You then tickle Tagiru's stomach. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Hey stop it!" Tagiru cried as he took your hand off his. He then looked up at something with curiosity in his eyes. You followed his eyes and saw a bunch of trailers. "What is that?" Tagiru asked. "Ooh! Maybe there filming a movie! Lets go check it out!" You said.

You and Tagiru walk through the area only to see news reporters talk about stag beetles being rare. "Hey look! Hideaki!" Tagiru said. You both ran to him. "Well if it isnt Tagiru and Nami! You guys are here too huh? I wont let you have it!" Hadeaki said. "Have what?" You asked. "You guys havent heard?! Theres a new shining stag beetle is up in these hills!" Hadeaki said. "Its just a bug? I think i'll pass..." Tagiru said. "Whatever im gonna make alot of money off this one" Hadeaki said. "Dont make me laugh!" A voice said. You all looked seeing a boy with glasses. "K-Kandeda?!" Tagiru cried. "Oh no!" You cried as you facepalmed. "Is he your friend?" Hadeaki said. "Not mine..." You whispered to him. "Yeah he's really wierd" Tagiru said. "People who are only interested in profit should leave here" Kaneda said. He then began to ramble about bugs and soon ran away with his net to find this bug.

"You know he's right if any one of you are interested in profit should leave!" A voice said. You all then turned seeing a young man in his 20's behind you all. He had light skin and his hair was half black on one side and white on the other. He wore an all black outfit with red vests and heavy red knee pads. In his hand was a huge rack full of swords of guns. "Reiji!" You cry. You then ran over to hug him. "Reiji? Whos that?" Tagiru asked confused. "Duh! He's my older brother!" You said happily. "OLDER BROTHER?!" Tagiru asked shocked. "Yep! I cant believe you never knew!" You said.

"But I thought your Old Man only had you and celebrity sister!" Hadeaki said. "Nope! Reiji came first before all of this!" You said. "So is Reiji half digimon too?" Tagiru asked. "Nope! Since he's 24 now he's been born a whole lot longer. That was when dad was sent to the hospital and the Bagra blood was sent inside him. Reiji had nothing to do with it all so he is fully human! Although he has the will and strength stronger than a human" You explained. "Weird...That is so cool!" Tagiru said. "Yep! And Reiji runs the Shirna agency in Shibuya too!" "Yeah...it was all dads idea for me to start the agency anyway..." Reiji said. "Why do you have that scar on your forehead?" Hadeaki asked. Reiji touched the scar on his forehead. "Oh this? A digimon scraped it really hard! Ever since then I was able to sense Digi Signatures just like Nami. Only it would hurt me alot more" Reiji explained.**(Me: Yes everybody its Reiji Arisu! Project X Zone anyone?)**

"So what are you doing here Reiji?" You asked. "Investigating of course! This beetle thing has to be the cause of a digimon" Reiji said. "Invesitgating? Wait are you a hunter?" Hadeaki asked. "No. I work for my own agency called Shinra and we investigate digimon occurances and the mergings of the human and digital worlds Digi Quartz" Reiji explained. "So do you have a digimon partner and Fusion Loader?" Tagiru asked. "No...I fight the digimon myself! With my guns and katanas" Reiji said. "AWESOME!" Tagiru said excitely. Reiji gave you a confused look. "Yeah he's wierd like that..." You said. "C'mon lets all do some investigating on that beetle digimon then" Reiji said.

You all searched for the digimon inside Digi Quartz using your digimon to sniff out its scent. You searched in the bushes with Tagiru. "I've been meaning to ask you Nami..." He said. You turn to look at him. "Huh?" You asked. "How did you and Yuu meet?" He asked. You raised your eyebrow. "That came out of nowhere..." "Please tell me! Im curious!" He said. You sighed. "Ok alright...it will make time pass for us anyway..." You said.

_Flashback:_

_After a forced nights work of prostitution you cry into your pillow wishing to get away from it all. You just wished you could disappear somewhere else."Dearest Daughter..I am here!" A voice said. Youlook around. "Whos there?" You asked. To your shock a green digital portal envoloped your room. "Nami...it is me..." A familar voice said. "Dad?!" You asked. "Yes Nami it is me! Come with me to another world! Lets be a family again!" The voice said. Thats when you saw a dark demon claw reach out to you. "Dad...im here...its so good...to hear your voice!" you cried. "Come..." The voice said. '"Nami? Who is that in there?" A voice asked from outside my room. It was Zeena! 'NO! She doesnt deserve to see father!' You thought. You then take the hand into the giant claw and suddenly get sucked into a new world..._

_You were soon out of the portal and your knees dropped to a solid black floor. "So here she is huh?" a male voice asked. "Yes...she is in this world known as the Immortal Intelligence and will assist us in our game..." a dark voice said. You looked up seeing a giant dark knight. Next to him was a cute boy with shiny gold hair and lavender eyes that looked down at you. He wore a long sleeve grey shirt with a dark red tie and purple plaid pants with suspenders along with white socks and black loafers. _

_The golden haired boy grinned at you. "Heh! I like her! She will make a great addition to our game!" They boy said. "Huh? Game? Wait who are you? And where is my dad?" You asked. "Im Yuu Amano. Whats yours?" Yuu asked. "Im Nami Arisu and...I dont know where I am right now..." You said. "We are in the Digital World! I am Darkknightmon! Your father is in the castle awaiting your arrival" The Darkknightmon said. You looked at Yuu scanning him up and down. "...Your clothes are wierd..." You said. Yuu glared at you. "SO ARE YOURS!" Yuu barked. You looked down at your clothes. It was an off the shoulder peach top and a tight black miniskirt and high heels. Something your mother put you in. You sighed sadly. "Hey...im sorry I didnt mean it ok?" Yuu said. "Its fine..." You said. You then turn to DarkKnightmon. "Can you take me to dad?" You asked standing up to your feet. "Whats the rush? Stay and have fun a bit! Play a game with me..." Yuu said as he took your hands in his. You glare at him and pull your hand away. "Look! Unless you both tell me where my dad is IM LEAVING!" You said turning and walking away. _

_"__And go back to your life as a prostitute? That is fine. Live your life while you still can doing that" Darkknightmon said. You stop in your tracks and look at him. "How do you know about that?" You asked suspicously. Yuu walked over to you putting a hand on your shoulder. "Dont worry about that...join us and together we will lead the Midnight Army? What do you say?" You asked. You turn back to him. "Midnight?" "I'll bring you to your dad later. So will you join us?" Yuu asked. "...I...ok" You said. "Good! I will make preparations and report to Bagramon immediately! I will leave you both to get aquentied" DarkKnightmon said as he walked away._

_Yuu then took you to a small room full of toys and only one bed. You sat on the bed looking around while Yuu stood there staring at you. You then turned to look at him. "Why do you keep staring? Come sit with me!" You said as you patted a spot on the bed next to you. Yuu blushed and slowly walked to you and handed you a dark looking device. His hand shaking. "Um...thanks but what is it?" You asked. "A Darkness Loader" Yuu said. "What?" You asked shocked. "Soon we will get our digimons in time" Yuu said. "Whats a digimon?" You asked. "Its what your father was resurrected too! Pretty cool huh?" Yuu asked as he got on the bed next to you. _

_"__Wait! Resurrected? What are you talking about?!" You asked shocked. Yuu chuckled at that. "Your really cute when your confused..." He said. You blush at that. "Im...what?" You asked. Yuu then blushed. "Um...I mean...your sister is here too" he said. "What Zeena?" You asked. "Yeah! She's fighting against us in this game as a General! Take a look" Yuu said. A screen hologram pulled up showing Zeena and a brown haired boy fighting with a red dragon and a green demon digimon. "How is she here?!" You asked shocked. "Who knows..." Yuu said. _

_Both of your Darkness Loaders then began glowing. "Whoa! Whats happening?" You cry. "I think we're about to get our digimons!" Yuu said. The two lights then emit in the room revealing two creatures. One was a silver gold teapot and one was a golden mouse. "I am Damemon! And I am your partner Yuu!" The teapot said going over to Yuu and hugging him. "I am Chuchumon. I am your partner Nami. Please allow me to call you Mistress or M'lady!" the mouse said bowing to you. "Yay! I have my very own digimon!" You said happily as you hug Chuchumon. "Yay!" Yuu cheered as he hug Damemon. "Im so happy!" You said smiling. You then turn over to Yuu. "Its all because of you Yuu! Thank you!" You said happily. You then kissed his cheek. You blushed realisng what you just did. Yuu blushed and touched his cheek where you kissed him. _

_"__...Awkward! Dame Dame!" Damemon said. You turned away and were really embarrassed. That was when the door opened and DarkKnightmon appeared. "Nami! Your father is awaiting your arrival! Come meet him!" He said. "My father?" You asked. Yuu then took your hand. "I'll go with you if you want" He said. You blushed at that. "Ok..." You both then got up from the bed and walked out of the room hand in hand with your digimon following. "I think they like each other! Dame Dame!" Damemon said. "That does seem likely" Chuchumon said. _

_You and Yuu blushed as you walked through the halls and soon entered the castle and on the throne you saw a white haired monster man. "Presenting Bagramon!" DarkKnightmon said. "Hello daughter..." Bagramon said. You widen your eyes in shock. "D-dad?!" You asked scared. Yuu squeezed your hand tighter. "Dont be scared...no matter what happens i'll be there for you...this is all a game...our game!" Yuu said. "Our game?" You repeated. You then nodded. "Right Yuu!" You said. "Come daughter...lets have a reunion shall we?" Bagramon asked. A squeezed Yuu's hand tighter and walked towards Bagramon...your father..._

_End of Flashback!_

"And soon on Yuu and I looked after each other and we realised that we liked each other" You said. "I see..." Tagiru said. You all then continued searching but still found nothing."Sheesh! We couldnt even have our digimon sniff it out!" Hedeaki cried. "Why dont we all try again tommorrow?" You asked. "I should be getting back to HQ anyway" Reiji said. He then kissed your forehead. "I'll see you soon Nami" He said walking away. "Bye Reiji!" You said. "I still CANNOT believe you had a brother this whole time!" Tagiru cried. "I cant believe you were the last person to find out!" You said. "Well one things for sure...Skunk Scalp looks nothing like you!" Headeaki said. "He has my dads skin obviously!" You said.

The next day you and Tagiru walked in the school hallways together. "What should I have for lunch today? Pizza with Ramen? Or Sushi with Burgers?" Tagiru asked. "Heh...either way your gonna be on the toilet tonight if you eat either together" You said rolling your eyes. You both then stopped when you both saw Kaneda leering at you both and backed you both towards a corner. "Whats with you?!" Tagiru asked. "Yeah back off!" You cried. "I know the two of you and that other friend is out to hunt that beetle for money! You guys better lay off!" Kaneda said. "Please leave us alone!" Tagiru asked. You glared at Kaneda. "Why dont you lay off and take a hint! We're not going after the beetle for money get it?!" You yelled. Kaneda looked a bit scared and thats when Mikey and Yuu walked by.

"Tagiru? Nami? Whats wrong?" Mikey asked. You and Tagiru run up to them. "Oh thank goodness your both here!" Tagiru cried. "See the thing is..." You began. You and Tagiru then whisper to Mikey and Yuu about everything. "I see all this fuss over the stag beetle did seem strange" Mikey said. "Yep! So strange that it even got my brother involved too" You said. "Oh Reiji? Tell him I said hi" Mikey said. "HOW DO YOU ALL KNOW REIJI?!" Tagiru asked shocked. "How do you NOT know Reiji? Everybody knows him!" Yuu said. "...But anyway I heard two kids say that their tv sets aren't working" Yuu said. "I knew it! A digimon! But see...I dont want to get a classmate involved..." Tagiru said. You all then turn back to Kaneda and he gave you all a creepy sign which freaked you all out.

You all later went outside where Mikey and Yuu explained how they couldnt tell Kaneda everything. You and Tagiru watched from a few feet behind. "Lets go now!" Tagiru whispered as he grabbed your arm. "What? Now? What do you-? HEY!" You cried as Tagiru hoisted your arm as you both began to run. "Ah! Mikey! Tagiru and Nami are leaving!" Yuu cried. You and Tagiru were soon running on the streets.

You and Tagiru met up with Hadeaki and Reiji in the same forest area. "Sorry we're late!" Tagiru said. "Did you really have to pull my arm? It really hurts now!" You cry. The crowd then cheered. "Its probably here now!" Reiji said. "Ok lets go!" Headaki said. He then pulled out his Fusion Loader. "Time Shift!" You all then opened the portal. "WAIT!" A voice shouted. "What the hell?" Reiji asked. You all turned back seeing Kaneda rush towards you all. He then tackled you all into the portal into Digi Quartz.

You felt yourself sitting on something...or someone. You looked down seeing that you were sitting on top of Kaneda. "Whoops! Sorry Kaneda!" You said. Kaneda put his hand on your butt and pushed you off him. "H-hey!" You cried. "Could your butt be any bigger?" Kaneda asked annoyed. An anime angry vein appeared on your head. "Grrrr...!" You growl. You then turn to Gumdramon and pointed at Kaneda. "GUMDRAMON! KANEDA JUST TOLD ME I HAVE A BIG BUTT! ATTACK HIM RIGHT NOW!" you shouted. Gumdramon sweatdropped and shrug. "Whats the big deal?...You do..." He said. "HUH?!" You asked shocked.

"Where are we?" Kaneda asked. "Who the hell is this kid?!" Reiji asked angrily. "Please Reiji relax! He's just a classmate!" You said. "To think the forest had a secret place like this!" Kaneda said happily. He then grabbed Tagiru by the collar. "So you and Nami were planning to keep the beetle all to yourself here?!" Kaneda shouted. You glared at him and pushed him off of Tagiru. "Leave my dummy alone! Only I can scold or abuse him!" You said as you wrap your arms protectively around Tagiru. "Um...what?" Hadeaki asked confused. "Um...what she means is...you should go home Kaneda" Tagiru said. "There it is!" Kaneda said.

You all turned seeing the beetle digimon. The digimon then speeds across the forest with Kaneda chasing after it bringing out a huge net and eventually catching it. "The kid actually did it!" Reiji said. Kaneda opened the net and a look of disappointment spreads on his face. "Whats wrong?" You asked. Kaneda held up a piece of gold metal. "Its not a bug?" Kaneda asked. "That is part of my body!" A voice said. Reiji pressed his two fingers against his scar on his forehead. "Im getting a Digi Signature!" He said. "Me too!" You said. You all looked up seeing a beetle digimon. "A beetle man!" Kaneda cried. "I am Kuwagamon!" Kuwagamon said as he brought out his weapons.

"I'll hold him off! Hah!" Reiji said as he charged for him. He then attacked with his shotgun: Hollywood and used his flaming sword: Karin to fight off Kuwagamon. "Wow! Your brother is so cool!" Tagiru said excitely. "Less talking more fighting!" Hadeaki said. He then reloaded Dobermon. "Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!" "Chuchumon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Chuchismon!" Kaneda looked scared and could barely move. You then pull out a Momo Popz that was blue, and black and it was shaped like a fan. "Digi Momo Go! Blue Raspberry Power Up: Oni Princess Suzuka-Hime!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed and you bit it.

You were now in a black strapless bralet with gold markings and over it was a blue long sleeve cropped jacket with gold markings. You also wore a blue matching long skirt that exposed all your hips,red sandals with white socks that had gold markings and your hair was light blue and in your hair was two red bells. In between your head was a small unicorn horn. You held two fans with gold markings. "Whoa! Nami! " Hedaki said blushing. Tagiru on the other hand was drooling. "Huh...funny...didnt Zeena use to wear and outfit like this when she fan dances? Oh well when in Rome..." You said. "Get Kaneda to safety!" You said.

You then look around and saw metal pipes. "Perfect!" You said. You then wave your fans around towards the pipes. The pipes slowly took apart from each other and began building something. "Whoa! What is she doing?" Tagiru asked. You were soon done. You made a blue and black robot. "Go get him Jyaki Gun Oh!" You said. You then begin to fan dance by swinging your hips and waving your body around to control your robot and make it attack Kawagamon. Jyaki Gun Oh shoots at Kawagamon with machine guns and cutting swords. You then jump on top of your robot and dance ontop of him making him shoot at Kawagamon. "Whoa! So she's a dancer that controls robots through fan dancing!" Hedaki said. "You should go now Kaneda! That thing is a digimon!" Tagiru said. said. Your digimon along with Reiji and you fought it out with Kuwagamon and we're eventually knocked away.

Kawagamon then picked up Kaneda. "This boy is my hostage!" Kawagamon said. He then jumped up in the air. "NO!" You and Tagiru cried. "You idiot! What were you doing?!" You heard a voice asked. You all turned seeing Mikey,Shoutmon and Yuu. "You guys!" You cried. Mikey looked angry although it was mostly towards Tagiru. "Letting Kaneda be kidnapped while following you?!" Mikey asked angrily. "Sorry Mikey..." Tagiru said sadly. You put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey its not like we forced Kaneda to come! He ran after us and came with us to Digi Quartz!" You explained. "I am really surprised at you Nami! Why would you run off with Tagiru?!" Yuu asked. "You mean you ran off here without their permission?!" Reiji asked angrily. "No! Tagiru grabbed my arm and kidnapped me here!" You explain.

"Kawagamon?" A voice asked. You all turned back seeing Ryouma and his crew. "...Is that a robot?" Ren asked staring at your Jyaki Gun Oh. "Its anything but cute!" Airu cried. Jyaki Gun Oh then cocked its guns and turned its hands into two rocket launchers that aimed at Ren and Airu. They both widen their eyes in fear. "WHOA!" Ren cried. "Oh no no no Jyaki Gun Oh! Dont kill them...yet!" You said. Your robot then put its rocket launchers away. "What do you mean yet?!" Airu cried. "We cant let Kawagamon run loose! He'll inflict damage on the human world! Let us join you on the hunt" Ryouma said. "Oh NO! No no no no no!" You cried. "Whats your deal?" Ren asked. You glare at him. "My 'deal' is that last time we all worked together your 'Playboy' of a leader pinned me down and attacked me with his tongue!" You said angrily. "Really Ryouma?" Ren asked smirking. "Its NOT funny!" You said agrily. Ryouma smirked back. "Heh...I know she secretly liked it!" Ryouma said winking at you. "WHAT? You hurt my sister? HUH?!" Reiji asked getting in Ryouma's face. "Whoa whoa! Easy Reiji!" You said stepping infront of him. "'Easy'?! If this guy just hurt you then I gotta do something about it!" Reiji yelled.

"Ooh! Who's the hunk? He's so cute!" Airu cooed. "Shut up skank! Thats my brother!" You scowled. "Brother?! No way! He looks nothing like you! And who are you calling a skank? Your the one in the slutty towel get up!" Airu said. "What are you a 'Ghost Lady' or something?!" Ren asked chuckling. "Shut up! Just shut up!" You cried. "Why are you even a hunter in the first place? All you do is strip and talk s***!" Airu cried. "She's right why are you even a hunter when all you do is be loud and slut it up everywhere you go! You claim to be a Legendary Hero but you are nothing but weak!" Ren said. "Im not WEAK!" You cried. "Your just a fanservice character of this fanfic! It's disgusting! Why did the author even create you?!" Airu asked. "Because maybe she thought I had potential" You said. "Potential?! No one wants to read a fanfic about a ganguro otaku slut!" Ren said. "I'm not a slut!"You cry. "Yes you are! What girl your age has a chest that big?! Only a Mary Sue!" Airu cried. "You think your any better with the amount of fandom you get!? Have you seen your fan art?! People portray you having a shorter skirt and bigger boobs!"You cried. Airu glared at you. "What's your excuse you hypocrite!? At least I have fans! Your not even a real character in the digimon series!" Airu said. "And she's weak too!" Ren added. "I am not weak!"You cry. "Oh really now? Why do you cry for when im 'attacking' you?" Ryouma asked. "Simple! She's a Mary Sue of all sorts! She thinks she's so perfect and the next thing you know she cries for someone to rescue her just like the lusty slut she is!" Airu said. "...No wait! A prosititute!" Airu said. This made you wince. The three of them then began laughing at you. You hang your head in shame.

"Hey leave her alone!" Yuu said. "Dont you dare call her something like that!" Tagiru said. "Why not? She is one! She looks and acts like one anyway!" Ren said chuckling as he looked at you. You raise your head back up revealing the tears in your eyes. The three then stop laughing. "Hang on...are you...crying?" Airu asked. "Yeah im crying...whats wrong with that?" You asked sobbing. "Well...I..." Ren began. "You all think of me as this perfect girl with these perfect powers who can just...do anything...RIGHT? Well im NOT! You guys dont know everything about me do you?" You asked.

"We know that your Digi Momo and-" Ryouma began. "-No stop! Im more than that! Behind this pretty perfect face is a scared young girl with a dark forced past!" You said. "What do you mean?" Ryouma asked. "Momo?" Yuu asked knowingly. "Listen guys...I..." You turn to the side and grab your arm. "I used to run a brothel..." You said nervously. "A brothel?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow. "Wait! So you really are a prostitute?!" Airu cried. "Let me tell you all my story..." You said. You then told them everything. How you were forced to drink nothing but milk just to get "bigger",how you only were able to eat fruit and vegetables ONLY just to keep your figure and if you wanted a snack you would only have a blended fruit vegetable smootie mixed together. You told them how every night you had to treat the men at the brothel since you were a young child. How they hurt you and beat you if you didnt do what they wanted and how your mother would abuse you if you would protest. You even explained how you had to do all this after dads 'death'.

Not only you were crying but Airu and Ren were too. Ryouma just stared with a slight look of surprise. "N-Nami I had no idea..." Airu said sadly. "That is so sad!" Ren cried as he pulled his hat down over his face to cover his tears. "Yes it is sad! My mom only wanted to raise more money ever since dad had 'died'" You cried. "But...but...your dads alive!" Airu sobbed. "That was BEFORE he was ressurrected into Bagramon! And reresurrected as Old Man Arisu!" You cried. "Im NOT the perfect girl you thought I was! I was a prostitute! My sister never knew but she never respected me because she thought I enjoyed allowing mom to push me around! ALL I EVER WANTED WAS MY SISTERS LOVE! TO BE RESPECTED BY HER BUT I COULD NOT TELL HER OR MY MOM WOULD HAVE KILLED ME!" You cried as you sank to the ground and continued to cry.

"OH NAMI! SWEET SWEET BEAUTIFUL NAMI! IM SORRY I'VE BEEN SO CRUEL TO YOU ALL THESE TIMES!" Ren cried. "IM SORRY TOO! IM SORRY ABOUT ALL THE TIMES I SAID THAT YOU WE'RENT CUTE! BECAUSE THE TRUTH IS...I AM TOTALLY JEALOUS OF YOU! I TOTALLY THINK YOUR CUTER THAN A OPPASAMON! YOUR OUTFIT, YOUR HAIR, YOUR EVERYTHING!" Airu cried. To your shock Airu and Ren both still crying hugged you from both sides. You three sobbed together. "But...but you know what? Its ok to be weak sometimes..." You said began. "No your not weak at all! Your are strong! And-" Ren began. You put a finger to his lips. "Its ok Ren...but what brings me back up is all my strong loving friends who support me!" You said looking back at Tagiru, Yuu and Mikey.

"Amazing..." Airu began. "Airu?" You asked turning to her. "Your not just cute but...your beautiful honest and strong!" Airu cried hugging you tired. "Oh Airu..." You say surprised. "I want to make amends with you Nami! Im sorry for everything! And im sorry for calling you a Melon Smuggler even though your chest still looks like a doctor injected implants!" Airu cried. You sweatdropped. "Um..." Ren then chuckled. "I'm sorry too!" He said. You sighed. "Yeah ok guys I forgive you!" You said hugging them. "But...I'm still after Yuu! I still think he's cute! It will be a little friendly competition!" Airu whispered smirking evilly. You smile. "Sure...good luck! Your gonna need it!" You said. "What does that supposed to mean?!" Airu cried. You and Ren chuckled.

"Well guys I think I'll let you in on the hunt then!" You said as you got up with Ren and Airu. "Alright then..." Ryouma said. You look at him suspicously. _'How come he hasnt shown any compassion this whole time? Is he unable to show tears?' You thought. _"Ok lets go after him together!" Mikey said. "NO! This is my fault! Im going after them!" Tagiru said running with Gumdramon. "I'll go too!" Hadeaki said following. Mikey then asked Yuu to follow them and he did. "They're all so dutiful!" Airu said smiling. "Hee hee! Yeah..." You said. You then pull out a Momo Popz which was half red and half white in the shape of a Pokeball. You then look at Airu and Ren who smiled at you and you smile back at them. _'Well alright! I guess Airu and Ren arent such bad guys after all!' You thought happily. 'Although im still curious about Ryouma though...' _ "Well guys if I dont remember anything after this...PLEASE fill me in!" You said. "You got it...wait! A pokeball? Are you gonna summon HER?!" Mikey asked scared. "Digi Momo Go! Oran Berry Power Up: Ashley Ketchum!" you said as your Momo Popz glow. "NOOOOOO! Not her!" Shoutmon cried. "Why whats wrong with her?" Ryouma asked. "You'll see..." Mikey said sweatdropping. You then bit the Momo Popz.

Your hair grew shorter and went from peach to raven colored. You wore a dark blue sleeveless vest with white stripes, dark blue short shorts, fingerless gloves, red shoes with black stripes and a red and white hat. You held a half red and white ball in your hand. You took in your surroundings. "Whoa...is this the grass type gym or the electric type?" You asked. "Oh no..." Mikey said facepalming. "Mikey! Its you!" You said. "Hi Ashley..." Mikey said. "Wow! Your Shoutmon evolved into some different pokemon!" You said. "Grrr...WE ARE NOT POKEMON! GET IT?" Shoutmon shouted. "Are you guys here for the gym?" You asked. "What do you mean by gym?" Airu asked. You then turned back to look at her. "Whoa! Its the Sinnoh League Champion Cynthia! What are you doing her? Did you cut your hair?" You asked. "Cynthia? What kind of name is that?" Airu asked. You then look at Ren. "And Gym Leader Cress too?! I didnt know you both knew each other. "Cress?!" Ren asked confused. You then look at Ryouma and glare at him. "Colress! Your from Team Plasma!" You said angrily. "Team Plasma?!" Ryouma asked confused.

"You cant fool me with that stupid hair dye! The hair style is a dead give away!" You said. "Wait I dont get it..." Ryouma said. "THATS IT! I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO A POKEMON BATTLE!" You shout. "Oh no!" Mikey and Shoutmon cried. "Better run..." Shoutmon said. "Pikachu! I choose you!" You said. Pikachu then jumped out of nowhere. "Pika!" He said. "Hey whats up kid?" Shoutmon asked. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu said happily to him. "What kind of digimon is that?!" Ren asked. "Who cares! He's so cute! Come here you cute digimon you!" Airu said as she ran towards Pikachu. "PIKACHU! USE THUNDERBOLT ATTACK!" You shout. "Pikaaaachhhuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu then unleashed a powerful thunderbolt attack at Airu,Ryouma and Ren. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" They cried.

"Ashley stop!" Mikey cried. "NO!This is my pokemon battle! Krookodile! I choose you!" You said as you bring out your pokeball and Krookdile comes out roaring. "What is that thing?!" Ryouma asked. "It looks pretty rare!" Ren said. "Who cares its anything but cute!" Airu cried scared. "Go!" You ordered. Krookodile roared and charged for the three who screamed. Krookdodile then spin around and whacked the three with his tail towards a tree. "No more please!" Ren cried. "Return!" You said bringing Krookodile back. "Pignite I choose you!" You said. You throw your pokeball and Pignite comes out. "NO MORE ASHLEY!" Mikey cried. "Use Fire Pledge!" you said. Pignite then unleashed fire burning them. "My cute outfit!" Airu cried. "What kind of digimon hunter is she?!" Ryouma asked.

You then look seeing a few digimon in the bushes. "Whoa! A new kind of pokemon!" You said excitely. "Catch! Catch! Catch!" You said as you threw three pokeballs at them and catching them. "Woah! She's a better trap master than Airu!" Ryouma said surprised. "No she's not! Those are just...UGH!" Airu cried. "Ashley stop catching those digimon with those things!" Mikey cried. "NO!" You cried. You then threw a pokeball at Mikey's head. "Ow!" He cried. "You better stop right there or i'll-" Shoutmon began. You then threw a few pokeballs at his head. "ow ow ow...OW!" Shoutmon cried. "Cynthia! Cress! Colress! I have a present for you guys!" You said. "Is it a cute digimon?" Airu asked happily. "Better!" You said. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" You said. Pikachu then charged up with electrical energy. "Pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika pika! PIKAAA!" Pikachu then shot electrical energy at hurled the three towards a tree. "NO MORE PLEASE WERE BEGGING YOU!" Ren cried. You then turned to the Fanfiction viewing audience. "POKEMON: GOTTA CATCH EM ALL!" You shout crazily. You then threw a pokeball hard at the audience and ran away with Pikachu. "Stop her!" Mikey cried. Everyone then chased after you.

You all soon made it over to where everyone else was. "Are you guys ok?" Mikey asked. Everyone turned back to look at you all. You looked seeing a giant creature digital digimon. "WHOA! A new kind of pokemon!" You said excitedly. "Its not a pokemon!" Ren cried. "Then what is it Cress?" You asked. "My names not CRESS!" Ren yelled. "Who cares! That digimon is gross!" Airu said. "We have to defeat him!" Ryouma said. "OK!" You said pulling out a pokeball. "Tagiru take Kaneda to the forest!" Mikey said. Tagiru nodded and took Kaneda away.

"Mikey! This digimon sucks the life out of digimon! And he took Kawagamon" Yuu said. "Oh! Maybe he's a ghost type pokemon!" You said. Yuu looked at you confused. "Um...Nami?!" "Forget about that! Somethings coming!" Mikey cried. Missiles came out of the digimon and you each jump out the way. You then saw the digimon wrap its tentacles around Tagiru and Gumdramon. You quickly snap out of your state and turn back to normal. "TAGIRU! ARRESTERDRAMON!" You cried. You then jump on Chuchismon's shoulders and you and all the other digimon fly up to get him only to be thrown back by lasers.

Tagiru and Arresterdramon were slowly being pulled slowly towards the green digital digimon to be erased for good. Small tears fell from your face. "TAGIRUUUUUUU!" You cry. An aura then surrounds you and on your stomach was a magical peach circle. "What the?" You asked confused. "Nami!" Yuu said shocked. "Whats happening to her?" Airu asked. A peach beam then shot out of the magical circle in your stomach and shot into the air. The aura around you then stops. You clutch your stomach. "...Whoa..." You said. "DONT GIVE UP!" You heard two voices say in unison. A beam then released Tagiru and Arresterdramon.

You all looked seeing a boy with a blue shirt and blue and white goggles with brown hair flying on top of a Wargreymon. Next to him was a redheaded girl his age in an all black outfit flying on a Megafoxcomon. Next to those two were even older kids. One with brown hair with in a pony tail sporting a red sleeveless jacket riding on a similar unidentified dinosuar digimon. Next to him was another red headed girl wearing an all black and yellow outfit riding on a electrical tiger digimon.

"Lets go!" Blue gogglehead said. "Ready when you are!" The short red head said. "Lets get ourselves in a blue and win yeah?" The taller red head said who seemed to have an Australian accent. "Yeah this fight is ours!" The guy in the brown pony tail said. The four of them then jumped off their digimon and thats when you all heard a jazzy song. "Ulala's Swingin Report Show!" You heard. "...! No...it cant be..." You said turning around. You gasped only to see a white and blue blimp with a familar 5 symbol. Behind it was a pink haired woman with pigtails riding on a space themed ship standing only on her feet. "ULALA?!" You asked shocked. "But how is she there when Nami is right here?!" Mikey asked shocked. "I was called here by Nami!" Ulala said. "Call you but...your not an actual person...your a state thats inside me and-" You began. "-Less talking more fighting!" The boy in the brown pony tail said.

The four digimon then attacked as Ulala helped by shooting as she said 'Chu' as she reported what the digimon did. "Giga Force!" "Glorious Burst!" "Electro Burst!" "Beam of the Vixen!" All four attacks launched at the digimon along with Ulala's Chu Beam. That was when Tagiru discovered a new power and super evolved Arresterdramon furthur into his Superior Mode. "Woah! Feel that energy!" You said shocked. In an instant Arresterdramon destroyed the digital digimon and it blew up. "Arresterdramon!" Tagiru said happily. You ran up to him and hug Tagiru. "You idiot! You had me worried sick! Dont you dare try to get captured! UNDERSTAND!" You scold as you squeezed him. "AH!...Nami...im ok now...really" Tagiru said pulling away. You nodded. "Ok..." "

Way to show em your a man!" The brown haired boy in the pony tail said. "Your an ace fighter!" The Australian red head said. "You were awesome! Who are you guys?" Tagiru asked. "I'll answers to this will be revealed in a future battle!" Ulala reported. "Future battle? What do you mean? And I still have questions as to how you got here!" You said. "This is Ulala reporting live from Digi Quartz with the four amazing heroes...Spacccceeee Channnnnnnneellll Fiivvvvveeeee!" Ulala said striking the pose. "Wait dont go! I still have questions!" You cried. Ulala then turned into a beam of light as peach aura surrounded you and your stomach had a peach magical circle again. Ulala then shot back inside of you. "...!" You gasp as you fell back. The four mysterious heroes then disappear.

"NAMI!" Everyone cried as they ran over to you. Yuu slowly helped you up. "Its...its alright...im fine...but im confused..." You said. "Sis you gotta be more careful alright?" Reiji asked. You nodded. "...Sorry..." You said. "The time has finally come!" You heard a voice said. You turned back seeing Clockmon and your dad walking away in the shadows. "Clockmon? Dad?" You asked. "What are you talking about Nami? Theres no one there" Mikey said. You sighed and decided to let it go. "...Yeah ok..." You said. "Heh!" Reiji said knowingly. "Um...Reiji? Whats with you? Why are you smirking? Do you know anything of whats about to happen?" You asked. Reiji said nothing and smiled to himself.

Zeena's POV:

Nene and I were using our digimon to fight this digital green monster in the Hong Kong Digi Quartz and thats when we found ourselves caught in an explosion. I looked up seeing ZekeGreymon. Kiriha jumped down from him as I coughed from the explosion. "Zeena! Nene! Are you both ok?" Kiriha asked. "Ugh! Your late! Were you just trying to show off for us? Huh?!" Nene asked angrily. Kiriha blushed at that. "Dont be silly!" He said. I chuckled as I dusted my self off and stood up and walked towards Kiriha. "Oh dont mind her! She's just a bit stressed out thats all!" I said as I hug Kiriha. "I am NOT stressed!" Nene cried."Yeah?" Kiriha asked smiling. I pull away and begin to stroke Kiriha's hair. "Mm hm! Our manager kept us up all day and night with work. We had to rehearsh so many times with our music and later on did our reality show and soon had to do autograph signing for 6 hours for the fans. But hey...whatever it takes to Keep Up with the Arisu and the Amano Girls right?" I asked. Kiriha chuckled. "Yeah!" We then gave each other a quick kiss.

Kiriha and I then turned to the side."Anyway I couldnt have won alone" He said. We looked and saw a girl in a pink cowboy hat and dress with a Palmon and a red headed girl in a broken heart t shirt and jeans with a Renamon. "Oh cool! You have a Renamon too!" I said smiling. The redheaded girl smiled at me and nodded. "Why did you save me? Are you guys hunters too?" Kiriha asked. The two girls then held up two different devices. "Not hunters...helpers perhaps...the battle in Japan is not far off" The redhead said._ 'Strange...I feel this aura from them like...they arent from this world maybe...but they couldnt have come from the Digital World...hmmm' I thought._

Nami's POV:

"What was that thing?" Ren asked. "Who knows?" Airu said. "Whatever...im still confused as to how Ulala came out of me and acted as if she was her own person without my attributes..." You said. "Maybe this isnt the time for us to be fighting anymore..." Mikey said. "I agree! We have to take things more seriously!" Reiji said._ 'Yeah but those four kids that came to help...why do I feel this aura that they arent even from this universe or anything?' You thought. _Your thoughts were interuptted when you sensed digital energy flow through the ground. "A Digi Signature...?" You whispered. You looked back seeing Ryouma standing alone by a tree and you saw him evilly smirking to himself. You gave a look of suspicion. _'Now then...what are YOU up to?' You thought._

R&R! Sorry about the long wait! Tell me your thoughts.


	19. Quartzmon!

ENJOY!

You,Tagiru,Chuchumon and Gumdramon walked through the streets thats day. Well you roller skated because Tagiru and Gumdramon were running too fast while Chuchumon actually stood on your shoulder. "This feels great! Just doing work in the early morning makes me feel like i'm getting stronger!" Tagiru said. "I guess simple is your way Tagiru!" Gumdramon said happily. "I just cant believe you dragged me out of bed this morning just for a 'morning jog'! You know I hate it when you do that!" You cried. "You could have said 'no' if you wanted to" Tagiru said. "Well Mistress was ever so kind to say 'yes' just so that she could be your guide" Chuchumon said. "Exactly!" You said. "By the way? Why don you sleep in just frilly panties anyway?" Tagiru asked. You narrowed your eyes and blushed. "Shut up and run you idiot!" You said. "Geez sorry!" Tagiru said.

You all then came to a sudden stop in the middle of the street. "Anyways...what makes a superstar is his enthusiasm!" Tagiru said. "Your still on that?" You asked. "Dont look now M'lady but I think I see your father!" Chuchumon said. "Huh?" You then turn to see your dad bending down into the sewers. _'Hmmm...whats that energy im sensing from him?' You thought._ "Hey dad! What are you doing?" You asked. Your dad looked startled and slightly turned back to look at you all. "Oh Nami hello...im...taking a walk..." You dad said. "Liar! You obviously had to think about it just now!" Tagiru cried. You elbowed him. "Ow!" He cried. "Hows about showing some respect and not jumping to conclusions you idiot?!" You scolded.

You all then walked towards where your dad was to look at the sewers as your dad ran away to a corner in the alley. "It looks like he was putting something in here..." Tagiru said. "Hey dad! Where are you going?" You asked. "Come back here!" Gumdramon cried. "I hate to say this Nami but your dad can be pretty shady at times!" Tagiru said. Gumdramon and Chuchumon nodded in agreement. You just sighed.

Later that day you walked back into the floor of your estate seeing Yuu sitting at the couch watching tv. "Oh hey Nami! Come look! Our sisters are on!" Yuu said. "Ok!" You said. You walk over to him as Chuchumon jumped off your shoulder and sat next to Damemon on the floor who also watched tv. You sat on Yuu's lap wrapping your arm around his neck while his one arm wrapped around your waist and his other hand naughtily stroked your leg. You refrained from moaning as you stared at the screen. "Now its time for Keeping Up with the Arisu and the Amano Girls!" The tv said.

You then saw your sisters with Kiriha in the estate talking about some celebrity drama. You saw the two Jenner sisters talking to them. _'I didnt know Zeena and Nene were friends with the younger 'K' sisters' You thought. _"Ugh!" You groan as you layed back on Yuu's lap. He looked down at you. "Whats wrong? Do you want me to change to something else?" Yuu asked. "No no its not that! Its...I have a lot on my mind right now..." You said. Yuu then pulled you closer to him. "Whats on your mind Nami?" Yuu asked. "Well Tagiru and I ran into my dad today and he was acting suspicous...like he's hiding something..." You said. "Really?" Yuu asked. You nodded. _'_

_ I think im gonna have to check that place again with Tagiru sooner or later' You thought._ "Well I would love to stay with you and talk about this more but I have to go to kendo practice right now" Yuu said as he got up. He then pulled you into a soft passionate kiss before walking away. "Bye Momo!" He said. When he touched the doornob you saw digital energy from Digi Quartz surround him. You widen your arms. "Um...bye?" "Are you ok Mistress?" Chuchumon asked. "Fine but...I thought I sensed a Digi Signature just now you know?" You asked. "Im sure your just tired" Chuchumon said. "Yeah..." You said nodding.

You and Tagiru then next day with your bags then ran on the streets to school. "Oh man we're late!" Tagiru cried. "I blame Yuu for not waking me!" You said. You both then make it to the gate. "Whatever! We made it!" Tagiru said. You both widen your eyes seeing all the digital green data from Digi Quartz all over the school. "So many Digi Signatures! Its hurting my head!" You cry. "Is this Digi Quartz? But all we did was pass through the school gate!" Tagiru said. You both then looked seeing a small baby Tsumemon who stared at you both with its one eye. "He's so cute!" You said. "We have to hunt it! Reload! Gumdramon!" Tagiru said. "Reload! Chuchumon!" You said.

You all then chased down Tsumemon. "That thing has got to know something about this!" Tagiru said. "You guys have to hunt it no matter what! Dont let him get away!" You said. Gumdramon and Chuchumon then cornered Tsumemon. "We got you now! Surrender and we wont have to hurt you!" Chuchumon said. Tsumemon then super evolved making him look like a mixture of a joker clown and a octopus. He was now Keramon. "How did he super evolve by himself?" Tagiru asked. "AHHHHH! He has...TENTACLES!" You cry as you hide behind Tagiru who gives you a worried look. "Oh I almost forgot about your fear of tentacles touching you Nami" Tagiru said. "Just take it out already! Im not gonna fight that thing!" You cried.

Keramon then grabbed Gumdramon and Chuchumon. "Let us go!" Gumdramon cried. "No!" Tagiru cried. You went blue anime face as you throw your hands up in the air. "HE'S GONNA USE HIS TENTACLES!" You cried. "Nami try to calm down!" Tagiru cried. Thats when purple lasers shot Keramon releasing Gumdramon and Chuchumon. You scoop up Chuchumon in your arms. "Oh my baby! Are you ok?" You cry. "Ryouma!" Tagiru said shocked. You turn back to see Ryouma and Astamon. "No way Ryouma! This is our prey!" Tagiru cried. "I dont think this is the time for you to be voicing such trivial concerns! You saw that super evolution just now?" Ryouma asked. "Yeah...your point?" You asked.

Keramon then jumped over you all. "GET BACK HERE!" Tagiru cries as he ran after him. You followed. You all then stop seeing Keramon flying in the sky pouring out digital green energy. "Whoa...that energy! Is he...?" You began. "...Changing the town into Digi Quartz? Yes!" Ryouma said. Keramon then succeded into turning the town into Digi Quartz. "You've got to be kidding!" Tagiru cried. You press your fingers against your forehead and then pointed them outwards. "Time Shift!" You said. The portal opens then closes. "Its no use. You cant go back. Before today Digi Quartz existed in a different time from the Real World!" Ryouma said. You took in this knowledge and your eyes then turn peach.

"And now he is fusing them together. The real world will become Digi Quartz. In fact the world we live in no longer exist!" You finish. "I see...so you know huh? I guess I dont need to explain any further. Your eyes then turn back to normal. "Wait! But where all the humans?" Tagiru asked. "I dont know. Since he changed the entire world into data and rewrote it I guess they vanished somewhere" Ryouma said. "...! Oh no!" Tagiru cried as he ran away. "Tagiru wait!" You cried as you ran after him.

You all then soon made it to his house. "Mom you have to get out of here!" Tagiru cried. "Tagiru! Arent you both supposed to be at school?" His mom asked. She then instantly sank down into data. "Oh my god shes gone!" You cried. You all then heard a cellphone ring. Tagiru then picks it up and on the screen was Keramon asking if we wanted to play. Before we could answer Keramon rose up from the ground. He opened his mouth showing fire. "We have to go! NOW!" You cried. You all then run away from Keramon onto the streets as he chased you all blasting fire.

"I'll hold him off! Go ahead guys!" You said stopping as you turn back to Keramon. "OK!" Gumdramon said. You then raise up your leg and released a bomb from under your dress and then kick the bomb up towards Keramon who was swift to dodge it. You then uncoil your hair to raise it up high to whack him but Keramon blows fire on your hair burning it. "OW OW OW! THAT BURNS!" You cry. You then look around seeing the Digi Quartz pool and quickly dip your hair in it stopping the fire and then recoil your hair.

"YOUR GONNA GET IT!" You say angrily. You raise up your leg to release a bomb but to your shock Keramon slipped his tentacle around your thigh. You went blue anime face as your eye twitched. Keramon then raised you up and waved you around and banged you against roofs of houses. "NAMI!" Tagiru and Gumdramon cried. "M'LADY!" Chuchumon cried. Keramon then threw you into the air. You close your eyes and just when you were about to hit the ground a pair of arms catch you. You open your eyes seeing that it was Astamon. "Are you alright...Alady?" Astamon asked. _'Still a seductive gentleman I see...' You thought._ "Astamon...thank you..." You say as you smile weakly. Astamon glanced down at you and stared into your eyes for a moment making you blush a bit.

Astamon then gave you to Tagiru. "Are you alright Nami?" Tagiru asked. You nodded. Tagiru turned back to Ryouma who was running towards all of you. "Thanks Ryouma" Tagiru said. "Save the thanks! Work with me!" Ryouma said. "Ok! Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve Arresterdramon!" You then with your hand shaking holding up your Fusion Loader said. "Chuchu...mon...Super...Evo-" "-No Nami! Your too much in bad shape! You can give Chuchumon energy to Super Evolve" Tagiru said looking straight into your eyes. "I...Tagiru...I...ok..." You muttered.

You watch Arresterdramon and Astamon fight it out with Keramon. Keramon then eventually super evolved again. "No way he evolved again!" Tagiru cried. Your eyes then turn peach for a moment. "Thats Chrysalimon!" You said. Chrysalimon then unleashed its wild thorn tentacles. This startled Tagiru causing him to drop you. "What are those things?!" He cried. "OW! Tagiru why did you drop me!?" You cried. Chysalismon was about to unleash its thorn tentacles towards you all. You close your eyes and brace for impact and that was when you felt arms quickly scoop you up and then you felt a sudden motion that you and those arms were being lifted up into the sky. You open your eyes seeing Ryouma holding you close. You both were in the arms of Astamon. "Are you ok?" Ryouma asked. You blushed and leaned into his chest to avoid his eyes. You didnt feel any negativety towards him THIS TIME but you for now were greatful for his help. "Thanks...Ryouma..." You said. You heard Ryouma snicker for a moment and you roll your eyes before you sent a glare at Tagiru who was being held by Arresterdramon.

The three of you were now on a building. Ryouma layed you against a wall on top of the building where he proved to be a good medic as he treated you using the first aid kit that he had with him. "Where does it hurt?" Ryouma asked. "My leg..." You said nervously. Ryouma brought out a bottle of ointment and rubbed the ointment on your leg. "...Not there..." You said nervously. Ryouma looked up at you. "Where then?" He asked. You sigh and turn away. You grip the end up your dress and roll it up a bit but not too high. Ryouma saw the wound on your thigh and he slid his hand a bit under your dress and rubbed the ointment. You gasp and blush at his cold touch and a small moan then escaped your lips. Ryouma looked into your eyes and smirked at you. "...You like that?" He asked winking at you. You blush at that and turn away. "Hmph!" _'Why do I sense some strange...aura from him...it feels...evil...' You thought._

"Does it hurt anywhere else...?" Ryouma asked. "Um...yeah...a little higher..." You said nervously. Ryouma did not hesitate as he rolled up your skirt a bit more. The beginning of your thighs were now all exposed. You looked to the side as Ryouma then rubbed the ointment all over your thighs. It stung a bit but you didnt mind. You then felt the feeling of your dress being lifted higher than needed. You quickly turned to see Ryouma lifting your skirt a bit too high. He looked up at you and smirked. "Im sure there must be pain under there too right?" He asked. You glare at him and grabbed his hand were he was still gripping on your dress and made him pull it down. "Yeah...im pretty sure it doesnt hurt under there!" You said to him sternly. Ryouma grinned at you. "Are you sure? You never know where there might be wounds under there..." He said as he slowly began to lift up your skirt. You quickly pull it down and glare at Ryouma who took his hand off. "Lift it up any higher and im kicking your eye!" You threatened.

Ryouma chuckled and stood up. "Feisty...as always..." He said giving you a hand. "I can get up myself!" You said as you slap his hand away and stood up. "You know your really beautiful when your angry..." Ryouma said winking at you. You roll your eyes. "Yeah? And if we keep meeting like this the Fanfiction viewing audience will 'Ship Tease' us together!"You said. "I most certainly wouldn't mind us at all!" Ryouma said. You then glare at a guilty Tagiru. "And YOU! Why did you drop me you idiot!?" You scold. "Sorry I got scared thats all..." Tagiru said innocently. You sighed as Ryouma chuckled a bit. The three of you then walked to the edge of the building and looked down at your new merged world.

"The entire town has been converted into Digi Quartz..." Ryouma said. You nodded at that. "Thanks for earlier Ryouma" Tagiru said. "Well I dont blame you...your family disappeared. Its only natural for you to be shaken up from that" Ryouma said. "How is it that your able to get so calm throughout all of this?" You asked. "I went through an experience once...it was last year on that summer day I saw you Nami" Ryouma said. "You saw me?" You asked confused. "Not just you...but I saw your sister and Zetimon along with Mikey and Shoutmon risk their lives to fight a giant digimon!" He said. "That was my dad before..." You said. "Yeah...a few minutes after that the world suddenly transformed into stone! I ran as fast as I could and luckily I was able to avoid being turned into stone myself! That was how I was able to witness the final battle with Bagramon and Fusion Heart!" Ryouma finished.

"Hmm...you know now that you mentioned it...I do remember seeing a silver haired boy in a white shirt gawking from the distance...so that was...you?" You asked. Ryouma nodded. "So you saw the real thing for yourself?!" Tagiru asked shocked. You smirked. "I wonder what you were doing with your time then Tagiru" You snickered. Ryouma turned to you. "Anyway your father offered me a Fusion Loader soon afterwards and I had no reason to refuse! And since then all I ever thought about was Mikey,Zeena and the digimon! And this was why I didnt want Mikey to involve himself in the hunt!" Ryouma said. "If he got any stronger than he is now i'd never catch up to him!"

You smirked. "I see...you just want to have all the fun for yourself and play hero like Tagiru here huh?" Ryouma gave you a surprised look which made you giggle. "And here I thought you were just a pretty faced playboy looking to cause trouble..." _'Although I still have a hunch that somethings been up with you lately...' You thought._ "I first met Mikey in middle school! He was such an awesome superstar no matter what he did...I wanted to be just like him!" Tagiru said. You smiled at that. "I always considered you an unlikable snob but just like Nami I think I understand you a bit now" He then began to walk up to Ryouma putting his hand out. "Both of us have the same goal!" Tagiru said. "Thanks for the approval but we are to settle a conclusion between us we need to rectify this situation first!" Ryouma said shaking his hand. "Until then lets fight together!" Tagiru said. "Ok!" Ryouma said smiling. You smiled at the two.

"Tagiru! Nami! Are you here?" A voice called. You all turned to see Mikey and Yuu open the door from the top of the building. "Mikey! Yuu!" You cry as you run over to hug him. "I was so worried! I thought you guys disappeared too!" You cry. "Disappear?" Yuu asked confused. "Dont you see that the humans are disappearing? Even Tagiru's parents are gone!" You cry. "Well...im just glad you all are ok now Momo..." Yuu said hugging you back. "The three of you should come with us! We're holding a battle conference" Mikey said.

You all later arrived at Mikey's house and in his room was full of hunters and non hunters such as Angie and Jeremy. As you walked in the room you heard Zeena and Nene's song _'New World'_ was playing on a radio. You danced as you walk in seeing confused looks on everyones faces. "Is this really the time to be dancing?" You heard someone asked. You stop dancing seeing that Reiji stood there also leaning against a wall. There was food and drinks too. "Reiji!" You said going over to hug him. "Hello Nami!" He said hugging you back. "Whats going on?" You asked. "Were gonna get to that!" Reiji said. "Oh Nami! Over here!" Airu called. You saw her and Ren waving at you. "Oh hi guys!" You said. You then went to sit next to them. "Have a riceball!" Ren said passing you one. You took it. "Thanks!" You said. You then took a bite of it. "Where were you Ryouma?" Airu asked. "I could as you the same thing! What are you lounging here for?" Ryouma asked. "Apparently only humans who had involement with digimon didnt disappear when the town changed into Digi Quartz" Mikey said.

You smirked. "Oh I see we're all like survivors huh? Kinda like the Walking Dead?" You asked. You giggled. "...Its pretty interesting stuff..." Everyone in the room just stared at you as Yuu facepalmed. "Nami I told you not to watch those stuff at night!" Yuu cried. "Just who are you to tell me what I can and cannot watch? Not my fault your scared of the Walkers!" You giggled. Airu giggled along with you.

"I see that all the hunters we met are here...all but one..." You said. "Who?" Mikey asked. "You know that Water Woman" You said. "Water Woman?" Tagiru asked confused. You smirked at Mikey. "You know who im talking about right? That cute red head you were flirting with under the sea am I right?" You asked winking at him. Mikey blushed. "I...I dont know what your talking about!" "WAIT! WHAT CUTE RED HEAD?!" Angie cried. "Forget about that now! Lets take everyone back and find my mom and dad!" Tagiru said happily. "Thats the spirit Tagiru!" Jeremy said. "Lets just capture the digimon causing this mess already!" Ren said.

"The digimon has the abilty to manipulate Digi Quartz itself! Thats just way out of our league! It may have something to do with the digimon we fought the other day" Yuu said. "That digimon we fought...I felt the energy of that digimon sucking the data out of other digimon...including some of my own data..." You said. "I sensed it too. It felt strange..." Reiji said. "Then how come you werent sucked inside of it Nami?" Jeremy asked. You sighed at his ridulous question. "Hello? Shes also a human remember?!" Angie said elbowing him. "Thank you Angie..." You said in relief. "The digimon we fought was completely different from the ones we've ever faced. "Yeah it can Super Evolve without the need of a human!" Tagiru said.

"We may have a traitor among our hands...someone who shared the secret of the Fusion Loader's power with the enemy..." Ryouma said. You and Headaki gave each other suspicous looks and then turned to Ryouma. "A traitor you say...?" You asked. "Yeah shes right! Just saying that makes you the most suspicous out of all of us!" Headaki said. "Exactly! Your shameless when it comes to getting what you want!" Reiji said. You and Kiichi nodded in agreement. Ren smirked at you both. "You both have guts so say something like that!" Ren and Haedaki then had a glaring contest.

"This is no time to be fighting!" Mikey said. Tagiru then whispered something in your ear. "Ah! Ok!" You said smiling and nodding. "Oh Hedaki?" You called. "Huh?" Headaki asked looking at him confused. You smirk at him and use your telekinesis to hold him down and pull him towards you. "H-hey! What are you doing?!" He cried. "Good work Nami!" Tagiru said. "What are you both trying to do?!" Yuu cried. "We need to borrow Headaki for a sec!" Tagiru said as you both run out the door as a levitated Headaki follows you. "Ok we'll handle things from here!" Mikey said.

You three saw your dad doing some strange things with his Fusion Loader. Headaki then reloaded some of his coin digimon to multiply and pin your dad down to the ground. "Old Man Capture Complete!" Tagiru said. You giggled at that and waved at your dad. "Hi daddy! Whats new?" You asked. He stared at you all for a moment. "...Picking up trash..." He said. "Liar! Hedaki! Nami! Go!" Tagiru said. "Alright! Start tickling!" Hedaki said. His money digimon then began tickling your dad and you helped using your hair to tickle him. Your dad began laughing out loud. You sweatdropped as your hair continued tickling. "This is so kinky on so many levels..." "Its all part of the plan Nami!" Tagiru said.

"Now tell us the truth! Why are you gathering up hunters to begin with anyway?" Tagiru asked as you all stopped tickling your dad. "...Its a hobby..." Your dad said. You and Tagiru looked at each other and nodded. "Dad...you leave me no choice!" You said. You then use your hair and began to whip your father who cried out in pain. "Good work Nami!" Headaki said. You sweatdropped even more. "Now this is really kinky..." You then stopped after awhile sensing a Digi Signature.

You all looked seeing the tower covered in green data. "...WHOA..." You said scared. "This is bad..." Headaki said. You closed your eyes and pressed your fingers to your head and gasped at what you sensed. "Wait those...people in there?!" You asked shocked. "Humans?!" Tagiru asked shocked. You opened your eyes and looked at him. "Tagiru! I see your parents!" You cry. "All the humans in this town are stored there after they were digitalized! This is not time for you all to be bothering with me!" Your dad said. "But right now...I see a green light!" You said. "Yeah...and the light your dad has was red..." Tagiru said. Clockmon then came out of the Fusion Loader. "That was a sub version of myself!" Clockmon said.

"So this was just a wild goose chase? What a waste..." Headaki said as be reloaded his digimon. "So what will you all do now?" Your dad asked. "Save the town of course! Nami! Headaki! Lets go!" Tagiru said. "Ok! Sorry dad but we cant waste anymore time right now! We'll see you later!" You said running through the streets with Tagiru and Headaki.

You three arrive jumping down from the building with all three of your digimon. You, Arresterdramon,and Chuchismon then hit Chysalimon from behind and then land next to the others. "Keep shooting him so he doesnt have the chance to copy himself and send him flying!" Tagiru said. "Its a stupid plan but I get the feeling your right!" Yuu said smiling. "I wouldnt expect anything less from my favorite idiot!" You said smiling. "How about we try a Double X Fusion Ryouma" Tagiru asked. "Ok then!" Ryouma said. "Whats this? Since when did you guys get so friendly with each other?" Airu asked. No one answered as Tagiru and Ryouma then digi fused Arresterdramon and Astamon.

"Hmm...now the seductive gentleman is a dragon!" You said smirking. Ren raised an eyebrow at you. "Seductive what?" He asked. You blushed. "Er...nothing!" You said quickly. They then went to go fight. "If only I had a Momo Popz..." You cried."I guess you and I will have to support and provide back up sis..." Reiji said. You nodded and you both got ready. Arresterdramon now with guns shot at Chysalismon. Reiji supported using his golden and silver guns and you supported using your bombs and telekinesis. "Ok seriously! How do such huge bombs come out from a little dress like that?!" Ren asked shocked. "Its better if you dont ask..." You say as you curtsey releasing three bombs and dynamites and kick it up towards Chysalismon.

Chysalismon then summoned the digital green digimon that you fought from the other day and soon made copies. "WHOA! He made babies!" You cried. The digital green digimon then all convereted into green data and thats when you saw a few claws stick out of it. "The Digi Signature...its so heavy!" Reiji cried as he clutched his head. "I feel it too!" You cry as you clutch your head and sink to the ground. "Nami!" Yuu cried as he tried to help you up. Out came a evil dark blue digimon with blonde hair and horns.

Your eyes then turned peach. "That is Diablomon! He's really dangerous!" You cry. Your eyes then go back to their original state. Diablomon then blows fire at all your digimon. Diablomon then grabbed Arresterdramon. "He's going to consume their data!" Reiji cried. "ARRESTERDRAMON!" Tagiru cried running towards Diablomon. "TAGIRU NO! DONT DO IT!" You cry running after him. "NAMI! GET BACK HERE!" Reiji yelled. But you didnt listen. You and Tagiru then stopped seeing that Diablomon was about to summon a huge blast. "No..." You utter.

Diablomon was about to shoot you but that was when two blast shot at him. You gasp and look back seeing a floating Trailmon. On the Trailmon was Beelzemon and Balazemon who were both responsible for the blast. Kiriha, Zeena and Nene was with them to. "Mikey!" Kiriha said. "Guys!" Mikey cried. "Hey y'all! Ooh is that my brother over there?" Zeena said waving at you all. "Hey sis!" Reiji said waving at her. "Sorry to keep you all waiting on reinforcements!" Nene said. "Sister!" You and Yuu said in unison. "Time for great Fusion!" Mikey said.

"OmniShoutmon!" "ZekeGreymon!" "UlaZetimon!" "SparMervamon!" "Ballistamon!" "GreenKazemon!" "Dorulamon!" "Renamon!" "Starmon!" "BlackGatomon!" "Great Fusion!" "SHOUTMON FUSION X 14!" There you saw Shoutmon fused with everyone as a giant golden digimon. "AWESOME!" Tagiru said amazed. You giggle at that. It was Tagiru's first time seeing this Fusion. ShoutmonX14 then freed Arresterdramon. "Fusion Burning Rocker!" ShoutmonX14 then hit Diablomon. "Fourteen Victory!" ShoutmonX14 destroyed Diablomon.

"WOO! Yeah go Fusion Heart!" You cheer as if you were cheerleading. "Mikey! Zeena! You all were amazing!" Tagiru said. "This it it...this is the power that enchanted me from that day..." Ryouma said amazed. "Hey guys! Im sensing a serious Digi Signature over there!" Zeena said looking over. You sensed something too. Your all turned seeing. The digital green data reforming. "Whats it doing?" Mikey asked. Your eyes turned peach. "He is reviving himself! The fights only begun" You said before your eyes go back to their original state.

"Exactly!" A voice said. You all look and saw dad and Clockmon walking towards you all. "Dad!" You, Zeena and Reiji say in unison. "Let me explain...that guy up there is your last target! After you brought him down the digimon hunt will be over! Diablomon is only a temporary form that he's copied! He himself is the worst digimon ever created!" Your dad said. The digimon then changed into this evil dark dome like eye. "His name is Quartzmon!" Your dad finished. "Quartzmon?!" You all asked shockeed in unsion. "He created Digi Quartz..." Your dad said.

R&R! Stay tuned for the exciting crazy cool chap I have coming up! TRUST ME! Your all in for a HUGGGEEEEE SURPRISE!


	20. The Secret of the Momo Popz!

Yeah this took me 4 days...this chap/episode all together is over 11,000 words so your probably gonna skip a lot but thats because I used over this much words for the crossover part...so unless if you dont wanna see your favorite characters interact with each other your probably might wanna skip... well unless if you dont wanna see a certain Dragon Slayer fighting alongside Shoutmon or see a three way magical girl contest war or see the sweet girl who can turn into a demon fight alongside the Darkstalkers OR even having Erza Scarlet and Lightning Farron meet together and a whole lot more then you can skip! But actually you know what? Im gonna split up the chaps of this one episode so you all can stop waiting and read already! ENJOY!

You,Reiji,Tagiru and Yuu along with your digimon went further to investigate Quartzmon seeing the people inside of it. Including Tagiru's parents. "How is it that we are all here?" Tagiru asked. Your eyes turned peach. "We are being protected right now by the power of our Fusion Loaders...at any rate all humans throughout the entire world will be turned into data..." You said before your eyes turn back to normal. "DATA?! No way!" Yuu cried. "A DIGI SIGNATURE!" Reiji cried. You gasped and looked up seeing purple energy form on Quartzmon. "He's on the move again Tagiru!" Gumdramon cried. "We have to move then!" Reiji said. "Alright!" Tagiru said. You all then ran to where the others were.

Zeena's POV:

We all stood at the edge on the ground nearby the small ocean under the bridge protected by a forcefield. Mikey and I were currently talking to Jeremy and Angie. "You all came here..." Mikey said. "This spot is the only place thats protected thanks to Clockmon" Angie said. "Whoever doesnt have a Fusion Loader is in danger anyway...and since Angie and I dont have one..." Jeremy began. He then went over to dad. "How about giving them over to us now Old Man Arisu?" Jeremy asked. "Dont hassle him!" Angie and I yelled. We both then sent him a twin punch to his head. "Mikey! Zeena!" We heard a voice call. We all look up seeing Tagiru,Reiji, Yuu and Nami with their digimon running towards you all. "I can sense Quartzmon coming!" Nami cried.

"Wheres Mizuki?" Tagiru asked. "Mizu who?" I asked. "We'll explain later Zee" Nami said. "She's searching the waters right now. Old Man Arisu said there is something important sleeping down there" Mikey said. "Mikey! Zeena! Do you both remember this place?" Dad asked. "How could we forget about this place? Right Zetimon?" I asked. "Yeah!" Zetimon said. "Shoutmon and I didnt forget either" Mikey said. "This is where that last battle took place Mikey..." I said. Mikey nodded at that. "That battle brought Quartzmon into existance! We will change all that into our last weapon and use it to hunt Quartzmon!" Dad said.

Your POV:

"Quartzmon is a distortion born out of the human worlds ever expanding digital power. Quartzmon then changed his body into particles which he scattered about to expand Digi Quartz in the human world. It is also the reason why you know have a limit to the number of digimon you can reload. And then to strengthen himself he dragged in digimon one by one from the Digital World! So he could steal their data and then eventually lure Zeena and Nami to steal their data as well" Your dad explained. "Our data?!" You and Zeena ask in unison. Your dad nodded at that. "So thats why digimon keep getting attracted to this town..because this is where we had our final battle with Bagramon" Mikey said.

"I used the help of children to secure digimon and protect them before their data got taken by Quartzmon. At the same time I prepared for the coming day and called helpers to deal with lost digimon overseas" Your dad said. "Helpers? Oh! Your talking about the other kids with digimon right?" Zeena asked. "Yeah! Even now the soldiers that this Old Man Arisu has gathered are holding back the Digi Quartz outbreak made by Quartzmon around the world" Nene said. "I've also been fighting overseas because Old Man Arisu asked me too" Kiriha said.

"The power of humans alone are not enough to control the power that Bagramon has left behind! That is why I used Clockmon's abilities to call together heroes of different times and different dimensions" Your dad said. "You mean those awesome guys that saved us before right?" Tagiru asked. "Exactly! They are heroes who onced saved their own worlds years ago! It would be necessary for all of the 10 leaders and co leaders to combine the powers" Your dad said. "Mikey and Zeena! You are one of those 10 heroes!" Your dad said. "I see! Mikey and Zeena are the humans who saved this world after all!" Angie said.

"I have been training hunters too! The 10 heroes will combine their strength to pull up the last weapon from the watery depths and restore it. Then one will use it to stop Quartzmon will be the strongest and best hunter!" Your dad finished. "And now Nami it is time to fulfill your purpose...as the Immortal Intelligence..." A voice said. You all turned back seeing a beautiful woman with long black hair pinned up with golden chopsticks. She was wearing a tight short purple one shoulder kimono dress with gold lining and heels with purple lip stick. "Whoa...um...whos the lady?" Ren asked blushing. "Omigosh! Your Lady Momo! President and CEO of the Momo Popz candy company!" You said shocked. "Are you serious?" Zeena asked. "She sure looks it Zeena!" Lady Momo said. "What are you doing here? And how do you know our names?" You asked.

Lady Momo walked over to you putting your hand on your shoulder. "Im here to tell you how to unlock your...power..." She said. "The way you say 'power' it sounds like something-" You began. "-Your grandmother would say?" Lady Momo asked. "Y-yeah...she always reminded me that...before she died" You said. "Your grandmother isnt dead..." Lady Momo said. "...WHAT? Yes she is!" You said. Lady Momo put her hand on your cheek. "Your grandmother...is me..." Lady Momo said. "Your lying!" You cried. "No I am not dear...just like your father I was near my death bed and I soon found myself in the Digital World where a dying digimon seeked a human body of my own and I was ressurected as Laylamon..." Lady Momo said. "YOU WERE LAYLAMON!" Zeena and Mikey asked in unison. "Indeed...but after I was defeated by Beelzemon I was ressurected back into a human" Lady Momo said.

"I dont believe it...so its really you...Grandma...Momo...?" You asked. "Would I ever lie to you Nami?" Lady Momo asked. You looked into her calm and kind deep purple eyes and smiled. "No...I dont think you would..." You said smiling. You then hugged each other for a moment and you felt a small tear escape your eye. "You know...the reason why I always liked to eat Momo Popz is because I always thought of you" You said. She then pulled away. "Really now? Because I created these Momo Popz last year I had them created custom made for you!" Lady Momo said. "Really?" You asked shocked.

"I knew there had to be some way for you to unlock your powers like Zeena did. And I did my research and the answer was blood of another digimon!" Lady Momo said. "Other digimon blood?" You asked. "Yes! I used my purple blood and mixed it into ingredients to create the Momo Popz" Lady Momo said. "Wait! Your half digimon too?!" Mikey asked. Lady Momo nodded at him and then turned to you."I knew you would like it and you would soon discover your power when you reached that age!" Lady Momo said. You were stunned at her words and were speechless. "Amazing..." You said. "So...uh...Grandma? Not that I dont like it or anything but how come in your new form your younger and beautiful?" Zeena asked. Lady Momo smirked at her. "Well thats what happens when your digimon form was a young beautiful demonic priestess of lust!" She said. "FEH!" Your dad said waving her off. "Oh your just jealous because you werent reborn young again you old bag!" Lady Momo shouted. "She even sounds like Laylamon right now..." Mikey whispered to which Zeena nodded. "Grandma? Do you know how much trouble you caused back in season 1 of this Fanfiction?" Zeena asked. "Zeena if you keep breaking the fourth wall im gonna have to spank you again!" Kiriha said. Zeena then put a finger to his lips. "If I dont recall Grandma you sent us away to the Sky Zone and then you scratched Reapmon and Reaptressmon with your 'poison fingernail attack' and then you-" "-Zeena! We get it!" Mikey said chuckling a bit.

"Now then...we need to discuss your purpose as the Immortal Intelligence!" Lady Momo said. You nodded and listened. "The truth is...your not Immortal as a person...but a mere portal" Lady Momo said. "A portal?!" You asked shocked. "Yes...Immortal...the Immortal life lasting portal that can call upon your Artificial States as well as Zeena's from other worlds!" Lady Momo said. "Our Artificial States are actually different people from other worlds?!" Zeena asked shocked. "So thats why Artificial States like Erza or Maka were confused when they came to this world in Zeena or Nami's place!" Mikey said. "Exactly..." Lady Momo said. She then gestured for Zeena to come over to you both and she did. "The only way we can make this miracle happen to call the people of the represented Artificial States is by performing the Kiss of True Heartbeats to the ones you each love and care for the most that isnt a family member. Once you kiss you both will feel and hear a strong heartbeat and then your energy will be unlocked. This way we can use Zeena's Zuperhuman strength to open a portal inside of Nami" Lady Momo said. "Ok! Easy! I go to Kiriha and Nami goes to Yuu!" Zeena said. "Ok then!" You said.

Zeena then walked over to a smirking Kiriha. The two then wrapped their arms around each other and instantly began to kiss passionately. The two of them looked to be enjoying the kiss too much as everybody else was either looking away awkwardly or gawking at the two. The two then pulled away and you all could automatically hear Zeena's heartbeat really fast. "You liked it that much huh?" Kiriha asked. "Hee hee! Yeah! I can hear your heartbeat too Kiriha!" She giggled. Zeena's hands were now glowing a green aura. "Whoa! Cool!" Zeena said. "What is that stuff?" Nene asked. "That is the glowing energy Zeena will use to open the portal in Nami!" Lady Momo said. "Well Nami! Its your turn" Zeena said. "My turn?" You asked. Thats when someone spinned you around to face them. You saw that it was Yuu. "Yuu!" You said. He wrapped his arms around you. "Ready Momo?" He asked smiling at you. You blushed in embarrasement and looked to the ground. "Well...I...mm..." "Your not nervous are you?" Yuu asked. "No...its just..." You began. Yuu then brought his hand to your chin to face him. "Why worry? No ones looking so...no one can see us..." He said. At that you both then leaned towards each other and then kissed passionately. It was a sweet kiss but at the same time kinky because of all the tongue Yuu was giving you.

You both then pull away and smile. You both frowned as you stared at each others chests. You then turned to Lady Momo. "Somethings wrong! Our hearts did not beat!" You cried. "Nope! Nothings wrong...you just kissed the wrong person..." Lady Momo said. Yuu glared at her. "No she didnt! Nami is in love with me!" He said. "Thats right! I do love him! So why wont this work!?" You asked annoyed. You then grab Yuu's face and then smash your lips into his. You quickly pull away not hearing your hearts beat or your body glow. You growl as Yuu looks at Yuu scared. "WHY ISNT THIS WORKING?!" You cried. You then continue to kiss Yuu's lips and face hard and constantly to make this work. "He's so lucky..." You heard Ren mutter.

You finally stop kissing Yuu seeing all the peach lip stick all over his face. He looks at you confused. You let go of Yuu and groan. "Ugh...why isnt this working?" You asked turning away. "H-hey...why do I feel so wierd all of a sudden?" Tagiru asked. "What is it Tagiru?" Ryouma asked. "I mean...I feel wierd like my hearts beating or something..." Tagiru said. You then quickly turn to him looking straight into his eyes. That was when you felt your own heartbeat. "My heart...its beating now too..." You said. "What? But how can that be?!" Yuu asked. "Do you love Tagiru more than me?" You turn to look at Yuu who looked hurt. "I think...I do...but...its a different kind of love..." You said. "Wait? What are you guys talking about?!" Tagiru asked confused. Your hair and dress began blowing in the wind as tears began to fall out from your eyes. "Tagiru...I think the one I love...is you..." You said. "What? Thats not true! You always reject me! And besides you love Yuu!" Tagiru said. "Yes I love Yuu but...I value our relationship even more...because to me...your like a brother..." You said as more tears fell from your eyes.

You then run over to a confused Tagiru. As you ran over to him you recalled all the memories on all the adventures you been with Tagiru. _Tagiru and the others first seeing you in your one strapped dress, you both running alongside Gumdramon to follow MetalTyrananmon,Tagiru seeing you turn into Juliet, Tagiru lifting up your dress and then you scold him, you following Tagiru into Digi Quartz, you punching Tagiru after he gives you your underwear,Tagiru sniffing your feet,Tagiru watching you as you beat up Airu, You and Tagiru cooking for Pagumon, You running late to school with Tagiru, You standing up for Tagiru against Ryouma,You and Tagiru at Mikey's house telling Tagiru that he is a superstar,you an Tagiru having an eating contest when you both were with Zeena and Nene in Hong Kong,Tagiru watching in horror as you eat ramen, You sleeping in Tagiru's lap on the Locomon train, You and Tagiru trapped in devil pitchfork cages as you cry before Tagiru brings you back to your senses, Tagiru playing with your 'slingshot' that Betsumon stole as you stare in horror, Tagiru and Yuu holding you back in the card game arena so you won't fall, Tagiru drooling at the sight of you in your bikini and finally your date with him at Digimon Land..._

You finally made it over to Tagiru glomping him giving him a passionate kiss. He widen his eyes as everyone else around you all gasped while you heard Yuu let out a whimper. "Its ok she still loves you Yuu!" Nene said conforting him. Tagiru then closed his eyes and kissed you back. His kiss was sweet and full of burning passion just like his personality. "Damn...kiss me not him!" You heard Ren cry. "Oh shut up Ren!" Airu yelled. Both pull away and smile as you heard each others heartbeats. You looked down seeing your stomach fully glowing a peach aura. "WHOA! Look everyone!" You said. "No time to waste! Zeena apply your Zuperhuman glowing energy on Nami's stomach to awaken the Immortal Portal!" Lady Momo said. Zeena nodded and went over to you.

She then put her hands on your stomach and thats when you felt the feeling as you glowing stomach was opening up. "AHHH!" You cry as you back away. "NAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lady Momo shouted. "Im sorry! I cant do it! Its too painful!" You cry. "Nami we have to do this! We need all the help we can get!" Zeena said. You close your eyes and shake your head. "NO NO! I WONT DO IT! I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY! ITS TOO PAINFUL AND I-" That was when you felt two arms go around you. You open your eyes seeing that it was Zeena smiling calmly with her eyes closed as her forehead touched yours.**(Me: Its like that one scene with Mirajane and Yukino)** "Nami...it ok to be scared. We're all scared really...no one knows if were gonna win this battle. But I need you to trust me" Zeena said.

"I do trust you Zeena but I..." You cry. You felt a hand on your shoulder. You turn around seeing that it was Yuu. "Nami...dont just trust her...trust me too" Yuu said. "Yuu..." You say surprised. Another hand went on your shoulder. "Trust me too! Heh heh!" Tagiru said. "Tagiru!" You say surprised. You felt a hand touch your thigh. "And me!" Gumdramon said. Everyone else walked up to you. "And me!" Mikey said. "And me!" Kiriha said. "And us!" Nene and Airu said in unison. "And me!" "And me!" "And me!" More of the hunters said as they came closer to you. "Trust all of us Nami...please...we need to do this..." Zeena said. "Everyone..." You say as you look at them seeing the positive smiles on everyones face. You nodded. "Okay lets do it!" You said.

Zeena summoned her green energy from her two hands and placed them on your now glowing stomach which began to open up as the wind blowed around you both. You screamed in agony and pain but you allowed Zeena to keep going. Your entire body then glowed a peach white aura and soon Zeena was screaming in pain as green white aura surrounded her. As you both screamed you each saw 25 beams of lights come out from your bodies. 9 beams came out of you and 16 came out of Zeena. The beams had shot into the air as the aura stops glowing on you both. Everyone looked at you both surprised seeing that you both suffered from clothing damage. Your one strap was entirely ripped off and you were now in a strapless ruffle top which exposed your entire stomach while your skirt became even shorter and your bows were ripped. Zeena only lost one strap of her halter but her cleavage was more than exposed as her top was ripped to reveal her under and side breast. Her half black half cow pants were turned into ripped frayed short shorts that exposed more than enough of her assests. You and Zeena fell back but your respective boyfriends had caught you both.

"Thanks Yuu..." You said. "Sure thing Momo..." Yuu said smiling. He then sets you up. "Im confused? Nothing happened! What was the point in all that?" You asked. That was when you all heard some jazzy music. "Ulala's Swingin' Report Show!" You all heard. "No way!" Zeena said. You all looked up seeing a giant white and blue space blimp float down towards you all. Flying behind it was Ulala on a little blue space pod. "Ulala!" You and Zeena cry in unison. "Who are those other colorful people with her?" Ren asked.

You all looked seeing another scantily clad reporter in blue with sea green hair. "Good evening everyone! Its me Pudding! Watch my report show on Channel 42!" She said gleefully. "Another reporter?" Kiriha asked confused. Next to her was a blue haired woman in a white cropped top and red pants. "People call me Pine! Eastern Venus Space Police! If theres crime! We'll clean them up on the beat!" She sang. You all sweatdropped. "Is she seriously singing right now?" Tagiru asked. You all then saw two other men with them. One was a black haired man in all silver. His name was Space Micheal. Another was a dark skinned blonde haired man by the name of Jaguar.**(Me: Space Channel 5 Series)**

They all then landed next to you all. "Wait I dont get it! I dont remember Zeena and I turning into those guys!" You said. "Good morning Space Cats! This is Ulala here reporting live from Digi Quartz with all of my friends here! That I have brought with me from Space Port! Tonight im investigating reports that a digimon name Quartzmon is invading and is forcing people...to dance!" She reported. "Um...no ones really dancing Ulala" Mikey said. "Oh I see she brought friends from her world to come help us!" Zeena said. "Ulala! Be on your guard and introduce the other people from other worlds coming!" A voice said from the blimp. "Roger!" Ulala said.

"Wait! More people are coming?" You asked. "Over here!" A peppy voice said. You all turned seeing Lucy, Mirajane, Erza, and Cana along with a few other guys. "Yo!" Cana said. "Hello everyone!" Mirajane said happily. "Its Erza!" Mikey said happily. Erza smiled at him. "When we were called here we knew we couldnt ignore the message when you needed help the most!" Erza said. "Whatever! Im fired up! Right Happy?" the pink haired boy said happily as fire erupted on his fists. "Aye sir!" The blue cat named Happy said. "Cool it fire breath!" The black haired boy said as ice formed on his hands. A blue haired girl giggled as the white cat rolled her eyes.

"Whoa! Those guys just summoned fire and ice! THATS SO COOL!" Tagiru said happily. "Who are you guys?" You asked. "The pinked haired fire boy is Natsu Dragneel! A Fire Dragon Slayer and the little blue Exceed is Happy!" Pudding reported. "Thats me alright! Heh heh!" Natsu said smiling showing his sharp teeth. "Aye sir!" Happy said. "With him is Gray Fullbuster an ice wizard, Wendy Marvell a Wind Dragon Slayer with a white Exceed named Carla" Ulala reported. Gray smirked when his name was mentioned while Wendy smiled as Carla rolled her eyes. "Hmph! I refuse to be on tv!" Carla said. "Omigosh! She's so cute! She even looks cute when she's angry!" Airu said happily. "No she doesnt!" Oppasamon said. Airu then ran and grabbed Carla and hugged her. "UGH! Unhand me this instant! Wendy child! Help me!" Carla cried. "Hey please! Let her go!" Wendy cried. "No way! This digimon is mine!" Airu cried. "I said give her back!" Wendy cried. The two then fought over Carla as you all sweatdropped.

"Moving along...we now having Lyon who is also an ice wizard like Gray" Pudding reported. "Only im better!" Lyon said smirking. "You wanna say that again?!" Gray yelled. The two then growled as they got in each others faces. "Gray my love! Please donnot fight!" The blue haired woman said. "The water wizard casonava is Juvia who seemingly has a little crush on Gray Sama!" Ulala reported. Juvia glared at her. "No one but me calls him Gray Sama you pinked haired bimbo! ULALA IS MY RIVAL! ULALA IS MY RIVAL!" Juvia shouted as water formed in her hands. "Someone please cool her down! She's scarring me!" Nene cried. "She scares me too just like most people at the guild..." Lucy said facepalming. "And last but not least we have Gajeel and Iron Dragon Slayer!" Pudding reported. "Hmph...im only here because I wanna fight!" Gajeel said crossing his arms. "Yeah! Thats the spirit buddy!" Natsu said putting his arm around him. "Get off me! Im not your buddy pal!" Gajeel scoweled. "YOU WANNA SAY THAT AGAIN IRON FACE?!" Natsu said getting in his face. "These people are nuts!" Ren cried. "Cool it you two..." Cana said as he pulled out a bottle of alcohol. "She sure can drink..." Mikey said sweatdropping.**(Me: Fairy Tail Series)**

"Im here to fight to you know..." A voice said. You all looked backing seeing Maka with a boy. "Everybodies favorite Soul Taker: Maka with her friend Soul Eater!" Ulala reports. "Maka!" You said shocked. She smiled a bit. "I may not get a soul but im always here to help you!" She said. "What?! No soul boring!" Soul Eater said. "Dont complain! Lets go Soul Eater!" Maka said. The boy then turned into a scythe. "WHAT THE? THAT BOY JUST TURNED INTO A SWORD!" Jeremy cried shock. "SHUT UP!" Angie shouted. She then punched Jeremy in the head. "Cool! So is she a Celestial Wizard too?" Lucy asked. "Hmm...Ive never seen magic like that before...I dont think thats a Celestial Spirit shes using..." Erza said.**(Me: Soul Eater Series)** "So whos next?" Zeena asked.

"Hello everyone!" A cheerful voice said. You all looked back seeing Kaguya, Neige, Suzuka and a few other people with them. "Woah! They're hot! You think they'll go out with me?!" Jeremy asked. "They're too old for you dummy!" Angie yelled. She then punched him. "Woah!" Gray and Lyon said ogoling at Kaguya and Neige. Juvia saw this and growled at the two girls. "Those bimbos! They are my rivals!" She muttered. "Hey its the Princess! And two other guys!" You said. "Wow! Look at all the lovely ladies here. Hello everyone!" A boy in all black in a cowboy hat said as he lifted up his hat. "Ugh! Its guys like these I cant stand..." Gray said rolling his eyes. "Yes! Heres the self proclaimed Ladies Man! Haken Browning! With him is his green haired android sister Aschen Brodal!" Ulala reported. "Aschen huh?" Zeena asked smirking. "I used to have a persona like that back then..."

Aschen turned to her showing her emotionless face. She then turned to the guys. The green portions of her body then dissolved revealing alot of her skin. "WOOOOO! YEAHHHHH! LETS GO KICK SOME ASS!" Aschen said happily. "Woah! Whats wrong with her?!" Lucy asked scared. "It seems that Aschen is in her DTD mode. In this mode she is hyperactive and wild" Pudding reported. "Anyway! Our Princess here consist of Kaguya Nanbu! The sweethearted Dairy Princess wielding a moon crescent sword!" Ulala reported. "I wish everyone would stop calling me that..." Kaguya said sadly. "With her is Elven Princess Neige Hausen! Age 117! Wielding a gunblade" Pudding added. "H-Hey! Dont reveal my age to everyone!" Neige cried. "Last but not least! Is the skinny Oni Princess: Suzuka Hime! Controlling her blue mech Jyaky GUN OH using twin fans as she dances!" Pudding reported. Suzuka then laughs haughty. "Thats right thats me!" "You must also know that she lacks assets like other princess and the wizards here too" Aschen said. Suzuka glared at her at that.**(Me: Endless Frontier Series)** "Hey she dances alot like how you did Zeena" Mikey said. "Hee hee! How could I forget!" Zeena said giggling. "Dont forget you can only do that dance for me only!" Kiriha said pulling her close to him.

"Ugh! How many more?!" Ren asked annoyed. "Aschen!" You all heard. You all turned seeing two androids and a pink haired little girl. "KOS-MOS!" You said. "Your right! Its KOS-MOS from the future along with T-elos and M.O.M.O." Pudding reported. "M.O.M.O. huh?" You asked smirking. "What am I doing here? This is a waste of my time!" T-elos said. "How did we get here? We should be with Shion!" M.O.M.O. cried. "We should but we must help the others to fight and save our worlds!" KOS-MOS said. "Hmph! Fine! But after this im destroying you! KOS-MOS!" T-elos said.**(Me: Xenosaga Series)** "WOW! Robots!" Jeremy said shocked. "THATS SO COOL!" Natsu said excitely. Natsu and Jeremy then ran up to T-elos and began poking at her. "What kind of wizard made you? Happy remind me to go ask our master if we could bring these robot wizards home!" Natsu said. "Aye sir!" Happy said. "Wizards? These are not wizards? Did you not here the space lady? She said they are-" Jeremy began. "DO NOT TOUCH ME!" T-elos shouted. She then kicked both Natsu and Jeremy away. "You idiots!" Angie and Lucy said in unison. The two both looked at each other for a moment and then giggled.

"So who else do we have?" Tagiru asked. "Over here Love..." a British voice said. You turned back seeing two women in red and black catsuits. One had black hair one had silver hair. "Bayonetta!" Zeena cried. "Yes it is me darling!" Bayonetta said. "You better not keep us bored while we are here!" The silver haired woman said. "Oh I wont keep you ladies bored at all!" Haken said winking at them. "Haken! Stop it!" Kaguya cried. Bayonetta and the silver haired woman smirked at that. The two then circled their hands making a waving motion and a magical purple circle appeared. They then blew a kiss and two guns automatically appeared in their hands. "WOAH! What kind of magic is that?" Gray asked shocked. "Maybe gun magic?!" Cana asked. "Are they wizards too?!" Wendy asked shocked. "Not really darling!" Bayonetta said. "Not wizards but witches!" Pudding reported. "THOSE TWO MUST BE FROM THE DARK GUILDS!" Erza cried.

"Dark Guild? Can you believe what rubbish they are saying to us Bayonetta?" The silver haired woman asked. "Who are you anyway?" Airu asked. "The two witches are Bayonetta and Jeanne!" Ulala reported.**(Me: Bayonetta Series)** "So many people! My heads starting to spin!" Yuu cried. "This is so cool! Its like a video game crossover or something!" You say happily. "This is no game...its a war..." a woman said. "Who ever said that sounded like Kiriha just now" Zeena said. "You wanna get spanked again?!" Kiriha asked angrily.

You all then turned back seeing a pink haired woman and a younger pinked haired woman along with a blonde haired man and a black haired tanned skinned woman. "Lighting!" Zeena said happily. "Lighting? Hm im very curious to know about her judging by the way she looks" Suzuka said as she placed the fans near her face. "So am I..." Erza said. "So Ulala or Pudding? Care to explain?" You asked. "Lighting is a woman who recently asleep for over 500 years!"Ulala reported. "500 YEARS?! THATS TAKES FOREVER!" Natsu shouted. "COOL IT FIRE BREATH!" Gajeel shouted. "WHAT DID YOU SAY IRON MOUTH?!" Natsu said getting in his face. "Over 500 years you say? Kind of like Bayonetta and myself!" Jeanne said smirking. "Interesting indeed..." Bayonetta said."She was then awakened and forced to do gods bidding to save her world" Pudding reported. "And me too!" The little girl next to her said. "The little girl with her is her sister Serah! The man is her fiance Snow and the australian is Fang the sand bandit!" Ulala reported. "Yep! Thats us!" Snow said.**(Me: Final Fantasy XIII Series)**

"So what can Lighting do again?" Mikey asked. "This!" Lighting said. She then magically changed clothing into her Dark Mage outfit. "OH MY GOSH! HOW DID SHE DO THAT?" Lucy asked. "What an amazing requip! But still it lacks armor like my own" Erza said. "Requip? What are you talking about?" Lighting asked confused with a slight glare. "REQUIP!" Erza said. Magically Erza transformed into her Heavens Wheel Armor. "THATS AWESOME!" Jeremy said. "Wow! She likes to put her jugs out their like you Kaguya" Haken said. Kaguya blushed at that. "What do you mean?"

"So Lighting? Are you the same type of wizard as Erza?" Natsu asked. "Maybe not! A witch perhaps?" Bayonetta asked. "OK this was cool at first but now my head is REALLY HURTING!" Tagiru cried. "Im not a wizard or a witch...I am a servant of god because...evil has a price!" Lighting said sternly. "A servant of god huh?" Erza asked smirking. "Very interesting!" Bayonetta said. "Whoa! Lighting is serious like Erza!" Lucy cried. "And scary too!" Natsu and Gray said in unison. "Yep thats Lighting for you!" Fang said. "You got that right!" Snow said. Serah giggled at that.

"Are we done yet?" Nene asked. "We've arrived from hell!" A seductive female voice said. "FROM HELL?!" Angie asked scared. "No need to be afraid...yet!" A male voice said. You all saw a green haired scantily clad succubus along with another pinked haired on succubus, a brown haired vampire in a blue suit, a blue haired nude cat and a chinese zombie. "Ni hao!" The chinese zombie said. "Its Morrigan!" Zeena said. "A vampire too!" Ryouma said. "DEMONS?! YOR SOUL IS MINE!" Maka said charging for them. "No Maka wait! They're on our side!" Mikey cried stepping in front of her. Maka then sighed and put her scythe away. "...Is that a nude kitty?" Nene asked confused.

"The following demons are known as the DarkStalkers! The creatures from the Makai Realm in hell" Ulala reported. Yuu turned to you. "That sure brings back memories right Momo?" You sighed. "Mmhm..." "The following Darkstalkers are the two succubus's Morrigan Asenland and Lilth!" Ulala reported. "Um..hello...do you wanna play with me?" Lilth asked. Ren looked at her crazy. "Um..play?" Lilth turned to him. "Will you play with me...please?" Lilth asked walking towards him. "Wait hold on a sec!" Ren cried. He was then backed into Morrigan who stroked his face. "Mmm...I would like to play with him too...he looks so...young...mmm" Morrigan flirted as she licked her lips. Ren shooked and looked frighten not knowing what to do.

"Next up we have the vampire Dimitri Maximoff whos aura is so bright!" Pudding reported. "Mwa ha ha ha! I am Batmaster!" Dimitri laughed. "He's so scary!" Lucy cried. Wendy nodded in agreement. "Man up Lucy!" Gajeel said. "Heh! Who knew vampires have such a sense of humor?" Haken asked. "Here we have Hsien Ko! The chinese zombie that can store multiple weapons in her large sleeves!" Ulala reported. "And lastly we have Felicia! A new kitty who just wants to fit in!" Pudding reported. "Hey everyone!" Felica said. **(Me: DarkStalkers Series)** "She's so cute!" Airu cooed. "Digusting! Young lady! An Exceed like yourself should be covered in more appropiete clothing! You are naked!" Carla cried. "Huh? Whats an Exceed? Im a Darkstalker!" Felicia said. Happy then flew over to her and clinged onto her ears. "Oh hi there little guy! Hee hee!" Felicia said. Hearts filled in Happy's eyes. "Hee hee! Your so pretty!" Happy said drooling. "Oh no Happy!" Natsu said in disbelief. "Happy! Shame on you! Get away from that disgrace of a woman who calls herself and Exceed!" Carla cried. "Please calm down Carla!" Wendy said.

"How many more?" Kiriha asked annoyed. "Oh I brought a few friends of my own!" Felicia said. "Who?" You asked. "...Control!" You heard. Thats when a blue, black and silver hedgehog appeared along with a purple cat and a white bat. The black hedgehog held a green emerald. "These are my cat pals!" Felicia said happily. "Ugh Felicia for the last time we are not cats! The three of us are hedgehogs!" The blue hedgehog said. "Well I certainly am not a cat!" The white bat said. "I am!" The purple cat said.

"Whoa! What kind of digimon are those?" Mikey asked. "Whats a digimon?" The purple cat asked. "Well I dont know what that is but im Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said. "Also know as the fastest thing alive!" Ulala reported. "Im Silver!" Silver said. "The hedgehog from the future!" Pudding reported. Silver smiled at her. "Its nice to see you guys too Ulala and Pudding!" "Aknowledging Silver the Hedgehog!" KOS-MOS said. "Oh nice to see you too KOS-MOS!" Silver said. **(Me: All people from the future know each other so yeah...) **

"Up next we have Blaze the Cat! Princess of another dimension!" Pudding reported. Blaze looked at you all nervously and then turned away. "...Moving on...next we have the famous jewel thief: Rouge the Bat!" Ulala reported. "You got it hon! I may not look it but im quite the treasure hunter!" Rouge said. "And you arent human either...pretty interesting stuff..." Morrigan said smirking at Rouge. "Oh hey hon!" Rouge said waving at her. "And last but not least we have Shadow the Hedgehog! The hedgehog created in space!" Ulala reported. "Hmph!" Shadow said crossing his arms.**(Me: Sonic the Hedgehog Series)**

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Airu cooed. Shadow looked at her confused. Airu then ran over to Shadow and hugged him. "Oh Shadow the hedgehog you are so cute!" Airu cooed. "Get off me!" Shadow yelled. Thats when Mirajane then tugged his ears. "Oh your right he is a cutie pie!" Mirajane cooed happily. "LET GO OF ME NOW!" Shadow shouted. Lucy then tugged on his other ear. "Oh he's really cute when he's mad! I should have him as a pet instead of Plue!" Lucy said. Shadow stared at Lucy and widen his eyes as he gasped in shock. "Maria..." Lucy looked at him confused. "Maria? But I'm Lucy" She said. "Maria! I will fulfil my promise to you!" Shadow said. "This chick does look like Maria though" Rouge said. "Who's Maria!?" Lucy asked confused. "I wanna keep him! He's so cute!" Nene said as she pulled on Shadow's quills. "GAH!" Shadow cried. Sonic,Silver,Mikey and Zeena chuckled at that. "GET OFF OF ME!" Shadow shouted. You smirk and go over to hug Shadow. "Oh Shadow please dont be mad! We love you! Fight with us!...Please Shadow?" You asked looking into your eyes. Shadow looked at you surprised a bit. "Maria..." He said. "Um...what?" You asked confused."Yeah...now my head hurts..." Zeena said. You nodded in agreement. "I didnt know we summoned so many creatures..." You said as you and all the other girls let go of Shadow.

"Hey now! Dont forget about me and my sisters!" A voice said. You look back seeing a blonde haired cheerleading in pigtails holding a chainsaw sucking on a lollipop. With her was another blonde haired girl in crazy colors and then theres a tall blonde haired girl in dark colors. Haken wolf whistled. "Look at all these honeys!" Haken said. "Your sick..." Lucy said sweatdropping. "Juliet!" You say surprise. "You got it girl! Lets use the power of our lollipops and kick some Quartzmon ass!" Juliet said giving you a thumbs up. "Yeah!" You say happily. "Juliet Starling! Zombie hunter with a unique hairstyle that matches my own!" Ulala reported. "Oh thanks! I like yours too!" Juliet said. "Whats that hanging on your skirt Juliet?" Nene asked. "Oh him? Thats my boyfriend Nick! I decapitated his head. Talk to him!" Juliet said turning around to show you all the decapitated male head. "HELP ME!" Nick cried.**(Me: Lollipop Chainsaw Series)** "WHOA!" Yuu said shocked. "This girl is crazy!" Jeremy cried. Angie then punched his head. "STOP BEING RUDE!" She shouted.

"With Juliet are her sisters Cordelia and Rosalind who are also zombie hunters!" Pudding reported. "Yo!" Cordelia said. "Hi everyone!" Rosalind said happily. "This is getting old..." Kiriha said rolling his eyes. "Will you relax?" Zeena asked. "Whos next?" You asked. "We're ready to provide back up!" A voice said. You all looked back seeing a dirty blonde haired girl in a plaid revealing outfit with two other guys carrying extremely huge weapons. "Alisa!" Zeena said shocked. "Yep thats me!" Alisa said happily. "Lets just get this over with..." The boy in the blue hoodie said. "After this im gonna go for a drink!" The black haired boy said smoking a cigar. "Alright then! I'll join you!" Haken said.

"Here we have the God Eaters! Alisa, Soma and Lindow!" Ulala reported. "God Eaters? They can eat gods?" Lighting asked. "So that means they can eat Bhenvelza and save our world?" Serah asked. "No no no! Why does everybody think that?" Soma asked annoyed. "Easy there Lindow..." Alisa said. **(Me: God Eater Series) **"So whos next?" Angie asked. "Hi!" A voice said. You all looked back seeing a young brown haired girl in a school girl outfit. With her was a small tiny bared creature with wings. "Sakura!" You said happily. "Thats me! And I brought my friend Cerberus too!" Sakura said. "Hello everyone!" Cerberus said as he fly off her shoulder.**(Me: CardCaptor Sakura Series)** "Hey look! He has wings! Is he an Exceed like Happy and Carla?" Lucy asked. Happy flew over to him. "Well he doesnt look like a cat" Happy said. "And his wings are a mess! They are too small!" Carla complained. "Hey! I am not a cat! And my wings are not too small!" Cerberus cried. "So what can Sakura do?" Zeena asked. "I use magical Clow Cards!" Sakura said showing you all a card. "So she must use card magic like Cana!" Gray said. Cana smirked at that. "We'll just see how good she is!" Cana said pulling out her own cards.

"UGH! How many more?" Yuu asked annoyed. "HEY!" A loud voice said. You all turned seeing a boy with a Pikachu along with a red head and a purple haired girl. "Um...Ashley?" You asked confused. "Oh no im Ash! Ashley is my twin sister but she couldnt come!" Ash said. "Im Misty a water type gym leader and this is Iris and we're all pokemon trainers!" Misty said. "Pokemon trainers?" Mikey asked confused.**(Me: Pokemon Series)** "Yep! And im a Dragon Master!" Iris said proudly. "DRAGON MASTER?!" Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy said shocked in unison. The three then charged towards Iris. "Since your a Dragon Master have you seen my dragon Igneel?" Natsu asked. "Or my dragon Grandeeney?!" Wendy cried. "Forget about them! Wheres Metalicana?!" Gajeel asked sternly. Iris sweatdropped. "Hey guys hang on a sec! Im not the keeper of dragons or anything I raise dragon type pokemon!" Iris cried. "Poke what?" Natsu asked confused. "What the hell is a pokemon?!" Gajeel asked irritated. "I guess we'll never find our dragons..." Wendy said sadly.

"Whos next..." Kiriha asked. "Me of course along with a few others..." A voice said. You all looked back seeing Batgirl with Batman and a woman in a catsuit. "Batgirl!" You say shocked. "Your right! The three super heroes here are Batgirl, Batman and Catwoman!" Ulala reported. "Bats huh? Interesting" Rouge said smirking. "I am not a hero" Catwoman said. "And i've got my eye on you!" Batman said to her sternly. "He's scary!" Lucy cried. "Batman? THAT IS SO COOL!" Jeremy said amazed. He then ran up to Batman. "Can I have your autograph?" Jeremy asked. Batman just glared at him.**(Me: Batman Series)** "Yay more kitties! Nya nya nya!" Felicia said snuggling up against her leg. "H-hey! Get off me! Im not really a cat!" Catwoman said as she tried to pull her leg away from her. "Oh sure you are! Im a Catwoman too! Nya nya!" Felicia said. Blaze facepalmed at that.

"Mikey? Mikey are you ok?" You heard Zeena asked shocked. You look back seeing that Mikey has fainted. Although he was laying on a pillow that Angie put out. "Whats wrong with him?" You asked. "He's too overwhelmed that too many people are showing up" Angie said. "Its ok! I can heal him!" Wendy said going over to him. "Child! Dont waste your energy!" Carla cried. "Whos next?" Nene asked. "Hey!" You all heard. You all looked back seeing a kid and a group of teens. "Who are you guys?" You asked. "Hey look! Thats Nami and Nico!" Zeena said. "Hello everyone..." Nico said. "Um...Nami?" You asked raising an eyebrow. You looked at her. She had peach hair although lighter than yours and she wore a bikini top and low rising jeans that exposed her hips. "Yo!" Nami said. She then took a bottle of alcolhol and drank. "Are you gonna look like that when your older?" Tagiru asked hopefully. You glare at him and slap him with your hair. "OW!" He cried. "Pervert!" You said angrily.

"It seems we have Nico and Nami along with the Straw Hat Pirates Luffy, Sanjin, Brook,Franky, Roronoa, Ussop and Tony Tony Chopper!" Pudding reported. "YEAH! WHATS UP EVERYBODY!?" Luffy said happily.**(Me: One Piece Series)** "The Straw Hat Pirates huh? Are they from a guild?" Erza asked suspiciously. "Well they sure dont look like wizards" Gray said. Nami then chucked more alcohol in her mouth. "Heh! Your quite the drinker! Why dont we have a drinking contest after this is over?" Cana asked. Nami smirked at her. "Your on!" She said.

"Anyone else?" Zeena asked. Thats when you heard a techno singing voice. You all looked back seeing a teal haired girl, a pink haired girl, a tall blonde and two twin blondes each in cool outfits. "Hatsune Miku?" Zeena asked. Hatsune Miku nodded. "Yes! It appears so! Along with Luka, Lily, and the twins Kagamine Rin and Len!" Ulala reported.**(Me: Project Diva Series)** Then there was a moment of silence. "Um...cant they talk?" Tagiru asked. "No they can only sing. But they cant really fight either" Zeena said. "So what use are they to us?" Kiriha asked. "...I know! They can provide music during our battle!" You said. Everyone let out murmurs of approval. "What do you guys think?" You asked looking at Hatsune Miku and her friends. They thought for a moment and then nodded. "Great!" You said.

"You havent forgot about us right?" A voice asked. You all looked seeing a bunch of sailor girls each with colorful hair. "Sailor Mars!" Zeena said happily. "Your right! Along with Sailor Moon, Venus, Jupiter, Saturn, Mercury, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto!" Pudding reported.**(Me: Sailor Moon Series)** "Thats right!" Sailor Moon said. "So we have a group of magical girls huh?" Gray asked. "Thats so cool!" Mirajane said. "The only magical girls around here is US!" A voice said. You all looked seeing more colorful haired girls in maid outfits. "Its Ichigo!" Zeena said. "Yeah its her alright! Along with

Zakuro, Pudding, Lettuce,Aizawa and Mint!" Ulala reported.**(Me: Tokyo Mew Mew Series)** "Yeah its us! And the only magical girls here is US! Not a group of lusty sailors!" Mint said sternly. "Please calm down Mint!" Lettuce said.

"LUSTY?! We'll show you lusty!" Pluto yelled. She along with the other Sailor girls then transformed into her Sailor Pluto form. "Behold our magical girl power!" Moon said. "We can do so much better than that! Watch this!" Zakuro yelled. Her along with the Tokyo Mew Mew girls then changed into their animals cute maid magical girl outfits. "TOP THAT!" Mint said."Wow! Are they wizards?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Guys! This isnt a competion this is serious!" Nene said. "Oh we can top that sweety!" A voice said. You looked back seeing a familar orange haired girl along with yet more girls with colorful hair. "Seira!" You say happily. "Yes its her along with the other singing mermaid princess' Karen,Hanon, Coco, Rina, Lucia and Noel!" Pudding reported. **(Me: Mermaid Melody Series)**

"Yeah thats right its us! And I say we're the only magical girls around here!" Karen said. "OH YEAH? Well that slutty reporter just said that you were all mermaids but you all look like normal humans to me!" Uranus said. "Yeah where are your so called poweres? Aizawa asked. "Right here!" Honan said. Her along with the others then transformed into mermaids. "WOAH! Are they Celestial Spirits like Aquarius?!" Lucy asked shocked. "Are they water type pokemon?" Misty asked. "Top that!" Karen said. The Sailor Girls and the Mew Mew Girls growled in anger seeing how the mermaids were magical girls too. The three magical girl groups then fought. "Hey guys! We're all here to fight but not each other!" You cried.

"Anyone else left?" Zeena asked. "Just me!" A voice said. You all looked back seeing a blonde haired girl with blonde hair and black tips in a hip exposing chinese dress holding guns. "Hi! Its me Xiaomu!" She said smiling wildly. "Its that Sage Fox again!" Suzuka said. "Hey! You guys are here too?" Xiaomu asked. "I cant believe we all get to meet again!" Kaguya said happily. Reiji walked up to Xiaomu. "Are you a practitioner of Gogyo Sword Drawing too?" He asked. Xiaomu grinned at that. "You know it! Now lets fight!" Xiaomu said. **(Me: Namco X Capcom Series)**

Well thats part 1 of this so stay tuned for part 2! Sorry to keep you all waiting! R&R!


	21. Project Xros Zone!

ENJOY!

"Any more?" You asked. "No that is all! You and Zeena finally furfilled your purpose by bringing those from other worlds to the final battle!" Lady Momo said. You look around seeing everyone you have summoned. "Wow...I cant believe it! All these people here came to help us!" You said amazed. "Yes and now for your true purpose..." Lady Momo said walking up to you. "What do you mean?" You asked. Lady Momo then presented you with a special Momo Popz. You gasped. "...! The peach flavored Momo Popz! This one is the hardest ever to find!" You cried. "And its the only one in the world...custom made for you" Lady Momo said. "For me?" You asked shocked. "Thats right...you will take the form of someone very important who once saved her world with the help of people from other worlds. Not only you will transform but the one you love will transform as well too when you both lick the Momo Popz at the same time!" Lady Momo explained. "You mean...Tagiru?" You asked looking at him.

"Yes...you will both take the forms and shape of the pairing known as: The Wanderers!" Lady Momo said. "Wanderers?" You asked. Lady Momo then gave you the peach flavored Momo Popz. You looked at it seeing that it was peach colored in the shape of a girl but you couldnt make out the figure. "Zeena your purpose as the Zuperhuman is over...once Nami finishes using her ability with this special Momo Popz you nor Nami will have no powers anymore!" Lady Momo said. "WHAT?" You and Zeena asked shock in unison. "But why is that?" Mikey asked. "This special Momo Popz is from the power of the two sisters of all their powers of every Artificial State. It is full of half digimon blood after all" Lady Momo said. "So after I turn into whatever state...we wont have anymore powers Zeena..." You said sadly as you look at her. She looked sad and then shook it off. "Its ok Nami..." Zeena said. "WHAT?" You asked shock. "Its ok because after this fight we wont have a need for powers either way. We will become normal humans and as long as its to save the world it will all be worth it!" Zeena said. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Zeena...everyone..." You said. After a moment you then nodded. "Ok!" You said.

"Hey! Im picking up a serious Digi Signature guys!" Zeena cried. " Its Vandemon!" You Ren said. You all turn to him seeing him scan with his Fusion Loader. "Your kidding me! There are so many of them!" Ren cried. "Its Quartzmons copy ability!" Your dad said. "I see..." Mikey said. "Mikey! Zeena! Can you take Kiriha, Nene, Yuu, Nami and all the people from other worlds with you to hold them down?" Your dad asked."During that time we must decide who will be the best hunt hunter to fight with you both in the end!" your dad said. "Ok dad! We will all go and fight!" Zeena said. "Lets go guys!" Mikey said. You,Yuu,Nene and Kiriha then nodded. "What do we do?" Jeremy asked. "Well dad what do they do? Hmm?" You asked with a knowing smirk. He sighed. "I did say 'old members of Fusion Heart' right?" Your dad asked. He then pulled out two white Fusion Loaders and presented them to Angie and Jeremy whos Fusion Loaders turn Orange and Teal.

"Just what ive always wanted!" Jeremy said happily. "Only we can only reload one at a time! This will make our chances bigger!" Kiriha said. "Now all you both need is some digimon!" Zeena said happily. "Right! Zeena and I will divide our digimon and give them to you both!" Mikey said. Zeena and Mikey held up their Fusion Loaders and sent digimon to Jeremy and Angie. "Ballistamon and GreenKazemon!" Jeremy said happily. "We're counting on you Jeremy!" Ballistamon said. "Lets do our best! YEAH!" GreenKazemon said cheerfully. "Dorulamon,Renamon, Cutemon and Cutiemon!" Angie said happily. "Yay we're with Angie kyu!" Cutemon and Cutiemon said in unison. "Nice to be working together!" Dorulamon said. "You got that right!" Renamon said.

You and Zeena turned to all the people from other worlds. "Everyone! Were counting on you!" Zeena said. "YEAH! NOW IM ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu said all fire erupted on his hands. "Let us magical girls help too!" Sailor Moon said. "And dont forget the future pokemon master!" Ash said. "And us too!" Kaguya said. "I'll join in on the party as well!" Bayonetta said. "And dont forget the Straw Hat Pirates!" Luffy said. "Hee hee! This just keeps getting interesting..." Morrigan said. The others then said more words of encourgement. "Um Zeena? I think im gonna stay with the hunters for awhile" You said. "What? But dad said all old members of Fusion Heart have to go!" Zeena said. "I know but...I have my own reasons for staying..." You said looking at Tagiru. Zeena sighed. "Still stubborn as always..." Zeena said. She then pulled you into a hug. "Be safe ok?" She asked. "Yeah..." You said. You both then pull away. "Fusion Heart lets go!" Mikey said. "Right! Ok! Everyone of you follow me!" Zeena said to the people of the other worlds. Ulala and Pudding then faced their audience. "Over and Out!" They said.

_Opening Inspire: Project X Zone Opening:_

_The streets were was black and white and the screen pans up entering the doors of Nami's estate. Tagiru is shown waving a huge sword while Nami is shown blasting with her huge gun. She then shoots a harsh blast. Quartzmon, a few Myostismon and a evil looking Ryouma are then shown. The scene switches to Natsu unleashing fire energy then Luffy unleashing some attacks. Tagiru is then briefly shown with a serious look on his face. Lightning is shown staring into the sky holding a large sword as her hair blows beautfuly until Erza is shown standing nearby facing the other way holding her own sword as her hair blows. The scene then switches to Nami striking a cute pose._

_ The scene switches to Kaguya, Maka and Juliet standing on a platforming holding their sword, scythe and chainsaw repectively with serious looks on their faces. The scene then switches to a smiling Mirajane and Dimitri standing back to back together. Mirajane then turns into her Satans Soul Form as Dimitri turns into his vampire form. The androids KOS-MOS, T-elos and Aschen are shown standing on robotic momuments until the scene switches to Hatsune Miku, Luka, Lily and the twins dancing on the building and singing at night as electrical energy surronds them. The teal energy then hits the sky and the scene switches to Sonic, Shadow and Silver running across buildings before turning to look at the teal energy in the sky._

_ The scene then switches to Lucy and Nami from One Piece standing on rocky platforms and they look up into the sky only for the scene to switch to the Mermaid Melody girls singing briefly then the scene switches to Cana and Sakura looking up, the scene then briegly switches to the Tokyo Mew Mew girls acting like cute kittens meowing and then the Sailor Moon girls transforming before the scene switches showing Neige with Wendy looking up and the scene then switches to Catwoman and Felicia who is stroking Happy along with Blaze and Carla who roll their eyes at the two. The scene then switches to Misty and Gyrados with Aquarius who look up and the scene then switches to Nico and Iris who look up. Before the scene switches to Serah and M.O.M.O. smiling at each other. The scene then switches to Zeena and mikey getting ready for battle as they get ready to fight with the other legedary 10 heroes._

_ The scene then switches to brief flashes showing the Fairy Tail guild fighters and then the Straw Hat Pirates. The scene then switches to Sonic and Felicia unleashing a spin dash attack together before the scene switches to Lyon and Gray shooting ice magic and then Bayonetta shooting guns with Jeanne. The scene then switches to Morrigan flying and then Mirajane in her Satans Soul finishing things off before the scene switches to Mikey and Zeena ready to fight with Shoutmon and Zetimon._

_ The scene then switches to Alisa slicing something with her God Arc followed by Juliet's chainsaw attack. The scene then switches to Lightning,Erza,Kaguya,Neige,Maka and a few other swordsman. The scene then switches to Bayonetta shooting guns with Jeanne and Reiji and Xiaomu and then a few other gunman. The scene then switches to Lucy brining out her gate key then Ash brining out his pokeball and then Luffy who brings out a large object and throws it at the enemy creating a huge explosion._

_ The scene then switches to Nami and Tagiru on the ground looking in defeat as their digimon have fallen. The scene then switches to Mikey and Zeena standing above them who are both smiling at they glow with a look of hope in their eyes along with Zetimon and Shoutmon. Nene,Yuu,Kiriha,Jeremy,Angie,Airu,Ren a few other hunters,dad, Lady Momo and then the people from other worlds are briefly shown glowing meaning that they are there for them to support._

_ Everyone then gets up to go fight along with Nami and Tagiru who are now getting ready to go fight. Everyone charges up towards Quartzmon to fight them each one by one. Nami and Tagiru then go up to fight as they jump up holding their weapons. The scene then switches to Nami and Tagiru in the front holding their weapons as they pose with EVERYONE in the background posing ready to fight!_

_ YOUR WELCOME GUYS! NOW ENJOY THE REST!_

Zeena's POV:

Hatsune Miku, Luka, Lily, and the twins danced and singed ontop of a building to provide battle music while everyone fought. Shoutmon and Zetimon charged and hit a Myotismon with their mic and nail file respectively before landing on a building. "Shoutmon! Super Evolve!" "MetalGreymon! Super Evolve!" "Zetimon! Super Evolve!" "JetMervamon! Super Evolve!" "OmniShoutmon!" "ZekeGreymon!" "UlaZetimon!" "SparMervamon!"

Mikey and Kiriha then got ready. "OmniShoutmon!" "ZekeGreymon!" "Double Fusion!" They both pressed their backs against each other along with their Fusion Loaders. "Shoutmon X's DX!" Nene and I then got ready. "UlaZetimon!" "SparMervamon!" "Double Fusion!" We both pressed our backs against each other with our Fusion Loaders. "Zetimon X's DX!" That was when everyone else did their own digi fusion. "Ok everyone! Nows your chance!" I said to all the people of the other world. "YEAH!" They all said in unison as they each got ready to fight.

Your POV:

You and all the other hunters were now in some strange void. "What is this?" Tagiru asked. "I dont know" You said. "Its a type of image space that we've made! A place where all over our consciousness is shared collectively!" Your dad said. "So this is where we decide the best hunter?" Ryouma asked. "Indeed! When all 10 heroes gather together that is when the last weapon hidden in the ocean the Brave Snatcher can be pulled up!" Your dad said. "Whats a Brave Snatcher?" Gumdramon asked. "Its the power of Bagramons right arm has been lost here! With Quartzmons inate ability to transcend space and time you cannot kill him! As you may know he can create copies of himself! You must find his main body where his original data is contained and pierce him with the Brave Snatcher to stop his movements and then hunt him to stop him!" Your dad explained.

"So thats why you made everyone hunters..." You said. "Who wants to voleenter and carry out the last big hunt?" Your dad asked. "I guess i'll do it then!" Ren said smirking. "Geez your pretty confident!" You said rolling your eyes. "Well of course..." Ren said winking at you. "Pfff! Figures..." You said. "I guess i'll go too! Just to impress the peach haired magical babe over there!" A hunter said bringing out his digimon. You blush and turn away from him. "Oh give it up buddy! Im taken!" You said. "Yeah and since im aiming to be a superstar and Nami has to furfil her destiny this mission is made for us!" Tagiru said grabbing your arm. "HUH? Wait! Tagiru?" You asked shocked.

Thats when you saw Astamon knock over the hunters digimon out of nowhere. "Hey what are you doing?" Ren asked. "I wont hand over that role to anyone! Not even to you Ren..." Ryouma said coldly. You look at him suspicously. "...Ryouma?" "I dont think there is anyone else besides Tagiru and somewhat Nami and I who posses a stronger desire for that position!" Ryouma said. You looked into his aquatic teal marine eyes. They looked so evil. "Alright! Then we fight!" Tagiru said. "You two can fight on your own..." You said looking at Ryouma suspicously. "What? Why Digi Momo?" Gumdramon asked. "Im just having this horrible feeling..." You said. "Have it your way! But Gumdramon and I are going to fight!" Tagiru said. You nodded at that and backed away and stood with to Lady Momo, Airu and Ren as you watched Tagiru and Ryouma fight. "Im so nervous..." You said. "Please Nami...have faith in your friend!" Lady Momo said putting her hand on your shoulder and you nodded.

Normal POV...Elsewhere...:

Ulala and Pudding reported what everyone did as they supported with dancing and shooting with their guns."Well lets do this Lyon!" Gray said. "Hmph! Dont think this means we are buddies!" Lyon said. The two then took off their shirts revealing their extremely toned abs. "Woah!" Zeena, Nene and Angie swooned at the sight of the two. "Ice Make Hammer!" "Ice Make Eagle!" The two then launch ice magic at a few Myostismon. Elsewhere Cerberus was generous enough to feed Natsu some of his fire power. "YEAH! NOW I GOT A FIRE IN MY BELLY!" Natsu said charging up some fire. "What kind of Exceed is this guy?" Happy asked shocked. "I am not an Exceed!" Cerberus said. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu then unleashed a huge fire blast at a Myostismon. "Hey nice one! Lets try an attack together!" ShoutmonXDX said. "You got it!" Natsu said. "Fusion Burning Rocker!" "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The two then launched powerful fire attacks at Myostismon.

Lucy, Misty and Juvia stood on a building getting ready while Ash and Iris fought using their pokemon somewhere else. "Gyarados! I choose you!" Misty said. She then brought out Gyarados who roared. "Whoa! Are you a Celestial wizard too?" Lucy asked. "What are you talking about?" Misty asked. "I'll tell you lat Lucy brought out a golden key. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Aquarius then appeared. "Wow! She's so pretty!" Misty said. "Thank you! I bet if you were my owner you wouldnt be so bad like the little princess who cant get a boyfriend!" Aquarius said. "HEY!" Lucy cried. "Quite bimbo!...Water Magic!" Juvia said summoning water energy. She then fought alongside Aquarius and Gyarados.

"Card Magic! Shuriken Card!" Cana said blasting a few Myostismon with her cards."Windy Card!" Sakura said summoning the Clow card. She then used it to attack Myostismon along side Ballistamon who did some shooting. "Hey kid! Nice card magic!" Cana said smirking at Sakura. "Thanks!" Sakura said happily.

Suzuka did some fan dancing to control her mech Jyaky GUN OH who shot at a few Myostismon while KOS-MOS, Aschen and T-elos supported. Nearby Kaguya and Neige got their swords ready along with Mervamon. "Hey Princess? You think you can keep up with me?" Mervamon asked. "Heh! Of course we can!" Neige said confidently. "Lets go!" Kaguya said jumping up in the air. The cresent blades of her sword flew off and sliced Myostismon. "CHESTO!" She said cutting them. "Impressive!" Mervamon said. "Lets go Princess!" "Ok!" Neige said. "Royal Hat Blaster!" Neige said. "Sexy the Cannon!" Mervamon said. The two then launch powerful beams at the Myostismon.

"Serah be safe!" Lightning said. "Ok Lighting!" Serah said. "I'll fight with you!" M.O.M.O. said. "I'll help too!" Wendy said. The three smiled at each other and went to fight the Myostismon. "Cute aren't they?" Erza asked. "You could say that..." Lightning said. "REQUIP!" Erza said. She then transformed into her Black Wing Armor. She then looked and saw that Lighting transformed into her Dark Mage outfit. "If you say your not a wizard then who and what are you really?" Erza asked. "Lightning...The Savior..." Lightning said. Erza smirked at that. "What about you?" Lightning asked. "They call me Titania" Erza said. Lightning let out a brief smirk. "C'mon no time to waste we have to go and fight!" Snow said. He then slashed a Myostismon with his ice sword and Erza and Lightning supported with multiple sword attacks switching armors/costumes in between battles. The two sword women were then finished before closing their eyes and striking a pose together sticking both their swords into the ground as the song 'Salvations Fanfare' played. Erza then opened her eyes. "What just happened? Where did that music come from?" She asked. "The song will play when a battle is won..." Lightning said. Erza smirked. "Interesting...I think I like you Lightning" Lightning let out a brief smirk before the two women went to fight off more of Myostismon. **(Me: It would be so cool if Final Fantasy XIII and Fairy Tail had a crossover and if Lightning and Erza met. I would faint! LOL)**

Mirajane,Morrigan, Lillth and Dimitri go ready. "Full Body Take Over: Satans Soul!" Mirajane then turned into her Satans Soul form. "Satans Soul?" Morrigan asked confused. "Hmm what an aura..." Dimitri said intrigued. "She's defeninely not from the Mekai Realm either...pretty interesting..." Morrigan said. "Will...will you play with us?" Lilth asked. "We can play together dear.." Morrigan said. She then merged with Lilth and Lilth became a part of Morrigan. Mirajane then went charging at a Myostismon and unleashing her Darkness magic. Morrigan then flew up. "Hee hee! Time for the grown ups to play too!" Morrigan said. "Shadow Blade!" Morrigan then shot multiple dark blades at Myostismon. "Darkness Stream!" Mirajane said blasting Mysotimon. Dimitri then supported using his own attacks as a vampire.

Batman, Batgirl and Rouge fought using their own unqiue styles of combat while Felicia, Catwoman and Blaze did their own means of fighting. "Alright! We're Team Kitty Cats! Hey has anyone seen Carla and Happy?" Felicia asked. Blaze and Catwoman sighed and went to fight. Nearby Alisa, Lindow and Soma got their God Arc weapons ready while Juliet,Cordelia and Rosalind got their weapons ready. "Can you ladies provide us with some back up?" Soma asked. "Yeah you bet!" Juliet said as she turned on her chainsaw. "YEAH! LETS GO KICK SOME ZOMBIE ASS!" Cordelia said. "YAY!" Rosalind said. "I like their spirit!" Alisa said smiling. "I like them too! Lets see how this turns out..." Lindow said. The six then go to fight and proved to be an amazing team. "You guys are good! You guys should become God Eaters too!" Alisa said. "God Eaters? Eww! Thats worse than Zombies!" Rosalind cried. "I think we like the way things are in our world anyway..." Juliet said.

The Straw Hat Pirates supported more of the Fairy Tail members while Sonic Shadow and Silver in their super forms fought some Myostismon. Nearby Maka was with Bayonetta and Jeanne. "Evil Demons! Your Soul is MINE!" Maka threatened. "Soul? Isnt that asking a bit much Love?" Jeanne asked smirking. Maka didnt answer as she brought out her scythe Soul Eater. "What an impressive looking toy! If I didnt know better I would say you were a witch of some sort!" Bayonetta said smirking. "Witch?!" Maka asked confused. "Dont worry about it Love..." Bayonetta said. The three then fought using their amazing agility and guns and scythe repectively.

"Ok! Now for a contest to see whos the best Magical Girl ever!" Sailor Moon said. "Yeah!" Ichigo said. "We'll see!" Lucia said. The Sailor Girls then went up first. They then said what planet they are before saying "Power Make Up!" A magical symbol on them then glowed and was spinning around the girls releasing energy. Their clothing disappeared for a moment as they tranformed and they were soon done. They were each in white tops with bow designs and extremely short skirts of their color,heels,gloves,earrings and a crown around their foreheads. "Top that!" Pluto said.

"Lets go girls!" Ichigo said. "Mew Mew Metamorphis!" They said. Each of them kissed a golden jewel diamond thing as their clothing disappeared and DNA symbols surrounded them. They were now each in short bright strapless dresses with animal ears and a tail although one of the girls were in a two piece outfit. They each held weapons with heart symbols. "Try to top that!" Mint said. "With pleasure!" Karen said.

"Lets go girls!" Lucia said. The mermaids closed their eyes as a sea shell of their own colors opened up and a dot pearl came out of the shell. The pear then turned into a microphone that resembled a remote They then said their color before saying. "Song Voice!" Their clothing then disappeared as they began to transform magically getting a short dresses and high boots.

"How that?" Lucia asked. "We'll just see whos the better magical girl then!" Pluto said. "Lets talking more fighting!" Mint said. The three magical girl then fought the enemy using song, mew mew attacks or their planet elements and blasted the Myostismon. The three magical girls then smiled at each other. "Hey you mew mews arent bad at all!" Lucia said. "Yeah I love your Sailor magic make up attacks too!" Ichigo said. "It must be cool being a mermaid!" Sailor Moon said. All the magical girls then laughed together.

"Okay everyone on my signal!" Zeena said. "Sexy the Cannon!" "Dorulu Checkmate!" "Digi Ninja Arts Star Storm!" "V for Victory!" "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" "Darkness Stream!" "Shadow Blade!" "Chaos Control!" "Pikachu use thunderbolt!" "Use surf Gyrados!" "Trenta Fluer!" "Jealous Queen!" "Jyaky GUN dancer!" "Aschen KICK!" "Ice Make Hammer!" "Ice Make Eagle!" "Water Magic!" "Earthy Card!" "Card Magic Shurkien!"

Zeena's POV:

Everyone else then called their attacks along with the magical girls who delivered the last shot together. All attacks combined and made a huge blast creating a light. Everyone then saw the Myostismon super evolved and then began to attack everyone who were now struggling as they were knocked down. One Mysotismon then super evolved into something huge. "What is that?" Mikey asked. "I dont know!" I cried. The new super evolved Mysotismon then blasted Shoutmon and Zetimon XDX out of their Fusion and they were knocked to the ground.

Your POV:

You continued to watch as Tagiru and Ryouma's digimon fought. "Finish him off Arresterdramon!" Tagiru said. "Sorry but im finishing this first!" Ryouma said as he raised up his Fusion Loader. Astamon then finished off Arresterdramon turning him back to Gumdramon. "Thats it! The end it clear! The hunter representative is you: Ryouma Mogami!" Your dad said. "NO!" You cry. You then ran over to Tagiru and Gumdramon. "Im sorry Tagiru..." Gumdramon cried. "Oh no Gumdramon!" You cried as you help him up. "Its ok our oppenent was pretty strong!" Tagiru said. "And so were you Tagiru.." You said putting a hand on his shoulder.

You watched as Clockmon handed Ryouma the Brave Snatcher. "Congrats!" Clockmon said. "Use that to pull up the last weapon of hope, Brave Snatcher!" Your dad said. You stared at Ryouma closely. His face looked humble but his eyes looked evil. "Hmm..somethings amiss with that boy..." Lady Momo said. "I...I feel it too..." You said.

Zeena's POV:

Mikey, Kiriha and I went to where our fallen digimon were as they layed on the ground in pain. "Not yet! Were not done yet Shoutmon!" Mikey said. Shoutmon then got up. "Yeah Zetimon! If Shoutmon can get up then so can you!" I said. Zetimon then got up. "You dont have to tell me twice!" Zetimon said. "We're gonna put up a real fight!" Shoutmon said. "Wild little blokes arent they?" An australian voice said. "Whatever Ginger but I like that spirit of his!" A male voice said.

We all looked up seeing two digimon fall down from the sky. Two teens jumped off their digimon. One with brown hair and one with red hair. They then charged for Myostismon and to our shock they both punched them knocking over the three Myostimon. "Whoa..." I say surprise as I smirk. "He reminds me of Natsu when he jumps in a battle..." Gray said. "YEAH! NOW IM REALLY FIRED UP!" Natsu said as fire surrounded him. He then followed in suit and launched a fire punch at Myostismon. "WHO ARE THOSE GUYS? HE JUST WENT AND PUNCHED THOSE DIGIMON!" Jeremy cried. The two teens then landed with their digimon. "Guess we made it in time!" The boy said. "Thats right mate!" The austrailan girl said.

"Im the invincible street fighter, Marcus Daimon and this is Agumon!" Marcus said. "Im a fellow mate Fiona Takeuchi and this is my partner Tigramon!" Australian Fiona said smoothly. "Hey! Your the ones who saved us earlier!" Mikey said. "Hey you know them?" I asked. "So that Agumon can fly huh?" A voice asked. "So what? We're better!" A voice said. "Agumon! Foximon forget about it!" A voice said. "Yeah we have something important to do!" Another voice said. We all looked seeing another Agumon a fox digimon with a boy with blue goggles and another red haired girl.

"Im Tai Kamiya and this is my partner Agumon!" Tai said. "Im Fiona Takeuchi but since theres another Fiona around you can call me Fiona T. Oh and this is my partner Foximon!" Fiona said. "Another Fiona?" I asked confused. Thats when we all looked seeing Myostismon charge up energy. We then looked up seeing a blue and gold dino digimon and a gold and black digimon resembling a dog. The two then launch huge blasts. "Good job Veemon!" A boy in goggles said. "You two Paterorromon!" A female with two buns for hair said.

"Im Davis Motomiya!" Davis said. "And im Trixie Takeuchi!" Trixie said. "Hey sis!" Fiona T. said. "Hi!" Trixie said. _'They are sisters huh? Just like Nami and i' I thought. _"The two of us are Tai and Fiona T's juniors but right now we're the same age!" Davis said. "What do you mean?" Angie asked. "Wait! You mean like time travel?" Shadow asked. "You kids really shouldnt be messing with time like that!" Silver said. "Well look whos talking Silver! Your still a kid!" Sonic said snarkily. Silver growled at him at that. "Hmph! So are you Sonic!" Shadow said. "Can you say that again faker?" Sonic asked. "Sonic Shadow! Any words for our galatic viewers?" Ulala asked. "I hope you all know now that Black Doom isnt coming back!" Shadow said. "Hey Yacker! Whats up?" Sonic asked.

"Its so cool seeing those two side by side!" A voice said. "Hey Takuya wheres Koji fighting again?" A voice asked. "Relax Fiona I think he's in Hong Kongs Digi Quartz!" A voice said. You all looked back seeing three kids. Two brown haired boys with goggles and another redhead. "Im Takuya Kanbara!" Takuya said. "Im Fiona Takeuchi but I guess for now you can call me Fiona Frontier!" Fiona Frontier said with a wink.**(Me: You see? This is where I regret naming all my old OCs Fiona...-_-)** "Um...another Fiona?!" Kaguya asked shocked. "If I see anymore redheads im going to go nuts!" Ussop said. Erza glared at him. "CAN YOU SAY THAT AGAIN? HUH?!" "N-no m'am!" Ussop cried.

"Oh! We dont have digimon but dont worry about that!" Takuya said. "I just cant wait to show em what we got!" Fiona Frontier said smirking. "Im Tamer Takato Matsuda! This is my partner Guilmon!" Takato said. "We're not losing without a fight first!" Tai said.

"Alright then! Lets do this!" Fiona T. said. Hatsune Miku and her gang then started to sing 'Legend Xros Wars' and danced on top of a building. "Agumon! Digivolve!" "Foximon! Digivolve!" "Ready mate?" Australian Fiona asked as black digital energy formed on her hand. "YEAH!" Marcus said smirking as his fist glowed orange. Takato, Takuya and Fiona Frontier then had their hands begin to glow.

I watched as Takato fused with Guilmon which looked uncomfortable in my eyes because he was nude for a moment and the same went for Takuya and Fiona Frontier as they...turned into digimon! Wargreymon and MegaFoxcomon then flew up in the air ready for battle. Takato was done fusing with Guilmon and they created Dukemon. Takuya fused into Aldamon while Fiona Frontier fused into Beelanamon. "Hey...is that..Igneel? No it cant be..." Natsu said as he looked at Aldamon. "THEY FUSED WITH THEIR CELESTIAL SPIRITS!" Lucy cried. "I dont think those are spirits...but they definenetly arent from the Mekai Realm either..." Morrigan said. "Such and amazing transformation!" Ulala reported.

"Impressive power...but I think I can do better than that! HAH!" Bayonetta said as she went to go fight. "I will take all of your SOULS!" Maka said charging in with her scythe. "Mmm...i'll join you...!" Dimitri said following. "Ready Lightning?" Erza asked. "Yeah...lets go!" Lightning said. The two women then changed into their Fire Empress Armor and Dark Muse outfit respectily and went to fight. "Alright! Time for round two to see whos the better magical girl!" Sailor Pluto said. "YOUR ON!" The rest of the magical girl groups said. They each went to go fight. "LETS GO STRAW HAT PIRATES!" Luffy said. "YEAH!" The Straw Hat gang said before going to fight. "Hey! They think they are are better guild then us!" Cana cried. "Yeah right! Lets show them whos boss!" Lucy said as she pulled out a gate key. "And Lucy and Cana are ready for an intense battle between guilds!" Ulala reports. Lucy sweatdrops. "Must you keep reporting Ulala...?"

"Alirght team kitties lets go!" Felicia said. "Follow my lead!" Blaze said. "Ugh...why do I have to fight alongside such..things..." Catwoman said rolling her eyes. She then followed the two. "Hee hee! Mervamon shall we?" Kaguya asked. Mervamon smirked. "Alright! Neige come with us!" Mervamon said. "OK!" Neige said. "Lets put on a show too. Shall we Gray?" Lyon asked. Gray smirked. "Yeah...lets be cool..." The two then took off their shirts making me,Nene and a few of the girls blush. Sonic narrowed his eyes at them. "Good thing Amy isnt here..." He then went to go fight as everyone else did.

"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE?! FIRST WE HAVE ZEENA AND NAMI WHO ARE HALF DIGIMON, NOW WE HAVE PEOPLE WHO FUSE WITH DIGIMON AND PEOPLE WHO TURN INTO DIGIMON AND-" Jeremy began. "SHUT UP!" Angie shouted she then punched him. "Hey Aldamon! How about lending me some fire power?!" Natsu asked. "Sure!" Aldamon said. He then unleashed a fire tornado which Natsu then sucked up. "HE JUST ATE FIRE! WHO IS HE?!" Jeremy cried. "NOW I GOT A FIRE IN MY BELLY!" Natsu said. "Natsu is fired up!" Pudding reports. "You bet I am! ROAR!" Natsu said. He then turned to Marcus. "Hey pal! You and me? What do you say?" Natsu asked. Marcus smirked at him. "You bet!" Marcus said. Natsu and Marcus jumped up in the air and curled up their fists and punched multiple Myostismon creating an explosive firey digi punch. "YEAH!" They cheer and they then high fived each other. **(Me: Yeah I made Marcus and Natsu fight alongside each other! Your welcome Fairy Tail FANS!)**

"Excuse me? Sonic?" Wendy asked. Sonic turned to her. "Whats up Blue Buddy?" Sonic asked. Wendy blushed a bit at the nickname. "Could you run around and make some air for me to eat? Please?" Wendy asked "Ah a girl who likes to ride the wind huh? Sure thing kid!" Sonic said giving her a thumbs up. He then ran fast in a circle creating wind for Wendy to suck up. "Thanks Sonic!" Wendy said. He smiled at her before the two went to go fight together.

The digimon from other worlds then went to fight including Marcus and Australian Fiona.**(Me: And this is where I regret not finishing my Data Squad story...) **"Sorry to keep you all waiting guys!" A voice said. You all looked back seeing a dark blue haired boy, a boy in a white hat with blonde hair and a cat with short brown hair. "T.K.! Ken! Cody!" Trixie said happily. They had a Stingmon,Pegasismon and Armadillomon. "Tai and Takuya's friends are with us too!" Ken said. Matt then appeared. They all then performed DNA Digivolving creating Imperialdramon and Shakkomon. Aldamon and Beelanamon fused together along with four other figures that Kumamon brought. Dukemon then fuse with Grani creating Dukemon Crimson questioned what it was but Tentomon explained everything.

"What an ace transformation! But I think we can do better mate!" Australian Fiona said. "If they can go Crimson Mode then we can go BURST MODE!" Marcus said as he and Australian Fiona point their digi vices at their digimon changing them.

Davis then warned us to take cover and we did behind Metalgreymon as an explosion occured. "They beat them all!" Yuu said amazed. "THIS IS SO COOL! MAN! I love my Artificial States!" I said happily. "You seem to be having fun.." Kiriha said. "I am!" I said happily. "Enjoy it while it lasts because im spanking you later!" Kiriha said. "WHAT? WHY?" I cry. "I saw you drooling at the sight of Gray and Lyon when they took off their clothes!" Kiriha said. "NO PLEASE!" I cry.

Your POV:

You all saw a group of heroes and their digimon along with the people from other worlds. "Whoa! Its a wall of superstars!" Tagiru said amazed. You smile at that. That was when Mikey and Zeena came along with their digimon. "I didnt expect this!" Mikey said. Zeena nodded in agreement. "Im Mikey Kudo! This is Shoutmon!" Mikey said. "Im Zeena Arisu! This is Zetimon!" Zeena said. "Im the chosen to represent the hunters! Ryouma Mogami!" Ryouma said. "Its too bad Tagiru" Mikey said. "Its ok!" Tagiru said. "Yeah...and besides...you'll always be a real superstar to me Tagiru!" You said taking his hand. He smiled at you. "Thanks Nami...for everything!" Tagiru said. "Anyways i'll catch up after we've brought peace back to our town again!" Tagiru said.

The Brave Snatcher then glowed several lights and shined onto all the digimon heroes that came. One light shone onto the ocean pulling out the real Brave Snatcher. "Now you can hunt Quartzmon! We're counting on you Ryouma!" Mikey said. Ryouma said nothing. "Um..Ryouma?" You asked suspicously as you sensed a werid aura. "Mikey...Zeena...this is troublesome for me...all 10 of you to be exact..." Ryouma said. You gasped. "A Digi Signature? HEY! STOP!" You shout. "Nami whats gotten into you?!" Tagiru asked. "...ZEENA! MIKEY! Look out!" You shout. Thats when a large claw cuts at Mikey,Zeena,OmniShoutmon and UlaZetimon. "NOOOOOOOOO!" You shout.

"What are you doing?!" Davis asked. "Yeah are you crazy?!" Trixie asked. You glare at Ryouma as your eyes turned peach. "Its just as I thought when I sensed that energy from you Ryouma!" You said. "Oh? What energy did you sense?" Ryouma asked. "NEGATIVE ENERGY! Energy from Quartzmon who you've been working with this WHOLE TIME!" You shout. Everyone around you gasped. "So this creep is evil all along!? THAT TRAITOR! Let me at him!" Natsu said angrily. "Cool it Natsu!" Gray said. "Yes...and I've also been consuming energy from you as well...Alady..." Ryouma said. He held up the Brave Snatcher and that was when you felt yourself getting weak. "Uh...UGH...AHHHHHHHH!" You cry as you sink to the ground and clutch your head. "NAMI! Whats wrong?!" Tagiru asked. "Dont you see? Everytime I made physical contact with you I absorbed your energy without you knowing!" Ryouma said.

"WHAT? BUT HOW?!" You asked shocked. "Mwah..." Ryouma said blowing a kiss at you. You widen your eyes and gasped knowing what he meant. You then remember first meeting Ryouma when he kiss your hand actually sucking energy away, when he twirled on your living hair,when he kissed you and fondled your chest sucking away more energy before pushing you to the ground and finally when he pinned you to a wall and kissed-raped you before you escaped. The pain then went away. "YOU!" You shout angrily. You then use your hair but...thats when it couldnt uncoil. "HUH? WHAT?" You cry. "Wait my telekinesis!" You said. You then put your hand out to ram Ryouma into something but no telekenis energy came out. "HOLD ON! I have something else!" You said. You raise up your leg for a bomb to come out but instead of bombs coming out you relased that you just flashed all the digimon heroes and the people from other worlds. "Woah..." Gray and Lyon said blushing. "Your setting a bad example for Wendy!" Carla cried. All the guys then blushed. "Nami really knows how to put it out there alright!" Ulala reports in discgust.

You blush madly before pulling your dress down. Ryouma laughed. "What did you do to me?!" You asked. "I took your main powers away and sent your energy to Quartzmon! What else?" Ryouma asked smirking. "NOOOOO!" You cry. "The 10 heroes are incomplete by 2!" Quartzmon said. Quartzmon then revealed himself even more. He looked like a purple evil eye. "Its like Nirvana all over again!" Happy said. "Or one of doctor eggmans mechs!" Sonic said. "Shut it cats!" Lucy said. "Hey I am not a cat!" Sonic said. "I will change the world into Digi Quartz! And then change it into myself creating the imperfect human race!" Quartzmon finished. "My...powers..." You said sadly.

R&R! Next time is the last Episode! Yeah im gonna cry real hard as I type. Try not to cry either! BYE!


	22. Beautiful Girl Saves her Own World!

Before I start my VERY LAST CHAPTER EVER I just wanna give shout outs to the six people who favourited all three of these stories from 'The Lady General' up until now: Dreamer Girl 22, Keyblade132, Turtles18, XTheBluePhoenix, lightus of the light, and summer490. I also wanna thank Redder45 for being my VERY first reviewer in 'The Lady General'. I also wanna thank Aiko Kudo for reviewing just about every chapter in this three story arc and Fairy Tail fan who soon did that afterwards and made me personas for this story. I also wanna thank cecebeec for the messages! Thanks to all those who gave me persona requests in 'Those Damn Seven Generals' up until now because really it's all of your support that made this happen. Really...You all made this story happen...thank you all...

Anyway here's how I'm going to organize this...I'm going to use fairy tail opening five and make a digimon hunters version of it, then at the end I will do the fairy tail ending 5 and then at the VERY end I will do a 'Mean Girls' parody with all the characters here. ENJOY!

_Opening Inspired: Fairy Tail Opening 5: 'Egao no Mahou'_

_Nami is shown in a praying position in a Digital shiny background and she slowly opens her eyes as her hair blows beautifully.(Nami= Wendy)_

**_Ai mo yume mo kimi to naraba..._**

_She spreads her palms releasing shiny magical energy. She then closes her eyes as she floats back._

**_Majikaru ni kawaru sa egao..._**

_She begins to spin magically and then stops spinning releasing magical energy from her hand creating a bright light switching the scene showing a bright sun. One fist shoots up in the air then three then six then five more eventually revealing Mikey, Zeena,Nene, Kiriha, Yuu, Nami, Tagiru, Old Man Arisu, Reiji, Lady Momo, Airu, Ren, Ryouma and a few other hunters in a circle fist pumping together towards the sky._

**_No mahou o kakeyou!_**

_*Guitar Solo as the title Digimon Hunters: Mistress Huntress Digi Momo is shown*_

**_Mondai darake no pawafuru na sekai ni..._**

_Mikey in his season 1 outfit stepping on a rock grinning. Zeena in her old outfit is standing nearby with her hand on her hip standing with Zetimon and Shoutmon. The Fusion Heart symbol then flashes over them.(Mikey= Natsu)_

**_chotto akogarete ta..._**

_Kiriha in his old outfit is shown with Mailbirdramon, Greymon, and Deckerdramon holding his Fusion Loader looking cold. The Blue Flare symbol flashes over him.(Kiriha=Lyon)_

**_To matta jikan ugoki hajime tanda!_**

_Nene in her old outfit is shown with her Monitamon holding Monimon with a sad look on her face. A young Yuu Is shown grinning evilly with DarkKnightmon. The Midnight symbol then flashes over them._

**_Kimi ni deatte kara!_**

_A young Nami is shown standing alone. A young Tagiru walks over to her in attempt to kiss her but Nami pushes him away as Nami laughs. The scene then briefly switches to everyone standing together older in their season 2 outfits._

**_Doushite umarete ikiteru no ka!_**

_Bagramon is shown looking up to the sky as purple aura surrounds him. Zeena in her season 2 outfit is shown as she looks up towards Bagramon as a green aura surrounds her.(Bagramon= Jellal; Zeena= Erza)_

**_muzukashii kotae ha ira nai yo!_**

_An explosion then occurs and silhouettes of the legendary heroes are shown as fire surrounds them. The scene then switches to multiple Myostismon standing together. Ryouma then appears in front of them with Astamon grinning evilly._

**_Waraou nakou sunao de ii!_**

_Astamon is shown flying ready to fight untik the scene switches to Kiriha holding up his Fusion Loader ordering his digimon to fight. Nene is then shown with Mervamon and Beelzemon digi fusing them._

**_shinpuru na kimochi ichi ban daiji!_**

_Mikey is then shown Super Evolving Shoutmon. Zeena then does the same with Zetimon._

**_Kanashii yoru ni nagasu namida!_**

_Nami is then shown standing in a void with a look of thought on her face. One side shows her mother with a look of anger on her face the other side shows Zeena with a look of disappointment on her face._

**_ tsuyo sa ni kaeru sa egao!_**

_Ryouma is shown grinning evilly holding the Brave Snatcher. Nami and Tagiru glare at Ryouma and instantly transform to fight him and eventually Quartzmon._

**_No mahou kakeru yo!_**

_Zeena and Nene are shown in their stages outfits singing and dancing extremely fast until the scene switches._

_*Guitar Solo as Tagiru is shown sliding towards the left as he grins and Nami slides towards the right as she winks. The two seperate and fly towards their sides and pose eventually revealing Mikey, Zeena, Shoutmon, Zetimon, Nene, Kiriha and Yuu posing in the background*_

… You think I should have done 'Fiesta' instead because I'm watching Fairy Tail right now watching that opening...Oh well enjoy!

"No! WHY!"You cried as tears fell down your face. "M'lady!" Chuchismon cried as he scooped you up in his arms. You sobbed seeing Zeena and Mikey along with Shoutmon and Zetimon have fallen. "You hurt Mikey and Zeena!" Tagiru said angrily. "And the King and Queen!" Arresterdramon added. "How dare you make Nami cry...UNFORGIVABLE!"Tagiru shouted as he got on Arresterdramon. "...Wait...Tagiru..." You mutter. "I...don't understand...What have I done?" Ryouma said sadly. "LIAR! You double crossed us!" Tagiru cried. "Me?" Ryouma asked. Astamons eyes then glow red as he then knocks Ryouma away. "I have know business with you anymore!" Astamon said. He then created a huge explosion knocking you and everyone to the ground.

"Tagiru are you ok?"Arresterdramon asked. "Yeah..." Tagiru said. "Mistress?" Chuchismon cried. You slowly got up. "I'm fine..." You then look seeing everyone from other worlds have fallen. "EVERYONE!"You cry. "We're OK! Don't worry!" Sailor Moon said. "I can't say the same for Natsu's motion sickness..." Happy said. You looked seeing Natsu had a puked up face. "Motion Sickness! Lame!" Sonic laughed. "Please don't laugh Sonic. I'll heal him!" Wendy said.

You looked seeing Tagiru grabbing Ryouma by the collar. "What are you trying to pull?!" "You don't seem to get it! I was controlling Ryouma!" Astamon said. "You..." Ryouma asked. "Your working for Quartzmon?!"You asked. "This isn't my true form..." Astamon began. He then pulled off his mask a bit revealing a bit of raw skin and red eyes. You shrieked in horror at how ugly it looked. Astamons clothing then ripped off completely revealing his true body with a digital green belly. "I am Quartzmon himself!" Quartzmon said. "So you were controlling Ryouma this whole time..."You said.

"Astamon is the first digimon I brought to Digi Quartz. By taking Astamons form I controlled Ryouma's consciousness to absorb the digimons data. Including those from the Digi Human Hybrid...Nami is it?" Quartzmon asked. You gasped. "...Or should I say...Digi Momo?" Quartzmon laughed as you growled in anger. "It won't matter if your mad because I took your powers away by making Ryouma take away your data through physical contact and also...all your friends from other worlds have fallen and are too tired to fight!" Quartzmon said. "Y-YOU!"You say angrily. "All the data of the real world lies within me!...BEHOLD!" Quartzmon then pulled apart his stomach showing all the data of the suffering digimon inside. "Gross!" Airu cried. "He has the data of our digimon!" Ren cried.

Quartzmon then floated towards his giant eyeball form. "I have grown enough power to change this world..." He then merged into his eyeball form. His eyeball then summoned a red light. "Yes...EVERYONE will be rewritten!" Quartzmon finished. "Re...written...?" Zeena muttered as she tried to get up. "No...all digimon and humans will be erased!"Mikey cried. Quartzmon then dived into the ground. "I...can't sense the energy anymore..."You mutter. "No need because...he's going underground!"Tagiru cried.

"I'm...sorry...I am a disgrace. In the back of my mind I had a feeling that something dark had its hold over me..." Ryouma said. "I was starting to sense it too...Well back when I had my powers..."You said sadly. Tagiru out his hand in your shoulder. "I was so absorbed in the hunt that I ignored it...I only wanted to be like Mikey and Zeena back on that day..." Ryouma cried as a tear fell from his eye. You saddened at that. "You really are just like me!"Tagiru said smiling. "Tagiru...Nami...forgive me..." Ryouma said. "...Wait...What did you call me?"You asked as you walked closer to Ryouma. "...I said 'Nami' didn't I?" Ryouma asked. You smiled. "I thought you did because that's the first time I heard you say my Name!"You said. "Thank you Mr. Seductive Gentleman..." at that you then kissed Ryouma's cold forehead. Ryouma looked up at you surprised as he blushed and you have him a ^^ smile. "But...I...took your powers and-" Ryouma began. "-Hey! I said its ok...ok?" You asked. "I...ok..." Ryouma said nodding.

"What is that Mistress?" Chuchismon asked. You all look up seeing

a Sun like symbol glowing. The sun then busted into red energy releasing electricity. A huge explosion then spreaded throughout the city seeing it disappear. "The town!"Tagiru cried. "He's gonna turn the town into data!" Your dad cried as he and everyone else runs over to your side. "What's going on here!" Airu cried. "Akio! Now's the time for the special ability!" Lady Momo said. Your dad nodded at that and brought out his Fusion Loader. "Reload Clockmon!" Clockmon then came out. "Chrono Breaker!" Clockmon said. He then summoned a giant clock force field holding off the red beams.

"He froze time..." Tagiru said. "Amazing..."You said. "Support is needed!" Your dad cried. Angie and Jeremy then supported with their Fusion Loaders along with Yuu, Nene, Kiriha, Airu and Ren. "Thank you everyone!" Your dad said. "What do we do now?"Tagiru asked. "Yeah we lost our only weapon to defeat him!"You said. "You still have a chance to get the Brave Snatcher again!" Lady Momo said. "We can't if Zeena and Mikey are out like that! We need the power of the 10 heroes..."Tagiru cried.

"It's ok Tagiru...We have the heroes..." Mikey said. He then took off his goggles and threw them at Tagiru for him to catch. "Heh...He has a point...a hero does need goggles..." Zeena said smiling. "The both of you...go with the other heroes and pull up the Brave Snatcher!"Mikey said. "But...I don't have any power..."You said sadly. "Yes you do..." a voice said. You and Tagiru turn around only to see two spirit like figures. One was a red haired girl and one was a brown haired man. "Who are you guys?"Tagiru asked. "I'm Kogoro Tenzai and this is Mii Kouryuuji" Kogoro said. "Yeah...We onced saved or world with help from friends from other worlds when my portalstone was missing and now it is your turn" Mii said. "But how!?" You asked. "Using that special lollipop of course!" Kogoro said. "You mean...my peach Momo Popz?" You asked pulling it out. "Yes...the two of you must lick it as one so you will take our forms" Mii said. "Take your forms?" Tagiru asked confused.

"Do it guys!" Felicia said. "Yeah kick things up a notch super sonic style!" Sonic said. "I believe in you all!" Kaguya said. "Show no mercy..." Lightning said. "Yeah show this Quartzman guy who's boss!" Gray said. "Show him your magical girl power!" Sailor Moon said. "Yeah kick his ass!" Juliet said. "Be magical..." Bayonetta said. "Take his soul..." Maka said. "Go get him..." Batman said. "Show him your ultimate power!" Shadow said."YEAH! SHOW HIM THE FIRE YOU HAVE IN YOUR BELLY! ROARRRRRR!" Xiaomu said. "HEY THAT'S MY LINE!" Natsu said angrily. "Don't worry Natsu I'll spank her for that later..." Reiji said. You then heard more words of encouragement from everyone else. "Everyone..." You say surprised. "You have no more time to waste Nami! Transform with Tagiru NOW!" Lady Momo shouts.

You then turn to Tagiru and look straight into his eyes. He nodded at you. You held the Momo Popz towards him and he then grabs it. You both then close your eyes gripping on the stick tightly. Energy then flowed around you both and you both felt power surround you both as the ground shook and a light shot out of the ground. "My energy...I feel it leaving me..." Zeena said. "It's being sent to Nami and Tagiru!" Mikey said shocked."Such power..." Morrigan said amazed. "Yeah...I've never seen anything like it!" Lightning said. "It's their special power..." Lady Momo said. "What kind of power?" Neige asked. "The power of Friendship, Strength and Love...that is the meaning of Digi Momo..." Lady Momo said. "Amazing..." Serah said. That was when you and Tagiru slowly at the same time took a lick at the peach Momo Popz. "Momo Xros!"You both said in unison. A peach aura surrounds you both as your hair flies up and that's when you felt a take over occur as the transformation stops.

You and Tagiru open your eyes slowly seeing you were in New outfits. "Whoa! What's this? Cool!"Tagiru said happily. You looked at him seeing his hair was styled in a long thick brown pony tail with a bow at the end. He was in a white suit with colorful yellow and red designs. He held a giant staff."Cool! I look like Kogoro! And you look like Mii Nami!"Tagiru said looking at me. You looked at yourself seeing your hair was curly and red. Your outfit was the same only it was black, white, yellow and red and the sides of your stomach were covered. On your head was a reveal big hat that was attached to heavy yellow bows. Behind your skirt was a giant red bow that went down. You held a giant thin barrel gun. "Great...I look even more like a maid now..." You said rolling your eyes. "Kawaii!" Airu said happily. You smiled at her. "Thanks..."

"So this is the true power of Digi Momo huh?"You asked. 'And after this transformation Zeena and I won't have our powers anymore because of all this energy I'm using...' You thought. "You two go now! We can only hold this for a few minutes!" Your dad said. "Tagiru let's go!"You said. Tagiru grins as he puts on the goggles. "Arresterdramon! Chuchismon let's go!" Tagiru said. He then did a super high jump and landed on Arresterdramons back. Ryouma gave you the Brave Snatcher tool before you hopped on Chuchismons back. You turn back to the heroes from other worlds. "Everyone...thank you!"You said. Each of them smiled at you with a look of hope in their eyes. You and Tagiru then flew away together with the other heroes.

When you all for close enough to the ocean you got close to Tagiru and raised up the Brave Snatcher together. "Heroes! Lend your power to us!"You and Tagiru said in unison. Tai, Fiona T., Davis, Trixie, Takato, Takuya, Fiona Frontier, Marcus, and Australian Fiona each legged their energy to you both. "And now us Tagiru..."You said. "Yeah! Let's go!"Tagiru said. You both then point the Brave Snatcher to the ocean releasing a light. Purple energy then glows in the ocean. "We got it!"Tagiru said happily. The force then pulled you both down a bit since it was so heavy. "Whoa! Don't let go Tagiru!"You said. "I didn't know the Brave Snatcher was this heavy!"Tagiru cried. He then attached the Brave Snatcher a bit too his staff so it wouldn't be as heavy.

"Oh c'mon now! Your not seriously giving up already are you?" Fiona T. asked. "Yeah what's the matter? You both aren't bringing out your powers!" Tai said. "Tagiru don't you know what those goggles stand for?!" Davis asked. "You and your lady friend better get through with this now and use the strength that was given to you guys!" Trixie said."Nami I love you and I believe in you! Tagiru use the power bearing in Those goggles of yours!" Yuu said. "That's right! Be strong!" Ryouma said. "Tagiru!" Mikey cried. "Nami!" Zeena cried. "YOU CAN DO IT!" They shouted in unison. You then heard cries of support from people of the other worlds. You smile and then turn to Tagiru. "You wanna surpass Mikey huh?"You asked. Tagiru smiled at you. "...Yeah" The two of you smirked at each other raising each other's minds for that moment. "Lets go for it Tagiru!"You said. Tagiru grins. "Alright let's do it!"

You all then charge towards the ocean. "Shrewth! Wild little ankle biters aren't they?!" Australian Fiona asked. "What are they doing!?" Tai asked shocked. The other heroes then follow you down to the ocean. After a moment you both got up back to the surface where Arresterdramon was now holding the Brave Snatcher. "The Brave Snatcher has our power..." You began. "...The power of all our generations!"Tagiru finished. "Lets go Tagiru..."You said. "OK!"Tagiru said. You both then fly towards Quartzmon. "It is up to you now..." Lady Momo said. "Do your best!" Your dad said. "Tagiru you can do it!" Ryouma said. "Nami I want you to know that I'm proud of you and most of all...I love you-" Yuu finished before he and everyone else disappeared into data. "YUU!"You cry. "They disappeared into data!" Tagiru cried. "Mistress! Tagiru! You must focus!" Chuchismon said. "Yeah let's go hunt Quartzmon Tagiru!" Arresterdramon said. Tagiru nodded and then turned to you. "Be our guide Nami!" You nodded. "OK!"You said.

You both arrive seeing the hole Quartzmon made was about to close. "No you don't!" You said. You point your barrel gun at the hole and shoot at it creating and opening. "Great work M'lady now let's go in!" Chuchismon said. "OK!"You said. You four then enter the hole seeing a deep red herring thing. "It's huge!"Tagiru cried. "Is like we are entering hell!"You cry. "Were going I'm!" Arresterdramon said. You all then enter through the little portal.

"A sea of data..." Tagiru said. "This must be we're everyone's data is!"You said. That's when a dark hole opened up from under you guys eventually revealing Quartzmons six eyed face. "Welcome to my body...You both are the last living beings on this planet...now become one with me..." Quartzmon said as he brought out his tentacles. "I don't think so..." You said. "Yeah we came here to hunt you down!"Tagiru said. "IMPOSSIBLE!" Quartzmon shouted as claws grew out from his eyeballs. "Lets show him our power!"Tagiru said. "OK!" You said. "We'll get him with the power of the Brave Snatcher!" Arresterdramon said. "And the power of the strength and love you both share!" Chuchismon said.

You both nodded Tagiru then jumped off Arresterdramon and whacked a tentacle with his staff. "Ninja Arts Fire Attack!"Tagiru said. To your surprise Tagiru shot fire out from his fingertips and burned a tentacle while Arresterdramon used the Brave Snatcher to fight. "Wow...he's serious!"You say surprised. "Now is it turn Mistress!" Chuchismon said. You nodded and pointed your barrel gun at the tentacle and shot out and explosive gun from both sides. "Woah..." You said surprised. "Lets do this together Nami!" Tagiru said. You smirk and jump towards him. Tagiru held his staff horizontally for you and you stood on it showing your amazing balance. As you walk on it you raise your legs releasing bullets from your heels while you reworked your barrel gun like a baton. You then jump off Tagirus staff and jab your fiery heels into the tentacle claw while Tagiru used the blades in his heels to cut.

The two of you perform a flip and land on your digimons back. "GO!" You and Tagiru said. Arresterdramon and Chuchismon then attacked with the Brave Snatcher. "THE ONLY ONE WHO WILL BE ERASED IS YOU!" Arresterdramon yelled. The four of you all together attacked with stabbing and blasting and you shut down Quartzmon. It was quiet for a moment. "Did we beat Quartzmon?" Tagiru asked. "No way...that would be too easy" You said. Thats when Quartzmon appeared behind you all. "I knew it! He's moving again!" You cry. "Impressive! Not even my power stands against the Brave Snatcher or the power of Digi Momo and her comrades..." Quartzmon said. "Or just die already! Lets get him guys!" You said. "OK!" They said. You all begin to charge at Quartzmon. "Your gonna kill me when im like this?" He then showed you all an image of Yuu's face in his palm. "NO! YUU!" You cry. You all then stopped. "Dont give in Momo! Fight Quartzmon!" Yuu cried. "No I cant do it!" You cry.

"Whats going on?" Chuchismon asked. "The data of this human is inside me...look I have more!" Quartzmon said showing images of Mikey, your dad and Ryouma. "Tagiru! Nami!" They all cried. "They are all alive!?" Tagiru asked. "Yes... theres no point in data unless you keep it alive to stay fresh...Everyone is in here..." Quartzmon said as he grew stems on his arms revealing everyone you both care about including the digimon. "NO!" You cry. "If you hurt me you'll be hurting the humans and digimon inside of me! They will taste the fear of death with me!" Quartzmon said. You and Tagiru froze with fear not knowing what to do. "Whats the matter? Dont you wanna make a move?...Fine with me!" Quartzmon said. His claws with everyone inside rained down on you all creating an explosion that caused you and Tagiru along with your digimon to drift down below the sea along with a broken Brave Snatcher.

You woke up alongside Tagiru feeling a digital sensation. "We're...we're still alive?" You asked. "Yes...but we're being digested in his body" Arresterdramon said. "Mistress...are you alright are you hurt?" Chuchismon asked. "Forget about that..." You said. "Wheres the Brave Snatcher? Its our last hope" Tagiru said. "Over there..." Arresterdramon said pointing upwards at the broken Brave Snatcher. "I...wont...give up..." You said. "Wait...Nami...do you feel that?" Tagiru asked. "Feel what?" You asked. You then gasped knowing what he meant. "I feel it! His heart! Infact im picking up a Digi Signature again! The data of a lige that came into existance when Quartzmon first began..." You said. "...Its Quartzmons roots!" Tagiru said.

You and Tagiru then looked at each other smirking the best way you could. "Are you thinking what im thinking?" Tagiru asked. "...Maybe...just maybe...we could hunt him...you know?" You asked. You then saw a peach glowing aura in you dress pocket. "Whats...this?" You asked as you dig in your pocket. You pull out the particially licked peach flavored Momo Popz that you and Tagiru licked earlier. "Let me see that..." Tagiru said as he touched the Momo Popz making it glow even brighter. "So...beautiful..." You said admiring it. "So are you..." Tagiru said. You looked at him surprised and blushed a bit at that. _'Both of you...use the power of this Momo Popz and create the Superior Fusion with your digimon...' Lady Momo's voice said._ "Lady Momo?!" You and Tagiru asked in unison. _'Hurry! There isnt much time left! Bind this Momo Popz with your Fusion Loaders and create the fusion! Hurry!' Lady Momo's voice said._

You and Tagiru look at each other and was when your Momo Popz magically flew out of your hands and split into two and then automatically entered your body as well as Tagiru's and it didnt seem to hurt. You both closed your eyes and focused as you both put your hands out towards your digimon. A light of energy blasted from your bodies into both of your Fusion Loaders making them shine brightly. You and Tagiru returned to your old forms in your usual outfits. "I see now...this is the true power of the Momo Popz..." You said amazed. "The power between good friends...us Nami..." Tagiru said. "Yeah..." You said. You both then got serious and pointed your Fusion Loaders at your digimon. "Arresterdramon!" "Chuchismon!" "Superior Fusion!" You and Tagiru said in unison. Your digimon then digi fused together. "Arresterdramon! Superior Mode!" "Digi Fusion!" "Arresterdramon Superior Mode!" "Brave Snatcher! Digi Fusion!" "Xros Up Arresterdramon! Superior Mode!"

You and Tagiru then climbed on Arresterdramon and charged down towards Quartzmon. "If we want to hunt him we have to destroy the roots!" Tagiru said. "OK! Digi Momo guide us!" Arresterdramon. You nodded. "I'll be your guide as Nami this time! Im leaving this battle in your hands Arresterdramon!" You said. "OK Nami! Lets go!" Arresterdramon said charging down. You press your fingers to your head. "We're close! I can feel it!" You said. "I see it!" Tagiru said. "WHAT? THE RESTORED THE BRAVE SNATCHER? In that case..." Quartzmon began.

He then showed you images of everyones faces inside blocks. "Not again!" Tagiru cried. "Tagiru! Nami! This is your chance!" Zeena said. "NEVER!" Quartzmon said. He then shot the blocks of people at you and Tagiru. "We wont give up!" Tagiru said as you both brought out your Fusion Loaders. The Brave Snatcher then glowed and you felt the power of the other 8 Legendary Heroes as well as the power from people from the other worlds. You both then charge inside of Quartzmon seeing his true self."...HUNT HIM!" You and Tagiru shouted in unison. "NO!" Quartzmon cried. He then shattered into a little cub into little pieces.

Thats when Quartzmon disappeared into Tagiru's Fusion Loader into a different form. "Quartzmon is a Digi Egg now..." Tagiru said. "Weird..." You said. "Its ok...we hunted him..." Gumdramon said. "Its over then?" You asked. "We'll hold this Digi Egg!" Zetimon said appearing with Shoutmon. "Shoutmon! Zetimon! You are well?" Chuchumon asked. "The world is saved thanks to you all!" Mikey said appearing with Zeena. "You guys are alright!" You said happily. More people then appeared. "Its thanks to everyone..." Zeena said. Every human, digimon,legendary hero and the people from other worlds then appeared. "Its the power of the past heroes who leapt through time to come here..." Zeena said. "Everyones here..." Tagiru said happily. You then took his hand. "Well Tagiru...I guess you proven yourself to be a real superstar after all!" You said. Tagiru looked at you. "Its not just me...its you Nami...you as Digi Momo!" Tagiru said smiling. You nodded. "Yeah..."

Thats when you felt the sensation of energy being striped away from you. "Huh?" You look down at yourself seeing that data and energy was being removed from your body. "Whats going on with me?" You asked. You look seeing that the same thing was happening to Zeena. She looked at you. "Its time Nami..." She said. "What do you mean?" You asked. "She means...you both furfilled your purpose as the Immortal Intelligence and Zuperhuman so your powers are being striped away for good..." Lady Momo said. You gasped. You then saw most of your energy being sucked out from your flowing hair and you saw your hair color become duller and duller. "Whats happening?" You people from other worlds who you summoned then all disappeared. "No wait! Come back!" You cry. After a few seconds your hair then stopped flowing and thats when you saw your new hair color: deep brown with ash highlights.

"My hair! It's..." You began. You then look seeing that Zeena's hair was no longer green but light brown with dirty blonde highlights. "I guess we dont have powers anymore...meaning...we're human now Nami..." She said half smiling. Tears then filled your eyes. "Zeena..." You cry. You then ran to her arms and cried. "It will be alright...please...be happy we're normal now..." Zeena said but you felt her tear drop on your shoulder.

After a few minutes of crying you both then wipe away your tears only to see Tagiru shake hands with Gumdramon. The wind then began to blow. "Whats going on?" Gumdramon asked. "Since Digi Quartz is gone all worlds arereturning to their normal selves!" Your dad cried as more digimon and humans blew away from each other. "The digimon are being restored into the Digital World!" Clockmon cried. He then blew away. You held onto Tagiru for a grip and grab Chuchumon's hand. "CHUCHUMON! DONT GO!" You cry. "Mistre-Nami! I'll...I'll miss you!" Chuchumon cried as he blew away. "NO!" You cry.

"The time to say goodbye has come!" Your dad said. He then blew away along with everyone else until it was just you, Tagiru and Gumdramon. "Nami...Tagiru...im glad I met you..." Gumdramon said. "We all become real superstars huh?" Tagiru asked. "Yeah you bet!" You said happily. You all slowly began to fly up. "We'll all meet again..." Gumdramon said. You all then drift apart and blow away. "GUMDRAMON!" Tagiru cried. "TAGIRU!" Gumdramon cried. You were then blown back to the real world along with Tagiru.

ONE MONTH LATER...

You walked through the park in your cheerleading outfit with Airu and Ren by your side. You looked sad that you didnt have Chuchumon and that you were no longer Digi Momo with beautiful peach hair. "Hey thanks for making me a model alongside you Nami!" Airu said. "Sure thing..." You said sadly. "So whens Fashion Week?" Airu asked. "Ask Zeena...I dont remember..." You said. "...Where's Ryouma?"You asked. "He said that he would be writing you a letter to say he's sorry for being a Seductive Gentleman" Airu said. You let out a half hearted laugh before whimpering. "Sweet..." "Hey dont be like that Beautiful! I know what will cheer you up...how about a date with me tonight at the movies?" Ren asked putting his arm around your neck. "Why do you like me?"You sigh. "Cause your hot and a beautiful hunter!" Ren said smirking. "Im still dating Yuu either way..." You said. "Yeah! Leave her alone Ren!" Airu said as she took his arm off of you. "Hey...if this is about your hair you can always dye it again you know" Airu said. "I like girls with natural brown hair ya know" Ren said. "Yeah but see...I was born with peach hair...it wouldn't be the same if I dye it..." You said. "I see..." Ren said.

You all stop seeing that you we're now by the court. Ren and Airu looked at you worried. "Will you be ok Nami?" Ren asked. You slowly nodded. "Well we're here for you Nami! We love you!" Airu said. She and Ren then hug you. You let out a whimper. "Thanks guys..." You said. Airu then let go of you and began to walk away. "Coming Ren?" Airu asked. Ren looked back at Airu and then at you. "Sure..." He said. Ren who was still hugging you looked at you for a second and then kissed your cheek which surprised you as you blush. "REN! LETS GO!" Airu cried. "Bye Nami!" Ren said quickly before walking away with Airu. You nodded and walked into the court.

Tagiru was sitting on the bench while Mikey and Yuu practiced. They noticed you walking by. "Hey Nami!" Mikey said. "Hey Mo-" Yuu began. "-My hair...isnt peach...not anymore..." You said a bit coldly as you continued walking. "She must not be taking this whole thing too well ever since her powers were sucked away and Chuchumon is gone...come to think of it I havent seen her eat a Momo Popz in forever" Mikey said." And now the cheer squad doesnt have alot of spirit anymore. And with Tagiru acting sad the basketball team isnt very active either!" Yuu said.

You sat down next to Tagiru as Yuu and Mikey continued to practice. "Hey..."You said. "Hey Nami...are you feeling ok?" Tagiru asked. "What about you?" You asked. "Forget about me what about you?" You asked. Tagiru's hand touched yours making you look at him. "Im more concerned about you Nami...since you lost your powers and all..." Tagiru said. You look down at the ground sadly. "Listen Nami...I want you to know that you are strong no matter what you are! You are my best friend!" Tagiru said. You look at him surprised seeing him smiling at you. "Heh heh...you know...my One Strapped Beauty!" Tagiru said happily. You let out a whimper. Tagiru looked nervous. "Er...um...I mean...the Mistress Huntress...Digi Momo!" Tagiru said. You whimper more looking down. Tagiru sighed. "Well...thats who you are anyway...even without your pow-" Thats when you pulled Tagiru into a kiss cutting him off. Tagiru widen his eyes as you continued to kiss him. You then pull away from him and look away as he blushed. "Thanks...I...I needed that..." You said as tears left your eyes. "Nami...are...are you crying?" Tagiru asked. You nodded as you sob. Tagiru pulled you into a hug. "Its ok! Why dont you go wash up by the fountain ok?" Tagiru asked. You got up and nodded and walked over to the water fountain.

As you cleaned your flash by splashing water onto it you look back at Tagiru who just stared at his empty Fusion Loader. _'Tagiru your an amazing guy you know that? I knew you were something special the moment I met you' You thought._ BANG! "Ow!" You cry as you look back releasing you hit your thumb against the fountain. "OW ow ow!" You cry as you look at your thumb closely. You gasped realsing what you saw on your thumbs skin. Tiny droplets of peach blood. "How do I still have peach blood? I thought my powere were gone for good..." You said.

To your shock thats when your hair when from a dull brown back to its original peach. "My hair!" You cry happily. "But how?!" "As long as you still have the Bagra Blood your powers will never be taken away..." A voice said. "Old Man Arisu!" Mikey said shocked. "And Lady Momo!" Yuu added. You turned seeing the both of them. "It turns out I was wrong Nami dear...your powers as well as Zeena's have been regenrated with your color blood!" Lady Momo said. "I dont believe it!" You said shocked. "Also...thank you for saving the world...from US!" Your dad said darkly as his one red eye glowed while Lady Momo's eyes turned a deep purple. "Bagramon...Laylamon..." Mikey said shocked. Your dad and Lady Momo then chuckled. "We're only kidding! Im just a regular clockman and Lady Momo is a regular Lollipop maker" Your dad said walking away with Lady Momo. They then stopped. "Oh by the way! Lost digimon have been seen roaming around in the human world! Why not catch them?" Lady Momo said.

You took in all the worlds. "Could it be true?" You asked. "Tagiru lets go!" A familar voice said. You widen your eyes and looked seeing a shiloutte of Gumdramon and Tagiru by the trees. "Yeah lets go hunt those digimon!" Tagiru said. They then turned to you. "Hey Nami what are you waiting for? We need a guide you know!" Gumdramon said. You smirked and chuckled. "Dont you mean...?" You began. Your regular clothes then magically appeared at you and a Momo Popz appeared in your hand. "...Digi Momo?" You asked winking as you point your Momo Popz outward. "Yay alright! She's back!" Mikey said happily. Yuu hugged and kissed your cheek. "Alright now! Lets go!" You said happily as you pull out your Fusion Loader and run towards Tagiru and Gumdramon who opened a portal to Digi Quartz. "Now then lets start..." You began. "OUR DIGIMON HUNT!" The rest of the guys finished.

YEARS LATER

Zeena's POV:

I was shocked really. I never thought I would see this day...the day I was about to get married. Another thing was I was the last one to get married out of all my friends. Nami and Yuu were even married before I was. Everyone was invited including the people from other worlds. They just had to come. I was in my dressing room facing my mirror trying to zip up the back of my wedding dress. It was a shiny and white and strapless. I had on silver heels and my hair was down and straight. "Ugh! C'mon already!" I cried as I pull on the zipper.

"Need a hand?" A voice asked. Before I could turn around my dress zipper was immediately pulled up. "There!" the voice said. I turned around seeing Kiriha in a black suit. "Oh! Kiriha!" I said surprised. "Look at you Zeena! You look so beautiful in that dress!" Kiriha said. "Yeah...thanks..." You said blushing as you look down. "Whats wrong now?" Kiriha asked. "Its just...this...this is werid you know...?" I asked. "Oh c'mon! Dont be like that!" Kiriha said as he put his hands on your shoulders. "We're not kids anymore!" He said. "...Right..." You said nodding. "Thanks for helping me with the zipper" You said. "Sure thing...i'll see you in a little bit okay?" Kiriha asked hugging me. I hug him back. "Ok" I said.

Later on I walked down the aisel holding hands with my dad as Ryouma played the organ since he was so good with piano. He played the wedding music. Wendy, M.O.M.O. and Serah through petals as I walked down the aisel where Lady Momo stood holding a book. I looked seeing everyone in their seats. All of our digimon friends,people from other worlds,Nene,Angie,Jeremy,Ren,Tagiru,Yuu,Airu, Nami who was crying were all in their seats. I looked to the other side seeing the people from the other worlds smiling at me. My confused eyes fall on Gray seeing that he was shirtless in only a black bowtie and pants. I gave him a 'What are you wearing' look. Gray just shrugged. "Its what he does..." Lucy said shugging. I chuckle a bit and roll my eyes.

I finally made it to the alter facing my new husband: Mikey Kudo. Yeah...Kiriha and I released that we had true feelings for other people. Kiriha married Nene relising he loved her but I was ok with it because I relised that when Mikey left me in the Digital World for those few months years ago and then returning my goggles back to me, I relised he has always been with me all along.

Kiriha who arrived late sat down with Nene and the two waved at Mikey and me as I smile back. "Bring the ring..." Lady Momo said. Sonic who was asked to be ring barer brought a deep blue pillow with a huge giant hoop ring on it. Mikey grabbed it and looked at the ring confused. "Um...Sonic? Why is this ring so big?" Mikey asked. "Is that even a ring at all?" I asked. "Cmon sure it is!" Sonic said grinning. Mikey and I glare at him. "Hey! From where im from those things keep you alive!" Sonic said as he walked back to his seat. Mikey and I then joined hands.

"Mikey? Do you take Zeena to be your wife?" Lady Momo asked. "I do!" Mikey said. "Zeena do you take Mikey to be your husband?" Lady Momo asked. I closed my eyes so I could think. "Zeena? Zeena? Do you take Mikey to be your husband?" Lady Momo repeated. I didnt want to answer right now. All I wanted to do was think. I then recall all the memories of my past adventures...

_Meeting Mikey and his friends at the bonfire party, Flirting with Chrisopher when my eyes turned pink, eating digi bites on the beach with Mikey and his friends, being in the hotsprings with my digimon and Angie, cursing out Tactimon when my eyes turned red, yelling at Jeremy when my eyes turn orange, pushing the mine cart fast to the air when my eyes turn yellow, being on the rescue mission with Jeremy, fan dancing as a form of a 'joke', kissing Mikey for the first time in Wisemon's home,Mikey and his friends sucked into the real world..._

_ Mikey returning, fighting as Xiaomu, cosplaying a LadyDevimon with Mikey and Nene, me as Ulala reporting, becoming Erza, Mikey,Nene and I seeing Kiriha turn evil, Mikey,Nene and I singing 'Extraordinary' to Kiriha, Mikey and I trusting Apollomon,Mikey giving me my goggles back after I was told I was half digimon and finally Mikey kissing me telling me he still loved me.._

I finally snapped out of it wiping my one tear away. "Whats wrong with her?" I heard Fang asked. "She's recalling memories...I know what thats like..." I heard Lightning said. "Zeena? Are you ok?" Mikey asked. "Huh? Wha? OH! I...I do!" I blurted out. "I know pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride!" Lady Momo said. Mikey then pulled me into a deep passionate kiss as everyone cheered loudly as Nami cried even more. "YEAH! NOW IM REALLY FIRED UP NOW FOR THE AFTER PARTY! ROARRRRR" Natsu said as fire shot out from his mouth burning a hole in the ceiling.

We all turned to him looking shocked. "NATSU!" Everyone shouted. "Way to go fire breath!" Gray said. "What do you mean way to go? AT LEAST IM WEARING CLOTHES YOU PERV!" Natsu shouted. "THATS IT!" Gray shouted. The two then got in a fight and soon everyone joined in on the rumble and fought destroying everything. "Well Lady General? Ready for your new life?" Mikey asked. "Yeah..." I said. Mikey and I then share a kiss each other.

Nami's POV:

You walked around in the hotel in the after party. You were in a short tight maroon halter dress with peach high heels and a peach necklace. Your hair was styled in straight and down. Everyone was having a really good time with themselves with the people from the other worlds half the time rumbling with each other and even the digimon. Zeena and Nene's daughters Zerena and Nana performed on stage and singed. You could have sworn you sensed some werid energy within Zerena but you ignored it. You had conversations with your best friend Airu who did nothing but brag out her new husband Ryouma became a huge business man**(Me: Big surprise...)** and how her daughter Kimika became a huge super model after her.

You didnt mind hearing her brag though. She was so sweet to you than what she was before back then. Tagiru however spent the whole party pigging out on food with Gumdramon. He soon got over you and married Mami but nothings changed between you two as you both were still the best of friends since childhood. You were feeling exhausted so you went upstairs to your hotel room.

"Man...I need a break..." You said. "All this noise..." You then go lean by the balcony staring into the beautiful night sky. "Yeah...this is nice...nice quiet-EE!" You shriek as you felt the sensation of your dress being pulled down. "What the?" You then turn around seeing Yuu chuckling at you. "Hello there Mrs. Nami Amano!" He looked handsome in his grey suit which really brought out his long golden hair which now reached his waist."That's Amano-Arisu to you!"You corrected. Yuu raised an eyebrow. "Your keeping part of your maiden name?" "Yes! It's who I am as...Digi Momo you know?"You asked. Yuu smiled at that. "Of course...then keep part your maiden name. I respect that!" "What did you pull my dress?" You asked. "Your dress went up!" Yuu said. You groan and roll your eyes. "You serious?" You asked. "Yeah...so...what are you doing here all alone?" Yuu asked. "Catching a break from all this noise! And...I cant stop thinking about our adventures from before..." You said.

"Yeah...me too..." Yuu said as he leans on the balcony with you. "It seems like it was only yesterday when we were Darkknightmon slaves you know? I was a champion and you would become..." Yuu began. "...**_The Lady General_** for the Midnight Army...and then...we watched our other siblings defeat **_Those Damn Seven Generals_**...and soon I became..." You began. "...The beautiful **_Mistress Huntress Digi Momo_**...right?" Yuu asked looking at you. "Yeah...right..." You said. You and Yuu leaned towards each other for a kiss but thats when the door opened up. "MOMMY DADDY LOOK!" A voice cried. You both widen your eyes seeing your daughter Tsuna who inherited teal hair and a mixing blend of your skin along with Yuu's she was in a gold dress and black heels.

"Look look look! I have fire powers! LOOK! ROAR!" Tsuna roared erupting fire from her mouth. You and Yuu widen your eyes. "I gotta show this to Natsu! BYE!" Tsuna said cheerfully as she quickly closed the door and ran away. You groan. "Oh no!" You cry as you facepalm. "So I guess this means Tsuna is a Digi Human Hybrid to huh?" Yuu sighed. "I guess I can say the same about Zerena since I sensed energy from her earlier..." You said. "Oh my!" Yuu cried.

"UGH! I need a drink!" You said as you pull out a bottle of alcohol. You then slowly try to open it but Yuu slowly takes it away from you. "Hey what are you doing?" You asked as Yuu puts the alchol away. "Uh uh uh! Alcohol makes making loving together taste bad..." Yuu said as he pulls you close to him. You widen your eyes as you picks you up bridal style and carries you to the bed. "What? Here?!" You asked shocked. "What are you worrying about?" Yuu asked as he layed you on the bed. He then slowly stroked your cheek to your chin. "...No one can see us..." Yuu said. "Yuu..." You cry as a tear leaves your eye. The song _Holy Shine_ from _Fairy Tail _begins to play out of nowhere. "Shh...its ok...just close your eyes and relax...okay...Momo?" Yuu asked. You blushed and automatically relaxed when he called you Momo. "Ok Yuu..." You whispered. The lights slowly turned off as Yuu leans down to you and kisses your lips passionately...

_Ending Inspire: Fairy Tail Ending 5: 'Holy Shine'_

_ The scene showed a sky full of beautiful stars raining down in the night sky as the credits roll._

**_Ima kimi ni tsutae tai! Tsunahatta kokoro ga aru koto!_**

_A chibi of Nami and Chuchumon is shown sitting on the grass near the ocean. Nami has a little tear in her eye while Chuchumon looks up at the sky looking bold.(Me: Nami=Wendy and Chuchumon=Carla)_

_ A look of shock spreads on Chuchumons face. Nami then looks up in the sky seeing Chibis of everyone in their unique poses._

**_ Arukidashita yume wo..._**

A chibi of Mikey,Shoutmon,Nene,Zeena are shown.

**_ hanasame you dakishimete..._**

_A chibi of Kiriha,Ryouma,Airu and Ren are then shown._

**_ Mune no oku ni hime ta _**

_Chibi's of Tagiru,Old Man Arisu and Lady Momo are shown before a tiny chibi of Gumdramon jumping down is shown._

**_kizuato ni wa Todokanai omoi_**

_Nami and Chuchumon stand up as the chibis fade showing only contellations spelling 'Digi Momo'_

**_ Furueta ashioto fukikaerazu..._**

_Chibi Nami turns around and normal Nami then turns around over chibi Nami as she walks to the side with her hair flowing switching the scene showing Zeena,Kiriha,Mikey,Nene and Yuu in unique poses standing on grass on a sunny day. (Me: Zeena=Erza,Kiriha=Gray,Mikey=Natsu,Nene=Lucy,Yuu=Happy)_

**_ Ashita ni ichi ho aruki dashi te..._**

_The scene switches to Nami and Chuchumon looking at each other confused before smiling as they begin to run._

**_ Ima kimi ni tsutaetai! Daijoubu kono te o nigite..._**

_Nami is shown running alone away from the ocean as her hair and dress blows beautifully as the credits roll and stars continue to fall._

**_ Koko kara mata hajimeyo! _**

_The sun rises as Nami continues to run_**_._**

**_ u nan do mo negau ano mirai ne..._**

_Nami briefly turns around before she is automatically blown away back to a Time Shift portal as light then flashes and takes over. The last scene then switches to Tagiru and Nami together at school for the first time in their childhood holding hands as they smile at each other._

**THE END**

And now for those of you that cried heres something funny to relieve your tears!

Mean Girls Parody:

Old Man Arisu: We have a new student with us! She just moved here from Africa!

Lady Momo: Welcome!

Kaoru:...Im from Michigan...

Lady Momo:...Great!

*Multiple Camera Flashes*

Nami: Im 16! Until today I was home schooled! And then it was goodbye Africa...and hello High School...

Nami: Hi im Cady!

Angie: Im Janice! This is Damien!

Jeremy:*Pushing Nami* Watch out new meat coming through!

Angie:*Shows Nami a map* This map shows this schools central nervous system: The cafeteria!

Angie: You have your cool Asians(Kiriha and Ryouma)

Angie: Burnouts(Ren)

Angie: Jocks(Mikey and Tagiru)

Angie: The greatest people that you will ever meet!(Angie and Jeremy)

Angie:...And the worst...(Nene,Zeena and Airu)

Airu: So you never been to a real school before? Shut up...shut up!

Nami:...I didnt say anything...

Angie: The Plastics!

Nami: Who are the Plastics?

Jeremy: They're teen royalty!

Angie: Thats Karen Smith! She's one of the dumbest girls that you will ever meet!

Nene: Im kinda physic!

Nami: Really?

Nene: Its like I have ESPN or something...

Angie: Gretchen Wieners!

*Zeena is hit on the head with a ball*

Mizuki: She has to bendy purses and a Silver Lexus!

Angie: And evil takes the human form in Regina Gorge! She knows everything about everyone!

Jeremy: Thats why her hair is so big its full of secrets!

Zeena: We want to invite you to have lunch with us!

Nami: Regina seems...sweet!

*Loud horn honks*

Airu: Get in loser! We're going shopping!

*Car drives*

Nami: Your house is really nice!

Airu: I know right?

Nami:Being with the plastics was like leaving the actual world...

*Nami falls into a garbage can and screams*

Nami:...And entering girl world...

Zeena: Have you seen any guys that you think your cute yet?

Nami: There's this guy in my calculus class! His name is Erin Samuels(Yuu)

*Gasps Twice*

Nene:...No!

Zeena:No! Thats Regina's ex boyfriend! Ex boyfriends are off limits I mean thats just like, the rules of feminism!

*Phone Rings*

Airu: Gretchen told me that you like Erin Samuels...I can talk to him for you if you want!

Nami: Really? You would do that?

Airu:...Your so hot...*Kisses Yuu*

*Gasp*

Nami: Why did she do that?

Angie: She's a life ruiner!

Nami: I knew how this would be settled in the animal world...

*Nami fights Airu as cheetah sounds are heard while everyone watches*

Nami:...But this was girl world! All the fighting had to be sneaky!

Airu: I wanna lose three pounds!

Nami*Holds up a Momo Popz* These nutrition bars are what my mom uses to lose weight!

Airu:*Trying on a dress* It wont close...its a five!

Zetimon: You could try Sears!

UH UH!

Headaki: Why are you eating a Colten Bar?

Airu: WHAT?

Headaki: They make you gain weight like crazy!

*Airu spits out the food and more crazy stuff happens to her such as Nami kissing Yuu*

Airu: Who does she think she is? I like invented her!

*More crazy stuff happen*

Airu:*Runs into her room* AHHHHHH!

Nene: Im sorry I laughed at you!

*People catch her and she is relieved*

Kaoru: Im sorry I called you fat!

*People catch her*

Zeena" Im sorry that people are so jealous of me...but I cant help it that im popular!

*She falls back but no one but Nene catch her*

BANG!

Lady Momo: Walk it off...walk it off!

Zeena: *Trying to get up* ...Ok

MEAN DIGI GIRLS!

Nene: You know whos looking fine tonight? Seth Musicouscy!(Kiichi)

Zeena: He's your cousin!

Nene" What! He's a good kisser!

IN THEATERS NEVER!

**_THE END!_**

Well guys give me your final reviews! I want them from all of you! By the way this isnt really the end as I am gonna put the lost episodes in this aka the episodes I was to lazy to do because I thought they were pointless. Also I gonna make remakes of episodes like episode 4 example where Nami meets Ren alongside Tagiru and Ren takes an interest in her or something like that...anyway I also might make a short digimon story with an OC character thats on Ryouma's side or something like that...also im gonna continue my Data Squad Story and I might make a Fairy Tail story! Give me your final thoughts! R&R and thank you all for reading this complete story! Stay tuned for the lost episodes!


	23. Crazy Kendo Kids!

Heres 1 of the 4 lost episodes for those of you who are still following this story! This is the kendo episode! I just have one question...WHY WASNT JEREMY IN THIS EPISODE?! It makes no sense at all! Anyways at the very end of this chap I will put in the episode alternate for episode 4 when Tagiru WITH Nami meet Ren! ENJOY!

You watched from above in the sidelines with Mami and the fangirls as Tagiru was in a match with Yuu. The four of you in 2 piece white cheerleading outfits that you all made together. You alone chose to cheer for Tagiru for support since he was your best friend. while your fangirls cheered for Yuu. "GO Tagiru! Yeah!" You cheer as you shake your black pom poms. "GO YUU! GO YUU!" Mami cheered loudly slightly pushing you and the fangirls. To your NOT surprise Tagiru lost. "2 fouls the match is set!" The ref said. Tagiru took off his helmet. "WHAT?!" Tagiru asked shocked. "See Nami I told you he'd lose! You owe us 3 Momo Popz!" Mami said. You sighed. "Fine..." You then pull out three Momo Popz and Mami and your fangirls snatched it from your hands and sucked on them. "Thank you Momo-Chan!" They said in unison. You sweatdrop. "No problem..."

Mami and the fangirls then glare at Tagiru. "You fool! Stop dragging Mr. Yuu down with your clumsy moves!" Mami cried. "They're right you know...its a good thing for us we were able to win three out of four matches before coming into this round..." Yuu said. "Man...if only Tagiru could do better...wheres Jeremy when you need him at times like this? He's a decent kendo player maybe I should pay him to teach Tagiru...hmmm..." You muttered as you suck on a Momo Popz._'Speaking of Jeremy he still has to give me back my manga that he borrowed from me!' You thought._ The two teams bowed to each other and walked to their sides.

"Your team doesnt stand a chance you know..." A voice said. You looked next to you seeing a navy blue haired boy who had his eye on Mikey. "Um...my team? Wait are you from the other school?" You asked. The boy pointed at Mikey. "MIKEY KUDO! I'll fight with you soon!" The boy said. Mikey looked at him surprised while Tagiru looked excited. "YEAH! Bring it on! We'll fight with you!" Tagiru said. You chuckled at how adorable he looked thinking that the boy was talking to him. "C'mon seriously? No one wants to fight you!" Mami said. You slowly watched the boys go into their locker room and smirked. _'Finally...' You thought grinning. _You then after a few minutes follow to the room by the locker room sneaking by the refs and teachers and took your time to enjoy what you were about to see...

After a few minutes of enjoying what you saw you walk into the guys locker room seeing Yuu, Tagiru and Mikey and two guys who were still in kendo uniforms. You leaned on the side door as you suck on your white Momo Popz."Hellooooo!" You said waving your Momo Popz. All the boys turn to look at you. "Hi Nami!" Mikey and Tagiru said. "Hey guys!" You said. "...Your not supposed to be in here..." One boy said. Yo u narrowed your eyes at him. "Will you relax? None of you all are naked..." You said. "Yeah dude! And how often do you get to see a cute cheerleader walk into this locker room?" The other boy said. "See? Someones using his head!" You said pointing your Momo Popz at the short boy.

Yuu looked at you suspicously. "How did you get here?" "I snuck past the teachers...why?" You asked. "We're you watching us change?" Mikey asked raising an eyebrow. You blush and awkwardly turn to the side sucking on your Momo Popz before letting out a sheepish grin. "Momo! Shame on you!" Yuu cried. "Your girlfriends a perv Yuu!" The tall boy said. "Look whos talking? Im not the one who wears Go Diego Go boxers!" You said angrily. The tall boy blushed in embarrasment. "And I am not a perv! Im a muscle abs fetishest! Theres a huge difference!" You said. "Thats not the point Nami what you do is-" Yuu began. "-You have a nice body Yuu I dont know why your so embarrased to show it off..." You said winking at him. Yuu blushed looking defeated by your choice of words. You giggle and then turn to Mikey.

"-Mikey...Fusion Heart boxers? Really?" You asked raising an eyebrow. Mikey blushed in embarrasment. "Well not like I would expect anything less..." You said. You turn to Tagiru. "...You...you outta be ashamed of yourself..." "Hey! Power Rangers boxers are cool!" Tagiru said. You roll your eyes and turn to Yuu. "Well you at least never fail to please anyway..." You said winking. Yuu blushed. "Thats not the point Nami! You shouldnt be doing things like that!" Yuu said. "Whats the big deal?! You see me in my underwear just about everyday, Tagiru's always looking up my dress and Mikey...although not purposely but he had his fair share of moments..." You said.

All the boys groaned and facepalmed. You walked into the room and layed back on the bench. "C'mon a hard working girl likes myself needs a little entertainment every once in awhile you know?" You asked. "I still cant believe you would do something like that..." Mikey said shaking his head. "Whatever...so anything interesting happen lately? Hm?" You asked turning slightly to one of the boys. "Well I heard a story about a shujiheri from the dojo I go to from a bunch of college guys. They said they were attacked on their way home from training" A boy said. "Hmm...really?" You asked. "Wait a sec...whats a shujiheri again?" Tagiru asked. You,Mikey and the two boys then anime falled.

"Its someone who wants to test their fighting skills by randomly challenging anyone they encounter on the street" Yuu explained. "Cmon Tagiru even I know that! And im not even a kendo player!" You said as you quickly sat up. That was when the bench you were sitting on then snapped open causing you to fall on your butt. "ooOOOWWWWWWWW!" You cry. The guys went over to help you up. "Are you ok?!" Yuu asked. "Ow..." You cry as you got up. The two other boys chuckled at you. "Guess thats what you get for watching us change fatty!" They tall boy chuckled. You glared at them. "I am NOT fat! Hmph! I happen to be a top model of this season! And I was told that I have a really good figure!" You said crossing your arms. "Sure whatever...that still doesnt change the fact that you have a big butt! HA HA!" The other boy chuckled. "GrrrrrrRRRRR!" You growled. "Stop saying that! I DO NOT HAVE A BIG BUTT!" You shout. "Yes you do!" Tagiru chuckled. "SHUT UP!" You shout as you bang Tagiru on the head. "OW!" He cried.

"So...uh...what happened to those guys?" Mikey asked. "The kids who were targeted got beatened! The beating was so bad their clothes got torn to shreds! They said they wont continue kendo after what happened" The boy said. "They said the guy is a high school junior!" The other boy said. "Gotta go guys!" Tagiru said walking away. "Tagiru isnt it too early to go home yet?" Mikey asked. "Nah I forgot I had to study for a math quiz tommorrow!" Tagiru said. "Since when do you study?" You asked. "Oh thats right! Nami I need you to help me!" Tagiru said grabbing your arm. "H-hey! Wait a sec!" You cry as Tagiru pulled on your arm. You turn back to Yuu. "Next time wear black boxers Yuu. Blue boxers is more of a Kiriha thing!" You said. "There wont be a next time..." Yuu said. Mikey sweatdropped "You watched Kiriha too?" "Oh no...Zeena would kill me if she saw me doing that..." You quickly said before Tagiru pulled you out of the room. You looked at Tagiru as you both walked together. "Now then...are we really studying or is there something crazy you want to do?" You asked.

To answer your question you,Tagiru, Gumdramon and Chuchumon hid behind a wall watching to see any guys come out of the university. Tagiru explained everything. "I knew you were up to something! You would NEVER study for a math quiz...come to think of it we dont even have a math quiz tommorrow!" You said. "...But whatever...i'll be your guide I guess..." "So you think theres a digimon behind all this?" Gumdramon asked. "Yeah...and they said the only place left for an attack is at the Budo University! Im sure that sujiheri will show up again" Tagiru said. "This is exciting! If theres a digimon behind all this we'll hunt him down for sure!" Gumdramon said happy. You sighed and patted Gumdramon on the head. "Nice to see your having fun with yourself Gumdramon!" You said. Gumdramon smiled at you. You turn to Chuchumon who sat on your shoulder. "I am too nice to these people for coming with them all the time..." You said narrowing your eyes. "Yes you are Mistress yes you are..." Chuchumon said.

"Dont forget about us!" A voice said. You all turn back seeing Yuu, Mikey and their digimon. "Heh heh...great minds think alike!" Mikey said. "There you are again! You always do what you want!" Shoutmon scolded. "You cant always do things yourself on a digimon hunt!" Damemon said. "I keep telling him that but he wont listen!" Chuchumon said. "You all sound like mother hens!" Gumdramon said. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MOTHER HEN?!" Shoutmon yelled. "Shh I hear footsteps!" Mikey whispered.

You all looked and saw a tall handsome college boy walking down holding a kendo stick with a pouch. "Thats Kajiro! He's the strongest swordsman of Budo University!" Yuu said. You smirked. "Oh la la sexy! Hee hee...now I think I wanna go to college...mmm..." You said dreamily as anime hearts fill your eyes. You then pull out your iphone and take a picture of Kajiro. You smile at the picture seeing you took a good shot. "And now your going to be my new screensaver! Hee hee!" You giggle. You then look seeing everyone sweatdrop at you while Yuu glared. "He's way to old for you M'lady!" Chuchumon said. "Yeah you could do so much better than that guy!" Gumdramon said. "Um Hello your in a relationship with ME!" Yuu said scolding you. You sweatdrop. "Oh...sorry..heh heh..." "Delete that picture NOW!" Yuu said sternly. You let out a whimper and deleted the photo.

Later that night you all watched Kaijro walk home and thats when a kendo player jumped in front of him. "Lets fight!" He said. "Look here...its the famous sujiheri boy..." Kaijiro said cooly. "Put on your armor!" The boy said. "No need for that...lets get straight into the fight!" Kaijiro said pulling out his kendo sword. The two then fought brutually which resulted in Kaijiro getting beatned brutally. "Hey guys! I just sensed a Digi Signature just now!" You said. "I won! I beat him!" The boy said. He then ran away. "He's getting away lets go!" Tagiru said. You all then ran out of hiding to follow the boy. You saw the boy use his cell phone to make a portal to Digi Quartz. "Lets go after him!" Mikey said. You each then enter the portal and arrived in Digi Quartz.

"Hey I hear kendo sticks!" Mikey said. You all looked down seeing the boy train with Kotemon in kendo. "Lets go!" You said running towards the two. Everyone else follows. "Kotemon!" Mikey cried. They turn to you all. "Who is that?" Kotemon asked. "Its my rival Mikey Kudo!" The boy said. "Kotemon your responsible for turning Mashiri into a sujiheri!" Shoutmon said. "No way! I do that on my own! I do it because of Mikey Kudo! I lost to him last year in a competition! I decided to do more training so I can beat you! That is why I challenged other people!" Mashiri said. "That is no reason to do something like that!" Kotemon said. "Im sorry..." Mashiri said. "Thats ok! If you want to test out your skills why not fight me?" Tagiru asked. "Alright i'll give you one!" Mashiri said.

The two fought it out with their sticks. "Tagiru's fighting him all over the place! You really cant predict when he's going to strike next!" Mikey said. "Crazy kid..." You said rolling your eyes as you turn around and leaned on the railing. You look up into the sky and sighed. Your eyes then fall to a tree eventually falling to Ren and Dracmon who was leaning on the tree watching everything. Dracmon was giving off a weird Digi Signature as his hands were glowing a dark aura. You give him a confused look. "What are you up to?" You whispered. Ren seemed to have heard what you said as he smirked at you. You glare at him. _'You better stay out of our way if you know whats good for you!' Your face read._ Ren gave you an amused smirk. _'...Try and make me...' His face read._ With that Ren then winked at you. You continue to glare at him as you cross your arms.

"WIN! Thats enough!" Kotemon said. You quickly turn back seeing Tagiru has lost as he took off his helmet. You and Gumdramon walk up to him. "Are you ok Tagiru?" You asked putting a hand on his back. "I saw him carry a sword in his other hand..." Tagiru said. "What?!" You asked confused. "You were defeated fair and square accept it!" Mashiri said. "Oh will you both knock it off? The real winner will be decided at the tournament ok?" You asked. "Digi Momo is right! Save your strength Mashiri!" Kotemon said. "Mikey Kudo! I will defeat you once and for all at the tournament!" Mashiri said.

The four of you with your digimon walked through the night with your digimon in the human world. "There was no digimon to hunt after all!" Tagiru said. "We came back empty handed" Gumdramon. "Oh well!" You said sucking on a Momo Popz. "Mikey isnt Masahiri the leader of the team?" Tagiru said. "Maybe" Mikey said. "But your skills are nothing compare to his Tagiru" Yuu said. "I know but I want a rematch!" Tagiru said. "Theres something about Masahi like he's being controlled or something!" Mikey said. "Ive noticed that too! I keep feeling sudden Digi Signatures...and I think I might know whats causing it..." You said.

"Really? How do you know that Nami?" Tagiru asked. "...Call it my womens intuition!" You said. All the boys sweatdrop at that. "Whatever...Tagiru dont let us down at the match tommorrow!" Mikey said. "I wont!" Tagiru said. "If its training you need then count me in!" Gumdramon said. "Alright we will train then!" Tagiru said. You then walk really close to Yuu taking his hand and lean on his shoulder a bit as you walked. Yuu looked down at you giving off his cute friendly smile. "What is it Momo?" He asked sweetly. "Well...see..." You began blushing. "Is it true...do you think...I have a big butt?" You whispered. Yuu stopped walking. You looked back at him seeing the puzzled expression on his face as he blushed and scratched his head. "I...well um...its well rounded I guess..." Yuu said nervously.

"Oh...!" You frowned sadly as you let out a whimper. Yuu looked at you surprised. "Wait Momo what I meant was-" "I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU WOULD SAY THAT! YOU THINK I HAVE A BIG BUTT TOO DONT YOU?!" You cry. "Yeah its really huge! Like two big basketballs or something! Hee hee" Tagiru said grinning. "Thats right partner!" Gumdramon said smirking. "Hey guys dont be mean! Its not her fault she has-UH I mean.." Mikey said blushing nervously. You look at them in disbelif. "Wahhhhhhh!" You cry as you ran away from the others. Yuu ran after you. "Wait Momo! I thought thats what you wanted to hear! Please dont be mad at me!" Yuu cried.

The next few days you,Mikey and Yuu watched from a distance as Tagiru trained with Arresterdramon and soon Kotemon came along and trained him. "If this keeps up Masahi will find it hard to win another match" Mikey said. "Well I know for a fact that that Masashi is no match compared to my fighting skills" Yuu said. "Someone sounds arrogant today!" You said rolling your eyes. Mikey chuckled at that. "Am not!" Yuu said. "Im still mad at you, you know..." You said. "For what?" Yuu asked. You glare at him. "FOR SAYING THAT I HAVE A BIG BUTT!" You shout.

The next day was finally here. You four made it to the kendo match. You walked towards the boys who were talking to each other. "How do I look?" You asked. The three looked at you with curious looks on their faces. You were in two piece cheerleading uniform which consisted of a navy blue and white one shoulder bra top along white tight navy blue short shorts with a white stripe around the waist and thigh high sneakers. Your poms poms were white and your hair was styled in a pony tail with a navy blue and white ribbon in it. "You look nice!" Mikey said. "Thanks!" You said smiling. Tagiru on the other hand was drooling at the sight of you which made you uncomfortable. "Why are you in uniform Nami?" Yuu asked. "Well the ref saw Mami, the girls and me cheering the other day so he thought that the four of us should cheer for you guys. He even made us uniforms!" You said.

Yuu raised an eyebrow. "He must have worked all night if he was gonna make such an outfit like that for you!" Yuu said. "Yeah I have my suspicousnions on the creepy ref too but im gonna ignore it...for now at least" You said. "Ms. Momo-Chan! Cmon lets cheer!" Mami said. "Coming!" You said as you run over to her. "Nami!Nami! Nami!" The coach cried. "Huh?" You asked looking back at him. "Could I ask you not to run?" The coach asked. "Why?" You asked. "Its just...your butt...it keeps...moving weridly...its what you call immodest..." The coach said. You glare at him. "WELL THEN STOP STARING AT MY BUTT!" You shout. You look around seeing everyone stopped to stare at you looking at you confused as they murmured. You blushed. "Why dont I change into something less tight..." You whispered as you ran towards the locker room.

You came out in a navy blue and white striped origami kimono styled wrap miniskirt with a slit at the side to expose your hip. You, Mami and the fangirls cheered and did some amazing dance movements at the boys who did several kendo matches. At one point Mashiri was disappointed to know the fact that Mikey wasnt facing him but he had to fight Tagiru. "Mashiri get ready!" Tagiru said. "Who do you think you are? Your not worthy to fight me!" Mashiri said. "WHY DONT YOU SHUT UP AND FIGHT THE BOY ALREADY!?" You shout. You open your eyes seeing everyone widen their eyes at you as their jaws dropped. Yuu groaned and facepalmed. You sweatdrop. "Heh heh...I mean..." You then strike up a pose as you shake your pom poms. "Im the Kawaii Kendo cheerleader girl! Go team!" You cheer as you perform a split and wink. The boys on the team had their eyes filled with anime hearts as they ogled you.

You carefully got up and danced your way over to Yuu and Mikey who was sitting down as you shook your pom poms. Yuu sighed. "What are you doing?" "Being cute! Soooo" You began as you sit between the two guys and put your pom pomed hands on their shoulders. "Whats going on now?" You asked. "We'rent you paying attention?" Mikey asked. "No...I was too busy dazzling the crowd with my moves...hee hee! Maybe I should be a Kendo Cheerleader more often!" You say happily. Yuu and Mikey sweatdrop. "Well anyway...this is the tie breaker..." Yuu said. "Its going to be the round to decide the outcome..." Mikey said.

You looked at Yuu who was watching the match. You smiled at him and couldnt help but to ruffle his hair a bit. Yuu turns and looks at you confused as you giggled. "Anyone ever told you, you have such beautiful golden hair Yuu?" You asked. "Well you tell me that everyday Momo" Yuu said. You smile and continued at ruffle his hair and twirl it on your finger. "Please stop..." Yuu said. "Nope! Hee hee!" You giggle. Yuu took your hand away from his hand. "What do you want?" Yuu asked. "Attention Yuu-Kun! Give it to me..." You coo as you hug Yuu and stroke his chest leaning your head on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at you and blushed. "Here? Not right now! We're in public!" Yuu said blushing as he tried to push you away.

"Aw dont be shy about our love Yuu...I love you!" You coo as you try to kiss him. Mikey chuckled at that. "Nami knock it off already!" Yuu said as he put your his hand on your face. "No! Now come kiss me already!" You cry. "Yeah kiss her Mr. Yuu!" Mami cooed. "Kiss her kiss her!" The fangirls cried. "Dont be shy Yuu! Give the fans what they want!" You cry as you try to kiss you but he keeps pushing you away. "I'll give you some attention when we get home now please...stop!" Yuu cried. "Ooh! Really!?" You say happily. You then stop and widen your eyes. "A Digi Signature!" You say surprised. You look seeing that Mashiri and Tagiru were sucked into Digi Quartz. "Guys lets follow them!" Yuu said. "Wait! Tagiru can handle this by himself!" Mikey said. "No he cant! That dummy needs me!" You cried. "Nami I said-" Mikey began. "-No Mikey! I dont care! He's MY dummy and I have to look after him!" You cry. You then run into the portal. "Nami wait!" Yuu cried.

You met up with Tagiru in Digi Quartz and walked together through the fog. "Masahi!" You cried seeing him with two kendo swords. He looked angry. "I AM THE STRONGEST SWORD FIGHTER IN THE WORLD!" Masashi cried as he charged towards you both. "Tagiru!" You cry. Tagiru stepped infront of you and deflected off Mashashi's attack. "He really is using two swords to fight!" Tagiru said. You both glanced over seeing two familar faces. "Ren and Dracmon!" You cry. "You were responsible for this!" Kotemon said appearing. Ren looked you up and down and grinned. "A cheerleader huh? Thats a good look for you!" Ren said winking. You blushed and smile. "Oh thank you! I thought I looked pretty crazy in this outfit...kinda kinky you know?" You asked. "Thats ok...once I capture you I'll get you some nice clothes too!" Ren said smirking. You widen your eyes. "You mean you still want to capture ME?!" You asked. "Yep!" Ren said. "She's still part human you know!" Gumdramon said. "Exactly...thats why I want her...she's rare..." Ren said eyeing you. You shivered a bit in fear. You did not want that creepy boy as your owner.

"Why are you really here anyway?" Tagiru asked. "Dracmon uses strong human desires for energy to get stronger. We used this boys desire for kendo for more energy for us!" Ren said. "Let me show the result of my experiment!" Ren said. The aura surrounding Masashi was then sucked into Dracmon making him stronger. Ren then started up his Fusion Loader as he smiled. "Dracmon...Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve Yasayamon!" "Yasayamon! Get Kotemon and Digi Momo now!" Ren ordered. "Why do you want a puny digimon like Kotemon or a silly little girl like Digi Momo? I dont understand why you waste your time with them!" Yasaymon said. "HEY! I happen to be a Digimon Legend you know!" You cried. "Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!"

Arresterdramon and Kotemon then handled Yasayamon and eventually fused together. "Good you two handle him! I'll handle Ren!" You said looking at him. "Handle me? What are you gonna do?" Ren asked. You pulled out a Momo Popz which was in a shape of a chinese symbol. "Digi Momo Go! Blueberry Power Up: Chun Li!" You said. Your Momo Popz then glowed and you bit it. You were now in a one piece blue chinese dress with brown stockings and white boots. Your hair was brown styled in two buns white white acessories to cover each bun. You got in a fighting stance. "What are you? A karate master or something?" Ren asked confused. "No! Im a Street Fighter! Hiya!" You say charge for him. You jump in the air and point your foot out. "MY KICKS HURT! SCREW KICK!" You shout. You then kick Ren down to the ground and he cried out in pain. "Now for my ultimate attack!" You said. You then jump up into the air and got in a sitting postion and land ontop of Ren and sit on his back. "AH! OW get off me! Your butt is TOO BIG!" Ren cried as he squirmed. "Funny most guys would loved to be smothered by a huge butt! Too bad its to your displeasure Ren! Hee hee!" You giggle as you continued to squash him.

Ren somehow managed to push you off. "Ah!" You cried. Ren got up and dusted himself as he glared at you."COULD YOUR BUTT BE ANY BIGGER?! MY GOD!" Ren shouted. You stuck your tongue out at him as you turn back to normal. You both look back seeing that Gumdramon and Kotemon won against Yasayamon who was knocked out. "WHAT?!" Ren cried. "Ha ha! Too bad huh Ren?" You asked. He glared at Tagiru. "You win this round but I will get you next time!" Ren cried. He then turned to you pointing his finger out. "Just you wait Arisu! I WILL capture you and you will be MINE!" Ren said. You then quickly bit his finger. "AH! OW! LET GO!" Ren shouted. You let go of his finger and chuckled as Ren growled and walked away.

Masashi woke up only to recive a lecture Kotemon. "You know he sounds a lot like Yoda from Star Wars" You said. Tagiru looks at you surprised. "YOU WATCH STAR WARS!?" Tagiru asked shocked. "Shhhhhh! Dont tell any of my friends! I dont want them saying im an otaku ok?" You cried.

You all then returned back to the Kendo match where Tagiru and Masahi were ready for battle and you skipped on back to Mami and the other fangirls. "Momo-Chan where did you go?" Mami asked. "Dont worry about it! Just cheer and watch the match!" You said. "Um ok..." Mami said. You all then cheered watching the match and Tagiru was declared the loser.

You all then met up with Masahi outside infront of the kendo stadium. "Masahi! I wish you luck at the nationals!" Tagiru said. "Thank you!" Masashi said. "Tagiru's quite cheerful for a loser!" Yuu said. You nodded in agreement. "Thats because he gave it everything he's got!" Mikey said. "Yeah and I believe Tagiru can do better!" You said. "Thats Mikey and Nami for you! They both know me so well right?" Tagiru asked. "Thats right buddy!" You said happily. "Masahi!" Kotemon said. Tagiru then showed Masahi Kotemon inside his Fusion Loader. Kotemon then gave him a wise speech. "Well Gumdramon since were two awesome guys with Nami as our guide we are the best team!" Tagiru said. "You bet!" Gumdramon said happily. Yuu and Mikey then sighed. You giggled and wrapped your arms around Yuu and begin to walk together. "So...Yuu...about that attention you promised me..." You began. Yuu sighed. "...Fine...how does a walk in the park sound? We'll get some ice cream" Yuu said. "Sounds good! Maybe afterwards we could go out to the Momo Popz store later!" You said. "Oh Nami...you and your Momo Popz..." Yuu sighed.

AND NOW HERES A LITTLE SHORT THE ALTERNATE EPISODE! EPISODE 4:

You were in your class and thats when some of the students turned into wooden statues. "Woah!" You said. "I wonder if its possible..." Tagiru said. You turned back to look at him. "What is it?" You asked. Tagiru then pulled out his Fusion Loader. "A digimon might have caused this!" Gumdramon said. "You think so?" Tagiru asked. "I am picking up a Digi Signature though..." You said. Tagiru nodded at that. "Ok lets check things out at Digi Quartz!" Tagiru said. "Ok!" You and Gumdramon said. You and Tagiru then walked out of class. "Time Shift!" You said. You and Tagiru then walk into the portal and enter Digi Quartz.

"Reload Gumdramon!" "Reload! Chuchumon!" Your digimon then came out. You looked around seeing some werid vines. "What are these? They look like vines of a giant plant" Tagiru said. "You just answered your own question" Chuchumon said rolling his eyes. "Cmon lets go!" You said. The four of you then run through the halls. You all entered the classroom seeing the boy who was still frozen trapped by vines. You four then try to help him. "Its no use! It wont budge!" Tagiru said. "These vines go outside!" Gumdramon said. "Lets follow it then!" You said. The four of you then run outside.

"This appears to be where the vines end. But how?" Chuchumon asks. "What do we do now? There could be a digimon causing this" Tagiru said. You nodded in agreement as you stared at the vines. "These vines are part of the digimon itself!" A voice said. You looked around seeing it came from no where. You turn to Tagiru for answers but he shrugged. "And by the way it doesnt show itself at all! Its a pretty tough digimon!" The voice said. The blue haired hobo from before then walked out from a small little portal nearby looking cool calm and collected. "Hm...kinda cute...it I wasnt dating Yuu I would definently go for this guy..." You whispered. "Heh! you think im cute huh? Well it just so happens I think your pretty cute too!" The blue haired hobo said winking at you. You blush a bit and raise your eyebrow. "Do get any ideas pal! I have a boyfriend and he's hot!" You said. Tagiru, Gumdramon and Chuchumon sweatdrop at that.

"So...Uh...who are you anyway?" You asked. "Nami he's one of the three hunters who keeps getting in our teams way!" Tagiru said. "Oh thats right! How could I forget?" You asked. You glared at the boy. "Hey you! Blue haired hobo! I know what your after...BETTER STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" You shout. "Easy there M'lady..." Chuchumon said. "The name's Ren and you all are the ones who keep getting in our way! Your skills as hunters are nothing compared to ours...check out my collection!" Ren said swiping his Fusion Loader revealing all 16 digimon he had with him. "Woah! He's got a ton!" You said. "How did you get so many digimon?" Tagiru asked. "I hate to say it but these guys are really good hunters!" Gumdramon said. "Quite!" Chuchumon said.

"Yeah...the digimon I choose are the ones that are really rare. The most important thing during a hunt is knowing your targets indiviudual trait!" Ren said. You leaned your elbow on Tagiru's shoulder seeing that this was going to take awhile. Tagiru didnt seem to mind though. "Take this one for example...this digimon keeps stretching out its violent looking tentacles..." Ren began. You widen your eyes. "TENTACLES?!" You asked shocked. "Yep..." Ren said. You began to shiver and shake and you change expressions. "T-T-T-T-T-T-TENTACLES?!" You ask again. "Nami whats wrong?" Tagiru asked shocked. "Tentacles? Tentacles...tentacles...TENTACLESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" You scream as you pull your hair crazily and your eye twitched.

"Whats with her?" Ren asked raising an eyebrow. "Oh thats right! Digi Momo is afraid of tentacles" Gumdramon said. "WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!" You cry. "So YOUR Digi Momo huh?" Ren asked. You relaxed and stop pulling on your hair. "Well yeah why?" You asked. Ren smirked. "Oh nothing...anyway whats really irritating about this digimon is that you dont know where its body is..." Ren said. "But I dont want to know where its body is..." you cry as you shake your head. "Heh! Well that makes it quite difficult to hunt!" Ren said. One tear escaped your eye as you look at Ren with fear. "But I dont want to hunt it!" You cry as you widen your eyes and shake your head. Ren grinned at you. "Scared?" "YES! VERY!" You shouted as you continued to shiver. 'Oh well...the more difficult it is to hunt the more rare it has to be...facisnating isnt it?" Ren asked. You whimpered as you shook your head in fear thinking about tentacles.

"Are you gonna try to hunt this thing before we do?" Tagiru asked. "Who is 'we'? I am not hunting this tentacle raping thing! Im leaving!" You cry. Tagiru then grabbed your arm tightly and pulled you close to him. "Oh no your not! Your staying right here as our guide!" Tagiru said sternly. You let out a whimper. "Since when are you calling the shots?" Gumdramon asked. "Well anyway I;ll let you have this digimon just this once! I'll even give you a tip on how to catch it!" Ren said. Tagiru smiled. "He's pretty generous isnt he?" Tagiru asked. "Hmph!" You said rolling your eyes.

"Dracmon!" Ren said as Dracmon came out of his Fusion Loader. "You called?" Dracmon asked. "I will show you the best way to locate the main body! Dracmon show us!" Ren said. "Time to eat!" Dracmon said. He then ate up a bit of the tentacles. "When you rip off its tentacles the digimon screams because of the intense pain it feels!" Ren said. "Grrrr...stop saying tentacles!" You cried. You all then heard a scream come from inside the building. Ren smirked. "I can tell you exactly where it is right now" Ren said. "Im leaving!" You cried scared as you run away. "Oh no you dont!" Tagiru said. He then ran after you and grabbed you putting you over his shoulder. "Tagiru! What are you doing? PUT ME DOWN!" You cry. "Nope!" Tagiru said smirking. Tagiru begins to walk into the builidng. Surprisingly he had a good grip on you. "LET ME GO!" You shout as you bang on his back. Ren followed closely behind chuckling a bit as you screamed.

Tagiru eventually put you down seeing how you calmed down. You both walked into the library seeing Yuu and Mihu who looked angry. "Tagiru...Nami...did you guys do this to me?" Mihu asked angrily. "Are you the digimon?" Tagiru asked. "HOW DARE YOU!?" Mihu shouted. the digimon then took over her body as she screamed. Your eyes then turned peach. "That is Blossomon!" You said before your eyes turn back to normal. "Wow you know a lot!" Ren said appearing behind you. You look back at him. "Its a pretty rare breed too! I said its a nuisance to find! But the truth is when it finds you its more of a nuiscance...its many tentacles will attack you simutanuelsy! You wont be able to dodge any of its strikes at all..." Ren said. You widen your eyes and twitch letting out a slight shriek of terror. This made Ren chuckle.

You panicked and hid behind Ren shaking in fear. Ren gives you an amused look. "Oh honey? Are you scared?" He asked. "Mmhm..." You said scared. Ren chuckled and put his arm around you. "Dont worry...i'll protect you" Ren said walking you away from Blossomon and the others. "You...will?" You asked. "Sure...of course..." Ren said as he slightly pinned you towards a wall. "Um...Ren...?" You asked. Ren put his finger to your lips and shushed you. You blushed. He then began to stroke your wavy peach hair which seemed to relax you. "You said you were Digi Momo right?" Ren asked. "Well...yeah..." You said. "Thats good..." Ren said as he continued to stroke your hair. He stared at it. "Now lets see...from what I learned...the true weakness of Digi Momo is by tugging on her hair that is really a living creature..." Ren said. "Wait? WHAT?!" You asked shocked. Before you could do anything Ren then tugged hard on your hair. "OW!" You cry. You felt the nerves in your body jitter a bit and you were somewhat paralyzed.

"Hey! Ren! What are you doing?!" You cry. Ren grinned at you and continued to tug on your hair. "LET GO! AH!" You cry as Ren tugged on the other side of your hair making you feel weak. You felt your vision blurry by the second. "I knew it! Your hair is your weakness!" Ren said. "REN STOP PLEASE! OWWWWWWWW!" You cry as Ren pulled tight on your hair. Your legs began to wobble as you sank down to the floor as Ren still had a grip on your hair. You then fell to the side as you blinked your eyes. "So rare..." Ren said. That was when you blacked out.

You woke up seeing that you were outside laying on the ground. Your arms, legs and hair were tied by balloon strings and you had tape over your mouth. You saw that Blossomon had Tagiru, Gumdramon,Chuchumn and Yuu tangled up in its tentacles while Mikey and OmniShoutmon were trying to fight. "Mmm? MMMMMMMHHHHH!" You cry. "Dont worry Nami! We'll save you!" Mikey said. "Mmmmhme?!" You asked. "Oh look she's awake!" Ryouma said. You looked seeing him, The Chinese Barbie and Ren all looking down at you. "I still cant believe you want to keep that peach pit Ren! Even if she's half digimon she's not cute at all!" The Chinese Barbie said. "MMMMme?!" You asked shocked. "Oh you mean Ren hasnt told you?" Ryouma asked. "Oh thats right! Since your Digi Momo you actually are pretty rare you know? Since your a human and a digimon you will be the best in my collection yet!" Ren cried. You widen your eyes and shrieked. "Soon you'll be one of us...Alady..." Ryouma said.

"So thats what you wanted all along!" Tagiru said. "Of course! A Digi Human Hybrid is one of the rarest of them all! And once I capture Blossomon i'll have him beat up this cutie for me so she can be capturable!" Ren said. You screamed and tried to break free but it was no use. "You know actually I was waiting for you rookies to keep those tentacles occupied!" Ren said. "You used all of them to distract Blossomon while you went for the punch! Highly commendable!" Ryouma said happily. "That digimon is anything but cute! Lets just get this over with!" Airu said happily. "Ok lets hunt Blossomon and Nami Arisu in one blow!" Ryouma said. You screamed. "Dont do it! If you attack Blossomon you will hurt me and Mihu very badly! And you have no right keeping Nami as your digimon so please dont!" Yuu cried. "Do we look like the type who would really care?" Ren asked. The digimon then begin to attack Blossomon. You screamed and began to cry. "Ugh! Make her shut up Ren!" The Chinese Barbie said. "Oh dont cry Arisu! It will be over sooner than you know it...then you will be mine!" Ren said.

The digimon were about to hit Blossomon but OmniShoutmon blocks it. "What are you doing?" Ren cried. "YOU WILL NOT ATTACK UNTIL EVERYONE IS SAFE!" Mikey shouted. _'Bless you Mikey Kudo! Always looking out for others!' You thought. _That was when you spat the tape from your mouth. "AND I WILL NOT BECOME ANYONES DIGIMON!" You shout. "Oh no she's escaped! STOP HER!" Ryouma cried. That was when you finally broke free from the ropes. You sent Ren and his teammates death glares. They looked at you slightly scared. "Uh...heh heh...hey no hard feelings right Arisu?" Ren asked. "Not for me at least..." You said. You then raise up your leg relasing sevearal bombs from under your dress and they fall to the ground. "HUH? HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!" The Chinese Barbie asked. "WAIT PLEASE I DIDNT MEAN TO-" Ren began. You then kick the three bombs towards them blasting them away along with their digimon out of Digi Quartz.

"I am NO ONES Digimon!" You said angrily. You turn back seeing everyone looked at you shocked. "Cmon Nami help me rescue them!" Mikey said. "Alright!" You said. You then brought out your Fusion Loader.

The rest of the episode plays out exactly like before the same way except Nami wasnt captured with Yuu. R&R! Give me your thoughts. Message maybe? Whatever! BYE and stay tuned for the next lost episode.


	24. Money Trouble!

This is 2 of the 4 lost episodes! ENJOY!

That morning you got out of the shower and wrapped yourself in a peach towel and tightened it. You walked into your room and water dripped from your hair and sat on your bed. "Ahh...nothing like a nice morning shower to relax me in the morning..." You said. You look over at your piano that was by the window. "Hmm...it wouldnt hurt to play a little music before I change..." You said. You got up and walked towards your piano and sat in your chair and played as you sang _'New World'_ You had gotten to your final verses as you played.

**_Bo ki ra no ta bi wa...ma da ha ji mat ta ba ba ri...Do re da ke no ui me wo Ki zu na wo tsu nai de i kou! A tsu ma ru ko ko ko ra...ta ta ka u tsu yo sa mi na ru yo..._**

"You have a pretty voice!" A voice said. "I didnt know you singed and played piano Digi Momo" Another voice said. You gasped and turned around seeing Tagiru and Gumdramon. You screamed as you got up. "Why are you screaming for?" Gumdramon asked. "Im in a towel and your in here thats why! Now get out!" You cry. "But we have something important to tell you!" Tagiru said as he walked in with Gumdramon and sat on your bed. "Cant this wait? I mean you could have texted or called! Whats so important that you have to walk in here while im in a towel? And how did you get past Yuu? He would have killed you by now if he saw you walk into my room!" You said. "He's in the shower right now" Tagiru said. You looked seeing grins on Tagiru and Gumdramon's faces. "What?" You asked. "Dont ask questions...just change here and then we'll talk!" Gumdramon said happily.

You glare at the two boys. "Yeah sure...i'll change alright..." You said. You walk towards your closet and pull out something. "What is that thing?" Tagiru asked. "Is it a giant fan or something?" Gumdramon asked. You pulled out a fold out screen and spreaded it. "Aw man!" Tagiru cried. "You are crazy if you think im gonna change in front of you guys!" You said. You grabbed your clothes and walked behind your screen and dropped your towel. "Whoa..." You heard Tagiru and Gumdramon said. "Shut up! If you dare come and try to look at me I will get Chuchumon to electricute you both until you both burn out to dust!" You threaten. "Now then...what did you want to talk about that was so important?" You asked as you slipped into your dress. "Well I wanted you to come out hunting with us as our guide today" Tagiru said. There was a moment of silence. "...THATS ALL?! UGH! You guys are un believable!" You cry as you walk out of the screen and throw a pillow at them both. "OW!" They cried as they fall onto the floor. "Let me do my hair and makeup first and then we'll go!" You said going to your vanity. "Yay!" Tagiru said happily.

You and Tagiru along with your digimon later that day ran through Digi Quartz in pursuit of a coin digimon. Yuu and Mikey were way behind. "I found the digimon!" Tagiru said. "Good lets keep going then!" You said. You all then continue running and that was when Tagiru tripped and fell. "Oh cmon seriously?" You asked annoyed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gumdramon shouted. "Get up now child! Chop chop!" Chuchumon said. "That hurts!" Tagiru cried. "Hey you really dont have to go crazy when your out hunting you know!" Mikey said. Tagiru got up. "We found a digimon to capture so we cant waste time! Lets go!" Tagiru said as he and Gumdramon then ran. You sighed and looked back at Mikey and Yuu who looked at Tagiru crazy. "The boy is nuts...but he cant be helped..." You said. "You dont have to tell us twice.." Mikey said. Yuu nodded in agreement. "C'mon boys lets go" You said as you run up to catch up with Tagiru.

As you,Tagiru and your digimon ran you saw the coin digimon who hid in a corner. "Now we got you!" Tagiru said. "He's over there!" You said. You all then slowly corner it. "That ones MINE!" A voice said. You all looked back seeing a boy in a green jacket and orange shirt with a little chain on his pants. His hair was a golden brown color. "Whos this guy?" You asked. "Dobermon!" The boy called. A dog digimon then sped past you all knocking you back to the ground. "Ow!" You cry. "He's fast!" Tagiru cried. Dobermon then quickly grabbed the money digimon and brought it back to the hunter who captured him. "Digimon Capture Complete!" The boy said swiping his deep purple Fusion Loader.

"Hey you stole that from me!" Tagiru cried. "I was after him first!" The boy said. You dusted your arm as he talked. "Sneaking up on a girl...thats no way to treat a lady..." You muttered. The boy walked up to you and put his hand out. "Oh sorry about that beautiful!" He said. You took his hand and got up as you blushed a bit. " Um..sure...Its ok" "Say dont I know you from somewhere?" The boy asked. "Well not that I know of...no" You said. "Whats with you anyway?" Tagiru asked. "Dont get in the way of my business!" The boy said. Tagiru looked at him confused. "Business?" Tagiru said confused.

Mikey and Yuu then walked out from behind to meet up with you all. "Bout time you all showed up!" You said. "Excuse me? Who are you?" Mikey asked. "A digimon hunter?" Yuu asked. "Oh! It looks like theres a lot of digimon hunters here! Im Mashimo Hideaki! Hello!" Hideaki said happily.

You all later went back to the human world that day and watched as Hideaki fixed a cash register for the store owner and in return he got paid. You all later went to the park with your digimon out where Hideaki explained everything. "Thats pretty amazing how you can fix that register!" Tagiru said. "Its because I captured that digimon!" Hideaki said as he pulled out his Fusion Loader. "The Zenimon like the smell of money so they jump inside cash registers and make them malifunction! So when I hunted the Zenimon I was able to fix that register!" Hideaki then swiped his Fusion Loader showing you all the Zenimon he caught.

"Wow you have a lot!" You said. "Yeah theres a lot!" Hideaki said. He then explained his story on how he always fixes cash registers by hunting and gets rewarded. "You really are using a digimon hunt as a business arent you?" Gumdramon asked. "Well truth is im not interested in hunting! Im only interested in saving up money! Hunting is just a job for me!" Hideaki said. "Just a job for you?" Yuu asked. "Yep! Wanna know why im saving up money?" Hideaki asked. "Uh...no one asked you..." Gumdramon said. "...BUT im gonna tell you anyway!" Hideaki said. "I JUST SAID THAT NO ONE ASKED YOU!" Gumdramon cried. You slightly back kicked him. "Ow!" He cried. "Stop being rude and listen already! Go on ahead Hideaki tell us!" You said. "Ok! I wanna have my own business that sells Taguyaki! When im 20 in seven years i'll be in business! Im building up money so I can save up and have my own store! In 5 years all expand throughout Japan! In 15 years i'll have chains around Asia! In 17 years i'll have stores throughout the world!" Hideaki annouced.

You sweatdropped. "Whoa...easy there pal..." "No I kinda wish I didnt ask after all..." You muttered. "I told ya!" Gumdramon said. "Unless if you wanna get kicked again stay quiet!" You said sternly. "There sure are hunters of all kinds in this world..." Shoutmon said. "Its real dangerous to hunt on your own without a team to belong to" Mikey said. "Then why dont we form a contract? Theres so many Zenimon around! I could use some help! You'll get 10% of the reward money! Give me the digimon you hunt!" Hideaki said. You giggled. "You sound like a business man you know?" "I refuse to hunt digimon just so I can make some money!" Yuu said.

Tagiru's eyes anime sparkled. "So when do we start?!" Tagiru asked. "Why am I not surprised that Tagiru is all for this?" Mikey asked. "Yeah..." Shoutmon said. "WAIT! I wanna do it too!" You cry. "WHAT?!" Everyone asks looking at you crazy. "You do?!" Mikey asked sweatdropping. "Momo you have a job as a model!" Yuu said. "Yeah well my Zeena cut down my salary just cause I fired my makeup artist!" You said. "Why did you fire her?" Mikey asked. "Zeena claims she's the best makeup artist in Japan but she really isnt! She gave me blue eyeshadow with green blush and yellow lip stick...I had to let her go!" You said. "I knew, I knew you from somewhere! Your Arisu Nami the top bikini model from the magazine! Im a big fan!" Hideaki said. You sweatdropped. "Fan of me? Or my bikini shots?" You then brush it off. "Well whatever! Take me with you Hideaki-Kun!" You coo as you hug him. Hideaki smirks at you. "Well alright cutie lets go make some money!" He said as he wrapped his arm around your waste. You giggle at that. "Hey! Thats my girlfriend!" Yuu cried. "Oh will you relax Yuu? Im just running around a little bit with him to make some cash...nothing serious okay?" You said winking at him.

You three ran through Digi Quartz that day to hunt for a Zenimon. "I dont get why Mikey and the others wont hunt digimon too" Tagiru said. "Who cares! More money for us!" You said. "Yeah you guys will get the share of 10%" Hideaki said. "I sense a Digi Signature! Theres a Zenimon nearby!" You said. "I got him!" Gumdramon said. He then grabbed a Zenimon and presented it to you all. Tagiru then caught it. You all later on went back to the human world where Hideaki fixed a cash register. The owner thanks us. "No really thank you so much! Here you go!" The owner said giving Hideaki some money. Hideaki takes it. "Thank you sir!" He then turns back to you and Tagiru giving you an 'ok' hand gesture as you three let out greedy giggles.

You and Tagiru watched as Hideaki helped an old lady with her register and got money again. "Thank you!" Hideaki said. He then presented the cash to you. "For you beautiful!" He said. You took it. "Yay! Alright!" You cheer happily. "Ima go buy Momo Popz! Wee!" You cheer getting into a victory dance as you spinned. You saw Mikey and Yuu watching from the distance. "Hey! Mikey! Yuu! Look! I made me some MONAYYYYYY!" You cheer out loud showing the money. Mikey and Yuu looked dumbfounded. "...Oh my...!" Yuu said in disbelief.

You, Tagiru and Hideaki then continue to hunt Zenimon in Digi Quartz. Your digimon ran back to you all. "Find anything?" Tagiru asked. "No luck" Gumdramon said. You then press your fingers to your head. "Hey guys! Im picking up a Digi Signature! It's coming from-" Thats when electrical energy surrounds a small little area in the alleyway. "I'll get em!" Gumdramon said. He then whacked his hammer tail on the target only to be whacked to the ground. "Ow that hurts Dame!" The coin digimon cried. Your eyes then turned peach. "That is a Ganemon!" You explain before your eyes turn back to normal. "Wow you know alot!" Hideaki said.

"Whatever! We will hunt you!" Tagiru said. "No please dont! Im just trying to get the Zenimon back!" Ganemon said showing you all his briefcase full of three Zenimon. "The Zenimon are your pals?" Hideaki asked. "Yes the Zenimon all escaped from me!" Ganemon cried. "We are hunting them as we speak! We will be happy to bring them back to you" Chuchumon said. "Oh thank you! Please help me? Please? Digi Momo you are my only hope!" Ganemon cried. You narrowed your eyes. "Yet another Star Wars reference..." You said. "I guess we have no choice" Tagiru said. "This guy will help us move even quicker!" Hideaki said happily.

You all hunted Zenimon one by one hour by hour. You and Gumdramon at one point then presented Ganemon with a Zenimon. "We caught one!" You said. "Here you go!" Gumdramon said. "Thanks!" Ganemon said taking them. He then turned around and you could have sworn you saw Ganemon insert something in his mouth. You and Gumdramon exchange wierd glances before turning back to him. "What are you doing?" You asked. "Yeah what is that?" Gumdramon asked. "UH um...nothing!" Ganemon cried. "Hmmm..." You said.

You,Hideaki and Tagiru later on staggered through Digi Quartz clearly tired as you all panted. "Why dont we all take a break?" Tagiru asked. "Alright..." Hideaki sighed. You three then sat down on the ground and you pulled out three Momo Popz. "You guys want some?" You asked. "Thanks!" Tagiru and Hideaki said taking them. You three then sucked on Momo Popz and relaxed a bit. Ganemon ran over to you all looking angry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE WILL NOT FINISH AT THIS RATE!" Ganemon shouted. You and Tagiru looked at him closely. "Never mind that...did you suddenly get bigger?" Tagiru asked. "UH UH...its just your imagination! You must be very tired!" Ganemon cried. "Either that or one of us is taking steroids..." You said pointing your Momo Popz at Ganemon. "You should go back to your world and take a break okay?" Ganemon asked. You three looked at each other. "How bout it boys?" You asked. "Ok!" They said in unison.

You all then get back to the human world where you and Tagiru sat outside in front of the supermarket that Hideaki was in. Hideaki walked out with three sodas. He gave you each one. "Here!" "Thank you!" You and Tagiru said taking the sodas. Hideaki sat next to you and you three drank your sodas. "Im taking this off your share of the money!" Hideaki said. You whimpered at that. You each looked seeing a little Taguyaki stand where a little kid was enjoying it. "That looks good! Lets have some Taguyaki too!" Tagiru said. "I am a little hungry!" You said. "You know its so nice...seeing customers happy like that!" Hideaki said. "Yeah it is a little nice..." You say happily as you sip your soda. Hideaki then shot up. "OK! LETS MAKE SOME MONEY!" He annouced. This made you choke on your soda a bit and cough. "Aw so we dont get to eat?!" Tagiru cried.

You three later walked through Digi Quartz to look for Ganemon but he wasnt around. "Now where did Ganemon go?" Hideaki asked. "Off you go!" You heard a voice said. You all looked seeing Ganemon releasing the Zenimon from his case. "So you saw me..." Ganemon then let out a evil laugh. "What are you trying to pull?" Headaki asked. "I guess I'll tell you this..I was the one who released the Zanimon in the first place to break cash registers to give me some money!" Ganemon said. "But why?" Hideaki asked. "My favorite food is human greed and money takes up that physical form and I get bigger!" Ganemon explained. "Your crazy!" You cried.

You, Tagiru and Hideaki then brought out your digimon. "Zanimon! Bring me more money!" Ganemon ordered. The Zanimon then came out of nowhere feeding Ganemon change and he then ate it. He then grew. "MONEY! MORE MONEY! I NEED MORE MONEY AND GREED!" Ganemon said. The Zanimon then fed him more money making him bigger turning him into a pure gold coin. "He's so big!" Tagiru cried. "By eating all that human greed..." Gumdramon added. "Wow...if you were a real gold coin I could use you to buy myself a PS4 or maybe a stack load of manga!" You said happily. Everyone sweatdropped at that. "M'lady is this really the time?" Chuchumon asked.

Dobermon charged for Ganemon but Ganemon blocked him sending him back. You dig in your pocket for a Momo Popz but there was nothing there. "Oh no! I dont have any Momo Popz!" You cry. "What?! How is that? You always have Momo Popz!" Tagiru said. You sweatdrop. "I left them at the Candy Bank..." You said nervously. Tagiru,Hideaki,Gumdramon and Chuchumon then animefall. "Some Digi Momo..." Gumdramon muttered. "Chuchumon I dont have any Momo Popz so I need to put this in your hands!" You said. "As you wish Mistress!" Chuchumon said. You pull out your peach Fusion Loader and a maroon colored ring surrounds it. "Chuchumon!" You then swipe your Fusion Loader from top to bottom back as a peach light beam spreads out and multiple moving maroon rings surround it. "Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Chuchismon!" "Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!"

Chuchismon and Arresterdramon then charged for Ganemon throwing punches but Ganemon blocks them. Ganemon then proceeds to attack your digimon with money and they were eventually knocked back. "Oh no!" Hideaki cried. Just when Ganemon was about to attack Damemon and Shoutmon jump out and attack Ganemon. "Grrr! Why you..." Ganemon said angrily. Mikey and Yuu then appeared. "Are you guys alright?" Mikey asked. "Yeah we're good!" You said. Yuu glared at Tagiru. "This is why I told you not to use digimon hunting for profit!" "...Dont rub it in..." Tagiru said turning away. You giggle at that and Yuu glares at you. "I know your not laughing Nami because you are just as guilty!" Yuu said. You blush in embarrasment and turn away. "Well...I needed the money..." You say innocently.

Ganemon then attacked your digimon with a speeding money wave that was too hard to get through. "I have an idea! Tagiru! I will lend you Dobermons power!" Hideaki said. "Ok! Digi Fusion! Arresterdramon! Dobermon!" "Fusion Up Arresterdramon!" Arresterdramon then charged for Ganemon and fought it out and ended up winning. Ganemon was shrunk in size and the Zanimon returned to his briefcase.

Hideaki then walked up to Ganemon. "Tagiru! Nami Im taking this one!" Hideaki said. "No problem!" You said. Hideaki then captured him. "Digimon Capture Complete!" Ganemon was now trapped in the Fusion Loader. "As punishment for tricking me im going to make you work to your bones!" Hideaki said.

You all returned to the human world in the park where Hideaki brought Ganemon out and forced him to return all the coins Ganemon stole to their respective stores. As soon as the Zanimon were done they returned to Ganemon's briefcase. "Ive returned the money that I stole!" Ganemon said. "Thats a good boy!" You said patting his circular head. "Good! Now we refunded all the reward money we got too!" Hideaki said happily. You and Tagiru looked at him crazy. "What?! But why?!" You asked. "Yeah we worked so hard!" Tagiru said. "Because we helped this guy. Theres no way im opening my store this way!" Hideaki said. "All that wasted effort...we worked so hard for nothing..." Tagiru said sadly. You sighed. "I guess this means I will have to work the whole weekend to hire a new makeup artist before Zeena stays mad at me forever..." "Oh yeah! Good luck on your next bikini photo shoot! Im looking forward to seeing you on the next cover of the magazine! Heh heh!" Hideaki said patting your shoulder. You sweatdrop at him. "Oh just leave me alone..."

"Now do you see what I mean?" Yuu asked. Tagiru glared at him as his eyes anime flamed. "DO NOT USE DIGIMON HUNTING FOR PROFIT! OK I GET IT ALREADY!" Tagiru shouted. "Woah chill Tagiru!" You said. "Well no matter what you say im not stopping! Im gonna keep going! Im going to need your help again Tagiru and Nami!" Hideaki said. "WHAT!? NO WAY! NEVER AGAIN!" Tagiru shouted. You smirk at Hideaki as you twirl your hair and walk up to him."Hmmm...well actually Hideaki I would-" Yuu then grabbed your hand and pulled you back. "-Oh no you dont! Not again Nami!" Yuu said. "Well thats ok! Goodbye!" Hideaki said walking away with Ganemon. "Hey wait! Hideaki!" You cry.

You then turn to look at Yuu confused. " Since when are you calling the shots?" You asked. "Since I decided that you are gonna get punished...tonight!" Yuu said smirking as he picked you up bridal style and walked away from the others. "Um...punished...?" You asked scared. Mikey sweatdropped. "Oh boy...its like Zeena and Kiriha all over again..." "Dont worry Mikey im not going to spank her" Yuu said. "Then...what are you gonna do to me?" You asked.

That night you were in Yuu's room in your peach sleepwear. Yuu had Damemon strap you to his bed. "So...how exactly are you going to punish me?" You asked. "Just wait Nami..." Yuu began as he took his shirt off. You blush as he did the same to his pants revealing the gold boxers he had underneath. "I guess you can call this...the Momo Punishment..." Yuu said. "Momo Punishment? Wait! What are you going to do to me?" You asked. You then walked over to you and climbed on top of the bed and sat on you. You look at him confused and then saw that he pulled out a blue Momo Popz and waved it in front of your face.

"Blue...Raspberry...Momo Popz!" You say dreamily. Yuu grinned at you. "You want it dont you?" He asked. You nodded happily. Yuu smirked. "Good...I knew you would..." To your disappointment Yuu then slowly slipped the Momo Popz in his mouth and sucked on it as he closed his eyes and moaned. "H-hey! I want some too!" You cry. Yuu then slowly pulls the Momo Popz from his mouth dragging some spit along with it. "Its so good..." He whispers. "Yuu...?" You cry. You slipped out his tounge and slowly licked the Momo Popz from the base down to the stick with the tip of his tounge. "Mmm..." He said. "Yuu! Stop it! This isnt fair!" You cry as you try to break free but the straps would not budge.

"This is your punishment for not listening to me earlier Nami" Yuu said as he sucked on the Momo Popz. "But that doesnt mean-" You began. Yuu then leaned his face towards you and blew his cold breath towards yours. You blushed as you inhale his Blue Raspberry scented breath. "So...good!" You groan sadly because you couldnt taste it. Yuu chuckled at that. "ITS NOT FAIR! LEMMIE TASTE THE MOMO POPZ YUU! STOP TEASING ME!" You cry as you try to break free. Yuu grinned at you. "You asked for it!"

Yuu then pulls the Momo Popz from his mouth and slowly sticks it to your forehead and slowly slides it across your face. "WHAT? Are you doing?!" You asked a bit annoyed. "You know what your right...maybe I should try this..." Yuu said. He then leaned his face towards yours and you instantly smelled his Blue Raspberry scented breath and you whimpered at that. You close your eyes and turn away a bit and that was when you felt something cold, smooth and wet on your cheek. Your eyes shoot open seeing that it was Yuu's partially blue tongue on your cheek. "No...please..." You cry. Yuu moaned and his tongue slid from your cheek to your neck and down to your chest a bit.

"YUU!" You cry. Yuu then laughed and sat up as he unstrapped you from the bed. He got off you as you got up. "That was NOT funny! That hurt my feelings!" You cried. "Ok Momo you've been punished enough!" Yuu said. "Im still mad at you!" You said crossing your arms as you glare at Yuu. He then sticks the Momo Popz in your mouth changing your expression from angry to calm as you suck. "Mmm..." You said dreamily. "You like that?" You asked smirking. "Mmhm..." You said nodding. You then hug Yuu as you pull the Momo Popz out of your mouth. "Thanks Honey..." You said. "Sure thing Momo" Yuu said hugging you. Your hand then reached Yuu's shirtless chest and you began to stroke his abs. Yuu looked at you confused. "What are you doing?" You chuckle. "Nothing...lemmie stay in your room tonight okay?" You asked. Yuu sighed. "Ok Nami..." Yuu said laying back on the bed. You smile at get to the other side of the bed. You then clapped his hands twice signaling for the lights to turn off. "Wait!" You cry. "What is it?" Yuu asked. "Arent you forgetting something?" You asked. After a moment of slience Yuu pulled you close to him and gave you a sweet passionate kiss. "Good night Momo..." He said. You smile in the dark. "Good night Yuu..." You said. You both hug each other that night and eventually slept.

AND NOW HERES A LITTLE SHORT THE ALTERNATE EPISODE! EPISODE 13:

You and Ren continued to fight on the train and you had him pinned down after he blushed at your touch implying that he had a crush on you. You took off his grey hoodie and shirt revealing his shirtless body. You were about to unzip his pants and that was when Ren quickly grabbed your hair making you feel weak and drowsey. "OWWWWWWWWW!" You cry shakily. Locomon the crashed to the ground causing you to hit your head against him knocking you out before you could have done anything...

You woke up seeing that you were laying on top of a building with Ren fully clothed standing over you looking down at something. Your body felt numb and weak. "Now I can hunt you freely!" He said. He then waved his Fusion Loader and purple rings fully surrounded something. Digimon Capture Complete!" He said. "Oh no! He captured Locomon..." You muttered. Ren looked down smirking at you. "Oh good your awake!" Ren said. "LET HER GO REN! She's just a human being!" Yuu cried. "But she's also a digimon making her super rare!" Ren said smirking at you.

"No! Please!" You cry. Ren then swiped his Fusion Loader and a purple ring surrounded your body. "Ah!" You cry. "NO! NAMI!" Tagiru cried. "Help me! Please!" You cry. Ren then swiped the Fusion Loader and you disappeared into it. "DigiHUMAN Capture Complete!" Ren said grinning. You screamed as you were now trapped in a holographic cube in the Fusion Loader. "Get me out of here! Im claustrophobic! PLEASE!" You shout as you bang on the cube. Ren looked bigger than you as he smirked.

"It will be alright now...Namimon..." He said with a wink. You let out a whimper. "Now then...why dont you go and play with your new friends?" Ren asked. "NO WAIT DONT-" You began but you disappeared inside the Fusion Loader. You looked in front of you seeing that everything was digital. Above you was a little viewing square that represented the Fusion Loader screen. "NO! PLEASE! LET ME OUT!" You shout. "Heh heh...hey there sweetie!" A smooth but creepy voice said. You turn back seeing a grinning Dracmon and a few other creepy digimon surrounding you. "AHHHH!" You shout. "Oh relax baby! We just wanna have some fun with you for awhile!" Dracmon said. The other digimon then let out positive murmurs. "F-fun?! W-what kind of fun?" You asked a bit scared.

"Well since your a girl and you happen to be Digi Momo...we gotta have a little fun with you once in a while..." A digimon said. "YEAH! LETS PLAY WITH DIGI MOMO!" The digimon chant. They all then slowly walk towards you. "No please! I dont wanna play! Please go away!" You say backing away until you back into a corner. "Then I guess we'll just have to change your mind babe!" Dracmon said as his hands glowed a dark aura. "Ugh...uhhhh..." You said tiredly as you slowly sink to the ground and hit your head. Your eyes begin to flutter shut. "Now lets play with her awhile..." You heard Dracmon whispered. "No..." You whispered as your eyes fluttered even more. That was when you felt the sensation of a digimon slipping his hand up your thigh under your dress and Dracmon using the tip of his claw to slowly slide off the one strap of your dress revealing your cleavage. Before you could do anything you then black out...

"Reload! Namimon!" You heard. You then felt the sensation of your whole body being sucked out of the Fusion Loader you were in and you were now brought out into the human world. Your eyes were now peach as you were now under control from Dracmon's energy attack. Your body felt numb all over. You look around seeing that you were in a grey bedroom. "Hello Namimon" A voice said. You turned around seeing Ren sitting on his bed smirking at you. "...Master?" You asked. "Oh? So im your master now huh? Cool!" Ren said happily. He then looked at your dress confused. "What happen to your clothes?" He asked. You look at your dress seeing that it was ripped up and your hair was a mess. "I dont know master...I dont know why I feel this weird sensation around my body..." You said. You then touch your body to search for something. Your hand then reached the crotch part of your dress feeling that it was empty. "Master? Where is my underwear? It is missing" You said. Ren raised an eyebrow at that. "Missing? Heh! I guess my digimon must have did a real number on you...I guess that might also explain why your suddenly under my control" Ren said. You tilt your head in confusion "Sorry?"

"Forget about that!" Ren said as he took your hand pulling you towards him as you sat on the bed. "Is there something you want master?" You asked. Ren smirked. "Actually there is...I want you to entertain me..." "Of course master..." You said. You then walk to the other side of the room and grab a tall lamp pole. "Whatcha gonna do Namimon?" Ren asked as you setted up the lamp. "Entertain you of course master...just like how you want it..." You said. You then automatically change into a revealing two piece playboy bunny outfit. "Whoa..." Ren said surprised as he blush. "Is this ok master?" You asked innocently. Ren grinned at you. "Oh yeah...this is just perfect! Go on entertain me!" He said as he layed back on the bed and watched you.

As he wished you then worked the lamp pole. After about 15 minutes you look back at Ren. "How was that master?" You asked. You saw Ren laying on his bed flushing a deep red as blood leaked from his nose. "Was it too much for you to handle master?" You asked as you walk up to Ren and clean his nose using a tissue you pulled from out of your top. "N-no...it was perfect!" Ren said happily. You sat on Ren's lap as you change back into your original outfit only your hair was now tied in a ponytail. "Anything else you want from me master? Do you wish to punish me?" You asked. Ren chuckled at that and pulled you close to him. "Actually...you can give me some attention now..." He said as he stroked your chest. You looked to where his hand was and soon caught on to what he meant. "As you wish master..." You said.

You layed Ren back on the bed and got to work. You then begin to kiss Ren's neck and nibbled and licked in between as you stroke his chest. "Whoa...Nami..." He moaned. "I hope this is ok master..." You whispered in his ear making him shiver. As you kiss all over Ren's face you remove Ren's grey hoodie and the shirt he had underneath and you began to move your lips to his chest and lick his hard rock abs. Your hand eventually moved down to Ren's pants and stroked where you felt something hard move in excitement. Ren moaned even loudly as he gripped on the bed for support. You then lay up which made Ren let out a whimper. "Silly master..." You began. You then pull your scrunchie out from your hair and shake your head letting your hair fall as you then smile at Ren who drooled at the sight of how beautiful you looked. "Take your hat off..." You said. "What my hat?" Ren asked confused.

You slowly took off Ren's hat and tossed it to the side. "There..." You whispered as you began to massage Ren's dark blue hair as he blushed. You giggle as you slid your hand down from his hair to his cheek. "Now we can finally have some real fun master..." You say seductively. You slowly began to stroke your chest as Ren's eyes followed until your hand reached for your one strap. You then unchain your strap revealing alot of your cleavage. Ren's eyes widen. "Whoa! Hang on a sec!" Ren cried as he stopped you. You look at him surprised. "Is something wrong master? Am I not doing this right? Do you not want this?" You asked. Ren took your hand blushing nervously. "No its just...uh..." He began. "Do you want me to stop?" You asked. Ren looked at you for a moment and then grinned. "Actually...I think I'll do the work this time..." He said. You looked at him confused as he kissed your cheek. "Master?" You asked confused.

Ren then layed you against the bed and got on top of you. He then nibbled on your neck and licked in between making you giggle as his hands went up your dress and Ren then caressed your hip and sneaked its way up your waist. Ren's lips then moved to your collar bone where he licked making your shirek a bit. Ren smirked seeing that he found your sweetspot. Ren then began to unchain the strap of your dress. "Master? Are we gonna...?" You began. "Dont be silly! We're still underaged you know..." Ren said as he finally finished unchaining your dress. "Then why are you removing my clothes?" You asked. "Just for fun...besides since your a rare digimon I have to see what makes you tick..." Ren said as he completely slipped off your dress revealing all your skin and perfect figure. Ren couldnt help but to allow blood to leave his nose. "You like this master?" You asked.

"Um...I..." Ren said nervously. "Something wrong master?" You asked. "I...I dont know what to do..." Ren said. You thought for a moment and then had and idea. "You want dessert master?" You asked. "Dessert?" Ren asks confused. You then instantly change your outfit. You were now in a bikini made entirely out of soft gumdrops and jelly beans while your straps were just plain licorice. Ren looked at your wide eyed as he drooled. "All yours master" You said. You close your eyes. Ren did not hesistate and began to chew on your top. You moaned and laughed feeling his teeth nibbling all over your chest. "Ren..." You moan. Ren smiled at you and crashed his lips to yours and you both began to makeout for what seemed like hours. You and Ren slowly pull away breathing hard. You saw a chain of spit from his mouth to yours and licked it along with Ren's lips.

Ren smiled at you as he stroke your cheek. "Now then...has Yuu ever given you this much attention?" He asked. "Who is Yuu master?" You asked. Ren grinned at you. "Heh heh...nobody!" He said as he layed in bed beside you. "I think we're done for tonight! That was pretty fun dont you think?" Ren asked. "Of course master! I would love it if we could do this every night..." You said. Ren smiled and winked at you. "Of course! Your my digimon after all! I own you and I could do whatever I want with you whenever I want!" He said. "Im cold master!" You cry. "I got ya..." Ren whispered as he pulled your close to him and wrap his arms around you. "Mmm..." You coo feeling his warmth. "Oh I forgot! Heres a little reward!" Ren said. He then pulled out a green Momo Popz from under his pillow and handed it to you. "Here!" "Thanks master!" You say taking it.

You then sat up on the bed and began sucking on the Momo Popz as Ren watched. You then closed your eyes and slowly sucked...and sucked...and sucked...and sucked...after a few more sucking bits you slowly open your eyes feeling them go back to their original maroon state as you finally go back to normal. You look around seeing that you were in a grey room. "What the?" You say confused. "Something wrong?" You heard a voice ask. You widen your eyes and slowly turned to see Ren shirtless in bed next to you. Your dress was being used as a pillow. "AHHHHHH!" You scream as you fall out the bed. "Hey whats wrong with you?" Ren asked getting up.

"Y-YOU! You captured me!" You cried as you use the blankets to cover you as you back away. "Wait a minute! How did you regain conciousness?!" Ren asked. "Through the power of Momo Popz...of course! They broke me away from the spell but..." You began. "Aw man! I should have never given you the Momo Popz!" Ren cried. "WAIT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?! WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES?!" You shout. Ren looked scared at how angry you looked. "If you wont tell me! I'll figure it out myself!" You said. Your hand then glowed an aura as you activated your telekinesis and you then press your hands to your head and closed your eyes and you saw images of the past events. _Dracmon and a few digimon took your clothes off and messed with you,you worked the pole for Ren, you took off Ren's hoodie as you kiss his neck,Ren did the same to your dress,your allowed Ren to eat off your bikini top and finally the two of you made out..._

The moment you opened your eyes flashing your angry expression Ren backed away scared as you slowly walk towards him. "YOU...YOU AND YOUR DIGIMON...PRACTICALLY RAPED ME!" You shout. "Now hold on a sec Namimon! I mean Nami! Lets not do anything crazy now ok?" Ren said nervously. You snapped your fingers and you automatically had on a new one strapped dress as you growl at Ren. "Wait! What are you gonna do to me?" He cried. "Im gonna entertain myself...master..." You said. You instantly then began to punch Ren in the face several times and then launch a kick to his jaw sending him flying back towards his closet knocking his teeth out. You then rush towards him and grab his hair. "Hey! Wait a minute Nami im sor-OW OW OW OW OW OW OWWWWWW!" Ren cried as you banged his head against a desk before you crashed his head against the window cracking the glass. "PLEASE! IM SORRY! HAVE MERCY!" Ren cried.

You look at him glaring seeing he had a blackeye, a bruised cheek,some broken teeth and a bleeding lip. "YOU DIGUST ME REN! YOUR WORST THAN RYOUMA!" You shout as you bang him to the ground. "And THAT should be embarrsing to you if your gonna go this far!" You say as you walk on top of him to the window. "OW!" Ren cried. You then began to climb out the window and look back at Ren. "I already told you this ONCE! I am NOBODIES DIGIMON GOT IT!?" You shout. Ren looked up at you and coughed. "Yes m'am..." "Piece of s***!" You yell. You then spit a far distance in Ren's room and the spit landed in Ren's eye. He let out a whimper and then began crying as he curled up into a ball. You then hop out the window and land outside and began running through the night on the streets. "i'll come back for Locomon sooner or later..." You muttered.

You were soon finally home in your estate where you saw Yuu sitting on the couch sadly with Damemon. "Yuu!" You cry. He turned back to look at you surprised. "Nami! I was so worried!" Yuu cried as he ran over to hug you. You hug back and suddenly began to cry. "Oh Yuu!" You cry. "I looked all over but you werent around I got so scared!" Yuu cried. "I was at Ren's house...he hurt me and-" You began. "-He hurt you?!" Yuu asked shocked. "Well...he didnt go too far but he had me under some kind of spell or something...but then he gave me a Momo Popz not knowing that it would bring me back to my senses" You say chuckling. Yuu smiled and teared up a bit. "Im just so glad your back Momo!" Yuu said relived. "Oh Honey..." You cry. You both then share at sweet passionate kiss as you carried you bridal style to his room and layed you in his bed. "You can stay in my bed tonight ok?" Yuu asked. You smile and nodded. "Im still...worried about Locomon...Kiichi must be really worried about him you know?" You asked. "You still wanna go out again and face him?" Yuu asked worridly. "Yes...i'll do it for my friend Kiichi!" You said. "Do your best...be safe ok?" Yuu asked as he softly kissed your lips. "Ok Yuu!" You said. Yuu then layed in bed next to you and held you close as the lights turned off. "Good night Momo..." Yuu said. "Good night Yuu!" You said.

The rest of the episode played out exactly the same way! Anyways sorry this took so long! R&R until the next lost episode!


	25. A Drunk Looking Tagiru!

ENJOY! Heres 3 of the 4 lost episodes! And instead of an episode alternate which I couldnt come up with...im gonna do a sneak preview of my new digimon hunters short story:'Digimon Hunters: Team Ryouma's New Female Member' featuring my new OC: Jenie Sakurai! Nami Arisu will also be in that story taking up the same role with the same lines.

Also I would like to promote a fellow fanfiction writers story _'Lost Touch'_ By User: Nene Amano! Read that story and review it! Its a really good story! ENJOY!

You were in your room that sunday night getting ready for bed. In stead of wearing your peach cropped tank you were in a peach bandeau bra. After you finished brushing your hair you went to go jump on the bed. _'Hmm...schools tommorrow right? I should probably call Yuu and remind him to wake me up on time' You thought._ "Yuu!" You call. "Im coming!" You heard Yuu call. After a few seconds your door then opens and Yuu then walks in wearing only his gold boxers. "Hey Nami what did you-?" Yuu began but stopped looking at you wide eyed as you continued to jump on the bed. "I wanted to talk to you!" You said. Yuu sighed and shook his head. "Nami where are you clothes?" You stopped jumping on the bed and tilt your head in confusion. "Hmm? These are my clothes. Its my sleepwear" You said. "Besides...you dont even have a shirt on!" You add as you hop of your bed and sit on it.

Yuu walked over and sat next to you. "Yeah well thats different...so what did you want anyways?" He asked. You looked at him. "Well I..." Your eyes then fall onto Yuu's amazing abs. You stroked them as you began to drool. Yuu sighed and rolled his eyes and he brought his hand to your chin and made you face him. "My eyes are up here Momo..." He said smoothly. You chuckle as you stroke his abs. "Ok..." You then continue to stroke his abs a few times. Yuu sighed again. "Nami..." "Oh right...sorry..." You said nervously. "Ahem! Anyway! I just wanted to tell you that I want you to wake me up on time for school tommorrow ok?" You asked. "Its not easy to wake you up you know...your a heavy sleeper" Yuu said. You groaned. "Just try ok?" You asked. "I will..." Yuu said getting up and then kissing your cheek. "Good night!" He said walking out of the room. "Night..." You said.

The next morning Yuu let you down as he left you in the bed and you had to get ready by yourself. You roller skated through the streets and soon met up with Tagiru who was also late for school as he ran beside both heard the school bell ring. "WERE LATE!" Tagiru cried. "No kidding! Im gonna give Yuu a piece of my mind for not waking me!" You said angrily. "So whats your excuse for being late?" "I couldnt help myself! Gumdramon and I spent too much time hunting digimon that I fell asleep the moment I hit the bed! Im really scared for our first class!" Tagiru cried.

"Oh yeah...who do we have again?" You asked as you and Tagiru enter the school building. "We have our gym class teacher Mr. Sugimoto! I hate this!" Tagiru cried. "Oh joy! You mean we have that pervert first period?" You asked annoyed. You and Tagiru then enter the classroom only to see all the students in their desks reading and studying. "Uh...whats this?" You asked confused. "Yeah why arent you at the gym? Wheres the teacher?" Tagiru asked. "We were given a free study period. Mr. Sugimoto wasnt feeling very well today!" Mami said. "He's sick?!" Tagiru asked shocked. "Yeah I was passing by and he wasnt feeling like himself. He was really spaced out!" Mami said. You roll your eyes. "What a shame..." You say sarcatically. "Woah..." You heard. You look over seeing a boy who was not studying but reading a magazine that was full of pictures of you in revealing outfits and skimpy bikinis. One picture even had you posing suggestively naked with only your long hair to cover you. He drooled on one of your pictures as more boys came over to look. You blush and glare at the boy. "You outta be ashamed of yourself!" "Hey your the model here!" A boy said. "It wasnt my choice! I needed the money!" You cry as you walk away but not before taking the magazine and dumping it in the trash. The boys groaned. "Too bad! Now go study!" You ordered. The boys then did so.

You then walk over to Yuu who was sitting alone quietly at his desk. You lean on his desk and stared at him slightly angry tapping your fingers on his desk to get his attention. Yuu looked up at you with a reaction of surprise in his lavender eyes. "YUU!" You say a bit angrily as you growled. Yuu winced at that and sweatdropped. "Heh heh...er um...good morning Momo!" Yuu said nervously. Your angry expression was replaced with a smile as your growling was replaced with a slight giggle. "Good morning Honey!" You say sweetly. "So..." You began as you then put your two hands on Yuu's desk and lean towards him. "Do I get a morning kiss? Hmm?" You ask as you close your eyes and pucker your lips. Yuu chuckled. "Of course!" He then put his hands to your face and brought you closer to him and pressed his warm soft lips against your cold ones making the kiss heated.

You both heard swooning and camera flashes come from the fangirls as well as a groan from Tagiru. You both then pull away and sigh. Yuu then turns to Tagiru. "Anyways...its not just our teacher its alot of people!" He then pointed his thumb at a few of the students in the back. You and Tagiru looked seeing two of them slumping in their seats. "Even the guys from the baseball and judo clubs who are usually hyper in the mornings arent themselves" Yuu said. "They must have been near alcohol or something..." You said smirking. Yuu turning to you seeing you smirking and raised and eyebrow. "Its not funny..." "Im not laughing...I just find it slightly amusing thats all!" You say blushing. "Isnt being hyper the only thing your supposed to be good at?" Tagiru asked. "Look whos talking!" Mami said annoyed. You nodded in agreement as you begin to suck on a Momo Popz that Yuu gave you as an apology for not waking you up.

"Tagiru! Digi Momo! I think I know why!" You heard Gumdramon whisper from the Fusion Loader. Tagiru slightly pulled his Fusion Loader out of his pocket and leaned down while you listened. "Yeah...a digimon may be behind this..." Tagiru whispered. Tagiru then shot up. "ALRIGHT! IM SURE I'LL BE ABLE TO GET ONE TODAY! IM SO PYSCED! ITS GETTING ME ALL WORKED UP!" Tagiru shouted cheerfully as steam left his nose. "Easy there kid!" You say surprised. "Yeah why are you so enthusicastic all of a sudden?" Mami asked.

Class was soon over as the teacher walked out the room. Tagiru shot up from his desk. "Alright! I'll catch you later Yuu! Hey Nami wanna be my guide?" Tagiru asked. "Nah! I actually want to spend some time with my boyfriend for awhile!" You said smiling at Yuu who smiled back. "Aw your no fun...oh well! Time to go hunting!" Tagiru said happily as he grabbed his bags and began to head out the door. "Hey what are you talking about Tagiru?" Mami asked confused. Tagiru then made a silly face as he stuck his tongue out at Mami before heading out the door. "Whats wrong with you? You slept your heart out during class!" Mami cried. You giggle at that. "Except during lunch period" Yuu added.

Mikey then came out of nowhere. "He's his enegentic self just as usual" Mikey said. You looked at him. "Oh hello Taiki! How have you been?" You joked. Mikey gave you a confused look. " Um its Mikey..." He corrected. You giggled at that. "I like Taiki better!" You said. "Did you need something Taiki-I mean! Mikey!?" Yuu corrected. You bursted out loud at that as Mikey facepalmed. He then shook it off and turned to Yuu. "Havent you guys noticed anything strange?" Mikey asked.

You on the other hand were still laughing in your desk as you layed back. That was when you heard a slight crack but you ignored it. "HA HA HA HAH AHA HA-AHHHHHHHHH!" You cry as you fall through your now broken desk and chair. Everyone stops what they are doing and turned to you. "OWWWWWWWW!" You cry as tears left your eyes. Yuu and Mikey came over to you. "Are you ok?" Yuu. "It HURRTTTTTTSSSSS!" You cried. "But what caused it?" Mikey asked. One student then came over to you and looked at all the students in the room. "You see ladies? This is why you shouldnt pressure yourselves to get a big butt! OTHERWISE You will end up like Nami who's but is so huge will break everything!" A male student said. All the students but Mikey and Yuu began laughing at you. "WILL YOU SHUT UP! STOP SAYING I HAVE A BIG BUTT AND-OOWWWWWWWW! IT HURTS!" You cry. This made the students around you laugh even more as you cry. Yuu then carries you bridal style and takes you out the room with Mikey following.

You three later went to the top of the school building while Yuu had you bend over on all fours, your underwear tightly in his grasp also holding up the end of your dress a bit while he pulled the multiple wooden splinters that were on your butt one by one. Mikey looked down at the baseball and other sport teams and you all saw how tired they were. Yuu pulled a splinter out your butt. "OW!" You cry. "Sorry!" Yuu said. "Dont you guys see? The highly motivated sport teams are extrememly exhausted" Mikey explained. "So it wasnt just the guys in our class acting this way" Yuu said as he pulled five more splinters off your butt. "OW OW OW OW!" You cry. "Hold still Momo!" Yuu said. You whimper at that. "Yuu...? Is my butt too big?" You asked blushing. "Im not gonna answer that..." Yuu said as he pulled out a few more splinters off your butt. "OW OW OW!" You cry as Yuu pulled out 10 more splinters off your butt. He smiled.

"There! All done!" He said getting up. You got up and faced him. "Thanks Yuu!" You said happily. He then handed you back your underwear. Mikey raised an eyebrow. "Whats with the slingshot?" "Its not a slingshot its my underwear!" You say blushing. "So...does this mean thats a-?" "-DONT say it! Just turn away!" You say gritting your teeth. Yuu and Mikey then turn away as you then put on your underwear on. That was when Gumdramon came to you all. "Oh hey Gumdramon what are you-?" You began. You gasped seeing Gumdramon lay Tagiru against the wall. Tagiru looked drained and wiped out. You all had brought out your digimon after that. "Oh no! Now Tagiru!" Mikey cried.

"Well...its like...I cant even lift my body up..." Tagiru groaned. "He drained Tagiru's energy and motivation" Mikey said. "Oh really?" You asked amused. You then walk closer to Tagiru and slightly lifted up your dress. "Hey Tagiru? Wanna look?" You asked teasingly. Everyone sweatdropped at what you were doing as Tagiru groaned. "Mistress!" Chuchumon cried in disbelief. Tagiru slowly lifted his head up and was about to look but you then quickly pull your dress down. "HA! Too bad cause you cant look! I guess since your energy is all gone its what you get for being such an annoying pervert all these years by looking up my dress and walking in on me naked! Too bad for you Tagiru!" You laugh as you then flick Tagiru's eye. "Owwwwwwwwww..." Tagiru slightly cried as he slowly clutched his eye. "Hey stop that!" Gumdramon cried as he glared at you. "Too bad! Its what he gets! Its karma like this that will eventually happen to all perverts around! Tagiru is getting what he deserves!" You said nodding as you slightly slap Tagiru's face which made him fall to the side as he groaned.

"That doesnt mean you have to tease him like that!" Mikey said. "Yeah and dont lift up your dress for him!" Yuu cried. "Oh will you relax? Anyway! He's getting what he deserves for being a perv!" You said. "Im...sorrryyy..." Tagiru groaned. "We have to fight Fire with Fire! Lets work together to catch FlameWizardmon!" Gumdramon said determiningly. "Yeah...lets go..." Tagiru groaned. "This is very disturbing!" Damemon said. "Lets go stop FlameWizardmon!" Yuu said. You and Mikey nodded at that. Tagiru slowly got up. "Upsee...daisy...I wanna go with you guys..." Tagiru said tiredly. "No Tagiru! You have to stay here and rest!" Mikey said."But Mikey..." Tagiru muttered. You glare at him. "Look! He said rest so stay here and rest already!" You cry. You then slightly press your to fingers towards Tagiru making him fall back hard hitting the wall as he groaned some more. "Owwwww..." "You stay and relax!" Yuu said. "We will catch him and get your energy back to you" Shoutmon said.

The three of you then hit the streets searching for the digimon. "Guys there arent any signs of digimon activity here" Yuu said. "Yeah no kidding. I dont sense any Digi Signatures here either" You said. You all then walk by the baseball field seeing all the boys pass out as they were trying to hit the ball or catch it. "The whole school is becoming a huge train wreck!" Yuu cried. You chuckled out loud seeing more boys fall flat on their face. "Its not funny Nami!" Mikey said sternly. "Yes it is...YES IT IS!" You shout as you bursted out laughing even more. "Nami they havent done anything to you" Yuu said.

"Oh yes they did! They are all perverts too" You said. "Really?" Mikey asked. "Every boy a perv when they see a model in a one strapped dress!" You explain. "No we're not!" Yuu said. " And Im not a pervert" Mikey said. "Oh please...you still had your fair share of moments of perverseness" You said. Mikey blushed. "It wasnt my fault! You were standing over me and I-" "-Couldnt resist to take a peek!" You finished as you roll your eyes. "I wasnt gonna say that!" Mikey cried. "Guys we have to keep going!" Yuu cried. You both nodded and followed Yuu through the streets to find the digimon.

You all walked through the otherside of the city seeing a traffic jam full of people in veichles or sidewalks all drained of their energy. "Its getting from bad to worse than we thought it would be!" Mikey cried. You smirked and covered your mouth seeing an old lady fall on her back. Yuu glared at you. "Dont you dare laugh! If you do your getting the Momo Punishment!" Yuu said. You whimper at that and did your best not to laugh. "Is this digimon really that powerful?" Mikey asked. "We have to capture him now" Yuu said. "Ok! Lets head to Digi Quartz then!" You said. The boys then nodded at you.

You three walk through Digi Quartz only to press your fingers to your head. "Hang on boys! Im sensing a Digi Signature!" You said. "I see him!" Mikey said. You then look up seeing FlameWizardmon standing on a pole. He turned to you all and laughed. He then jumped down the pole. "You have so much energy! Im gonna take it! Including from YOU! Digi Momo!" FlameWizardmon said. "No you dont! Reload! Chuchumon!" "Reload! Shoutmon!" "Reload! Damemon!" Your three digimon then came out and fought it out with FlameWizardmon who then hit the ground.

"Did we beat him?" Damemon asked. FlameWizardmon then got up. "Not quite!" Chuchumon said. "I will keep getting energy until I get to the top!" FlameWizardmon said. "No you wont!" Shoutmon said. Him,Damemon and Chuchumon then procceded to beat up FlameWizardmon. "Shouldnt you go to help them?" Mikey asked you. "My Momo Popz is at the Candy Bank again...also I dont wanna risk getting my energy taken away" You said.

FlameWizardmon then stood up. "He can still stand!" Shoutmon said. "Its because he stole Tagiru's energy!" Yuu said. "Shoutmon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! OmniShoutmon!" "Damemon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Twarmon!" You then pull out your Fusion Loader and got ready. You were in a peach digital background. You tilt your head cutely as your peach hair blows and give off a flirtatious smile as a maroon ring surrounds your Fusion Loader. "Chuchumon!" You began. You then quickly tip toe back and land on your heel as you swipe your Fusion Loader from top to down back and a peach light goes a bit diagnoly around you with multiple maroon rings surrounding it. "Super Evolve!" The maroon rings surround Chuchumon as he roars and breaks apart and gold energy soon surrounds him. "Super Evolve! Chuchismon!"

Your digimon then attack FlameWizardmon bashing him against the wall. "Yay! We got him!" You say happily as you hug Yuu. "Oh no!" Yuu cried. "Huh?" You look seeing FlameWizardmon slowly get up. "I cant be defeated! I am going to be...a superstar and win the affections of my favorite One Strapped Beauty! I CANT LOSE!" FlameWizardmon said. You all sweatdropped. "No way! He sounds just like Tagiru!" Yuu cried. "Is he perverted like him too?" You asked. "I am going to take your energy now!" FlameWizardmon then charged at you all only for Gumdramon to jump out of no where and headbutt him.

Tagiru who was on Gumdramon slowly tipped off him about to fall. "I got ya..." You muttered. Just as Tagiru was about to hit the ground you slide across the floor and catch Tagiru in your arms. He still looked tired. "Thannnnnkkkkssss...Nammiiiii..." He groaned. "You idiot! What am I gonna do with you?" You sighed. "Your partner is weak! You cant do anything!" FlameWizardmon said. "I wont lose..." Tagiru muttered. FlameWizardmon then brought out his flame wand and eyed you. "Oh no!" You cried. "Watch out!" Gumdramon cried. He then hammered at FlameWizardmon. Only for Gumdramon to then get beat up. "Dont...give up..." Tagiru muttered.

"Tagiru...I thought with your power we can be victorious together! Along with Digi Momo as our guide! I really thought we can become superstars!" Gumdramon cried. "He's right Tagiru! He believes you can both become superstars...infact I believe in you too!" You said. "What are you talking about? Im the superstar around here!" FlameWizardmon said. He then kicked Gumdramon to the side. "Gumdramon!" You cry. Gumdramon then stood up. "I REFUSE TO BE DEAFEATED FROM SOMEONE LIKE YOU!" "Whatever! I am going to win!" FlameWizardmon said. "TAGIRU! I KNOW WE CAN BE SUPERSTARS IF YOU JUST BELIEVE! TAGIRU!" Gumdramon shouted.

"I WILL TAKE ALL YOUR ENERGY AWAY!" FlameWizardmon said. To your shock Tagiru got up from your arms and walked over to Gumdramon. "Gumdramon...we're going to be superstars with Nami as our guide right?" Tagiru asked. You smiled and nodded at that. "How are you still standing!?" FlameWizardmon asked. "Like Gumdramon said. I wont lose to someone like you! You cant take my energy away!" Tagiru said. "Then i'll have to take whats left!" FlameWizardmon said. "Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!"

"Nami! Im going to try something crazy!" Tagiru said looking at you. "When do you not try something crazy?" You asked. Tagiru then pointed his Fusion Loader at you. You widen your eyes. "WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" You asked shocked. You and Arresterdramon were then sucked into Tagiru's Fusion Loader. "GET ME OUT OF HERE TAGIRU! I HATE SMALL SPACES!" You cry. "Digi Fusion! Arresterdramon!" "Ok!" "Namimon!" "WAIT HOLD ON!" You and Arresterdramon then slowly began to merge as one. "Fusion Up Arresterdramon!" You said. You took up most of the form sporting a purple dragon scaled bikini top and bottom as well as silver thigh high boots, red metallic gloves and Arresterdramons goggles rested on your head. You even had his wings and his sharp tail as well as his sharp silver teeth and your hair was now purple.

You shake your head in digust at your outfit and glare at Tagiru. "Tagiru you pervert!" You cry. "Heh heh...thats a good look for you Nami!" Tagiru said. You roll your eyes. "Whatever!" You then charge at FlameWizardmon and attacked with your tail. "This will be your end!" FlameWizardmon said as he spinned his fire wand like a baton. You then spinned up like a tornado and hit FlameWizardmon deflected his attack and the used your tail to wrap around his waist tightly and eventually threw him to the other side of Digi Quartz. A purple ring then surrounded FlameWizardmon as Tagiru then swiped his Fusion Loader. "Digimon Capture Complete!"

You and Arresterdramon then de fuse as he then turns back into Gumdramon. "We make a pretty good team Digi Momo!" Gumdramon said happily. You patted his head and he seemed to like it. "Yeah...we do!" You say smiling. "Which reminds me..." You began. You then walked over to a smiling Tagiru and then automatically punch him in the gut. "Awhhhhhh!" Tagiru cried. "Dont you EVER Digi Fuse me without my permission! UNDERSTAND GOGGLE HEAD!?" You shout. "Yes...m'am..." Tagiru cried. Mikey and Yuu laughed nervously as they sweatdropped. "Oh my...!" Yuu cried. "Yep...she's full of surprises!" Mikey said.

The next day at gym you, Tagiru and a few other students were running on the trackfield behind Mr. Sugimoto. You were taking the lead while Tagiru and the other students lagged behind. You were in a white spandex sports bra with a dark blue stripe as well as dark blue spandex sports underwear with white stripes and track shoes. Your hair was tied up in a pony tail. "10 more laps to go! Cmon! 1! 2! 1! 2!" Mr. Sugimoto said. "Mr. Sugimoto! Why are all the other girls in t shirts and I have to run around in this?!" You cried. "Because your our top female runner and its a good look for you! Now keep going! 1! 2! 1! 2!" Mr. Sugimoto said. "But im not even on the track team!" You cry. _'You pervert...' You thought._ Tagiru and the rest of the students then fall to the ground. You and Mr. Sugimoto then stop and look back at everyone else. "WHATS WRONG WITH ALL OF YOU? GET UP! CMON TAGIRU SHOW ME YOUR ENERGY AND GIVE ME SQUATS! 1! 2! 1! 2!" Mr. Sugimoto said squatting. You walk over to Tagiru and kneel down next to him. "Tagiru?" You asked. He looked up at you looking tired. "Maybe it was a mistake for me to give him his energy back so soon!" Tagiru cried. You giggled and ruffled his hair. "You think?" You asked. Tagiru groaned and layed his head back down.

AND NOW ITS TIME FOR THE SNEAK PREVIEW OF MY NEWEST SHORT DIGIMON HUNTERS STORY!

Jenie's POV:

You,Ryouma,Ren and Airu then met up with each other. "Did you find him?" Ryouma asked. "He's not here!" Airu said. "Hee hee!I was too busy flirting with the hot boys at the arcade anyway to look anyway! Look! I got three numbers!" You said holding up three pieces of paper. "Did we ask?" Ren asked annoyed. You sighed and put your hands on your hips. "Is that anyway to talk to a beautiful lady?" You asked. Ren tipped his hat over his face a bit. "You are no lady Jenie..." He said. "-OH! Oh oh oh! I know you not gonna give me an attitude. Are ya Ren?" You asked amused. You shook his head at you and sighed. "Good! Cause I can never stay mad at you cutie!" You coo. Ren slightly glared at you. "Dont...call me that..." "You are such a slut!" Airu said in digust. "Alright! So what if I am a slut! You anit any better then I am!" You scowl.

Ren looked to the side as if something was off. "Anything wrong Ren?" Ryouma asked. "Nothing! I thought I saw something!" Ren said. You four looked back. "Maybe it was that cute kid I was after!" Airu said. "Please what boy wants anything to do with a thing like you?" You asked rolling your eyes. Airu glared at you. "SHUT UP! A lot of guys at our school think im CUTE!" Airu said. "The boys with no brain!" You said smirking. Ren chuckled at that and you joined in. "ITS NOT FUNNY!" Airu shouted. "Could you both please stop fighting so we can hunt?" Ryouma asked calmly. "Of of course Ryo honey!" You said giving him a wink. "Skank!" Airu said. You growl in anger. "Uh oh she's getting mad again..." Ren sighed. "UGH! I dont even no why I have to waste my time with you all if your just gonna spend the rest of the time insulting me when I could be showing several men a good time right now!" You say turning away as you cross your arms. Ryouma put his hand on your shoulder. "We need your amazing expertise Jenie. Please stay and help us" He said calmly. You turned to look at him and smile. You then stroke his cheek. "Ok baby I play a little longer! Hee hee!" "Ugh here she goes..." Ren said rolling his eyes. You smile at him. "Oh you jealous? If you want the two of us could-" "-NO!" Ren said. You chuckled. "Your shy...how cute!" You said winking. Ren pulled his hat down a bit over his face and blushed a bit.

You look up seeing a a dinosuar digimon on top of a building. "Ooh! Looky looky! I spy with my little eye President Godzilla!" You said pointing up at the digimon. "President Godzilla?" Ren asked confused. "You actually watch that stuff? You are such an otaku Jenie!" Airu said. You growl and glare at her. You were about to charge for her to punch her but Ryouma grabs your arm and pulls you back. "Let me go so I can PUNCH HER!" You cry. Ryouma pulls out his Fusion Loader and scans the dinosuar digimon. "Good eye Jenie! MetalTyranamon is our target!" Ryouma said. "He's a strong one!" He said. "Hee hee! Do I get a reward for spotting this strong digimon?" You asked pointing at your cheek. Ryouma then gave you a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to the target. Airu let out a sound of digust while Ren rolled his eyes. Ryouma pulled out his deep green Fusion Loader. "Astamon! Get ready to hunt!" Ryouma said.

Astamon then jumped out the sky and knocked MetalTyrananmon off the ceiling. "Ooh! Things are getting interesting!" You said. You then pull out your silver Fusion Loader. "Oh Arabianmon? Come out and play!" You call. "You got it baby!" A voice said. Arabianmon then jumped out the sky and helped MetalTyrananamon hold him down with this magic. "My turn..." You said. You then pull out a machine gun from who knows where and gun down MetalTyranamon who got weak from the bullets. "Nows your chance!" You said. "Ok! Capture him!" Ryouma said. You four then swipe your Fusion Loaders around MetalTyranamon and a purple ring surrounds him.

MetalTyrananamon then begins to roar. "He's trying to resist our power!" Ryouma said. "Hold him down!" "You got it!" You said. You then jump on top of Metal Tyrananamon and use your large purple pony tail to whip him while Ryouma, Ren and Airu swipe their Fusion Loaders to capture him. MetalTyranamon then screamed from the intesense whipping you were given him. MetalTyranamon soon couldnt take it anymore and erupted making you,Astamon and Arabianmon fall off from him hitting the ground as smoke formed making a huge wind wave as MetalTyranamon escaped.

"He got away!" Ryouma cried. "You almost caught him!" Airu said. "I didnt expect him to be that strong" Ren said. You glare at the three of them. "UM HELLO YOU IDIOTS?! PUT YOUR FUSION LOADERS DOWN BECAUSE HE IS GONE AND COME HELP ME UP ALREADY!" You shout. "Just who do you think you are?! Get up yourself! You slut!" Airu shouted. "Grrrrr! ONE OF YOU COME OVER AND HELP ME! IM HURT!" You shouted. "What a baby!" Ren said chuckling. "I got you baby!" Arabianmon said as he then helped you up. "Thank you! At least someone is a gentleman!" You said glaring at Ren who just sighed and pulled his hat down. "You just keep hiding your face under that hat!" You scowl as you dusted yourself off.

"Hey you!" A voice said. You four looked back seeing a boy with yellow goggles in a blue outfit with a star,moon and sun print with white pants. He was kinda cute. "Ooh! Well hello there handsome! What can I do you for?" You asked seductively as you twirl your hair. Steam escaped his nose. "THIS IS WAY TOO AWESOME! WHAT KIND OF GAME IS THIS?!" the boy asked excitely. "Oh no! Another wierd looking kid managed to show up!" Ren said pulling on the tip of his hat. "Dont mind him! He's probably one of my fanboys who constantly follow me around. You cant blame a boy for trying right?" You asked as you waved at the boy. Ryouma turned to look at him. "A game you say? This is no game...this is a digimon hunt!" Ryouma said showing him his Fusion Loader.

"A digimon hunt? THATS SO COOL! WHERE DO I SIGN UP FOR THIS? I want to join as well!" The boy said making a :3 face which you thought was cute. Airu smiled and walked up to him. "Forget about that..." Airu then stroked her finger under the boys chin. "Do you know where the digimon I was looking for went to? He's purple and he's really cute!" Airu said hugging the boy close to her chest. You look at Airu amused and shook your head. You walk up to her and pull her away from the boy by grabbing her hair. "Uh uh! Uh uh!" You say as you shake your head. "Ow ow! What do you think your doing!" Airu cried. "No way Little Mama! Thats not how ya do it!" You say as you drag Airu to the ground. "Hey!" She cries. "Lemmie show ya how its done..." You said.

You walk over to the boy and stroke his chest leaning your face inches away from him. "Hey...its important you hear? Take me to the digimon..." You whisper seductively. The goggle headed boy drooled at the sight of you. "Um...w-w-what?" The boy studdered. "If you take me to him..." You begin. You then hug the boy close to you allowing your chest to press against his and the boys face went red. You lips were now inches from his ear. "...I'll show you a good time...what do you say?" You ask. Steam then escaped the boys nose as he drooled. Airu growled and went over to the boys other side and pulled him towards her. "C'mon forget about her...talk to me ok?" Airu asked as she stroked the boys chest making blood leave his one nostrile. You pulled the boy towards you again. "Or...you can talk to me...handsome..." You flirt. You then breath your breathe over the boys neck making him shiver as blood then left his other nostrile.

You and Airu then lean towards the boys face from both sides. "Well?" You both ask in unison. The boy was about to explode but quickly stepped away from you both a bit as you and Airu look at him confused. "Um...I have no clue! The only ones I've seen so far are the big ones!" The boy said nervously. You and Airu glared at the boy and then looked at each other and nodded. You and Airu then push the boy to the side making him fall over. "Ahhh!" He cried. You and Airu walk away from the boy back to Ryouma and Ren's side. "Your absolutely useless!" Airu said. "And a waste of time! I could have been working up on a REAL man! Ugh!" You said in disgust. "For two nice looking girls you both are pretty rude!" The boy said. "Do we care?" You asked annoyed. "Yeah whatever! Just get out of our sights!" Airu said.

"Alright now..." Ryouma began. The three of you then got in your 'poses' as Ryouma talked. Your 'pose' had you in an annoyed expression on your face standing sideways as you tilt your head having your hand on your hip as the wind blew in your purple pony tail."If he was able to get into Digi Quartz that means he has what it takes to join...but you have to remember this: If you want to join the hunt you are going to need a digimon to serve as your partner!" Ryouma explained. The smoke cleared showing your digimon. The boy saw Astamon,Oppasamon,Dracmon and Arabianmon. "The strong digimon are usually spared with the strong hunters..." Ryouma said. The four of you and your digimon then walked away. "We'll see you around rookie!" Ryouma said. You then after a few seconds turn back seeing a peach haired girl jump out and talk to the boy. You widen your eyes. _'NO! It...it cant be...' You thought._

Well guys R&R! And tell me what you think! Also remember to check out the story: _'Lost Touch'_ By User_ Nene Amano_! Yeah so in the next chap if I cant come up with an episode alternate I will put in a preview of my Fairy Tail story. Can anyone come up with an alternate? I will include that along with the Fairy Tail preview so stay tuned.


	26. Exit: Nami Arisu! Digi Human Otaku!

Well guys...this is the VERY last chapter...afterwards...i'll have to let this story go and complete it...AND DO SOME NEW STORIES OF COURSE! Im gonna update up my Data Squad story soon then I will completely transfer over my Ghetto Pokemon Celebrity story I will start my new Digimon Hunters story,make a Fairy Tail Story and maybe...Code Lyoko! Yeah I gain interest in it again. Then i'll finish up my Endless Frontier story and then do a Project X Zone story. Wow thats a lot of stories! I had fun doing the Digimon Xros Wars Trilogy this whole summer before school could even start. I guess I can call it my own personal accomplishment. I was glad I was able to please you all from the beginning all the way through the end...so lastly...ENJOY!

You sat in your desk waiting for the teacher to come in who was obviously late. You sighed seeing that you were now bored. You heard the sound of a pencil being sketched onto paper. You glance over seeing your friend Shouta quietly drawing in his sketchbook. Tagiru then popped up behind him. "Wow! Shouta! Your pretty good at drawing! Thats a really cool monster" Tagiru said. This startled Shouta. You sighed and got up and walked over to them. "You dummy! Dont you no better not to startled someone when they are drawing?" You asked. "Its not a monster its a Plesiosuar!" Shouta said. You look at Shouta's monster as Yuu walks over. "Thats a pretty stange Plesiosuar" Yuu said.

"Its a survivor of the Plesiosuar species that I thought up! The three eyed Plesiosuar! It has an extra eye on its forehead so he can keep an eye on his attackers at all times and if he only pokes out his third eye above water, he can see what things are like outside without being noticed by humans!" Shouta explained. You blushed as you stare at the Plesiosuar. "Kawaii...!" You coo. Shouta,Yuu and Tagiru look at you confused. " You think he's vute?!" They asked confused. "Yep! Look at this!" You say as you pull out your peach colored sketch book. You then flip through the pages. "See?" The three boys then look at your drawing of a monster who was roaring as he stepped on buildings. "Whoa!" Shouta and Tagiru said surprised. "Whos that?" Yuu asked. "Duh! Its Godzilla!" You say blushing. "Why is he wearing a suit?" Tagiru asked. You blushed even more. "He's...he's President Godzilla" "President Godzilla?!" Yuu and Tagiru asked confused. "Thats kinda werid" Tagiru said.

"So what?! Godzilla is cute, horrific and amazing! I just wish he were real! I love him!" You admitted. Shouta raised an eyebrow at you. "You love him?" He asked confused. You blushed even more. "Yeah see...I have a thing for gigantic monsters...so I sketch them all the time and upload them to my Deviantart account..." You admitted. "So...your in love with monsters?" Yuu asked. "You...could say that...Its just I find myself really attracted to dangerous crazy fictional things that I just cant help it but to feel attached to them...I dont tell anyone because I dont want them calling me 'otaku' all the time..." You blush as you look down and tapped your forefingers against each other. Yuu smiled and put your hand on your shoulder. "Hey its ok! Im an otaku too ya know" "Yeah but...its different if your a girl..." You cry. "You bet it is! You better keep it a secret if you want to keep your popular rep up!" Tagiru said laughing. You and Yuu glare at him. "SHUT UP TAGIRU! Honestly! What kind of best friend are you!?" You cry as you slap him. "OWWWW!" Tagiru cried.

You then look over at Shouta. "Anyway...I would really like to color Godzilla but I dont have any coloring tools at home sadly..." You said. "I could color him for you Nami!" Shouta said. You smile at him. "Really?" You then rip the page with Godzilla out of your sketchbook and hand it to Shouta. "Thanks Shouta! Give him some cool colors ok?" You asked. You then hug Shouta making him blush madly. "Whoa! Uh um...Sure thing Nami!" Shouta said nervously. The bell then rang as you pull away from Shouta. "Thats the class bell" Yuu said. "See you later Shouta!" Tagiru said. You three then walk away from Shouta and enter your seats. You sit in between Yuu and Tagiru. "I cant wait to see my Godzilla picture! Its going to be amazing eeeeeeee!" You squeal. "Its nice to see your excited Nami!" Yuu said smiling. "Yep! Cant wait cant wait cant wait! EEEEEEEE!" You squeal.

You then heard chuckling. "Your still drawing these silly pictures?" You looked seeing a student holding up Shouta's book looking in disgust. "Whats this?" The boy asked. "A rainbow UFO! It shines like a rainbow and it flies while its trailing a rainbow behind it!" Shouta said. The boy closed the book and slammed it on Shouta's desk. "You dont just come up with silly pictures...you fantasize too much!" The boy laughed. Shouta sadden at that. You glared at the laughing boy. You got up from your desk and march up to the boy. "Nami?" Yuu asked. "LISTEN! Shouta is an amazing drawer! And I think he's going to be a huge successful artist one day! Just you wait! You just keep on laughing now because once he's rich you'll probably be poor begging on the streets for someone like Shouta who has a ton of money! See if Shouta will be nice to you then!" You say angrily. The boy stopped laughing and glared at you. "Whatever..." The boy said walking away. You turn back to Shouta. "You ok?" "Um yeah...thanks!" Shouta said smiling. "No problem!" You say walking back to your desk. You then stop and press your fingers to your head. "A Digi Signature?" You whispered confused. You turn back seeing Shouta sitting normally in his desk and look at him curiously. "Hmm..."

The next day in class you all chilled waiting for the class to start. You sucked on three different flavored Momo Popz at once. "Nami if you keep eating those things your gonna end up killing yourself!" Yuu cried. "If I die at least I'll die with a good flavor of Momo Popz in my mouth!" You said. Yuu sighed at that. You overheard three boys talking about Shouta. "He's not here!" One boy said. "He's always at his desk drawing during lunch break" Another boy said. "Maybe he's hiding in a corner somewhere! Or just dreaming in his fantasy world again!" Another boy said. The four of them then chuckled at that. You growl angrily at the boys and march up to them. "Momo please dont do anything crazy!" Yuu cried.

It was too late because you had one boy pinned down back against an empty desk. Your three Momo Popz were pressed against his chin. "LISTEN TO ME! IF I HEAR ANY ONE OF YOU TALK ABOUT SHOUTA AGAIN IM SHOVING MY MOMO POPZ DOWN YOUR THROAT! UNDERSTAND?!" You shout. "Help me!" The boy cried. The two boys behind you then walked up to you and lifted up your dress and let out a wolf whistle. All the male students including Tagiru rushed over to take a peek up your dress with wide grins on their faces. "Whoa Nami those are some frilly panties you got on!" The boy said. "LEAVE MS. MOMO-CHAN ALONE!" Mami cried. "Ha ha! Otaku Slut!" A boy laughed as he quickly squeezed your butt. "Eeeekkkk!"You cry. The two then chuckled as you blushed in embarrasement. You let go of the boy you were pinning down and quickly pull your dress down. "HEY!" Yuu shouted clearly angry at the boys. "Shame on you! How could you do that?!" You cry. "Dont you guys have any respect for women at all?!" Yuu yelled. The boy then continued to chuckle.

You growl angrily and instantly tackle the boy to the floor and fight him using the other boys as weapons. "Nami what are you doing?!" Tagiru asked. "Defending Shouta and my dignity! WHAT ELSE?!" You answered as you punched the boys glasses. Everyone else in the classroom surrounds you all and chant 'Fight' several times including Tagiru as you went on. You struggled to keep your dress down and not flash the boys your panties as you fought. Yuu looked like he wanted to do something but was too afraid to do anything. "STOP! Its ok Nami!" You heard. You stopped as you hands were tighly clenched around the boys neck while your two feet were pressed against the two boys stomachs.

You looked seeing Shouta walking in the room. "My drawings arent a fantasy...not anymore! I can show you a real UFO" He said walking in. The three boys then chuckled. You glare at them. "DO YOU BOYS REALLY WANNA DO THAT? HUHHHHH?!" You asked as you raise your hand up to slap them before they cower in fear. Yuu sighed and lifted you up away from the boys. "Hey! Im not done with them!" You cry. "Yes you are Momo!" Yuu said as he pulled you close to him wrapping his arms around your waist which seemed to calm you down.

Shouta walks to the window and your eyes follow. Thats when a rainbow UFO comes out of nowhere. "NO WAY!" You cry as you all rush to the window to look at it. You eyed the UFO closely and sensed the energy. The UFO then disappeared. "It vanished!" Tagiru cried. "This could only mean one thing!" You whispered. "Whats that M'lady?" Chuchumon asks. "A digimon of course!" You said.

The four of you and your digimon met up at the basketball court where Tagiru explained what happen. "A UFO came flying out of nowhere and then disappeared with a snap!" Tagiru said. "Ive heard through the gossip line that it showed up during lunch break! I find it a little hard to believe" Mikey said. "I suspect something!" Yuu said. "Yeah! I even sensed a Digi Signature! And it was surronding Shouta" You said. "Oh cmon your talking crazy! We all saw it!" Tagiru said. "Its too well played for a UFO to show up just like that!" Yuu said. "You know what this calls for? A cosplay! I should cosplay as an alien!" You said.

"An...alien?" Mikey asked confused. "NO! WAIT! I should cosplay as...Mervamon!" You say striking a pose. Everyone sweatdropped at you. "Do you... really want to do that?" Yuu asked. "YES! I can see it now! Me as...Mervamon! Ooh! I should start making the costume tonight!" You say excitely as yours eyes anime sparkled. "Oh boy! Dame Dame!" Damemon said. "She's so wierd..." Shoutmon whispered. You glare at him. "YEAH? Well...well...that yellow scarf is...its TACKY!" You cry. Shoutmon glared at you baring his fangs. "WHAT DID YA SAY?!" He shouted. Anime flames filled both your eyes as Mikey sweatdropped. "Hey calm down guys!"

You all heard the sound of roaring and screaming. "That roar...it cant be..." You muttered. "Guys you are not gonna believe this!" Yuu cried. You looked and saw the sports students running away from two dinosuar like feet. You looked up seeing President Godzilla in a suit parading down on the field as well as other monsters. Godzilla was now colored perfectly. "Oh...my...god!" You cry as you put your hand to your chest and begin to breath constantly. The boys turned to you and raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok Nami?" Tagiru. "Oh my god oh my god!" You say quickly.

Yuu looks at you worridly."Um...Na-?" "ITS PRESIDENT GODZILLA! HE'S ALIVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" You shout excitetely as anime hearts fill your eyes and drool flies out from your mouth. "I think...I might die!" You add and you fall back and hit the ground. A huge anime heart sprouts from your chest and back in pounding fast. The boys sweatdropped. "Whats with her?" Mikey asked. "Yeah...really...?" Gumdramon added. "She has a thing for giant monster creatures...specificly Godzilla" Yuu said. "She's a real otaku alright" Tagiru said. "What a wierdo!" Shoutmon said. "Hey thats not nice!" Mikey said.

"Look up there" Yuu said. Chuchumon fanned you until you regained conciousness and then got up seeing Shouta on top of the school building watching everything. Yuu swiped his Fusion Loader revealing the digimon that was with Shouta. "You were right Nami a digimon is doing all this" Yuu said. "If I wasnt dating you right now I'd give Shouta and that digimon a big kiss for making all this happen for me!" You said. "Im gonna pretend I didnt hear that..." Yuu said. "Lets go guys!" Tagiru said. You each then run to the top of the school building.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Tagiru asked. Shouta turned to all of you. "Akashi-kun, Amano-kun,Arisu-chan..." Shouta said. Shouta looked at your digimon for a moment. "Are they the same species as you Ekakimon?" Shouta asked. "Yep they are difinently digimon. The peach head over there is Digi Momo! A Digi Human Hybrid!" Ekakimon said. "WHAT? She's part digimon?!" Shouta asked shocked. "Guess the secrets out huh?" You asked. Tagiru then swiped his Fusion Loader revealing Ekakimon that was sitting on Shouta's shoulder. "She's even prettier in person! Hee hee hee!" Ekakimon said eyeing you. You sweatdrop at that. "The digimon is possessing Shouta" Tagiru said. "No im not! Im turning Shouta's pictures into real life and enjoying them" Ekakimon said. "And I really wanted to make Nami's dream come true by bringing Godzilla to life. So Nami? Why are you trying to stop me?" Shouta asked. You whimpered and felt guilty.

"Whatever! We wont let you ruin our fun!" Ekakimon said. Shouta then called upon all his drawings. First up was the UFO and the Plesiosuar which Shoutmon took out, next up was the red dragon and the cyclops which Gumdramon took out, afterwards the yellow blimp that Damemon took out and finally there was Godzilla. Chuchumon then got ready. "WAIT DONT HURT HIM PLEASE HE'S JUST-" You began but Chuchumon electricutes Godzilla making him disappear. Tears left your eyes. "PRESIDENT GODZILLA! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I Didnt even get a chance to ride on him and feed him Momo Popz!" You cry. "Suck it up and fight already!" Shoutmon yelled. "You leave me alone! I love Godzilla so bring him back!" You cry. Yuu sighed. "You'll be alright..."

Shouta then quickly drew sketches and Ekakimon licked them making the pictures come to life which was an army of chimps. "What the heck is that?!" Tagiru asked. "Its Bigfoot!" You said. The Bigfoot eyed you. "Digi...woman..." They chanted repeatedly as they walk towards you. You sweatdrop. "No no! Stay away!" You cry. "Lets go!" Shoutmon said. The digimon then go to fight the Bigfoot. A light then opens out from Shouta's watch opening a portal into Digi Quartz. He then goes in. "Lets follow him!" Tagiru said. You all nodded and run into the portal to Digi Quartz.

"There they are!" Yuu said. You all then run through Digi Quartz to see Shouta drawing in the ground with a stick. You all jumped down to meet up with Shouta. "Give it up already Shouta" Tagiru said. Ekakimon then evilly smirked at you. You raised your eyebrow in confusion to see what he wanted. That was when Ekakimon brought out something red and slipperly looking from his mouth. You widen your eyes. "What the?! IS THAT A TONGUE?! AHHHH!" You cried as Ekakimon's tongue licked all over your body. You then fall back to the ground as his tongue removes itself away from you. Everyone goes over to your side. "Are you alright Nami?" Mikey asked. You were blue anime faced as your whole body twitched. "He's...SLIMY! INCREDIBLY...Slimy..." You say in digust. "Digi Momo is so tasty! Now I have the energy to lick the drawing!" Ekakimon snickered and procceded to lick Shoutas drawing.

"Nami get up! We need you to guide us!" Tagiru said as he helped you up. The drawing then came to life a Godzilla as well as cyclops,the red dragon,bigfoot and the plesiosuarus. He roared as your heart began to beat fast. You instantly were now in a wedding dress holding a boaquet of flowers. "Oh Godzilla! Im ready!" You call. "HUH?!" The boy asked looking dumbfounded. "You want to marry Godzilla?!" Mikey asked shocked. "Yes! YES I DO!" You say happily. "Have you forgotten that your going out with me?" Yuu asked.

"Not now Yuu! I need to find a-There it is!" You say eyeing on Gumdramon's gold band which wrapped around his hammer tail. Gumdramon looked at you confused as you walked towards him. "Gimmie your band Gumdramon!" You said. "What why?" Gumdramon asked. "I need a wedding ring so I can propose to Godzilla. Now give it to me!" You cry. "No way!" Gumdramon glare at Gumdramon and soon found yourself fighting him for the ring until Yuu and Mikey pulls you both apart. "I'll never get to marry Godzilla..." You cry. "Um HELLO?! YOUR GOING OUT WITH ME!" Yuu shouted.

You watched in awe as Godzilla spat fire and roared. You sank to the ground and raise your hands up in the air as if it were praise and worship time. "I LOVE YOU GODZILLA!" You chant. Godzilla eyed you and begin to build up fire in his mouth. Yuu grabbed your arm. "Nami we have to go or he'll kill us!" "Forget it! Look at him! He lovessss me!" You say in awe as anime hearts surround you. Godzilla then blasted you and Yuu with fire leaving you both in ashes. You whimper as tears leave your eyes. "Ohhhh...He loves me NOT!" You sob as you lay your head against the ground. Yuu then picked you up bridal style and ran to follow the others.

Godzilla was now chasing after Shouta and Ekakimon only to be pushed out the way to safety by your digimon. "He's out of control!" Ekakimon cried. Your digimon go to fight Godzilla only to be knocked away. "Gumdramon! Super Evolve!" "Shoutmon! Super Evolve!" "Damemon! Super Evolve!" "Chuchumon! Super Evolve!" "Super Evolve! Arresterdramon!" "Super Evolve! OmniShoutmon!" "Super Evolve! Twarmon!" "Super Evolve! Chuchismon!" Your digimon then go to fight it out.

"Nami?" Yuu asked. "The three Momo Popz from this morning were the only ones I had with me...yeah..." You said nervously. Yuu sweatdrops at that. You look seeing that Godzilla broke into stone only to reform back to life again. "How do we beat him?" Tagiru asked. Your eyes turn peach. "By creating a solution of course..." Everyone turns to you. "Shouta must draw a certain item that will destroy Godzilla for good!" You explain before your eyes turn back to normal. "Thats a great idea! Lets do it!" Mikey said.

Shouta instantly began sketching as your digimon fall and get hurt and he was soon done as Ekakimon licked the sketch. The strong item Shouta drew came falling from the sky. Shocked priceless expresions fill on all your digimons face making you laugh. "An...eraser?!" Arresterdramon asked shocked. You then bursted out laughing. Arresterdramon then attached the Eraser to his tail. "ERASER SHOT!" He then quickly began to erase Godzilla. "Godzilla I'll miss you!" You cry. "He did it!" Tagiru said.

Shouta then apologized to you all. "Its ok Shouta! You made my dream come true after all! Thats all that matters right?" You asked winking at him. Shouta blushed at you and smiled. "Um yeah! Right!" "What will you do now?" Gumdramon asked. "I want to stay in your Fusion Loader and see Shouta once in awhile" Ekakimon said. "Ok! Its a deal!" Tagiru said. "But how are we going to explain to everyone what happened?" Yuu asked. "Leave that to the proffesional liar!" You said pointing at yourself. "You? A professional liar?" Yuu asked confused. "Yes! I lie to you all the time! Like the time how I tricked you into leaving the house to go to the card tournament just so I can throw a midnight party at our estate because you would let me have one" You explain.

Yuu raised an eyebrow at you. "What...?!" "Or that time where I said your meatloaf surprise was good and then when you werent looking a dumped the food out the window to feed it to the hobos that were in the alleyway" You admitted. Yuu glared at you and then looked hurt. "WHAT? But you said you loved my meatloaf surprise!" Yuu cried. "I lied...!" You said. Yuu whimped. "I love you Yuu! Dont get mad at me!" You said as you hug him as you turned to Shouta. "Now then...this is what I want you to say..."

You told Shouta to lie to the guys at school about how all the monsters were fake and surprisingly the boys didnt believe him and were now obsessed with UFO's. That night at the estate you and Yuu sat close together in your living room on the couch drinking Zeena's Zoo Zoo Milk watching TV seeing both Zeena and Nene all over different channels. From Nene's movie,to Zeena as a host in Japan's Next Top Model, to Nene's tv show, to Zeena's Fashion Show, to Nene in a makeup commercial, to Zeena in an interview talking about her new line of Drill Shoes.**(Me: Remember Zeena's drill shoe in Those Damn Seven Generals? She did say she was going to make a shoe line right? ;))** All this eventually led up to Zeena and Nene's music video singing their top hit _'New World'_ which surprisingly featured Kiriha as a backup dancer. Zeena was dressed up as her Ulala Artificial State that was all white while Nene was wearing Ulala's orange outfit. They were both in outer space as they performed you flipped through your sketchbook seeing your drawings. You smiled and giggle at one amazing photo you drew. "We have such amazing sisters right Nami?" Yuu asked. He looked at you seeing that you didnt respond. "Nami?" He asked. You looked up at him smiling. "What are you looking at?" He asked. You blushed. "Its nothing..." Yuu smirked at you and instantly swiped your sketchbook away from you and looked at the picture. "Hey!" You cry. "Whos this?" Yuu asked.

You looked at the sketch seeing a young boy and a young girl holding hands together holding up their Fusion Loaders as they smile at each other. "Its us Yuu...I wanted it to be a surprise...I didnt color it yet though..." You said. Yuu smiled at you. "I love it either way! Its perfect!" Yuu said happily. You look at him surprised. "Really? But it looks so dull..." You said. "I dont care! This drawing is nice the way it is! Thank you Momo!" Yuu said as he then gave you a soft kiss on the cheek. You smile at each other and cuddle close and you felt the warmth of his body as you lean your head on his shoulder.

"Hey Yuu?" You asked. "Yeah?" He asks. "If we were to have a daughter...what would you want to name her?" You asked as you look up at him. Yuu looked at you surprised and blushed. "Well I...um...how about Tsuna?" Yuu asked. You smiled. "Perfect! Now what if we would have another girl? What would you wanna name her?" You asked. Yuu thought for a moment and smiled at you. "How about Momo?" Yuu asked. You look at him surprised and smiled. "I think thats perfect too!" You say happily as you then kiss Yuu's cheek. You both look at the TV seeing that Zeena and Nene's music video was over. It finished with them flying on a space ship back to earth with Kiriha who was with them.

"Oh thats right! I have a present for you!" Yuu said. "Really what?" You asked. Yuu then presented you with a peach colored present box. You took it. "What is it?" You asked excitely. "Open it!" Yuu said. You unwrap the present and open the box to see something soft looking and plushy. You take it out and gasp in shock. "Its a Godzilla plushie! Omigosh!" You cry. "I made it just for you because I know how much you love Godzilla! I hope you like it! Nami!" Yuu said. Tears left your eyes as you smile. "I love it! Thanks Yuu! Now my peach Fassa Bear has a friend!" You say happily as you hug him. "Ha ha! Your welcome!" Yuu said as he hugged you. You then pull away from him.

"Oh and I have a surprise for you Yuu!" You said smirking. "Oh really? What?" Yuu asked. You got up. "Wait right here ok?" You say as you walk away and up the stairs. You enter your room and close the door to change. After a few minutes you come back to Yuu. "Look Yuu!" You said. Yuu turned back to look you and stared in shock as he blushed madly. "Whoa!" You couldnt blame him because you were now in a Mervamon costume. "Pretty cool right? Im Cosplaying as Mervamon! Im gonna wear this to school tommorrow!" You say happily. "Y-you are?!" Yuu asked shocked. "YEP! Look I can act like Mervamon too! Watch this!" You said. You then strike up a suggestive pose. "Sexy...DYNAMITE!" You say imitating Mervamon as you wink. Yuu facepalmed. "Oh Momo...what am I gonna do with you?" Yuu asked. "Thats Digi Momo to you! NO! Im Nami Arisu: Digi Human Legend!" You say smiling. "YAY! She said it!" You heard. "Gumdramon quiet!" You heard. "TAGIRU!?" Yuu asked shocked. You looked over seeing Tagiru in the kitchen. "What are you doing here?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" You shout. Tagiru and Gumdramon looked at you up and down and blushed. "Hey look! Now Nami is a Strapless Beauty!" Tagiru said laughing. "GET OUTT!" You shout. You then began to chase Tagiru and Gumdramon around the house with your huge sword smashing the furniture in the process. "M'lady please!" Chuchumon cried. "Its official she's lost it! Dame dame!" Damemon said. Yuu facepalmed and shook his head the whole time as you laughed. You loved him as well as your favorite idiot Tagiru and your purple Wild Child of a bodyguard Gumdramon. You reliased that maybe having crazy people in your life isnt all that bad after all...

THE END!

Well guys thats the very end of this Digimon Xros Wars story. Let me be honest with you all...when Digimon Xros Wars first came out...I hated it SOOOO MUCH! I thought Shoutmon and Mikey looked so dumb and idiotic. But after watching it a few times...it got me thinking...I began to like it! I then fell asleep one night on my vacation last year and dreamt about Mikey and my OC together and I woke up full of ideas for a fanfiction. I instantly began typing stories on my phone and then posted the INFO on quizilla but after things went wrong I decided to post the story here! And I relised I loved this season of Digimon so I decided to do all three Arcs. I really didnt think I would get this far...its all because of you guys who all messaged me and reviewed! If only I knew how to draw I could upload the photos of Nami and Zeena onto Deviantart...also in my opinion I think the show itself would have been more interesting if the main characters and the rival team would all go to the digital world together...Ow well...anyway... You all made this happen so thank you all! In the mean time...Heres a sneak preview of my Fairy Tail Story: That Vixen of a Dragon Slayer! ENJOY!

The train finally stopped that day. Your childhood friend Natsu was currently layed on the ground from the motion sickness. You looked down at your gold Exceed Fuse who clinged onto the side of your bare stomach. "You wake him!" You said. Fuse shook his head. "No way babe! Happy you do it!" He said. Happy sighed. "Alright..." Happy walked over to Natsu who looked like he was passed out. "NATSU! WE MADE IT TO HARGEON!" Happy said cheerfully. "Do you have to be so loud kid? My god!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. "Leave him alone!" You said sternly. "Cmon get up already!" Happy said. "Is he alright?" The train guy asked. "Oh dont worry! He's always like this!" Happy said. You sighed and walk over to Natsu and lean down towards his level. "Hey Dragon Boy you still alive?" You asked. "I...Im never riding a stupid train again!" Natsu muttered. You ruffled his hair. "You'll live..."You say as you got up.

You walked out with Happy and Fuse. "We should be able to find that Salamander in this town!" Happy. "Ugh...why did I agree to come again when I could be working at the Magical House and work on some men?" You asked. "Duh! Because you lovvvee Nat-" Happy began but you grabbed a hold of him and bared your fangs. "WATCH IT HAPPY! OR IM HAVING A BLUE CAT FOR DINNER!" You say darkly as your head briefly transforms into your purple Beast Fox form. You then roared as Happy looks scared. "Yes m'am!" He cried. You then drop Happy to the ground as you turn back to normal. Fuse shook his head at you. "Oh quiet!" You said.

The three of you turned to Natsu who leaned on a window. "Lets go!" Happy said. "Just give me a second would ya?" Natsu cried. "Ugh! I cant wait any longer for you Natsu!" You say rolling your eyes as you sucked on an Ipod. You all then heard the sound of the train moving. "Natsu?" You asked. You all turned back seeing the train move again with Natsu on it. "NOOOOOO! HELLLLLPPPPPPPP!" Natsu cried. "Ugh oh there he goes!" Happy said. "Yep! His fault!" Fuse said. "I got him!" You said. Fuse hopped off your stomach as you got in a stance. You slowly and suggestive belly dance as you put your hands out. "Dance Voodoo Dragon Twist!" You say. The train track then slowly bend apart making the train automatically stop do to your dancing.

"What the? What happened to the train?" A person on the train ask. You then jump up high from the platform and land on top of the train and enter inside and grabbed Natsu and then speed up and run out back to the platform. "You got him!" Happy said...well happily. "No duh kid!" Fuse said. You look at Natsu and shake your head. "What am I gonna do with you?" You asked. "Oh Tsuna! Thank you! Thank you so much! Your a life savior man!" Natsu said bowing quickly. "Im a lady! C'mon lets go!" You said.

You each walked on the streets with Natsu staggering as he walked carrying most of the stuff. "Oh man...Im so hungry I could eat my hands..." Natsu said. "You have to get over that motion sickness!" Happy said. You and Fuse nodded in agreement. "Its too bad I left the rest of my money at home!" You said. "Tsuna?" Natsu asked. "Yeah?" You answer. "Tell me again why dont you get motion sickness?" Natsu asked. You giggled. "Being in the comfort of a man keeps me from getting sick because it distracts me ya know?" You asked. "If by being in the comfort of a man she means having a mans face smothered between her breasts all day!" Fuse said rolling his eyes. "Shut it Fuse!" You scowled. You then turn to Natsu."So Natsu? Shouldnt being in the comfort of a lady keep you from being sick?" You asked with a wink. "Real smooth..." Fuse muttered. "Shut the hell up!" You say angrily as you gritted your teeth.

"So this Salamander were looking for has to be Igneel right?" Natsu asked. "Right! The only fire dragon ive ever heard of is Igneel!" Happy said. "Thats true..." Natsu said. "Well you never know...it could be my dragon in this town" You said. "Whats the name of your dragon again?" Happy asked. "Songulala" You said. "Songulala? Thats a pretty wierd name" Happy said. "Your really getting on my last nerve! Shut your mouth or i'll slice your throat and drink your blood!" you threaten. "She's scary!" Happy cried. "Tsuna dont be mean!" Natsu said. "Tell him to keep his smart mouth shut! Otherwise when im through with him he wont be so 'happy'!" You said rolling your eyes. Fuse bursted out laughing at that as Natsu sighed.

Thats when you all each heard the sound of fangirls screaming over the name of Salamander. "SALAMANDER?!" Natsu and Happy asked in unison happily before they run over to them. "WAIT!" You cry as you and Fuse follow them. "Well speak of the devil we're in luck today guys!" Natsu said happily. Natsu then pushed passed the fangirls with you following. "Igneel its me!" Natsu said happily. You all looked seeing a tall man in a suit. "...Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked. "WHO AM I?!" The man asked shocked. "I am Salamander! Surely you heard of me!" Salamander said. "WHAT THE HELL? Thats not him!" You said.

A bunch of fangirls then tackled you to the ground. "YOUR SO RUDE YOU SKANK!" The fangirls shouted. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" You shout. Your deep purple hair with black furry tips to resemble fox tails that was a living creature automatically uncoils itself and jabs at all the girls sending them flying. "UGH! ANNOYING FANGIRLS! DONT YOU ALL KNOW WHO THE HELL YOUR DEALING WITH?!" You shout as you got up. You look seeing a bunch of girls strangling Natsu. You glare at them and use your dance voodoo magic twist their bodies like pretzels knocking them out cold.

"Hey Natsu you alright?" You asked. "Now now lovelys thats enough!" Salamander began. He then signed a piece of paper and handed you and Natsu autographs. "Here are your autographs kids! Brag to all your friends!" Salamander said. "Yeah...although not physically im actually a LOT older than you!" You said. "Yeah I dont want an autograph..." Natsu said. The girls growled in anger and charged for Natsu but you then automatically turned into you Beast Fox form and roared making the girls scream. "THATS RIGHT RUN! IF ANY OF YOU BIMBOS TOUCH NATSU, I WILL DEVOUR YOU! I am NOT afraid to devour human beings!" You threaten. The fangirls then ran away.

You walk over to Natsu and Happy. "I guess it wasnt him after all..." Fuse said. "Or Songulala..." You added. You all then watched as Salamander made a dazzling exit as he annouced that he was hosting a party on the boat. "Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked. "I dont know but he was a real creep!" A voice said. You all looked seeing a young blonde haired teen in a white vest with blue stripes and a blue mini skirt and boots with keys on her hips. "Thank you for your help!" The girl said. "What are you talking about?" You asked confused. The girl turned to you. "OMIGOSH! YOUR KITSUNA KARDASHIAN THE CITIES FAMED DANCER! I read all about you in Sorcerer Weekly!" The girl said cheerfully. "Yep thats me alright! A Kardashian...yeah..." You said nervously. _'Stop sounding so obvious!' You metally told yourself. _"Well helloo blondie!" Fuse flirted as we walked up to her and leaned on her leg. "Uh uh! Not happening! And stop looking up my skirt!" The girl cried as she kicked Fuse to the side. The girl smiled at you.

"Can I...can I please scratch your fox ear Kitsuna?" The girl asked eagerly. You smiled at her. From where you were from a scratch on the good ear was a sign of greeting people. "Of course! Go ahead!" You say as you close your eyes and bow your head. The girl walked up to you and scratched...your left slightly torn off ear on your head. "Oh no! Dont scratch there! Thats bad!" Happy cried. "Huh? What do you mean?" The girl asked. Your eyes shoot open in anger and you grab the girls arm and forcfully take her hand off your ear. You then slap the girl across the face. "Owwwww! What did you do that for Kitsuna?!" The girl cried as she clutched her cheek.

You were fuming in anger. "I will...KILL YOU!" "K-k-kill me?!" The girl cried. "Whoa whoa! Calm down Tsuna! She didnt know any better!" Natsu said. "'Didnt know any better?! Everyone knows your supposed to greet a fox by scratching the RIGHT ear! Not the left! Its a sign of disrespect!" You yelled. You then touch your left torn off ear. _'Especially after what that MAN did to me to make my ear like this!' You thought sadly. _ You sighed and walked over to the girl. "Look girly im sorry ok? Just having a crazy day. But next time scratch the right ear okay?" You asked. "Ok sure thing!" The girl said happily. You then wrap your arm around the girl and began to walk together. You gestured for Natsu and the two cats to follow. "Hey...you know how you can make it up to me?" You asked.

You all were currently at a resturant stuffing your faces with food. Mostly you and Natsu. You loved seeing him eat that way because it was cute. "My name is Lucy its nice to meet you!" Lucy said. "Aye!" Happy said. "Nice to meet ya babe!" Fuse said. You smile and watch Natsu in awe as he sucked up ramen noodles, chucked up some juice and stuffed some fish,tomato,turkey and lettuce in his mouth. You giggled at the cute devouring sounds he was making and then poked his cheek. Natsu tilted his head in confusion at what you were doing. "Silly Natsu! If your gonna eat like an animal you gotta do it right..." You began. "Hmm?" Natsu asked. You took a big turkey in your hands and your head turned into your Beast Fox form. "RAWRRRRRRRRR!" You shout. Lucy screamed in horror but then watched in shocked as you devoured a turkey.

You patted your belly as your face turns to normal. "Thats how ya do it Natsu!" You said. Natsu chuckled. "I can eat FASTER!" Natsu then began stuffing his face again and you joined in as Lucy sweatdropped. "So uh...Natsu,Tsuna,Fuse and Happy was it?" Lucy asked. "Mmhm!" Natsu said before he went back to stuffing his face. "Kitsuna is fine. Only Natsu can call me Tsuna! Since he's my best friend" You said before you went back to stuffing your face. "Ok sure no problem...um uh take it easy guys slow down now.

Lucy then rambled on about Salamander and his magic charm spells before thanking you and Natsu as you both chomped on some squid. "I may not look it but im a wizard too!" Lucy said. "That so?" Natsu asked. "You got the 'not look it' part right!" You said. Lucy then rambled on about guilds and the one she really wanted to join was Fairy Tail. "FAIRY TAIL IS AMAZING AND ITS SUCH A POPULAR GUILD!" As she rambled you and Natsu finished your ramen and exchanged confused/amused looks. Fuse did the same with Happy. Steam left Lucy's face as she blushed. "IF I CAN CONVINCE THEM TO LET ME JOIN I THINK I MIGHT DIE!" Lucy said cheerfully. You sweatdropped. "Your not gonna orgasm in your seat are ya Lulu?" You asked.

"Um its Lucy! But im telling you im gonna join that guild take on jobs and get a ton of money!" Lucy said. "Yeah?" Natsu asked. "...You talk a lot..." Happy said. "Eh...at least she's hot!" Fuse said. "Oh yeah you guys came here trying to find somebody right?" Lucy asked. "We're looking for Igneel!" Happy said. "Fuse and I are looking for Songulala..." You said.

Well that was too much of a sneak peak you know? Anyway thank you all for supporting my story from beginning to end...I just cant believe im really letting this go after this...I grown so attached to it every day this summer. But you know what? If I was able to make a full trilogy in one summer I gotta say this has to be the best summer ever! ALL of you! Give me your final R&Rs and message me follow me favorite me whatever! Tell me your final thoughts on all of this. What you liked,loved, hated. Thank you all...and thanks for reading. And stay tuned for my other stories! *Cue Tears* Yes im crying right now...bye! ;)


End file.
